Of Romulans and Warrior Kings
by Botsey
Summary: Is there an explanation for Nyota's Vulcan like mind and her clan's unusual characteristics?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

As always, I must thank my sister M'Celeste for her encouragement and her over all approval for this story line and her beta efforts.

This story is inspired in part by the news that China has begun research into an area of Kenya where the natives carry the genome of Chinese ancestry.

The general consensus is that compatriots, whose identities, long lost in the annals of time, were shipwrecked, accepted by the native population and were eventually assimilated. This would certainly account for this unusual finding.

Additional inspiration was fired by Nero's statement to Captain Pike as expressed in the book, _"Star Trek IX, Author, Alan Dean Foster,'' Simon and Schuster pocketbook edition, page 193, _and I quote:

"Centuries ago, before the Vulcan High Council decided to reveal themselves to the people of Earth in order to inform them that they were not alone in the universe, and to invite them into the Federation, we would occasionally observe your species from a distance." He paused, "You are a more noble race than our deplorable fallen cousins."

Based on these two revelations, I have formulated another explanation for Nyota's orderly, almost Vulcan mind and unusual (for her ethnic heritage) hair texture and length.

See my profile for my standing disclaimer. I own nothing - except a patient husband and a few crazy cats.

Now, on with the story. The Romulans are coming! The Romulans are coming! (Hope you saw 'The Russians are Coming'…et al. It was a hoot.) Thanks for reading!

Botsey

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

PROLOGUE

Twentieth Century

Planet Earth

Continent of Africa

Republic of Kenya

East Africa

Chapter 1

A Beginning…

The distinct signature of their cloaked mother ship, _T'liss Ckl'ah_, grew smaller and smaller on the dedicated view screen as their shuttlecraft streaked through the blackness of space. K'nel, the ship's best pilot, was at the controls and his fellow passengers were anxious to get a closer look at this fabled planet's surface. Joining K'nel on this journey were a select group from among their ship's elite: a physician, biologist, high centurion, physicist and engineer and the captain's young son. Because of their ranks and or connections, these passengers had been permitted to make this brief journey of discovery.

The plan was simple; drop data collecting devices on various seemingly isolated areas on the surface and return. These devices, small, unobtrusive, and programmed to self destruct upon unauthorized access, would serve to increase exponentially their understanding of the planet, its inhabitants, and its many and varied resources. Usually a mission of this nature would have taken place under cover of darkness, but traveling at this earlier time would enable the passengers of the cloaked shuttle to see up close what had been observed from a distance for centuries by Romulan manned vessels - this planet's multi-faceted surface. It was rare to observe such a variation of colors and terrains on one planet, especially one that promised to be as lyrical and lovely as this. It fairly harkened to their passionate Romulan souls. This trip was one of discovery, not conquest.

Closer inspection did not disappoint. As they skimmed the planet's day lit side, the pilot and his passengers were almost slack jawed, all eyes trained on the view screen as the blue green waters gave way to white capped mountains, which then gave way to the dense, lush green of its jungles and forests.

Now K'nel dipped lower still. Skirting the surface of one of the planet's larger deserts, the yellow sands glittered like tiny gem stones as they caught and reflected Sol's light. Then the vista changed again, as the seemingly endless desert gradually turned to a grassy, mountain edged plain. The shuttle slowed as it dipped to its lowest point, banking a wide turn over the vast, almost treeless savanna. Up until now they had not seen one living thing, but that was about to change. With life altering consequences.

"_Achalth (_monsters)!" Young K'neack's shout broke the silence - and thus began the disastrous termination of their pleasant junket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What had been observed, a herd of elephants, posed no threat to their unseen craft, but the momentary inattentiveness of the pilot did. The loud sickening sound of metal against rock registered on everyone's shocked face as sparks flared upward, observable through the port side and front windows of the suddenly de-cloaked vessel. And then came the explosion. With the sudden noisy release of energy the formerly sedate herd of pachyderms fled the area, trumpeting wildly as they ran.

K'nel was the first to regain consciousness. He immediately checked for life signs and was relieved to discover not one casualty. No injuries appeared life threatening - but as he looked at his instrument panel he could not draw the same conclusion about his ship. Small fires still burned around the clusters of exposed wiring. Following standard protocol, K'nel began a series of tests to determine the ship's worthiness. The first test was to the communications system, was not promising. Repeated attempts resulted in static only. He then checked the radiation levels inside the craft and was instantly alarmed into action. There had been no warning signal to alert them of this dangerously high reading. It was imperative that they evacuate the ship immediately.

Reaching for a wall mounted medical kit, he swiftly prepared hypodermic injections for each member of the crew. As he administered the anti-radiation serum, all the while shaking and striking his patients, the group-regained consciousness. They were then instructed to disembark as quickly as possible, the urgency in K'nel voice indicated the need for their immediate compliance. The possibility of another explosion was uppermost in each passenger's mind as they hurried to exit the crippled ship, but it was the near lethal radiation level that caused K'nel's rising concern.

Fortunately, each Romulan shuttle was well prepared for any emergency. Food, clothing, shelter, water, medical supplies and tools were provided in abundance. The cargo hold was triple insulated and thus their supplies remained radiation free.

Drawing their attention to the left of the wrecked craft, K'nel pointed to a series of outcroppings in the near distance. Perhaps these could serve as shelter; and they would still be close enough to their present location to insure easy transport of their supplies. Once no longer out in the open, they would continue to try to contact _T'liss Ckl'ah_, though as of now, their mobile comm station seemed to be ineffective in reaching the mother ship, for each attempt was met with static.

Shouldering the bags of supplies the group, bruised as they were, made their way cautiously to the rock formations they had observed. Upon arrival they were relieved to find shelter from the blazing sun and a refreshing coolness on the cave's rocky ledges. As they listened, they heard the sound of water from within the interior of the cave.

The group huddled in a circle each one ready to voice their observations. The first matter to be addressed was the possibility of radioactive poisoning. Dr. Lon'tok, the group's only female and a physician, stated any readings taken right now would prove deceptive, it was best to wait at least until the next evening to begin monitoring such information. She also instructed that the crew remove their uniforms, spray their naked flesh with decontaminant spray and put on non-regulation clothing which was also contained in the supply kits retrieved from the cargo hole. To insure no further exposure to the radiation, she further advised that the removed garments should be vaporized outside using their disrupters.

The engineer's observations were exceptionality grim. The large gash on the side of the ship had compromised the integrity of the craft. It was no longer space-worthy. The only option for return to the mother ship would be a beam up to her present location. In order to accomplish this, the war bird would have to decloak. In addition, a very dangerous situation had been observed while they were entering earth's atmosphere, Orbiting earth were multitudes of artificial satellites. To beam up from this planet unobserved would be a technical nightmare, bordering on impossible. He also thought that the problem with their communication is connected with these technical static producers circling the planet. In addition, their damaged shuttle craft was the only one aboard with cloaking ability.

The voice of reason and reality was next heard, High Centurion Va'duk states, "There is a distinct possibility that they do not believe we have survived the destruction of our ship and thus they have given up any further attempt to communicate with us."

The possibility that that last statement was their new reality, dawned on each one as they were seated in a circle, on rocks, in a cave, on Terra, many light years from their home world.

The group examined their cargo packages, ans were able to locate a high powered dedicated scope with locating devices and after a short while were able to not only locate the mother ship but were able to add to the magnification and attach a video screen so that all could see the mother ship.

What they were not privy to was the happenings onboard the ship. Their eyes remained fixed on that image and each one formulated their own scenario. The common denominator of each one's thought was, 'The situation appeared grim.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On board the Romulan Star Ship its communication officer signaled the captain and advised him of what her readings were communicating to her-the shuttle had crashed. This conclusion was reached as she examined her screen to determine if there was any other type of air craft observed. None were within the ship's view. The seven life signs pulsed on her screen, they were strong.

The ship's science officer expressed his concern about transporting the crew from the ground. But, as had been the conclusion when they first were going to survey the planets surface, there was so much in orbit around the planet that could interfere with the transporter's signals.

Just then the communication officer's life signals for their comrades stopped, went totally silent. Unbeknown to the crew, the away team had taken refuge in a cave whose mineral composition prevented the transmitting of any data, the metal infused earth presented a terrifying conclusion for the _T'liss Ckl'ah's _crew. The away team was lost.

All eyes turned toward the captain whose son, the young K'neack, was among the team. They saw his hands gripping the arms of his command chair. His knuckles were white and his body tense. Within seconds he regained his composure.

"Prepare the memorial volleys," was his command. The entire ship stood at attention as seven columns of black smoke pierced the sky. Because the ship was cloaked their source would remain unknown to the inhabitants of that small planet. But seven humanoids looked in disbelief as the mother ship went into warp. K'nel whispered, "_Nouhha a deleth mne-vher" _(The gods protect us) and all resumed their solemn watch as they observed the black smoke dissipate into the planet's blue and white sky.

The look of disbelief was a common denominator on the faces of the seven Romulans. The physician, Dr. Lon'tack had secreted herself toward the rear of the cave. She was a mother of three adult children and expected to see her first grandchild upon her return home. Her husband, who was also a doctor was eagerly awaiting her return. This was to be her last posting on a star ship. Her solitude was an indication of her great loss.

Their youngest member, the captains son, was completely in shock. His eyes had a madness about them. An emotional meltdown was in the makings. K'nel decided that he would take on the task of reasoning with the youngster immediately. He did not see the same look of hopelessness in the eyes of either the warrior, biologist, scientist, or the engineer. These three were like himself, unattached males. The loss was indeed great for the hope of returning to their home was as dark as the black smoke that had been ejected from the mother ship before it went into warp drive. But they were alive and perhaps could still do service to the Empire.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

I fear I have stared a fire storm with reference to Nyota's hair. I have researched so that I could understand the people of sub-Sahara Africa. The Bantu people are a tribe among these people. Hair like Nyota's would be unique among them from all of the pictures I have viewed. These are people who are indiginous and there has been very little race mixing.

African descent is another matter. In the Americqs, including the islands there are many persons of 'African descent', Zoe Saldana included. These people represent a wonderful mixture of races. My sisters was quesioned, "Do you have Chinese heritage? My son, Native American? My daughter is a big question mark. My husband South Sea Islands or East Indian or Puerto Rican. Aunts who had hair down to their knees, others with short cropped Afros. We count ourselves of African descent, but the mixture includes Native American, English, French, Irish, German, Jewish. As a matter of fact my broher-in-law was just dianosed with a syndrome usual manifest in European French. The problem was dianoised by a German doctor.

The Internet pictures of the Bantu people, do not manifest the traits of Zoe Saldana, but I am certain she does not deny her AFRICAN DESCENT.

Thank you for allowing me to vent.

Botsey

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Three

Lon'tack came from the solitude of her now hopeless wishes, and having repeated to herself the oath of allegiance that all who enter the service of the Empire must swear 'I devote my life, mind, heart, and talents to the service of the Empire to whom I affirm my allegiance. The commands and the will of the Empire supersedes and will prevail over the will of clan, family or even my own will…'. The good doctor had to admit that what they had just experienced, was a possibility for each ship that was launched from the home world.

It was she who approached K'nel with several worthwhile suggestions. Firstly, they needed to inventory the supplies that they had. Second, she had to continue the series of treatments against radioactive poisoning. Their third shot would be administered before the day was over. Additionally, it would be to the crew's advantage to move further back into the cave and work at dismantling the ship so as to remove any clues of their existence.

They found that their communication devices worked among themselves, so that if any traveled a distance from their home camp, contact was still possible. These instruments had limitless power since they could be recharged by solar energy. Their solar powered lanterns lit the way as they marked their trail into the cave's interior.

They came across an very unusual formation in the rock. It was almost a room. A single entrance marked its uniqueness and it was determined at that point to make that area a storage place. It would be there that the dismantled ship would be placed. Nearby there appeared to be additional areas with the ledges where sleeping accommodations would be set up. Their next step was to discover a source of clean, fresh water and determine if any wild life was available to add to their dehydrated food diet. K'nel gave out his assignments and motioned for K'neack to stay behind.

He took the young man''s forearm and led him to a place of solitude.

"You have every right to grieve young warrior. But it is the Romulan way to not contain these emotions. That is the way of our cousins, our way is superior. You must release this sorrow from your bowels or it will destroy you. I will leave you to your saddening burden in the hopes that you will remove it from upon yourself in the way natural to our kind.

The young man straightened up and saluted K'nel who turned to exit the cave. He was privy to the young man's unburdening howls. This was a necessary action so the young man could face the future unfettered to the past. With so much work to be done, no hand could be allowed to slack.

That evening the next dose of medicine was administered. Lon'tack knew that this medication was designed to lessen any effects of radioactivity upon them. It was also designed to protect the reproductive organs of each recipient. Whatever other effect that could take place within these new surroundings, atmosphere, gravity, and any other number of difference on this planet was yet unknown to her. She would start a log to determine if any changes could be noted in the crews physiology.

Climbing to the top of the cave entrance way K'nel trained his bio-view to the surrounding vistas. Surprisingly, there appeared to be a body of water within easy distance. The opposite side of his first view featured a majestic snow topped mountain and a arid bit of land and finally, a savannah. Such a contrast within such a small area. This planet was full of surprises.

As he trained the field of vision to take in additional distances he observed some brightly hued flying creatures that seemed to inhabit the area around the water. It was possible that they could serve as a food source.

K'nel observed in the even further distance what appeared to be dwellings. That did not forebode a quiet, solitary existence for his crew. It probably would just be a matter of time before first contact would have to be made.

It was his determination that he would pick the time and place for such an occurrence. He did not wish to disturb the peace of the place that would more than likely remain their home until they died, which for all of them would be in the far distant future. This was not a time for conquests but for peaceful negotiations. War should only happen when a definite advantage, resources, riches, or territory could be gained. No such situation was available to them. After a while he was sure that they would need to tap into the resources of the indigenous populace. They would make plans for that now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I shall sally forth onto this 'discussion' one last time. It has come to my attention, after looking at a l972 dictionary that at one time ethnicity meant ONLY RACE. With that as the definition, I can thoroughly understand some persons' outrage. However, the definition that I used was this:

…sharing cultural characteristics as a group or society (e.g. tribe, e.g. Bantu, clan Wakafuni)…a group sharing cultural characteristics of particular origin OR cultural characteristics of particular origin or culture…a large group of people who share a national, racial, linguistic OR religious heritage, culturally or traditionally related.

_Microsoft Works Word Processor_

I had simply meant, as a Bantu, she and, as we shall see, other members of her clan's physical characteristic did not mirrored her fellow tribal members. In view of this, I have changed my story's summary.

I am sorry for any discomfort, ill will or negative feelings that the misunderstanding of my use of this word has cost.

This has just taught me to not ever use an old dictionary for anything but to raise a child to the level of a dining table.

Botsey.

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Four

Prologue

PART TWO

First Contact…..

One Lunar month later

Republic of Kenya

East Africa

Their uniformshad been destroyed

Everyone in the group had completed their series of shots. There was only slight evidence of a possible effect from the radiation. K'neack was the first to recognize a bit of swelling in the area of his neck. After examination Lon'tack determined that he had not responded well to the vaccine so she administered a booster shot along with a anti-rejection serum.

The entire crew was in relatively good health. After inventory it was determined that they had enough dehydrated food to last over ninety days, if they ate three meals a day. The water source inside the cave had been discovered, tested and proved to be safe.

A group would go out tomorrow to attempt to forage for vegetation that would be safe to consume. This would extend the use of their stored instructed their uniforms had been destroyed and they wore non-military clothing. They would use the bio-scope with the intent of avoiding, if at all possible, the persons who inhabited the dwellings they had viewed.

The previous nights within the confines of the cave passed without incident. They had seen in the distance roaming herds of four legged creatures. Occasionally there had been heard a snarling or roaring sound that would seem to indicate carnivorous creatures could be found in the area. Their hand weapons should be able to neutralize any creatures found here on planet. For a fact, these weapons could vaporize metal

K'Nel would lead the first expedition. He scanned the area looking for any change in the appearance of the vegetation. As he slowly observed the area he saw in the direction of the mountain higher brush. Since the plants in their immediate area did not appear to produce edible berries or vegetation. Perhaps what would be discovered in the distance could be of use.

The expedition met with limited success. They returned with sacks of berries, some leafy vegetation that would be tested as to its edibility and they even had discovered a clear running spring nearby. Ensconced in their new surroundings a sort of peaceful resignation settled upon them. Once hope of rescue was gone, creativity took flight.

That evening as the group settled in for the night, K'nel decided he would conduct a final inspection of the perimeter of their camp, he looked up into the blackest sky sprinkled with bright stars. The night air was full of the cries of creatures native to this land, and as he turned the corner he walked right into the solid chest of a brown skinned man at least two heads taller than himself. This man was not alone but there was nothing in his nature that appeared threatening. Instead, with his hand over K'nel's mouth he effortlessly handed him back to some of the others and a smaller group made their way forward to the mouth of the cave. The group was well prepared, apparently K'nel was not the only one who possessed an instrument for long range vision.

This first Contact did not go as he had planned…


	5. Chapter 5

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Twenty Third Century

Terra

San Francisco

Star Fleet Academy

Chapter Five

A Solar Eclipse

Nyota's friend Gaila noticed it first.

Normally Nyota's luminous smile was her signature, her trademark. Its presence is warm as sunshine and its absence like a cloudy day-foreboding. Now it is as if her smile had run out of steam. It tugged slightly at her lips but never reached her eyes. Gaila is worried.

"OK girlfriend, what's the matter; it looks like all the joy has been sucked out of you. You know you can talk to me. After all, I am the Academy's 'Dear Abby'"

Nyota half-smiles, turns her head and says,

"I'll be alright."

She sat down before her console, punched in some numbers, sat back in her seat, and sighed.

"Why does my view of life complicate matters? Just when I think I am on track, I see this tremendous roadblock before me. I feel conflicted, indecisive. It seems insurmountable."

Her arms crossed her chest and she sats back with a deep sigh.

She thought aloud, "I'm an on-track person. Do I have to worry about where to live? No! Do I have to worry about where my next meal is coming from? No! Do I have a problem in the scholastic area? No!" I don't even have to worry about clothes," she said pulling at her tunic top.

"Food, clothes, shelter, purpose driven use of time are all addressed. So what's the matter Ny?" was Gaila's question.

She shook her head she replied, "It's personal."

"Is it too personal to share with me? Gaila asked.

"Yes Gaila!"

Nyota put her head on her desk and heaved a sob. This was so uncharacteristic of her. Gaila knelt next to her and rubbed her back.

"Let it out Nyota and you will feel better."

With that, the sobs grew more intense. They go on for a quarter of an hour. Nyota then wiped her eyes, blew her nose, straightened her uniform and said,

"Thank you. I think I'll be alright now."

As Nyota reached for her PADD she began to furiously enter information. Gaila knew it was time to back off. She seated herself at her desk, and began doing some work of her own.

The next day, when Nyota entered her first class, she did so with renewed determination. Her goal, the one that was set before all Uhuras, get the best grades, the highest recommendations, reach the nearest to perfection possible, surpass every other marker you have made. She has to prove to herself, that this one weakness will not distract her. She will have to make it work for her, to drive her in order to make her family proud. She will not cave into her acute loneliness and homesickness.

With her renewed determination, Nyota reputation became campus gossip. She heard the whispers,

'She did what?

'Did you say she maintains a perfect GPA, perfect test scores?'

'Has anyone ever accomplished that continued level before?'

'She on track for what?…'

'She speaks how many languages?'

She tested out of how many classes?'

If she was a smaller person, these statements could have fed her ego and pride, instead, these compliments fed her drive and determination.

o~o~o

While in his office Lieutenant Commander Spock came across the records of Uhura, Nyota, Fast Track Student, Citizen of United States of Africa, IQ off the charts. He calculated her age, eighteen earth years. Languages spoken, seventy-five percent of Federation and Terra. This figure is truly remarkable. There is no photo attached to her file. This cadet's scholastic achievements are extraordinary, to say the least. Has she made any decisions about her future with Star Fleet? His question was, 'Why had she not been tapped for communications as her major?' He tucked his PADD under his arm and headed to the office of the department head for consultation.

On his way to the office of Dr. Price, head of the Xenolinquistics Department, he reviewed this unusual cadet's options. If she continued in her course of study her talents would be lost to Star Fleet, a thought that was very illogical. Perhaps he can arrange for a face-to-face meeting with her; he reasoned, the sooner the better. It would be best that the change be immediate so she would not be too far behind in her studies. There was room in his classes for her. Dr. Price agreed with his conclusion about this cadet. Spock agreed to set up an interview with her the following day, in his office.

While he awaited her arrival Spock busied himself with details of the argument he was going to present to the young cadet. On the minute, the door swished open and one of the most beautiful human females he has ever seen entered the room. She is a petite individual, her bearing strong and proud. She is poised, elegant, and appeared to be mature beyond her years. He did however; perceive innocence and vulnerability in her nature. He concluded this was to be expected. With her youth and possibly her sheltered life prior to admission to the Academy, her exposure to outside influences must have been minimal.

As he rose in greeting, hands clasped characteristically behind his back, he said, "Please be seated Cadet. May I get water or some other beverage for you?"

In a melodious voice she replied, "No sir."

She sat with her ankles crossed, her back ramrod straight. Her direct eye contact was an indication that in this setting, she would not be easily intimidated. He decided that he would speak from a standing position, which would allow him to be in a better position to observe her facial expression without an intimidating stare as he walked and watched her reaction to his reasoning.

With his hands now steepled he began.

"Cadet Uhura, I am impressed with your background information. You are indeed singular in many areas. My question to you is, with your impressive accomplishments in the area of language why did you decide to major in computer science?"

She made eye contact and said,

"Sir, my father majored in computer science when he attended the Academy many years ago. While a student he obtained several patents. When he returned home he continued research in this area and based on his many findings, as a civilian, he has obtained multiple patents for his newer inventions. He is now owner of the largest computer corporation in the United States of Africa. It is a family business. Three of my brothers all work within its framework and all of them have degrees in computer science. I had hoped that Star Fleet would give me the opportunity to officially leave the protection of the proverbial nest and test foreign waters. In reality, before coming to the Academy I had never left USA or for that matter, the area of my birth. With the background secured by my education and subsequent space exploration I had hoped to assist the corporation's eventual expansion throughout the Federation."

This information had been provided without a display of pride. She simply supplied background information to help her interviewer to understand why she had chosen computer science as her major.

Spock processed that information against the background of what he already knew about the strong feeling of family duty that was so profound in that part of Terra.

Standing directly in front of her he asked,

"Cadet I have a few personal inquiries for you. Is such a line of questioning acceptable?

Her response was,

"I have no problem with that, Sir."

Spock continued,

"Was your decision with regard to your course of study based on a personal request by your father?"

Maintaining eye contact she answered,

"My father assured me that he would support me in any endeavor I pursued."

As he slowly nodded his head, Spock continued,

"You mentioned that you have male siblings, if you do not mind my continued probe, how supportive are they of your father's decision in regards to your studies?"

Her beautiful eyes dropped to her lap. There was no discomfort involved, just an apparent searching for the correct way to answer his question.

"Sir, my siblings, as we both mentioned are all male, they include a set of twins, and two single births. I am the youngest. It is my hope to add to the company's influence and credibility with my educational background from Star Fleet. However, as is the case in many families, females and the younger members must do much to validate their worth. A Star Fleet education and the opportunity for space exploration should add weight to my position and aspirations within my family."

Spock was silent as he processed this information she so capably supplied.

He then continued his in-depth questions.

"Cadet, what if you decide to make Star Fleet your career, or if your married, or even decided to live off-world, what would be your family's reaction?

Her response was well thought out. "My mind and experiences will still be available for my family's use. However, Sir, I have no intention of ever getting married."

Spock nodded. Her resoluteness seemed strange in one so young. He wondered if there was a history behind it.

He then proceeded, "Cadet, are you satisfied or even, shall I say happy in the pursuit of your degree in computer science?"

He could see that the statement gave her a start. For a few seconds she averted his gaze then there was an audible sigh.

"Truthfully sir, No! It has proved to be a source of distress for me."

Already feeling the soft glow of success he proceeded.

"Does the possibility of switching to Xenoliguistic as your major and having your computer course become secondary, appeal to you?"

The change in her demeanor was instantaneous, her face radiated a smile that illuminated her face. It is almost as if someone opened the drapes at the window to allow sunlight in.

She asked breathlessly, "I can do that?"

He stood before her in his relaxed stance and said,

"Cadet, the offer would not have been made if it was not possible.

However, I would like to make an inquiry, your linguistic talents are, shall we say outstanding. I believe there is a biological reason for your gift. You have heard of the so-called window of opportunity, the opportune time for the learning of language that opens in the human infant's brain?

She had followed his recitation and nodded.

Her next statement amazed him.

"Sir, my window has never closed. I was conversant in three languages by the age of three and have continued to build on that foundation. It did not take me long to master romance languages, so these were never a challenge to me. However, Federation languages, even Terran non-romance languages, with completely different alphabets, different sounds production and non-verbal communication, such as posturing do hold a challenge for me. I am also proficient in several sign languages. The opportunity of exploration, of not only planets, but also languages, is what drew me to The Academy. However, all this was done with the goal of eventually being able to contribute to the success of my family."

Spock, still reeling from her gut wrenching smile, had positioned himself in front of his desk, he had leaned back, nodded and offered commendation.

"A praiseworthy decision Cadet, but you would not be using your unique and formidable language skills for the greater good if you continue on your present path. There is a Vulcan expression that has application here, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' Star Fleet needs you Cadet Uhura, you will fill a very special place within the Xenolinguistic Department and we welcome you.

Again the smile and she said, "Our people have a saying, The estimation of a need should not be measured by numbers, but by the compelling circumstances."

Spock nodded, "I believe the thoughts are similar. Do you have any questions cadet?"

"Yes Sir, when will I be able to start and how far behind will I be?

"I will download all the necessary information to your PADD. In addition, may I say for the entire department, 'Welcome Aboard'. If you have any additional concerns, please feel free to speak to me about them."

Thank you, Sir."

Again the smile and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Six

Sun Burn

Cadet Uhura was the very first student in his classroom the next day. She had forwarded her class work to him that very morning and he had checked her entries and given her a perfect score. It was what he had expected.

The classroom filled and once the students were seated Nyota Uhura was introduced as a new student. It appeared that there would be no smile today, she simply nodded in acknowledgement of the introduction. That part of the day finished, she was all focus, her memory was exceptional, she took no notes. She was seated in the front row, to his left, the end seat. It appeared she absorbed information like a sponge. Then came the question period. Her inquiries were insightful, direct, challenging and succinct. As he evaluated her performance he was amazed at how her arguments and answers prove to be logical, precise and analytical. It was almost like looking into a Vulcan mind.

Further observation drew Spock to another conclusionw While she was warm and inviting by nature, it appeared that she was basically shy, a loner. Only a few would be permitted into her private space. It appeared to him that anyone who was able to break her barriers should be considered extremely fortunate. He reasoned that as an extremely over-protected, only daughter, her opportunities to widen out were without a doubt, quite limited. After all that was the way of the Bantu people.

As the first day drew to a close Cadet Uhura requested a private audience. He informed her that he was free immediately after this class. So as the students dispersed, she followed him into his office.

She stood before his desk at attention. He gave the command, "At Ease." and she immediately took the relaxed stance.

"Thank you Sir," was her reaction to that command.

"How may I be of assistance to you, Cadet?

"Sir, looking through the syllabus, I feel that I will not be sufficiently challenged by this course, so I wish to request permission to study Trill.

Spock's response was immediate, "There is no course offered for that language here at the Academy."

"I know that Sir. Are you familiar with the language?"

Spock replied, "Just the rudimentary rules and pronunciations."

Taking a moment to formulate her next question, she continued.

"Perhaps we could we learn it together? We will then be on the right track once that planet becomes part of the Federation."

Spock thought to himself about the initiative being shown by that request. He thought about it for less than a minute and he stood before her and said,

"Your request has given indication of extreme foresight. I welcome the opportunity to involve myself in that study."

Again, the room's aura changed as she smiled and said,

"Thank you sir. Please advise me of your availability."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After comparing their shared available time, it is determined that Wednesday evening, 1800 hours will be suitable. The location is yet to be determined. Spock eventually decided that the lounge in the Linguistics Building would be suitable.

Spock was at the door at the set time as his student entered and graced him with her room illuminating hello. He thought of how encompassing her smile and presence was. He understood that it took between four and twenty-two human facial muscles to create a smile. With her smile, he calculated the use of the highest number because when it appeared it produced an afterglow. Her smile is literally warming. These were fleeting thoughts and he simply said, "This way cadet," as he led her through the almost deserted area of this facility. He had observed that after 1800 hours, most students will have left to pursue their evening activities.

"Do you require anything to drink or eat?" he asked before taking a seat in the alcove he had chosen.

"No Sir. Thank you for asking."

As she seated herself she removed her PADD and downloaded several publications. She was infinitely prepared. She placed a pocket mirror and a magnifying glass on the table and then sat ramrod straight in her chair.

"At ease Cadet Uhura, this is not a classroom setting, although we will be learning here, the atmosphere will be relaxed."

"Thank you Sir," was her reply.

"Judging from the number of downloads on your PADD I am sure that you have done extensive research on these prospective Federation members. So we will not discuss the uniqueness of them as a species, but the distinctiveness of their expressions and language.

The session lasted for over an hour. His close observation of the Cadet's learning processes certainly justified her transfer. As she rose to go, she almost extended her hand and then drew it back,she glanced downward and said, "I'm sorry, it was a momentary lapse of judgment. Please forgive me."

His reply was, "There is no offense if one is not taken."

She continued, "Thank you for your time Commander. Have a pleasant evening."

With that statement, she turned and headed for the exit. Stopping just in front of the door she smiled and said, "See you in class tomorrow." and then she is gone.

Spock cleared the table of any evidence of their presence and headed for his apartment deep in thought.

Upon arrival, he went straight to his comm unit and typed in the cadet's name. He requested information about her family, pointedly her father. He is not sure if she had relayed to her family any information about the change in her major, but he wanted to research her father's business, its influence on the continent and his record with Star Fleet. He was almost certain she had to have inherited her aptitude from him, but he thought to himself, perhaps not, for, he had no information on her mother.

Uhura, Benjamin, Class valedictorian. A list of his inventions patented while he was a student appeared under his name. As a recognized computer prodigy had entered the Academy on Fast Track, the first USA citizen to graduate from Star Fleet; was also proficient in many Federation and Terran languages.

The additional information gathered included the name of Mr. Uhura's company, _United Continent Electronics, Inc. _His company was represented on the United States of Africa Stock Exchange, and was doing extremely well. The board of directors included his four sons and a female named Diapreia Uhura, perhaps she is the cadet's mother.

Spock leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed at the ankles and fingers steepled. His observation was that the Uhuras were not an average Bantu family. The Bantu were noted for their wide spread influence, the Uhura's most pointedly. Their corporation allowed them to be people of means. The Uhura's sphere of influence must be quite profound and that fact has contributed to the maturity and poise of his new student. While their tribal affiliation is Bantu, their clan was Wakafunzi. He would have to search for information about their contribution to Kenya's history.

While in that pose he attempted to see if there could be a way to compensate the Uhuras for their daughter's absence from their company for at least the next nine years. Certain perks would not have application here. Mr. Uhura was a computer genius, and a programmer par excellence so the question was, 'What could possibly serve as the proverbial carrot.'

Satisfied, but still curious, he continued his exploration about the Uhura family and discovered they played prominently in that country's past. Warrior kings and princes were among Cadet Uhura's distinguished ancestors. The family was also a major factors in the eventual unification of the continent of Africa. He marveled, because their two pasts were similar, following many parallels and both of them were now here at Star Fleet Academy.

He put Captain Pike's name into the com and determined his location. He was sure Captain Pike would see this cadet's value to the Fleet and his input would be most valuable. Putting his PADD under his arm he left with much on his mind that needed to be settled.


	7. Chapter 7

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Seven

Sun Shower

Spock and Uhura continued their sessions on Wednesday with much success. It was refreshing to have such a challenge set before him. He was extremely motivated in his study of the Trill language and he had to admit, part of the intellectual stimulation stemmed from his student. She was always prepared, prompt and positive. She kept pace with him, and did not hesitate to study how he formed words. Then she would test herself by using her hand mirror to observe her mouth, and tongue. Spock had to admit that the idea was extremely creative. At this point he had also determined that she probably would make an excellent instructor.

Spock's visit to Captain Pike with his ideas about Cadet Uhura's situation met with success. He took Spock's information under advisement and said he would also think about what would be suitable and acceptable to her family as compensation for her absence. These efforts were quite unusual, but this cadet was far too valuable to allow her to fly under the radar. All this was done without the cadet's knowledge because nothing concrete was in the works. Spock was in anticipation of having the matter settled. Captain Pike contacted him that evening and said he would handle the matter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After their fifth session on a Wednesday before a four-day weekend Spock inquired what she had planned for the time off. She replied, not even looking up from packing her bag.

"I have no plans. There is too much involved with a return to my home. My roommate is going away with her current beau. It might be a good idea to study."

Spock thought for a moment and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.

"I understand there is a human saying, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' Perhaps there might be something off-campus that would be of interest to you. I understand there is even a Vulcan music concert tomorrow evening."

She looked down at her feet and exhaled.

"It is not the custom of my people for a woman to go unescorted to any public event. I have an unlimited number of males in my family who act as my protectors. This is a very important custom as it guarantees the family's honor."

Spock thought for a moment and then put his proverbial toe in the water,

"Cadet, would I serve as a suitable protector so that you can attend the concert?"

She looked up, a surprised look on her face, but her smile validated her acceptance.

"Yes Sir, that is most kind of you," was her reply.

"Where should we meet?"

Spock thought for a minute,

"I will meet your outside your dorm building at 1800 hours."

"Thank you very much sir. This is very much appreciated," was her whispered reply.

Spock's thoughts as he walked to his residence were peppered with outside influences. Years had passed since his bonding with T'Pring had been dissolved. When he declined admission to the Vulcan Science Academy she had advised him that she had no desire for him to sire her children. She would not want a mate who did not honor 'The Vulcan Way.' The dissolution of the bond was not of any real importance to him. But his father's disapproval was evident.

To be truthful, T'Pring had held little influence in his life, their bond was tenuous at best and its end very welcome. Believing that his mother's concept of a hybrid not experiencing Pon Farr was valid he had not seek another bondmate and was completely satisfied with his life, the way it was…until now.

He arrived three minutes early to the place of meeting. Just inside his peripheral vision he saw a flash of color. He turned to see a remarkable sight. It is Cadet Uhura in a dress of her country. The colors are brightened by the sun and against her mocha colored skin it is truly breathtaking. Never had Spock been so physically affected by someone, he involuntarily stepped back and slightly wavered as she bowed her head submissively and smiled her greeting.

What Spock observed about her dress was something vaguely familiar, it is not the colors, but the tailored tunic with its strategic tucks and epaulets, these whispered Romulan. How strange.

"Good evening Commander. I hope you have not been waiting long."

Uncharacteristically, Spock cleared his throat,

"No cadet, I arrived three minutes ago."

She accepted his reply with her smile and asked,

"Which direction, Sir?"

He stood aside, gestured with his hand and they proceed to the west gate of the Academy campus. While they walked, Nyota informed Spock that on the previous night, she had done considerable research on Vulcan music. She had the basic principles of Vulcan compositions, the scale, and the names of the composers of Vulcan's modern and ancient works all clearly in mind. She is indeed a quick study.

He observed her as she walked and is impressed with her grace of movement. Her beautiful raiment, covering her equally beautiful form engendered attention as they walked toward the ground transport. He noticed it is not just the males whose eyes followed her, females also turned to admire her or was it them?

Spock decided to question her about her musical background. She put her head back and laughed, as before it is a melodious sound.

"Please, Sir, you first. If I say I play the kazoo, I would be trumped by a harmonica."

"I play the Vulcan harp, called the Ka'athyra. It is an ancient Vulcan instrument. The one I own is over five hundred years old. I also sing and compose."

Nyota had perfect pitch and determined that Spock sang baritone.

"It appears I am safe. I play the Mbira, that is the African finger piano or finger xylophone, another local instrument called Ky'ra, guitar and classical piano. I also sing and compose. The Vulcan scale has transposed well to the guitar. Perhaps one day we will have the opportunity to play together."

Spock did not know why that thought had such an appeal. He nodded and said, "That is a worthy challenge."

When they boarded the transport, there was only one seat available. She took the seat and he stood over her as he observed her wonder as she looked out of the window. He surmised that this must be her first excursion this far beyond the Academy's grounds. It provided him with a degree of satisfaction to be the one that was able to introduce her to part of the world outside the perimeter of the school campus.

The transport chimed to alert them that their destination was ahead. She rose and proceeded him to the exit, he helped her descend the few steps.

There is a crowd milling around the entrance to the concert hall. Amazingly, besides Vulcans there was a sizable number of Terrans present. As Spock proceeded to the entrance doors he was well aware of the eyes that turned to view them. He is certain the reason for the attention was not the fact that a Vulcan is accompanied by a human, for he saw a few similar pairings. No, it was the human he was with and the fact that as she walked by, she showered her observers with the colorful light of her presence and he received its afterglow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Romulans And Warrior Kings**

**Chapter Eight**

**Solar System**

**As they reached their seats Spock allowed her to enter first and he then took the end seat. He leaned toward her and said, "I am sending my notes on Vulcan music to you. We will discuss these later." She smiled and nodded.**

**The concert was memorable. Although Spock would have appreciated a longer program, his guest's face was flushed with excitement as she drew musical notations with staff placements, notes, measures and bars on the program to denote her favorite passages. Spock surmised that her perfect pitch and study fostered that talent. Several times during the program Spock noticed she closed her eyes and threw her head back and breathed deeply as if by doing so she would store these notes and melodies within herself.**

**As they left the concert hall Spock made the suggestion that they stop at a local eatery Again the stares as they entered, she is completely oblivious to such attention. It suddenly occurred to Spock that maybe beauty is commonplace in her homeland that at no point in her life had she been singled out. Perhaps for those around her it was the expected, the norm. His curiosity was peaked and he now wanted to know the appearance of other members of her family. Maybe some of that information was available on the Corporate's home page.**

**As they settled into their seats she made the announcement,**

**"I am a vegetarian."**

**He nodded, "We agree on another point, Cadet."**

**The waiter came, gave each of them a menu and asked about their choice of beverage. Both spoke together,**

**"Water with lemon slices please.'**

**She looked down and a smile tugged gently at her lips.**

**"Now Commander, do you have to look at the menu to make a meal selection?"**

**Sensing that a challenge was afoot, he raised his right eyebrow as she said, "Sir, on the count of three."**

**"Cheese quiche."**

**With that revelation, Cadet Uhura's head went back and her laughter rang out above the hub-bub around them. People looked in her direction and smiled. It was as if her laughter drew people and they welcomed her expression of happiness as if it might in some way impact on their ow not as bright existence.**

**The effect her laughter had on him took him off-guard. He felt a lightness about him, almost euphoric in nature and he had to admit it was not connected to his Vulcan nature. He is sure that meditation would be necessary to bring resolution to these strange…feelings.**

**When he returned her to the entrance of her dorm she quietly said,**

**"Commander, thank you so much for the best evening I have ever had. I found it educational, and musically enlightening. I look forward to examining your notes."**

**Again, she bowed her head and proceeded to virtually float up the stairs. As she reached the door she turned and performed the Vulcan salute and disappeared behind the closed door.**

**Spock immediately turned in the direction of his apartment, but decided to forgo a quick return. Perhaps a slower walk with thoughts about this evening's experience were in order.**

**Meanwhile in her dorm room Nyota Uhura smiled as she remembered the evening. The music was so powerful, so compelling. The compositions' logical systematic progression were remarkable. She did a search and was able to download some Vulcan harp music. She wondered how that musician's skills compared with Commander Spock's. With that thought, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**When Spock finally reached his apartment he entered and as usual removed his shoes at the door. He walked to his meditation area and took off his civilian clothes, folded them neatly and put on his robe. He then lit his asenoi lamp, seated himself and attempted to focus his thoughts. He finally found his way and meditated for three hours, twenty-three minutes and thirteen seconds. It was with pleasant thoughts that he came to full consciousness.**

**Going into his kitchenette he prepared a cup of herb tea and then went to his com unit, initially planning to do some work. Instead, he programmed some Ka'athyra music and slowly sipped his tea.**

**Spock decided to continue his investigation into this student's family. His research took him to a page with the image of Benjamin Uhura.**

**Spock read his biographic information. It echoed what he had already read. Amazingly, the man's powerful presence could be felt through a one dimensional likeness. He was broad shouldered and was exceedingly tall and muscular. His visage was handsome; a cross reference displayed Benjamin Uhura in his tribal regalia. Some of the casual photographs showed all the males had long braids down their backs.**

**The family's standard was shown on a small flag-oddly for all intents and purposes it is the Romulan Star Empire's emblem-which is a metallic form resembling a dowwnaward placed arrow head with Romulan script on the broad end, and a resemblance of a butterfly's outstretched wings in the background. Though the colors are different, the emblem is identical.**

**Spock ruminating thoughts were expressed by one word, 'Fascinating'.**

**A further search displayed a formal picture of the entire Uhura family. When Spock saw the cadet's mother's likeness he was made fully aware of the source of Uhura's beauty. Like her daughter, she was a exceptionally beautiful female. The entire family's appearance was truly remarkable from an aesthetic point of view. As Spock sat back in his chair he crossed his legs at the ankle and continued to be amazed at the images before him. **

**Many questions formulated in hiSpock's mind. Just when or how he would secure answers remained to be seen. But answers were requrred., but at present, the source of those answers remained unknown.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Nine

On this Sunday, he had no plans and that was truly unusual for him. He checked his com and found a message from Cadet Uhura again thanking him for an enjoyable evening.

Spock decided that a visit to the physical fitness building was in order and he changed into his Star Fleet issued exercise pants and top and jogged toward the Academy's facilities. This day his activity of choice would be Suss Manaah, one of Vulcan's martial arts disciplines. He found his station and knelt on the floor mat. When he stood up he lowered the appropriate torso for his activity and made the necessary rope ties to support the figure then he inserted the plugs at the strike points. He took his first position, then began the onslaught.

He completed all the stages in three point five minutes. Competing with himself he resets his 'opponent's' plugs and worked toward the time goal of a three minutes. He was successful and it was a remarkable time. He decided he would continue this challenge at a later time.

After his shower, he dressed in his uniform, he always had one in his locker. Spock then made his way toward the linguistic building. But since he was out anyway he decided that a visit the library was in order, While there, it would be logical to make an inquiry about the status of his manuscript request. As he entered the building, he saw her. His view was of the back of her head; bent over something with her ever present magnifying glass.

He walked in her direction and stood quietly behind her. He did not wish to startle her. He noticed the buds in place in her ears, so he was aware that she would not hear him. To touch her unsolicited would not be acceptable. He attempted to determine his next action when she turned and bathed him in her personal rays and removed the buds so she could hear him.

"Good afternoon Cadet. I see you are deeply engrossed in some tedious work. I believe the book on the table is of particular interest to you."

She quickly retrieved the book from its undignified position on the table, and then slapped it shut, causing the magnifying glass that was beside it to rattle against the table."

Spock, determined that there was a degree of uneasiness in her actions so he asked,

"Cadet, is there any part of that publication that should remain secret?"

"No Sir," was her honest reply,

"It's just, just…" she said in a voice registering embarrassment. With that she turned the book over and revealed its title, 'Mein Kampf.' It was the autobiography of Adolf Hitler.

"Sir, I am doing research to see if there is a common thread between ALL infamous despots."

"I must acknowledge that is a vast research area. Were your efforts confined to only Terran research?" was his inquiry.

"No Sir."

"Indeed," was his reply.

All of a sudden, her eyes sparkled and she was totally breathless. She asked him to be seated.

"Please sir, may I show you something?"

"Proceed," was his succinct reply.

She turned the pages of the book to the end sheet and pointed to impressions along the spine of the book. At first glance the creases appeared to be caused by the normal use. of the book. Spock took the proffered magnifying glass.

She then asked,

"What do you see?"

His blinked and he looked again.

"These appear to be impressions made by some sort of writing, not ones caused by the use of the book."

"Exactly," she agreed.

"Yes Sir, as I looked at each section I also saw words, this amazed me, it also sort of unnerved me, Sir."

"Fascinating."

"Is it what I think it is Sir?"

"Cadet, it appeared authentic. This is a remarkable discovery. Has any one else observed it?"

"No Sir. I just saw it today. I thought my eyes deceived me, so to make sure, I used my glass."

"Very well done Cadet. Have you gained permission to remove this article from the library?"

"Yes sir.

"Alright. Shall we proceed?"

He tucked the book under his arm and as he reached the door he held it for her and they proceeded out onto the campus ground.

"Cadet, would you feel comfortable if we went to my apartment so we could put your theory to the test?"

She nodded in the affirmative and proceeded to follow him across the campus. She matched him stride for stride even though he could tell by the difference in her breathing pattern she was exerting considerable effort to keep up with him. He deliberately slowed his pace to accommodate her. They arrived at his building and he ushered her into his apartment. As he entered, after her, he removed his shoes and left the door ajar. Noticing that his feet were now shoeless, she put her hand over her mouth, apologized and returned to the door to also remove her shoes.

He walked to the table, handed her the book and asked her to locate the hidden text again. He left her and returned with a piece of white paper and an old fashion wooden lead pencil.

"A while ago I was tempted to dispose of this object. Logic convinced me that there might be a time when its use would be paramount. I think this time qualifies for that description."

Placing the white piece of paper against the spine of the book, against the raised side of the impressions, he gently went back and forth with the pencil flat against the paper to create a rubbing. Upon completion they both stared at the evidence. It was just as the cadet has stated. Spock looked at her and said,

"Fascinating."

This small piece of tangible evidence removed any twinge of doubt in his mind of how remarkable the presentation of this information would be to the world. The discovery is truly astonishing.

Spock sat, across from her, with his hands steepled and asked,

"Cadet what do you wish to do with this discovery?"

She turned to him with a degree of worry etched on her face.

"I am not sure, Sir. I have no idea how this would impact history, science, physics… I am, however, concerned about the resurrection of such a painful time in Terran's history."

"You do know that the presentation of this information would bring you to the notice of many," he coaxed her.

"But at what price, Sir. Is it really important enough to excuse any pain it would cost?"

His is surprised, really amazed at this young woman's empathy. Surprisingly, with that thought she embodied, even as a human, the Vulcan Way's' principle, 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one.'

He leaned toward her he asked, "So then, what is your suggestion?"

"Sir, could we just keep it 'under wraps' here at the Academy. Perhaps reveal it to any relevant departments, ask for a moratorium on the information's release and store the book in a secure designated location? I would be most happy if that is how the matter is handled."

Spock said,

"If it is satisfactory with you, I will take you to the Chancellor's office tomorrow. He will be able to call a meeting so that any departments that would have a special interest on this matter could all convene."

Her head was down as she continued.

"A favor, Sir, would you please keep the book with you, I mean here in your apartment? I will feel more comfortable if it remained here."

Spock remembered the cadet's roommate and the traffic that must pass through their room. He agreed with the cadet and mentally commended her on her foresight.

"Cadet, I am going to show you where I will place the publication," he gestured for her to follow him. She hesitated as he entered his bedroom. He noticed her timidity and stated,

"You can observe the location from the entrance."

He placed the book in the drawer of his night table.

"Cadet, although the book will accompany us to the meeting tomorrow, we must be prepared for anything. Do you not agree?"

Her look is serious as she nodded.

He continued,

"For that reason I will program my entrance door to allow your access. The code will be your date of birth."

"Understood Sir."

"Cadet, the hour is late. I will accompany to your dorm." She again nodded and he followed her out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Of Romulans And Warrior Kings

Chapter Ten

Sun Spot

Nyota hated to be in the spotlight. She did not mind excelling in any field, in any endeavor, that was the way she was programmed, or was focused. But those accolades were procured in a classroom setting. This was a case of a spotlight focusing on her alone. She felt uncomfortable.

As she approached the chancellor's office, she heaved a deep sigh and her steps faltered ever so slightly. When she saw the Commander, with the book under his arm, waiting for her she became fully aware of exactly what was ahead of her and thought,

'This event hopefully will be just a small dot on my life's canvas. I will be able to deal with it.'

With that thought she proceeded to the entrance door.

"Good morning Commander."

Placing his hand on the door he said, "Good morning Cadet. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes Sir."

The receptionist gestured to the seats in the waiting room and announced their presence. The voice on the other end instructed,

"Please send them in."

Dr. Price was a short, human with sparkling blue eyes, mixed blond hair and a pleasant smile. Dr. Price nodded, he does not forget protocol, there was no extended hand to either of them. "At ease," was his statement. As they settled into the offered chairs he asked,

"Commander, what can I do for you today, and I think an introduction is in order."

"Yes Sir, this is first year cadet Nyota Uhura, one of our 'Fast Track' students. She brought an extraordinary find to my attention. Please allow me to explain the value of what was discovered. The fields of science would be affected only as far as dates are concerned. The perception of a world famous person would be involved. Because there is no way to determine the mind set of the person involved there will be questions raised that will remain unanswered. With those points in mind allow me to let Cadet Uhura present her finding.

Nyota stood, straightened the front of her uniform, cleared her throat, and started.

"Sir, this is a case of accidental discovery. Spock held up the book and handed it to Nyota. I am presently involved in research, in an attempt to find a common thread between all the despots I research. One such person was Adolf Hitler, Terra, Germany circa 20th century. The discovery is not in the contents of the written work but in the end page of the publication, that I am grateful that the process of preservation did not destroy.

The chancellor's look turned to puzzlement. She handed the book to him turned so that the spine was in a horizontal position.

"Sir, notice, along the spine, indentation that might have been taken for the normal reaction of paper to glue or wear. It was here that I made the discovery."

With those words she handed her magnifying glass to him. Spock produced the rubbing he had obtained. The observer squinted, his forehead then displayed several furrows.

A low whistle was heard as the chancellor exclaimed,

"This is unbelievable! This is the rubbing that came from these indentations?"

Spock took out his lead pencil and another piece of paper and produced a fresh specimen and handed it to Dr. Price who handled it gingerly between both thumbs and index fingers and read aloud, _'Ich war hier, Berlin, 1927, Albert Einstein, ein Jude und wissenschaftier, nicht mindewwertig E=mc2. 1901_

(I was here, Berlin, 1927 Albert Einstein, a Jew and scientist, not inferior. E=mc2, 1901)

Dr Price's almost jovial statement was, "This was his 'silent protest,' he, a pascifist, poked fun at the elite Nazi party by the defacing of their 'holy book, by him, a Jew." This book is volume one and was published in 1925, volume two in 1926 Einstein left Germany and immigrated to America in 1933. His reference to his theory with the date 1901 also indicated an earlier discovery, his most unique signature does look authentic."

Uhura questioned, "There was a time when he doubted his math, is it possible he had it right and then second guessed himself?"

Dr Price commented, "That is quite possible since he attempted to validate his hypothesis by data from a total solar eclipse, while he had it right all along. It took him twenty years to come back to his original findings. Thus, the Nobel Prize in 1922. This is an interesting revelation."

He stood and rubbed his head, then seated himself looked straight at Nyota he continued."Cadet, your diligence is noteworthy, and that quality will be noted in your school record. I would like your input as to where we go from here. While it is true the book is the property of the Academy, the discovery is yours."

Nyota looked up with a look of apprehension and turned to Spock.

"Sir, would you mind if Lieutenant Commander Spock spoke for me?"

Price turned to Spock he said, "Proceed."

Spock requested permission to stand and it was granted. Dr. Price indicated he understood Spock's lecturing posture, which allowed him to move while he talked.

Spock's hands are steepled as he proceeded. He picked up the book, he felt possession of it added weight to Nyota's conviction.

"Sir, the Cadet's sensitivity to this time in Terra's history has come into play here. She believes any revelations would perhaps dig up memories of this very dark time in Terran history. This would be especially so toward any groups that had been special targets of this madman and there are many. She hoped that a moratorium could be placed on any revelation of this information. Our revere of Dr. Einstein would not be affected by this move. But time will allow for the continued solidification of all the people of Terra. This is what she stated is her wish in regard to this discovery."

Spock then returned to his seat.

Dr. Price rubbed his chin, then his forehead.

"That is certainly selfless of you Cadet, especially in view of the notice you could receive when and if this information was published."

Nyota's reply startled Spock.

"Sir, my people put into practice the thought that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or even the one,"

Dr. Price nodded and said, "This information will be revealed to just a few persons here at the Academy. Your wishes will be considered and I will contact both of you within this week. Thank you Cadet Uhura for bringing this matter to our attention instead of to an outside media. You are both dismissed"

Nyota replied, "Thank you sir."

Spock nodded and gestured for her to exit ahead of him.

As they exit the building, Spock looked at Nyota's profile. She appeared pensive. There is no way for him to know if she was troubled so he asked.

"Cadet, you appear to be anxious. Is there some way I can be of assistance?"

Nyota looked down at her feet and then raised her eyes to meet his,

"I feel so conflicted. On the one hand, the discovery made me feel like I have contributed to history. Imagine that." With that statement she was silent for a while. And then continued,

"On the other hand, it is not an earth shaking happening. It won't cure any fatal disease, or even the common cold. With my discovery we still have wars. Although hunger is a thing of the past, There are other issues, equally important that will remain. It is really not an important finding at all. Just an oddity. It doesn't deserve the accolades or recognition that one of those truly beneficial discoveries should have. After all, it doesn't address a real need. I want to be able to supply a need in some time in my life. Excuse me Commander, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with this emotional outburst or make you feel I am not appreciative of your assistance. Please forgive me."

Spock replied, "There is no offense, if none is taken. It would be best if you allow the Academy to determine the worth of your discovery. Your estimation of its value is tainted by your natural reserve. I am sure, this will never be what you will be judged by in the future."

"I would hope so," Nyota said with a sigh. She then looked up at him and thanked him again.

"You have served to be my comforter today. Thank you, Sir."

His reply was, "You are most welcome Cadet Uhura."


	11. Chapter 11

Of Romulans And Warrior Kings.

Chapter Eleven

High Noon

The very next day Dr. Price contacted Spock,

"We have met and have taken into consideration Cadet Uhura's sensitivity on the subject of public recognition in regard to her discovery. The book will be placed in a secure location, known to just a few and a moratorium has been set that is well past the date of her graduation."

Be assured that the Cadet's records will show her outstanding abilities in the area of intense research. From what I was able to observe, it will just add to her already long list of accolades. Would you be so kind as to advise the cadet of our decision?"

Spock immediately entered Nyota's contact code and advised her of the decision. He was not present to see the pleased look on her face and her contented sigh

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It had been Spock's idea, but it was Pike who 'made it so'. Both parties had attempted to determine what kind of compensation should be offered to the Uhura family that would foster their acceptance of her extended absence after graduation for the five year mission of the Enterprise. Pike wanted the best for his ship and he already knew that Nyota would be invaluable on the bridge and serve with great proficiency as Chief Communication's Officer. He already had his first officer and science officer-Spock. With Uhura's placement, he would only have to worry about two other bridge posts. That was pretty good considering he had four years to make those choices.

Pike was an observer of people and was already aware of Spock's attention toward the young woman. He would make it his business to caution him, but he would not prevent any blossoming affection because Spock needed to have a personal life. And oh, they made the most beautiful couple he had ever seen. Heads turned wherever the two of them went. It was almost the perfect example of the Vulcan concept of Infinite Diversity, Infinite Combination. His paleness against her deep mahogany skin, his logic against her emotions, his height, her petite presence…They were perfectly matched, even if, at this point caution must be the guiding factor.

Pike was not available to make the trip to Africa, but Spock would make a perfect negotiator. He would tutor him on the finer parts of this art and toss him into the ring. He had not taken into consideration Spock's parentage. None-the-less he had no doubt of Spock's abilities, his powers of observation, persuasion and his latent charm. He entered his message to Spock and downloaded it to his personal messages.

Spock met Pike in his office and as the two of them compared notes they made certain determinations in unison. One fact they both agreed on, the Uhuras would benefit from contact and association with the Federation and Star Fleet. According to Nyota, they were interested in expanding their base to reach out not only from their continent, but from their planet. So, their being used in some capacity by either of those two entities, would add to their sphere of influences, granting them additional powers to bargain, price, ship and advertise their products and services. With this information under his belt, Spock prepared for transport to Nairobi, the capitol of Kenya, United States of Africa.

The day for the trip arrived and efficient as usual he arrived at the transporter room exactly on time. This room, at Star Fleet, was a gleaming, sparkling display of efficiency. He headed for the south terminal and within minutes his trip was verified. He had just a few minutes wait and as he materialized at the end of his trip he was welcomed by name and was escorted through the mingling crowd to the exit doors. Awaiting him was a luxury vehicle, the driver waited for him by the rear door, which he opened. As Spock bent to enter he looked into the handsome visage he had seen on the hologram, Benjamin Uhura's and there was a smile on his face..

"Welcome Mr. Spock. Welcome to Nairobi."

Fortunately, Benjamin Uhura had seated himself at the opposite end of the seat, there would be no physical contact between the two of them. Already Spock sensed the welcome he had received was genuine. As he observed his host's face he searched for any resemblance between him and his daughter, but due to the tinted glass, and thus the relatively dim light, he was unable to do so.

Spock settled into the seat, Benjamin smiled at him and then Spock heard, in flawless Vulcan, _kah-if rom sariahki _(It is good you (have) come). Already Spock felt his trip was going to meet with great success. He believed that he and his host would ultimately understand one another.

The trip was a bit long but eventually the vehicle slowed down as it reached a beautiful house overlooking the shores of Lake Kisumu. Mr. Uhura exited the vehicle and stood by Spock's door. As Spock exited Benjamin assured him that everyone in the house, family and staff were aware that they should not touch him under any circumstance. Benjamin led him inside and a servant ushered them into a very specious office. Mr. Uhura spoke,

"Please sir, have a seat, cold drinks will be arriving shortly. I want to let you know you are welcome to spend as much time as you wish here. View this home as your own."

Spock acknowledged his statement with a nod. He then stated,

"Your hospitality is most welcome."

Before they could continue their conversation there was a light rap on the door and a woman, actually the second most beautiful he had ever seen, entered the room carrying a tray of beverages. Spock now knew Nyota was in her mother's image. The only observable difference was Nyota's mother's hair was brown and she wore it in one long braid down her back. She too addressed Spock in flawless Vulcan.

Smiling a smile so like her daughter's she said,

"Welcome to our home, Lieutenant Commander. We are honored by your presence."

She then asked,

"Please, advise us, how is our daughter?"

"Your daughter is quite well. She has excelled in every academic challenge introduced to her. I presently am her instructor for two courses and she serves as my assistant, and is a part of the Academy's choral. She receives praise from all."

Both parents nodded, and Mrs. Uhura continued,

"We are pleased. She had informed us of her varied endeavors. Now if you will excuse me, I must supervise dinner's final stages. We too are vegetarians, so there will be no problem.."

With those words she bowed her head and left the men.

Mr. Uhura now stood and stated,

"Captain Pike has advised us of the purpose of your visit. Our family has discussed this matter in depth. While your offer is really enticing, you should remember that I am a graduate of The Academy. My loyalty is still very much attached to Star Fleet. We offer Nyota willingly to serve the Fleet in whatever capacity she will prove herself worthy, and for any length of time deemed necessary. Sir, this is our family's decision, there is no need for discussion or negotiation. Now please, let me show you a room where you can refresh yourself. There are garments there of various sizes if you wish to take off your uniform. You are more than welcome to relax."

Spock nodded, "Your offer is quite welcome. I will contact Captain Pike and advise him of your decision and of mine to stay here for a day or two. Again I wish to thank you."

Benjamin Uhura led the way up the stairs and directed Spock to his room. They both nodded, all the acknowledgement needed for two men who understood the Vulcan Way.

Spock entered and was immediately taken aback by the beautiful scene before him, It was not the furnishings or accessories of the room that were amazing, it was the scene outside the windows of this room. To the left was a panorama of the shores of Lake Kisumu, an offshoot of Lake Victoria. To the left was a view of Mount Kenya with its snow capped peaks and surrounding arid land. Spock made a mental note to ask about the possibility of a closer look at both sites.

There was a large bed in the center of the room, and several chairs. The chests of drawers were inside a closet, out of sight. Spock retrieved his PADD and advised Pike of the two decisions, one with regards to the cadet, the other with regards to himself. Returning the PADD to its place, he put his duffel bag in that closet. The other closet was filled with numerous garments for use by any guest. Spock noted that what was hanging there were tunics and pants and he selected a set and removed them from the closet.

When the garments were lain on the bed his eyes were drawn to the embroidery on the sleeve. He could not believe his eyes and so he picked up the tunic and examined it more carefully. He had not been mistaken, the design was singular-it was the emblem of the Romulan Star Empire, in green, blue and gray colors, similar to outstretched wings with a distinct design of a passion lily on the left and right, in back was a downward triangle in gray with Romulan writing on its broad end. Spock sat down on the bed, holding the garment in his hand, completely clueless as to how such a discovery could be made in this tiny corner of this vast continent. He would attempt to get answers, after the meal.

Spock was shown into a dining area that was palatial, with a private seating area to the side. He recognized all the male adult faces that were seated. These were Benjamin Unura's sons and their wives and children. He was genuinely welcomed and in turn the Uhura men stood and initiated the same bowed head acknowledgement that he had seen in their sister. They then introduced their wives and children. The youngsters were then scurried away by adults and Benjamin led the way to the table. There were place cards at every setting and Spock readily saw he was seated to the left of his host, facing his wife.

After everyone was settled, Mr. Uhura blessed the table. Soft music started playing and a seemingly endless stream of dishes made their way to the table.

His host gestured and said, "As our guest Mr. Spock, would you please start the passing of the food."

With that, Spock lifted the lid of the dish before him and was welcomed by the spicy aroma of curry. He helped himself to that dish and passed it down. Then placed in front of him was a large tureen filed with wild rice. The vegetable dishes were varied, colorful and as he found out exceptionally tasty.

As he was just about to place another morsel of food into his mouth, his head shot up. He could not believe his ears. The music he was hearing was using the Vulcan scale and the piece that was playing was a pre-Surak love song. His mind was awash with questions. How could all these coincidences be impacted in this one small place. There had to be a logical reason for these enigmas, the style of dress, the Romulan Star Empire shield, the music… His foremost question was How? His second, When?

Benjamin Uhura observed his guest carefully. He noted his reaction to the music and thought to himself that perhaps, this evening, he should have given more careful thought to his choice of entertainment. He was sure that although the Vulcan's face betrayed nothing of the racing of his mind, an evening of questions was in order. Providence must have known that Benjamin would need all those many years he had lived on Vulcan in order to face what was ahead.

After the meal the families stayed just a bit longer. The very reasonable cause for the departure was that the children had been brought to their grandfather's house with the express purpose of meeting Mr. Spock, a noted instructor from Star Fleet Academy. But, due to their ages, all of the boys were in school, their bedtime was to soon be upon them. Before that could occur, the families wished the guest a safe return home and asked him to please give their regards and affection to their sister, Nyota. Spock graciously agreed and after the children kissed both grandparents good-night they voiced their pleasure of meeting the family guest. And then the room was suddenly silent.

M'mumba Uhura eyed her husband. She then said to the guest,

"We hope that we haven't tired you out, Mr. Spock."

"No, Mrs. Uhura, I am not fatigued. I want to let you know that I thoroughly enjoyed the entire meal. I am especially fond of the food that looked like the Terran fruit bananas, but they were much larger and had been cooked. May I inquire what is the name of that fruit, or is it a vegetable?"

She responded, "It is a fruit, however it is served as a vegetable, either fried or boiled and mashed with either palm oil or if it is available, coconut oil. It is one of my favorites also. Its name is plantain"

She then proceeded,

"I will leave you two to your scientific talk and I will check to determine that everything has been put away properly. Mr. Spock are you an early riser?"

His reply was, "I require very little sleep, so yes, I am."

"So that you aware, the kettle is put up to boil early in the morning so feel free to come to the kitchen and make yourself tea."

"Thank your Mrs. Uhura, that is most useful information. Should I bid you good night?"

"Yes, I think that once all the tasks are finished, the only thing I will be fit for will be a bed, a pillow, and a light blanket."

She turned to her husband and planted a loving kiss on the top of his head, nodded at Spock and left to tend to her wifely duties.

Spock marveled at how alike mother and daughter were, both graceful, their walk was as if they floated on air, both of them almost indescribably beautiful, but very unassuming as to the effect their physical appearance could have on others. Forgetting there is an audience of one, Benjamin Uhura's eyes followed his wife out of the room, and then a bit embarrassed by this display he said, "She is my real treasure."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I wish to thank my reader, ewientje, who advised me that some of my words for Einstein's German inscription were incorrect. I had used an online English/German dictionary that appears to have been woefully inadequate. I will attempt to get a proper translation and make the corrections as soon as possible.

Botsey

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twelve

Fading Shadows

The host mentioned that shortly some of the staff would come to tidy up this room, reduce the table size and change table linen. It was suggested that they go outside and enjoy some of the evening breeze.

Before leaving the room for what appeared to be a outside patio, Benjamin inquired as to Spock's preference for a drink.

"Thank you, a white wine would be quite acceptable," was his reply.

As they seated themselves Benjamin had determined that he would guide the conversation as far as possible, so he said,

"I could not help but notice your reaction to one of the musical selections we listened to inside. Perhaps you were unaware that after my required service to Star Fleet I spent seven years on Vulcan at the Science Academy. I was among the first Terrans to be allowed to enroll and serve there."

Benjamin said this in hopes that all questions about the music would be negated."

"Yes, that information was in your dossier posted at your corporate information page. But the years of your attending VSA do not fit into the scheme of things. In the time frame that relates to your time on my home world. At that time it was virtually impossible to secure anything pre-Surak because of the separation of Vulcan from anything even remotely sharing the common mindset of the V'tosh ka'tur. These had embraced a degree of the passion that earmarked our people prior to 'The Enlightenment". All literature and music that had association with that concept was banned by the High Council as seditious."

Benjamin had underestimated this young man. He had a strange inkling that the scope of his knowledge would prove to be daunting. It would be unlikely that he would fall victim to any ruse. The host looked up into the unblinking eyes of the Vulcan and said,

"You have just about discovered our secret."

As a Vulcan who would never waste anything, he did not waste words, he replied,

"Indeed."

"What other things have served to puzzle you, Mr. Spock?"

Spock, politely took a sip of his wine, and with deliberation placed the glass on the low table beside him and started a narrative.

"I do not know if your daughter mentioned that recently I had served as her 'protector' so that she could attend a concert of Vulcan music."

Benjamin nodded in the affirmative.

"My only previous contact with your daughter had been within the setting of the Academy. So, when she appeared in civilian clothing I was very much taken aback by the appearance of the tunic she wore. While the basic design is similar to what I now have on, hers did not have the insignia on the sleeve. The design at the shoulders are identical. When I selected this garment to wear this evening remembered the same emblem on a flag in the background of a photo showing your corporate members dressed in tunics bearing the same emblem. You are aware of the significance of the design and the insignia?

Benjamin again nodded in the affirmative.

The final piece of the puzzle was the music I heard tonight. The scale is a minor one, it is not known outside of either Vulcan or what I might refer to as our cousins, The Romulans. So not only are the lyrics of non-Terran origins, so is the musical structure. I am in a dilemma as to how all these similarities could be present, here, in this relatively isolated area in this very small location on Terra. None of these things relate to other people of Kenya."

Smiling, Benjamin said,

"Perhaps you missed your calling, Mr. Spock. Your logical deductions would have served you well if you had pursued a career as a private investigator."

Again with an unflinching stare, Spock continued,

"Sir, I did not pursue that as my chosen profession. My goal now is, if I am able, to secure answers. I am certain that these will prove to be as mystifying as the unanswered questions have been."

Benjamin observed his guest carefully. He knew Vulcans do not lie. But he would need to have some additional assurance of nondisclosure that would allow this inquiry to continue.

"Mr. Spock, with your assurance of secrecy, I would like you to see our three hundred year old secret."

Spock nodded and said,

"You are familiar with the _f'zaled?_

Benjamin responded,

"The ultimate oath, the blood oath."

"Precisely," w,s Spock's agreement.

"Enough said," Benjamin said as he turned and said, "Walk with me."

Spock rose, and followed his host into a nearby hallway and then into a small room with very little furnishing. Benjamin moved a picture and he placed his palm on a raised plate and with that a hidden door slid open. As they entered. a series of lights automatically illuminated their descent. The air was cool as it rose from the depths. Spock's nose detected the odor associated with a moist cave. He calculated that they had traveled ten meters into the bowels of the earth, and then he saw at the end of the staircase a door to the left. At that point Benjamin stopped.

"Mr Spock, during overlapping life times only four members of my clan know of the existence of this place, the clan's chief, his oldest son, his father's youngest brother, and that brother's youngest adult son. If one dies, a replacement is found within the clan chief's sons."

With that Benjamin's hand laid spayed across another raised pad and a retinal scan flashed forth.

"Entrance required by the chief and an oath brother. The computer voice responded,

"Entrance approved."

With that the door slid open to reveal a large opening with ledges that could be used for sleeping or sitting. Benjamin pointed out some written text and pictures on the cave walls. The written text is in Standard and Romulan.

Spock translated,

'_We seven, citizens of Romulus, marooned here Star Date 0719/2053 do let this memorial text serve as testament of our continued existence and acceptance into the Wakufunzi Clan of the Bantu Nation of Kenya, East Africa, Terra. _

They had created hieroglyphics that showed not just the seven, but apparently six separate family entities, pictures included even small children, all males and all wearing Romulan tunics. A side view of one of the children showed the distinctive ears and long braid. As usual Spock's face does not register amazement at this revelation but his fingers go up to touch the memorial engraved on the walls of the cave.

He questioned, "What happened to these Romulans?"

"They lived out their days as members of our clan, I am a descendant of the pilot, K'nel. Pointing to one of the pictures he said, "This is his story."

Spock moved to the front of that narrative and read,

"_I, Ke'nel, citizen of Romulus, pilot and physicist and part of the crew of the Romulan War Bird Tal Shlar was marooned here on Terra. Upon discovery by the indigenous people, they embraced us and we found a degree of satisfaction and delight that would have been impossible without their acceptance. I now am a father of three sons, who have been produced with the aid of native medicine, my scientific research and assistance from our crew's biologist, and our ship's physician She was the only female member of our away team and refused to be totally absorbed into our new life. She lived out her days in service to the people, dwelt among us, but mentally apart, as she continued to dream of a rescue. Before she died she left a written letter to be delivered to Romulus when they again made contact with this planet."_

Benjamin continued, "Our clan's technological prowess can be traced to that first contact and what it yielded. With that he palmed another plate and a hidden door opened. Inside this room, neatly cataloged and shelved were damaged parts of an ancient space shuttle, its one time advanced computer system and the cremains of the seven visitors.

Spock advanced to the middle of the room and said, "Fascinating!"

Benjamin answered, "Indeed!"

Before they ascended to the living quarters above them, all of Spock's questions were answered. Benjamin spoke fondly of his years on Vulcan where he immersed himself in 'The Vulcan Way' and language. All the latent questions about his student Nyota Uhura had been answered. Her mixed ancestry along with her father's tutoring was the basis for her extraordinary mental discipline. Her father revealed that he had nurtured and trained her in many of the Vulcan mind disciplines. She was indeed special. Her singularity was also revealed by Benjamin who informed Spock that she was the first female born into this Romulan/Bantu family since its inception. By the end of this interchange, Spock's estimation of Nyota had increased a hundred-fold. He was especially appreciative of Benjamin Uhura's trust and the clan's welcoming nature. In the back of his mind there was an acceptance by these people that was so unlike his youthful experiences on his home world. Perhaps such a place and family could become part of him also. This was indeed an uplifting experience.

After the morning meal, Benjamin took Spock to the two places in which he had expressed interest, Lake Kisumu the body of water which was a short distance from the Uhura's front door and the distant base of Mount Kenya. At the lake's shore, the shrimp that flourished in its placid waters and made the water appear pink. Added to that phenomena was the constant flight and landings of hundreds of pink flamingos. The blue sky, the pinkish lake and these birds made a colorful display. Added to that, the trip to the base of the mountain allowed Spock to determine the geological origins of this African peak.

As they traveled in a land/air shuttle, Spock could imagine how it was indeed possible that those of the marooned crew would have viewed these magnificent surroundings with awe. And he thought, after reading their stories, that it had been beyond all expectation to be able to tread in the footsteps of these ancients. More importantly, he reasoned that by his continued association with Nyota, he would have continued contact with one of their descendants. Fascinating.

His trip had indeed been a revelation. And an additional reward was a view of a small herd of elephants as the craft skimmed the arid plans on their return trip.

They returned to Kisumu and then to Nairobi, where Spock bid farewell to the family at the corporate headquarters. He and Benjamin then traveled to the transport station. As he was about to depart, he raised his shields so that he could shake the hand of Mr. Uhura.

"Thank you sir for such an enlightening visit. I shall continue to treasure this time as I review this information that is safe with me."

Benjamin nodded and requested,

"Please, give our love to my daughter. Inform her that we will be expecting to hear from her soon."

Spock gladly responded, "Yes, I will Sir."

With that Spock performed The Ta'al (Vulcan salute) and verbalized, "Live Long and Prosper."

Benjamin responded with the return salute, and said, "Peace and Long Life to You, Mr. Spock."

With that Spock turned, mounted the transporter pad and within its swirling lights he returned to San Francisco.


	13. Chapter 13

Of Romulans And Warrior Kings

Sun Rays

Chapter Thirteen

Of course, no one was there to greet him as he returned home. Well, it was home at this point of his life. He headed for his dwelling and determined once he had settled down he would contact Cadet Uhura. He would make casual mention of the trip, and state he had visited USA on Star Fleet business and had been able to meet her family. Hopefully she would not see any hole in this explanation of the meeting. Knowing her inquisitive mind, it was quite possible that further explanation would have to be forthcoming. The only niggling point was the fact that Vulcans do not lie.

He then went to Captain Pike's office and found him immersed in several engineering manuals marked 'Confidential.' He closed these and returned them to their locked drawer. A smile played around his mouth as he said,

"At ease, Spock. Now tell me how much is the damage?"

Standing at ease he said,

"Sir, I am pleased to report to you that there is no collateral damage. The family had expressed their absolute support that will allow the Cadet to remain with Star Fleet as long as she wished without any action on our part to compensate the family. The trip was truly one of enlightenment."

Pike questioned, "How so?"

Spoke answered, without revealing the true enlightenment, he first stated,

The family is extremely cohesive and in fact quite a revelation. He then reverted back to the original assumption about the family. "The father's loyalty and attachment to Star Fleet is unscathed and they had no problem with Cadet Uhura continued service to Star Fleet without reservation. There was no wish to receive anything in exchange for her tenure or enlistment with us. They felt honored to have their name again associated with the Academy and The Fleet."

Pike slapped the desk with the flat of his hand and said, "I knew your diplomatic charm would bring them around."

"Sir, the family's decision had already been determined before my visit. So the extension of my time in Kenya was not due to my use, as you say, of my "diplomatic charm," but to see some of the beauty of the country, The scenery is filled with contrast. I was even able to observe some of its wildlife. And I was given a sincere welcome by Cadet Uhura's family. May I suggest that one day you visit that part of Terra."

"No need," was Pike's reply. "I'm an old 'stay at home on my ship' type of person. I don't think I've ever gone anywhere that was not because of an assignment. Works well for me, Spock. I don't want to ruin a good thing."

As Spock turned to leave he said,

"I will mention my visit to Cadet Uhura. It will be cloaked in the disguise of a business trip for Star Fleet to her family's business. For in fact, My Captain, that is the truth because I am unable to lie for you."

With that Spock raised an eyebrow and Pike noticed a slight upturn to his lips. Pike thought to himself, 'How invaluable his friend always proved to be.'

Spock existed the Administrative building and started to walk in the direction of his apartment. He decided he would put some of the revealed information down in an encrypted form of ancient Vulcan. Thus there would be no doubt that it would remain secret. Not only was ancient Vulcan a 'dead language' in its encrypted form there would be no key except the one in his mind.

As he entered his room and removed his shoes he realized that this time away was the longest period he had not been tied down to his work in over six years. He indeed felt the trip was more worthwhile than he had anticipated. As he sat down he went over in his mind the events possibly experienced by those Romulan crew members, and the one that he envisioned with the most detail was the Romulan's first contact with the neighbors of the Wakafunzi's, The Maasii. To this day, that tribe's historic status is as outstanding warriors and lion hunters. At one time the rite of passage for each Maasii male was to kill a lion with only his spear and shield as his weapons of assault and defense.

From what he had read it had to have been the biologist and scientist's, extraordinary talents that provided the guidelines, drugs, or unknown entry of a now lost equation that allowed these male members to father children. Spock was also reminded that the native shaman, (medicine man) had had an active role in this turn of events. No doubt that persons' gift as a herbalist weighed heavily on the success of the Romulan scientists.

Their success was far reaching as evidenced in the over-powering presence of the Wukufunzu and more specifically the Uhura family. And it appeared that instead of this stellar advantage this family displayed decreasing, the advantage granted them by their heritage seemed to be becoming stronger. This was perhaps because of Benjamin Uhura's understanding and practice of the Vulcan Way and the fact that early education was the norm. He had observed the Uhura young, already conversant in Vulcan, Standard and several other Terran languages. They played a game with one another, trying to trip one another up by a sudden switch from one language to another without an announcement of change.

Fascinating.

Another point of reference, the first encounter with off-worlders did not end with that first contact. Two of the Uhura brothers were married to Betazoids. He understood that two sisters had married two brothers. There was such a pull toward that family. He was certain their cohesiveness and solidarity added to the stability of their business. There would be no inter-company rivalry or competition. The human expression was,

'It was a well-oiled machine.'

Another thing from the past that was of note, none of the hieroglyphics showed a lone child in the Romulan/Human family groups. As a matter of fact, Benjamin's ancestor's picture story eventually showed six children. None of the family showed less than four offspring. His unfailing memory of these pictures revealed that there were no female hybrid offspring, all were males. And Benjamin Uhura's mention of Nyota's uniqueness in this area had been made clear. Nyota's mother, was a Wakufunzi but from another branch that had intermarried with Arab immigrants. There had been no females in the group of children he had met. Spock wondered, if like him, Nyota also was a product of gene manipulation. That would also explain their extraordinary protectiveness. Her face appeared in his consciousness and he determined that she and her mother must had received all the beauty that should have been spread out over many generations. How fortunate he was to be able to observe it in his lifetime.

He sat down at his com unit and entered Cadet Uhura's code.

His entry-

'I extend to you the greetings of your family. I was sent to Kenya on Star Fleet business and was privileged to meet your family. I would suggest that you contact them as soon as you are able so that my assurance of delivery of their message to you will not be viewed as an empty promise.'

Commander Spock

Satisfied that he had fulfilled that obligation, without thinking he turned to the cadet's page and viewed her picture. Definitely uncharacteristic of him, but very satisfying. He then turned off his unit and went to meditate.


	14. Chapter 14

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Sun Kissed

Chapter Fourteen

Spock emerged from meditation and determined he would benefit from a session at the physical fitness center. As he walked across the campus he saw Cadet Uhura walking in his direction. He determined that by turning to his left their paths would intersect. She had not seen him, her face was buried in her PADD. As she got within earshot he said, "Good day Cadet Uhura."

Her eyes looked up and gazed pensively into his. She smiled, her brilliancy flowed into him.

"You saw my family! Thank you so much for that information."

"Your family made me feel more than welcome. I made the promise that I would advise you that I had seen them face to face. I was even introduced to your nephews. After I had met all of them, I am in a better position to appreciate your place in their affection. As the only female in the family, I am sure that they would all protect you with their lives."

Why was there a voice in the back of his mind that softly said, 'As would I.'

"Sir, may I inquire if you are headed toward the physical fitness center?"

Spock nodded.

"Then I shall walk in that direction," was her reply.

"Cadet, I observed your nephews as they played a most interesting game; they spoke multiple languages at random. Tell me, is that a family past time?"

"Yes Sir."

"Was that an exercise you engaged in in your youth?"

Again,

"Yes Sir. My brothers and I regularly practiced languages to past the time on long trips, or at home in an effort to trip one another up. It was also used as a game at our parties."

"Fascinating," was Spock's response.

"How did you enjoy your stay in Africa, Commander," Nyota continued their conversation.

"I found the climate very pleasant, it reminded me of my own home. I was treated with the utmost hospitality by your family. Your father was kind enough to take me to the base of Mt. Kenya. While in the vehicle, I was even able to observe a small herd of elephants. My stay was quite short, but I would welcome the opportunity to visit your homeland again in the future."

They approached the entrance to the Physical Fitness Building and the cadet said,

"Perhaps I will spend a little time here on one of the motorized walkways, I believe they are called treadmills. Have a pleasant day, Commander."

Spock watched her as she walked across the floor. He admired the swing of her pony tail and her brisk determined walk. He had to admit that there was a certain maturity that was beginning to exhibit itself in the cadet. She was in fact not the same person that he had met on that initial interview. Perhaps her new found freedom is responsible. No doubt her previous shy nature had its appeal, but this new self-confidence would do much to recommend her for a lead position on a star ship bridge.

Spock set up his Suus Mahna mannequin and in preparation he knelt on his mat and breathed deeply. The next few minutes in that discipline he experienced one of his most fierce and focused martial arts episodes of his life. Perhaps he had needed that exertion to center himself.

After showering, he exited the building into the cool early evening air and noticed in his immediate area, Cadet Uhura, her head still buried in her PADD. She would glance up on occasion to determine that she followed her path. Apparently, she has memorized its meanderings.

"I'm so sorry Sir, I did not see you."

"At ease cadet, I hope I did not startle you."

"No..sir, well yes in a way. I was reading."

"I observed."

"Yes sir and I want you to know I responded right away to assure my family of my well being. My mother can get quite distressed at times. I think she misses me quite a bit."

"I am aware that mothers do react in a most peculiar way in their dealings with their offspring."

"That is correct, Sir. One of my mother's unique contributions to the 'Mother's Club' is that when she sends me a written text she places X's and O's all across the bottom of the page."

Spock's eyebrow went up before he vocalized his question.

"The 'Mother's Club? Standard letters X and O?

"Yes sir, The 'Mother's Club, just means the things that most mother's hold in common and the Xs and Os mean kisses and hugs, an indication of her love for me. She has been doing that for as long as I can remember whenever she sent me written text."

Spock continued his inquiry, "Is this a standard part of letter writing?"

"No sir, I believe parents and lovers include them in written correspondence.

"Indeed," was his reply.

Nyota next stated,

"I'm on my way to get something to eat. Would you like to come also?"

"Perhaps I would take time to drink a cup of tea," was the way he would allow himself to continue talking to this young woman of mystery. Although he has been able to put some of the puzzle pieces in place, the puzzle was not finished.. To accomplish this would require that he spend more time with Benjamin Uhura's daughter and let her talk. There was nothing like the present time to start.

He would have to be very careful, he was under the f'zaled (blood oath) so he would have to be very careful how he framed any questions to the cadet. A well thought-out plan was in order. One of the questions that had been raised even before his trip to USA was, 'Why had she been so resolute about not marrying.' On her continent, marriage and motherhood were to many females the greatest of gifts. She was indeed raised differently, but was that part of her family's ideals for her. He would not ask her the question directly, but he would get around to a discussion that might answer that question eventually.

"How did your like the food?" was her next inquiry.

"I found all of the dishes extremely pleasurable. I was especially intrigued with a fruit called plantain. I will attempt to find its equivalent here in San Francisco and put forth the effort to cook them myself."

She smiled radiantly and said, "You like plantain! That is also my favorite. If you wish, on Saturday I could show you where you can make such a purchase. It is a market down by the Bay. It also sells teas and spices from my homeland."

With an inward feeling of satisfaction he replied, "I find that to be quite satisfactory. Perhaps we could meet at 1100 hours at your dorm entrance?

"That will be perfect," was Nyota's reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Of Romulus and Warrior Kings

Cloudy, With Periods of Sunshine

Chapter Fifteen

On Wednesday afternoon, Spock and Nyota were in the Communications Building practicing Trill phases and the one that they were practicing was, 'We are no longer alone'. It is the first message shared between the host and it's symbiotic implant. Once one knows the history of their pairing the statement has to include the deeply emotional basis for this pronouncement. Nyota excellently interpreted and translated this into her expression with its breathless pauses and voice inflection. As she finished what proved to be a perfect interpretation, she placed her head in her hands and wept.

Spock, being at a loss as to the reason for this unusual human display waited for Nyota to regain her composure. He then made this inquiry,

"Cadet, it appears that something in that expression has caused you emotional distress. Would it be helpful for you to talk about it?"

She responded,

"I can't imagine the degree of loneliness that these two species of Trill must endure. The host waiting for an implant, and the implant waiting for a host. Neither one of them whole until that time. The host functions without emotions, feelings, imagination, logic, just a living, breathing body, until the time of their joining. The implant, immobile, blind, deaf, unable to enjoy the beauty, sound, or any senses, around it until it is joined. A truly joyless world for each half of the whole. It would appear to me to be unbelievably sorrowful. Each entity waiting for its perfect match.

Spock analyzed Nyota's interpretation of this symbiotic relationship's loneliness and reflected on his own personal journey into the dark places of his own personal isolation, it is the bane that had followed him since childhood.

Nyota continued,

"As a child, I complained about being the only girl in a male dominated family. It was a lonely existence. Being the youngest was bad enough, but being an only girl was even worse. There is ten years between myself and my youngest sibling. Who did I talk to? Books. Who talked back to me? Books. I was truly isolated. My mother's work with the diplomatic corps left me without female companionship for long periods of time. It has only been with my attending Star Fleet that I have experienced any real degree of constant .companionship. There are so many things that I want to do, especially since I know that I will never have…" She halted abruptly, looked toward Spock with truly sad eyes and then like the sun coming out from behind the clouds she smiled and said,

"Look at me, I have taken up valuable time, to talk about myself. Bad girl Nyota," she said as she picked up her mirror and repeated her previous phase. Again, she does it perfectly.

During this session, two clues not related to study had been made known to him by his student…her truly sad eyes and her very uncharacteristic hesitation. What is it she will never experience and why. Of course, it will take time to secure the answers but Spock will continue to collect clues.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

That evening Pike and him had agreed to play 3D Chess. Spock recalled that when he had first played with his friend he was amazed at his gift of strategy coupled with his quick successful decision making skills and willingness to take risks. Of course, those special talents would be invaluable for a star ship captain. One of Pike's strategies was to engage Spock in conversation to distract him

"How are your classes progressing?"

"Very well."

"I understand you have taken on additional research."

"Yes, one of my students has taken the initiative to study Trill. We are studying together."

Pike looked up at him from under veiled eyes and said,

"Have you lost your concentration?" He then removed Spock's second level knight.

Spock thought, 'Why did the mention of his sessions with Cadet Uhura cause him to become unfocused?'

It was during this time that Spock made an inquiry, that was totally out of character,

"Chris, have you ever been…attached to a female?"

"Do you mean…physically or emotionally?

It was almost as if Spock could not process that statement. Pike muddied the water a bit more,

"Spock, you have heard about that statement, 'a sailor has a wife in every port?'"

"Yes, I do not understand the concept, but I do know the inference."

"So then a person on the move has very little time to seek out serious relationships. Unfortunately, that has been my lot."

"So it is not just your human set of values that relegated this most valued of your emotions, Love, to a less valued status?"

"No, in my case it would be more an exercise of opportunity, availability and need. But do not relegate all of us humans to that frivolous mental state. Some are willing to sacrifice everything for love. There was a king who gave up the most powerful empire in history. His reason, 'I cannot continue without the woman I love.' So, Spock do not judge all humans based on my life's decisions and experience.

Spock's head tilted and his right eyebrow raised as he said,

Certainly Chris.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When he arrived at his apartment he decided he would do some research and he discovered the name of the monarch Chris had mentioned:

Edward VIII, King of United Kingdom and The Dominions of the British Commonwealth and Emperor of India.

The historical record stated: Wallis Simpson and the king became romantically involved and neither the Church of England, nor the Parliament would accept his pairing with an American divorcee. With the knowledge of her non-acceptance, he abdicated, and was given the title, The Duke of Windsor. The reason he gave for giving up that power and position was, 'I cannot continue without the woman I love.'

This was a powerful testimony as to the need of 'love' in the life of humans. Apparently, not all this emotion had to be sexually based. On Vulcan, a sense of duty was the basis for family decisions. His observation of the Uhura family indicated that family love could play a powerful role in the decisions that would be the basis for the development of exceptional children.

With those reasonings in mind, he turned off the com and walked thoughtfully to his area of meditation.


	16. Chapter 16

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Sixteen

Bright

Saturday, the day to go shopping started out rainy. The sky was overcast but on the edge of the clouds there appeared a silvery lining.

At 1055 hours Spock was standing outside Nyota's dorm building. The rain had stopped. Exactly on time she made her graceful appearance, shopping bag over her arm. "Good morning, Sir."

His response was his characteristic nod. Then he stated,

"Shall we proceed?"

As they turned toward the West Gate to walk to Fishermen's Wharf, Nyota smiled and said,

"That is most logical, pbhroceed we must.".

As they approached their destination she threw back her head and breathed deeply,

"I love the smell of sea and water after the rain. It is like an elixir to cure the mediocrity in those who are tuned to it. It takes on a creative force for the poet, musician, writer or student of nature, driving them to describe it and give its essence a form understandable to those not similarly inclined. I guess that just the romantic side of me that just spoke."

Spock, replied,

"Indeed. But from a scientist's point of view, what caused that euphoric response is the release of ion introduced into the air which is mixed with the oxygen that is supplied to the human brain that causes that sense of euphoria."

Smiling brightly she said,

"I think I like the romantic view much better. It leaves open so many levels of interpretation and expression."

He neither agreed nor disagreed but simply nodded in acknowledgement of her interpretation of a very natural and easily explained occurrence. They proceeded down the cobble stone street. She, lost in her thoughts and he observing her every breathless sigh, and pointed glance, especially toward the children as they skipped about savoring the sweet freedom of a Saturday morning.

Nyota began to hum a tune as she picked up her pace, she said,

"We are going to turn down the approaching alley way."

As they turned Spock saw ahead of them what appeared to be a large open market. What a revelation. There were stalls with their varied colored protective canopies flapping in the breeze. As they reached the end of the alley he saw that the area was quite large. There were at least fifty stalls with everything imaginable, produce, imported food stuff, fabrics, collectables, jewelry, tools even antiques-all in this area. This was the classic example of why a guide is necessary to seek out less traveled paths. Nyota had served him well in this area.

Nyota raised her hand, palm outward and said,

"_Glory, Refu maisha na zuri ili ninyi na enu nyumba." _(Swahili: Long life and good to you and your house)

With that the plump woman with a beautiful face who was in front of them turned and screamed, "Nyota," and rushed from behind the display table to embrace and kissed Nyota on both cheeks, all the while she cradled Nyota's face in her hands.

They continued their conversation in Standard,

"When I first came they said you had gone back home. Is everyone well?"

Nyota, _E'olay_,…grandmother was very ill and I returned to nurse her through her final days. She is at rest now."

Nyota response was, "I grieve with thee."

Spock stood to Nyota's right and she turned to him and smiled and then introduced them, "Glory is the daughter of my mother's friend, Beauty. Glory, this is my friend, Lieutenant Commander Spock of Star Fleet."

Spock with his hands tucked safely in the small of his back bowed and responded in Swahilli,

"_Zuri ili ninyi na enu nyumba."_(Good to you and your house).

Glory smiled and said in Standard,

"It pleasures me that you speak our tongue. You honor me.

Now, what can I do for you Nyota?

Nyota replied,

"When Mr. Spock visited Kenya he was extremely pleased with our cuisine, especially the plantain. I wish to cook a vegetable stew with plantain on the side."

"That is enough information," Glory said as she removed the bag from Nyota'a arm and started to fill it. Some of what she picked was familiar, others indeed different or strange. Spock observed the two of them, their foreheads touched as they selected ingredients and he envied Glory. She was in closer proximity to Nyota then he had ever tried to be, their foreheads continued to touch.

The bag is filled to the brim before Glory handed it back to Nyota.

"Tell me how Mr. Spock enjoys the meal. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock, come back again."

As Nyota reached for her purse, Glory waved her away.

"View this as an intergalactic peace offering."

Glory and Nyota embraced.

Glory said,

"When I speak to someone from home I will let them know I saw you and that you are well."

"Thank you Glory."

Spock gestured to Nyota and removed the bag from her arm and she looked up at him and said,

"Will you mind if I cook a meal for you this afternoon?"

He said,

"That is acceptable. How else would I be able to make the proper assessment as to whether your mother was a successful cooking instructor?"

There is more bounce in her step as they proceed to the West Gate of the Academy.

"Cadet, would it feel uncomfortable if you created your… 'culinary masterpiece' at my apartment? That way I could feel more capable of assisting you. The door will remain open to protect your honor."

Nyota turned her head as if there was a need to process the information and said,

"Sir, that is quite satisfactory."

As they entered his apartment, Spock adjusted the temperature to accommodate his human guest. He showed her into the kitchen and opened the pantry doors and pointed out where utensils were stored. He then excused himself for a minute.

He went to his music selection and decided on Ka'athyra music, his own in fact. He returned to the kitchen to help with the preparations of the vegetables, washed his hands and she handed him a knife as the musical refrain started to play she began to hum the music.

"Sir, I bought some coconut oil to fry the plantain. Do you have a frying pan?"

Spock went to the bottom of one of the closets and retrieved the long neglected cooking utensil.

"Will this be suitable?" he questioned.

Her reply,

"That is perfect."

She then corrected herself,

"In a relative sense, of course," and then smiled at him.

All the vegetables were diced and placed in bowls on the counter. Nyota then selected the largest pot and placed it on the heating element. She poured the oil into the pot, allowed it to heat, placed the vegetable into it, sprinkled on the spices and waited for steam to appear before she put the lid on the pot. She then showed Spock how to peel the plantain and then slice it longwise. Nyota put the heat under the frying pan, put oil into it and then allowed it to smoke slightly. Carefully she placed each slice in the fry pan, with none of the sides touching. The slices browned quickly and she turned them over. The process continued until all of the plantain were cooked. As she raised the lid on the pot with the vegetables the most delightful aroma filled the room. Nyota heard her own stomach growl and said,

"I guess that is a good enough sign that it is time to eat."

Spock had already set the table. He ladled the soup into a tureen and carried it into the dining area and placed it on table. Nyota followed him with the plate of plantain.

He held out the chair for his guest and she is seated opposite him, at his table in his home. This is the antidote for isolation and it is very satisfying. Spock observed as she briefly bowed her head in thanksgiving. As she lifted her head she said, "Sir, you are the host, do you mind helping our plates?"

Spock has never entertained in his entire life. This is the first guest to sit at his table, and it is a person, the person that he knows he truly wanted to be here. She had no idea what the action he now will take truly means to a Vulcan male. It is, 'The Rite of Service.' How a Vulcan male would serve his mate. Spock felt his chest constrict and he looked up at his beautiful guest and simply said, "It is my honor." He does not use the words pleasure, delight, desire because he is Vulcan, but he, at that point sensed that part of him was slipping and his humanity was fighting to come to the surface.


	17. Chapter 17

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Seventeen

Sunset

Years ago Nyota's father had instructed his family in Vulcan etiquette. The table was silent until she put a piece of plantain into her mouth. She closed her eyes, leaned back in her chair and stopped chewing. She sighed!

Spock observed this outward manifestation of her inward pleasure and was drawn into it. He too closed his eyes and savored his food. It was the first time he had ever done it and again, it was Nyota who served as his guide.

She opened her eyes and apologized.

"I'm so sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? It's just that I…I tasted home! She sighed again and smiled.

Spock was not sure if he understood that statement, but he was sure that the sensation had made Nyota happy and that was enough for it to have merit in his eyes.

Her vegetable stew was outstanding. The combination of spices she had used made the stew exceptionally flavorful. He was pleased that there would be leftovers. He was certain that it would taste even better the next time he tasted it.

After dinner they carried the dishes into the kitchen and he ran the water to wash the dinnerware and pots. She interjected the thought that he knew where to return everything, perhaps it would be better for him to dry. Within a few minutes the kitchen was clean. Spock lead her to the living area and asked her to be seated on the couch. Leaving her for a moment he returned with his instrument in its case. This would be another first. He had never played for anyone but his parents.

"You are a very generous soul, Mr. Spock. Thank you for sharing your talents with me."

As he tuned the Ka'athyra he responded, "It is…" and then he struggled with the wording, "…my pleasure."

He decided he would play the very song he had heard at her parent's house. As he started the prelude he saw her lips moving and then her voice joined his instrument. They matched perfectly! When they finished her eyes were moist.

She commented, "There is such a longing in that song. The lyrics indicate it's a lover's lament. Do you know the history Mr. Spock?"

As he strummed the strings he answered, "There were these two people. They were deeply in love, but rules written and unwritten stood in their way. This song is their pledge to one another to ignore the rules and be together at all and any cost."

Nyota's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Ahh, a Vulcan Romeo and Juliette. I don't think the translation of the lyrics do not reach into the depth of the song, has it been modified?"

"Yes, the post Surak version was shall we say, less intense. You might say, 'watered down.' We are now a disciplined people, Before Surak, passion was unbridled, unrestrained and dangerous. For that reason there had to be reform, deep seated change."

"I fear a lot was lost," was her observation.

Spock simply nodded, and stated,

"It was necessary for our survival."

Changing the subject she smiled and asked,

"Do you play any Terran songs?"

With that he started a song entitled _'Star Dust' . _Nyota bounced on the couch and laughingly said,

"That is my roommate's favorite. I think it is very appropriate for a Star Fleet Cadet to love that song."

"Indeed."

Spock sensed the hour was late so he wiped down his instrument and placed it into its case as lovingly as a parent would place their infant into its bed.

Although he did not wish it, he knew the evening had to end. Determined to stretch it to its limits he said,

"Cadet, the hour is late. I shall walk you to your dorm."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Sir. Thank you."

As they exited the building, Nyota looked up at the stars twinkling above and whispered one line of the song that had just been performed,

"_Sometimes I wonder as I spend the lonely nights…."_

Deep in thought Spock was attune to the greater meaning he was giving to those words-especially the mention of the words 'lonely nights.' Her presence in his home this night and her absence once he returned would add meaning to that lament. Then he remembered, he has pressed the record button just before she had joined him in song. Their music would be his solace this night.

Nyota's next comment drew him from his thoughts.

"Sir do Vulcans dream?"

"Yes Cadet, we do, quite vividly in fact."

"Do you remember your favorite dream?"

Spock thought for a minute and then he asked Nyota if she was aware of the Vulcan rite of passage called _Kahs'wan_?

She nodded in the affirmative.

"The dreams that I experienced during that time remain with me unto this day. I would not say they were my favorite, but they are my most memorable."

"Cadet, perhaps you would like to add another session of Trill to your schedule. I am expecting information from VSA for I discovered their investigation into Trill is far more exhaustive than ours. Their information should be received shortly. Does that meet with your approval?"

In the dark he was unable to see her smile, but he felt the brightness that it brought.

She turned to Spock and asked,

"Would you honor me by calling me by my given name when we are in private conversation. Although it has three syllables and cadet has but two, I think my name will roll off of your tongue. Give it a try."

"Nyota…Nyota."

He stopped and she looked up and he said,

"Part of my given name you will not be able to pronounce, but one that is quite acceptable is but a single syllable. The Vulcan pronunciation is Spochk, in Standard, it is Spock. Nyota, we have now simplified our method of conversation.

"Yes Spock, it appears we have."

As they finally reached her building she said, "Good night….Spock. It has been such a wonderful night. I will see you in class in the morning."

"Good night…Nyota. May your rest be peaceful."

She showed her favor in the usual way, as she gave the Vulcan salute and disappeared through the dorm building's door.

His solitary walk home was filled with many thoughts and additional questions that still needed to be answered. Perhaps at the next Trill session there will be further clues.


	18. Chapter 18

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Eighteen

Illumination

His classes were progressing extremely well. As usual, Nyota was the catalyst for so much that happened in that setting. Presently Nyota was informally acting as his teaching assistant. He had already determined that when the position for his class came up for recommendation, her's would be the only name submitted.

When he entered his apartment that Monday afternoon he saw his com unit flashing, a message was waiting. Once opened he found his mother had forwarded the information that was available from the VSA. As his eyes skimmed the contents he imagined how this research would improve the Trill sessions. He was grateful he had spoken to his mother about his lack of research information, and that she had come to his rescue. He opened the attachment. Her personal missive included the usual inquiries about his health, studies, and non-existing social life. And across the bottom on the last page he saw a row of X's and O's.

He downloaded the Trill information to his PADD, in anticipation of the next session with Nyota.

Putting on the tea kettle he discovered that his supply of tea was running low. He should replenish his supply as soon as possible. The remedy formulated in his mind, he would return to the open air market and discover if one of the Miss Glory sold the Vulcan teas he preferre. In the back of his mind, he was creating a subterfuge that would allow him to have Nyota accompany him. Requesting assistance in finding the shops could not ring true-he had total recall and Nyota knew it. So, perhaps he could appeal to the very logical need for fresh air, exercise and sunshine.

After Friday's class he requested her presence in his office and made his request. She smiled and said,

"I planned to go there to get some tea and coffee."

Spock felt what humans would say, 'lucky' to have such a coincident occur. They would meet at their usual place. Perhaps she would consent to lunch afterward.

Waiting patiently for Nyota he did not see her roommate's approach.

"Sir, Nyota tried to reach you to let you know she is not well. She tried up to the last minute to come but she was in too much pain and asked me to convey her apology."

Spock hoped that his disappointment did not show, as he replied,

"Perhaps she should visit the medical facilities, does she need assistance to see a physician?"

"No sir, she will be well by tomorrow. She forgot to take her medicine that would prevent her pain. I will tell her of your concern. Good-day, Commander."

Spock analyzed the conversation and felt he was able to determine what Nyota's health problem was. He felt regret that he would not enjoy her company today, but he will pick up some coffee and teas for her also and would drop them off before he returned home.

As he reached the end of the alley he saw Glory tending to a customer. He approached and waited silently for the completion of the transaction. Glory turned to meet his gaze and smiled. Spock nodded as acknowledgement of her recognition.

Mr. Spock, welcome. I am glad to see you. Where is my Nyota?

"She is ill. Her roommate assured me that she will be out of pain by tomorrow."

So as to appear that he is not prying, he continued, "I am not certain of the nature of her illness but I am concerned."

Glory shook her head, "I know the nature of her sickness and I have something for her to take. Would it be possible for you to take it to her? It is always very difficult for her. Unfortunately the doctors have determined that because of the nature of her birth she will always so suffer and never have the relief child bearing brings."

Spock processed this information and it is as if some more of the puzzle pieces fall into place as he recalled…"I will never marry;" and her sad eyes as she walked on Fishermen's Warf and watched the children at play…

Glory advised him that she had Vulcan teas, Kenyan teas and coffees as she packed Spock bag she held up a package of special tea.

"It is made from the flowers that grow in the area where Nyota's family live. She will recognize it right away."

She inhaled deeply as she held the bag to her face and then offered the bag to Spock who leaned forward and smelled a delightful floral scent.

"The herbs for Nyota are in the bottom of your bag. The instructions are written in Swahili. Please make sure that she takes it right away."

Spock said, "You have my word. Thank you Miss Glory for your kind attention to me and your concern for…Nyota.

Glory smiled and replied, "She is like family to me, like one of my own daughters, and it is the Bantu way. Please let me know how she improves. Sometimes she gets melancholy so tell her to share with you the story about her first trip to Nairobi."

Shaking her head she said, "That one could fill a book."

She waved and said, "Live Long and Prosper," Mr. Spock.

He responded, "Peace and Long Life to you Miss Glory."


	19. Chapter 19

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Nineteen

Sun Kissed

Spock's walk back toward the campus was contemplative. 'The nature of her birth…'

What were the Uhura's method for securing a female offspring after five generations of only males. What were they willing to sacrifice, no, what were they willing to have that female, in this case Nyota, be deprived of. He could thoroughly understand, for his parents sacrificed much to allow him to be conceived and finally delivered. In the process they had lost three of his siblings. Heartbreaking indeed. So he thought, he shared with her the possibility of never being a parent. For him, a male Vulcan, this was not considered a real loss. Many of Vulcan's leaders had devoted themselves to studies and never procreated. Meditating or seeking the attentions of a comforter, allowed them to survive each successive Pon Farr. But for her, even in this time of enlightenment of Terrans, bearing children was still at the heart of the African family's ideal. And the thought of her being unable to pass on to offspring her intellectual superiority and unsurpassed beauty did bring an ache to his heart.

As he continued, deep in thought he reasoned that the almost parallel lines of both their lives were side by side even though their worlds were far, far apart. It was almost uncanny that their existences had intersected at this point, at this time, at this place.

Before he knew it he was at Nyota's dorm. He scaled the steps two at a time and searched the directory for her room number. He tapped the intercom and when she answered he simply said,

"It is Commander Spock, I am coming up."

He was afraid if she was given an option he would not receive entry.

The lock was off by the time he reached the room and he entered into the foyer, and he left the door open. He removed his shoes at the door, although he saw no others there. It was force of habit. He called out gently,

"Nyota, it is I."

She replied,

"I am in the bedroom. Please excuse my appearance, the medicine made me sleep. I am just waking up.

He knew the layout of all the dorm rooms, since all were basically identical. The only differences would be determined by whether you resided on the left or right of the hallway. He held his breath as he approached the bedroom and as he viewed her his heart leapt. She was propped up on several pillows, her hair spread out like a black veil behind her. She had drawn her covers up to her chin and despite everything she gifted him with a smile. It was like being kissed by Sol.

"I am so sorry I was not available to go with you to the market. Perhaps we can go next week."

"You must not concern yourself. I was able to return to the very spot and saw Miss Glory again. She supplied teas for both of us, coffee for you and included a medicinal tea for your present health issue. May I prepare it for you?

"I would appreciate that very much. I don't know what time Gaila will return.

He made his way to the kitchen, put on the kettle and returned to the bedroom and stated,

"The instructions are in Swahilii and the herbs must be steeped, never boiled. Once the water boils I will process the herb for your consumption.

"Thank you." Pointing to the side of the bed she said, "Please take that chair there."

He informed her,

"Miss Glory indicated that if you are in anyway upset you are to tell me the account of your first trip to Nairobi."

Despite everything, she started to laugh and then grasped her abdomen.

"Spock, perhaps we will try that another day. You must be prepared to listen for at least an hour."

"I await the narrative with keen anticipation," Spock said as he lifted himself from his chair and returned to the kitchen.

He returned with a tray, a cup, saucer and the seeping herb tea in another cup.

"Are you able to serve yourself?" he asked.

"I hope so." she replied.

As she reached for the cup her hand shook and upon touching the cup it rattled.

"Perhaps I can help you," he said as his large hand encircled the cup and brought it to her lips.

She closed her eyes and took a sip. Her face became contorted,

"This has to be a miracle herb, it is the worse thing I have ever tasted."

Spock said,

"I believe the Terran expression is, 'No pain, no gain.' Am I correct?"

She shook her head and nodded as he brought the cup to her mouth again.

After that ordeal, he returned to the kitchen, washed the cups and saucer and returned to Nyota.

"Do you require nutriments?

"Thanks, but no thanks, Spock. I don't think my stomach could handle food right now.

"In what way may I continue to be of assistance to you Nyota?"

"Your presence is all I require right now. Thank you for your service to me."

"I came to serve," was Spock's reply. He continued,

"Miss Glory was deeply concerned about your wellbeing after I informed her of your illness. Besides the herbs, she also sent a special tea for you. I saved it for last…"

Pulling the special package out of his bag, he handed it to her and she immediately held it to her nose.

"Blossom Tea," she said. "It is one of my favorites. Glory remembered. Thank you for your service to me."

Spock realized that this continued informal intimacy could be misinterpreted by her returning roommate. Based on that realization he rose from the chair and said,

"It is my desire that you return to optimum health as soon as possible. Please continue with what has been prescribed for you. I am hoping to see you in class tomorrow. Peaceful rest…Nyota."

"Thank you for your concern…Spock. My hope is the same as yours. Get home safe."

Without looking back Spock retrieved his shoes and exited the room, his mind began to process their conversation. 'My hope is the same as yours…' Could she possibly know what kind of meaning that thought could convey to him? He would meditate when he returned to his room. With such convoluted thoughts he intended to spend several hour at that task.


	20. Chapter 20

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty

Precipitation

When Spock returned to his quarters he checked his com unit. He had to separate discards from valuable information. Once that was done he checked for Captain Pike's location and found he was in his office. Perhaps he would meditate before he attempted to engage in this serious conversation with his friend.

Three hours and thirty-five minutes later Spock finished his restorative meditative session. It had proved to aid his focus, and formulate a plan. None of the steps he was about to take would ever be repeated again. The road he was about to embark on would be equivalent to walking a tightrope. The fall from the height he presently stood could prove fatal to his career. But on the other hand, if he did not start this perilous journey, his life would remain the empty lonely one he has endured his entire life. The anticipated change would be for the good no matter which way it could be attained. He was willing to make a huge sacrifice to attain what he wanted, no, what he needed. He must speak to Captain Pike immediately. He would be the one to advise him of his options.

Pike was seated in his office reviewing reports of some kind when Spock's presence was announced.

"Send him right in." was Pike answer to his secretary.

Spock stood at rigid attention in front of Pike's desk and heard Pike's smile laced,

"At ease Spock, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Spock with his head tilted, turned to face the left wall.

With that motion, and his friend's uncharacteristic hesitation, Pike had an 'uh oh' feeling which started in the pit of his stomach and finally stopped at his throat. Spock now turned to face him and said,

"I have come to you firstly because I consider you my friend and secondly because I am to be first officer under your captaincy. You have stated that I have worked very hard to qualify for that post and in the face of an unresolved issue I find that perhaps I will not be able to accept the offered position.

Pike's forehead is lined, his mouth is open without a word. Finally, he forced himself to speak.

"Spock, why would that be the case? Your record is flawless. You are my only choice for The Enterprise's first officer. There is no one else with your talents who could step into that spot. Please tell me, what is going on?

May I speak off the record, Sir?

"Yes of course, I will consider this a conversation just between friends."

"That is satisfactory."

"Spock, proceed."

"When I was instructed to speak to Cadet Nyota Uhura about considering a change in her major course of study, I was assigned as one of her instructors and also as her mentor. Through our continued association it has been proven to me that she possesses one of the most amazing Terran minds I have ever encountered. Her abilities surpassed any expectation I ever had as an instructor or mentor.

She has proven an asset to me in the classroom setting acting unofficially as my assistant. For quite a while she has handled my mail input and has assisted with students' problems and the grading of papers. Her aid is invaluable.

Six weeks ago I informed her of a Vulcan concert and because of her background she felt compelled to inform me she never had gone anywhere without the companionship of a male family member. Although I found such action archaic, I volunteered to escort her to the concert. It was an evening that left an indelible mark on my psyche. At this point she is unaware of my…feelings…toward her. Such conduct would be against Star Fleet regulations, but I want to assure you, Sir, I am willing to sacrifice much in order to eventually secure her as my bondmate.

For me, it was not love at first sight, but the growing dependency upon her presence, her conversation; her contributions to my daily life have now become overwhelming. I need her as much as I need air and water, not just to be content, but to exist. Presently, my life is with Star Fleet, but a continued existence here without my association with her would make this life meaningless and no longer would fill my needs. Sir, I do need her and a Vulcan never would make such an admission. As I said, she as yet, does not know of my feelings, I hope that when I make these known, she will find that her need is similar to my own

My analysis of this matter in regards to my situation indicate what is taking place is based on Vulcan emotion, which is incomparable, being tethered by my human control. This is a very imbalanced situation. Sir, it has been a war, and there is a need for reconciliation. I must have her in my life. You mentioned a Terran monarch who voiced my very thoughts , 'I cannot continue…without the woman I love. "

Pike leaned back in his chair, rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"So Spock, what you are telling me is that you are in love with Cadet Nyota Uhura."

Pike did not frame it as a question, it was a statement, for it was indeed fact.

"Yes Sir."

"What were you hoping to be able to do?"

"To pursue a discreet non-platonic relationship with the Cadet initiated by a personal melding and upon her graduation, marry her in the Terran tradition and bond with her according to the rites of Vulcan."

Pike sighed and then said,

"In view of the other option, resignation from Star Fleet, I believe any of my superiors who were made aware of this matter, would have to face the same decision I will make. You two are too valuable to Star Fleet to lose. Spock, you are my friend, and my first mate I would not wish to lose either of those relationships. Look, you two work out something and get back to me."

As I said, I have not as yet spoken to the Cadet on the matter. This issue might prove to be moot, but I certainly do not want to lose her. Without my declaration she might be lost to me in the years before her graduation. I cannot, and will not take such a risk. So it might be necessary for me to, as Terrans say, 'woo' her."

Pike said, "Be discreet Spock, that all I ask. Is there something else that you wish to speak to me about? I guess not, what ever that might have been, it would have paled to insignificance after this discussion. Spock, you are dismissed. And oh, by the way, give my regards to Cadet Uhura when you see her."

Spock turned purposefully and made his way to his apartment. He checked the transport schedule and found if he left within the next two hours he would be in Nairobi by their mid-day. He would contact Benjamin Uhura and request an audience. Since he was definitely not making an official call, he dressed in casual clothing and carried a small duffle bag with a few supplies. He contacted Dr. Price and advised him that he would not be in class on the morrow. No explanation was necessary, this was his first absence ever


	21. Chapter 21

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-One

A Brighter Sun

When Spock materialized at the transport station, he was greeted by the same person who had

done so on his initial visit. Being whisked through the terminal he encountered Benjamin Uhura just as he had done previously, in a luxury vehicle parked right outside the door.

"Dif-tor-heh smusma-(Live Long And Prosper), Sochya Eh dif (Peace and Long Life)" was exchanged.

"What brings you to Nairobi Mr. Spock. By your dress I see it is not Star Fleet business."

"You are correct Sir, my trip is of a personal nature. Is there a place we can talk uninterrupted?"

Benjamin tapped the privacy window and gave instruction in Swahili and the car made a U turn at the next intersection and as they travel, Spock found himself enjoying some of the beautiful scenery of this capitol city. They traveled alongside a body of water. Palm trees were on either side of the street and in the meridian. The car entered a gated community and then there was a cul de sac and they pulled up to a gated driveway. Their car was waved through and they parked in front of a very lovely dwelling. Benjamin explained that this was his mother-in-law's residence. She was presently off-world with a senior citizens group and would not return for two weeks. Her staff was likewise out of the house for this period of time. They would indeed have privacy.

Benjamin palmed the door and it opened. As they emerged from the foyer Spock saw a sun room that led out to a fenced in private patio. Benjamin first went into the kitchen and put ice in two glasses and removed two mango juices from the refrigeration unit.

"How long is your stay, Mr. Spock?"

"I am hoping to conclude all my business in time to return to San Francisco this evening."

Benjamin said, "If you find you must stay longer, feel free to stay here in this house. There is no need for you to travel all the way to Kisumu if your business is here in Nairobi. It would be easy to enter your code for entry and return. Mr. Spock, with whom will you be conducting business?"

"With you Sir." was Spock reply.

Benjamin looked a bit startled, smiled and escorted him onto the sun porch and turned on the ceiling fan.

"How may I be of service to you Mr. Spock?

Spock could not remain seated and asked if he might rise. He paced the floor for a few seconds and started,

"Before I even met your daughter her scholastic record amazed me. Her education was not shallow, she was and has continued to be a person of deep thoughts. She excels in everything she does and is in line to be appointed as my teaching assistant. Her excellent abilities are attested to by all of her teachers. So, my view of her achievements is not a form of favoritism. Mr. Uhura, you have an exceptional daughter."

Benjamin nodded.

"When I met you, I explained that she had accompanied me to a Vulcan concert for as she said she never had ventured anywhere without a male protector. Since that time we have had lunch together in a public setting. She came to my place of residence and cooked me an Kenyan meal. To ensure her honor, the doors to my apartment remained open. Sir, I find myself inextricably drawn to your daughter.

"Sir, let me formally introduce myself, I am S'chn T'gai Spock, son of Amanda Grayson of Terra and Sarek, son of Skon of Vulcan of the house of Surak.

Benjamin interrupted him. Spock I know who you are. When you visited before on Star Fleet business, I did not wish our relationship to taint any decisions made.

Let me inform you, before you were born I lived on Vulcan and was adopted into your clan. I worked with and in The Vulcan Science Academy, the first Terran to do so. Your father and I are old friends. Previously, he was the only one, outside of the select who was made aware of our family's secret.

Once your father was appointed first as Ambassador's Assistant, and I was immersed in my business, we were never able to get together for a visit. He contacted me to advise me of your birth. I got little titbits about you in our hurried contacts. I contacted your father when after four sons, I finally had a daughter. Amazingly, even your grandmother T'Pau was accepting of me.

Benjamin then thought to himself how prophetic Sarek's statement had been,

'Perhaps this will be the beginning of Romulan and Vulcan unity when these two are bonded. '

Spock had stopped his pacing to listen to Benjamin's narrative and then, with typical Vulcan efficiency said,

"Sir, may I continue?"

Benjamin nodded.

"I do request that you find me acceptable as a bondmate for your daughter Nyota Uhura. She is unaware of my feelings, but if I must, I will court her, for she is half of my heart and half of my soul."

Benjamin looked up at him and said,

"Mr. Spock you are a worthy young man, and my family will welcome such an honorable person as you into our midst. But there is something about my daughter that you are unaware of…"

Spock interrupted,

"If you are referring to her inability to bear me sons, believe me that fact would not change my desire to have her as wife and bondmate. I have spoken to my superior officer who when faced with the possibility of my resigning my post to pursue your daughter, advised me to be discreet. I am determined to do this because I cannot allow her to become lost to me, during her subsequent years of schooling. So, you see, I am aware of the ramifications involved. I will not force my way with your daughter or use my mental or physical strength in any way. What I desire of her is her love and that takes time to nurture. I came to you because I wish to honor your ways and receive your permission before I approach your daughter."

Benjamin smiled,

"For years our daughter's condition has been a deep wound for us. We knew that none of the males in our community would accept her. To not present the facts to any person with honorable intention would be criminal. But, you Mr. Spock have elevated her beyond any deficiency. But she must come to the marriage bed chaste, a virgin. It is the Bantu way."

Spock nodded and stated,

"That is my intention."

Benjamin responded,

"Since that is understood, let me say, Yes, Mr. Spock, I accept you as bondmate for my daughter, Nyota Uhura and also as my son. T'nash-veh sa-fu etek dungi khynna vem" (Come my son we will share a meal.)

Spock nodded. His heart had never felt so light. It was as if years of rejection had dissolved and in its place solid and permanent was a willing acceptance. Now if he could just add Nyota's love to that place he knew he would be a complete person.

Benjamin took him to the grand dining room of the Hotel Nairobi where they was an extensive vegetarian menu. Spock attempted to pay but was prevented by Benjamin who smiled and stated it was a pre-engagement dinner.

Spock was ten minutes early for the transport and Benjamin sat with Spock and told him little stories about his daughter. Spock told Benjamin about meeting Glory and Benjamin said to Spock,

"If you have any problems, go to Glory, she is a dear friend and like another mother for Nyota. As they rose Benjamin positioned his fingers and placed them level with his ear and said, "Live Long and Prosper." and received the acceptable response.

Benjamin stood and watched as his newly accepted son left his presence in a swirl of lights.


	22. Chapter 22

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Two

The Sun at Dawn

That evening Spock prepared for the class he would teach tomorrow all the while with a vision of Nyota in his mind. He contacted the Embassy with a request and then he left his desk to make tea. As he sat deep in thought he decided to send her a message.

All that was necessary was, 'I was away to take care of urgent business. It is my wish that you have totally recovered? I will be in class tomorrow.' He then pressed the 'send' button.

Exactly, five point five seconds later his unit chimed. He saw Nyota ID code and clicked the connect button. He saw her beautiful face, her voice was hurried and excited,

"Where have you been? You were not in your class today. I attempted to call you to inquire about your health. I knew what I had was not contagious but when you...I was worried."

She then took a deep breath and said,

"As long as you are okay, I am relieved. We'll see each other in class. Oh, by the way, when do you want to schedule the additional Trill class?"

Spock sat in front of the screen and in answer said,

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, Yes, that is great. See you tomorrow. Next time leave a paper trail or something…."

With that she threw back her head and laughed. Taking her suggestion literally she imagined her neat, organized, order possessed professor perhaps picking up any discovered paper trail, not making one.

It was at that point he then realized how much he had missed the sound that accompanied her amusement, her joyous laugher.

He was standing by the podium when she walked in. She smiled and he felt his heart jump. He himself was startled at his reaction. She seated herself in the front row to his left, as usual. Why was he reviewing these things that had been repeated every day since she came to his class? His conclusion was that today was the dawn of a new direction, everything was going to take on new meaning.

Immediately after his classes he went to the mess hall and secured fruit for himself and fruit and yogurt for Nyota.

He was already set up in their space when she arrived. He had made hard copies of the research file his mother had sent him. He had placed hers in a neat pile on her side of the table. Her footsteps were more hurried than usual and he stepped forward as he heard her approach.

He did not quite understand how it happened, as he rounded the corner to greet her, she bumped into the side of the tall bookcase. Her head went backwards and she would have hit the ground if Spock quick response had not intervened. He found himself holding her by her waist and she was suspended on his arm for a brief moment as he attempted to allow her to gain her footing. Just that brief encountered had added impetus to his objective.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured as she rubbed her temples.

She spied the fruit and yogurt neatly set out on the table and her face lit up.

"Thank you Spock. You take good care of me."

Continuing she said, "A famished body does not have a properly operating mind," a quote from Nyota chapter one verse one she said as she opened up the yogurt container. He observed her as she licked the top and discarded it in the waste basket and then she crossed her legs at the ankle and savored every spoonful.

Spock sat back in his chair to admire what he interpreted as something most pleasing. He carefully peeled his banana, which was one of the few food that he did not eat with a fork. Peeling small sections at a time he took bites until it was totally consumed.

Nyota also eat her banana and toward the end, breathed deeply and said,

"Did you know that the banana is one of Terra's most perfect foods. Another one is honey, but that item has an added benefit, it never goes bad. You could eat honey you found in a recently discovered pyramid."

With that revelation she picked up the stack of papers that Spock had placed for her perusal and started reading.

He watched as looks of wonderment kept appearing on her face and deep intakes of breath cut the silence. All of these evidences of her humanity affected Spock as he sat in their chosen learning space and observed his student.

Finally she voiced her opinion,

"This is wonderful. Each section is devoted to communications between different Trill entities. Between the host and the symbiotic entity, and between another host or symbiotic entity, greetings, expressions of affection, parental communication…

"Spock, can a Trill procreate? What would be produced, the host or the symbiotic implant? Do you know? I guess the species is still too new to us to even make an educated guess."

He asked,

"What do you see unusual about the conversation between the host and the symbiotic implant?

"It always referred to itself in the plural. Never 'I' but 'We' even though it becomes a single entity for the host's entire life."

Spock continued,

"If the host dies, another host must be found, even if it is only temporary. The deceased host must be placed on life support to protect the implant. From all information we have, the symbiotic implant's life might be endless or at least it continues for untold number of years."

She responded, "That seems correct"

Spock pointed in her direction and said,

"There is another interesting observation. Look on page seven, the second paragraph."

Nyota turned her page and ran her finger down the page and sat back and huffed a breath.

"Unbelievable." she said.

He echoes her sentiments, "Fascinating."

Spock sat forward in his chair and said,

"Nyota, the lesson today will require that you touch me to feel the special use of my breathing and the workings of my jaw. When you are about to touch me I will shield my thoughts and yours from mine. Is that acceptable?"

She looked very serious and asked,

"This will not injure you, will it?"

"No Nyota, it will not."

He was pleased with her concern.

"Let us proceed."

The first time she touched him he is reminded of the coolness of his mother's hand, he recalled her touch, its softness. In Nyota's case there was a scent of flower reaching his nose from her small open palm.

He briefly closed his eyes and then spoke the words in Trill, "Your presence is welcome, we are now whole."

She attempted to mimic his words and voice inflection and then removed her hand.

"Again."

The second time was perfect.

"Together.'

Was it a trace of a blush stealing across her face as they spoke these words together? Spock attempted to hold eye contact. She turned slightly and lowered her eyes.

"Again."

This time she could not look at him. But again, it was perfect.

He said softly, "Nyota, you are troubled? Are you sure you have fully recovered?

"Spock, it just a hormonal thing. I get quite emotional you know."

"Tilting his head he said, "Of that I am quite aware Nyota. We can continue this study next time. Perhaps you would be agreeable to securing something to eat."

"I can go for that Spock. Thank you."

He looked down at her with a slightly upturned mouth, "Remember you once told me, all work and…."

After her soul piercing smile she finished his statement, "…no play makes Jack a dull boy, or Nyota a dull girl, Again thank you Spock. You take good care of me."

He thought, 'She has no idea of the Vulcan implication of that statement. One day he was certain she would understand.'


	23. Chapter 23

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sunny and Pleasant

It was decided that they would visit the Indian Vegetarian restaurant. They made their way to the West Gate and Spock noticed her quietness.

"Nyota, do you think the market is opened?"

"It closes at dusk, if we hurry we might make it. She hurried her steps with Spock by her side. As they reached the alley she almost broke into a run, Spock just lengthened his strides and they broke out into the open air just in time to see Glory bending over as she packed some of her wares into the locked storage area.

"Glory, I am well!"

She raced to embrace her friend and Spock stood off to the side with his hands behind his back.

"You look beautiful and healthy. That is good. Don't forget to take your herbs regularly," Glory encouraged.

"I want you to know I was too ill to prepare the concoction myself, so Spock the evil Wizard, administered the first cup of poison. That stuff is god-awful! It does really work because no one would voluntarily take it if it did not."

"You are right about that, my child," Glory agreed.

Finally after the women have spent a few moments in their own world, Spock, is finally recognized.

"Thank you for taking good care of my child," Glory said.

"I come to serve," he replied.

Glory checked the time and gave Nyota a quick kiss.

"I have classes tonight, I can't be late. See you next time."

"Mr. Spock, it is good to see you again, please do not make yourself scarce," she said as she hurried off.

Nyota almost grabbed Spock's arm as she said,

"Now, I am famished."

Spock put his hand at the small of her back, his first attempt at a casual touch and she looked up at him and smiled. They broke out from the shade of the alley into the light of the setting sun and made their way to their chosen restaurant.

The host led them to a booth off to the side. After they were seated, the usual lemon and water was delivered to their table. The curried vegetables and Nan were delivered next. It appeared that Spock had ordered ahead. Nyota thought that that was so thoughtful of him. It prevented what could best described as a concert of stomach melodies. After the first bite, the growling in her stomach ceased.

Spock was not sure what prompted Nyota to gesture with her fork as she talked. It was conduct she had never displayed before.

She, on the other hand, noticed during those few seconds that Spock's eyes would follow the movement of her eating utensil. She then deliberately moved the fork in the air and watched him. She laughingly said,

"Spock, you are a master of concentration and this little utensil has you distracted."

He put down his fork, wiped his mouth leaned forward and said,

"It is only because I am concerned that food particles might fly off your utensil and contaminate my food."

She put her head back, a gesture he enjoyed observing,

"I am sorry Spock. I guess I am a bit excited tonight."

She then made the observation,

"Spock, you are indeed purpose driven, nothing escapes your notice. What am I to do with you?"

He thought to himself, 'In due time, it is my wish that you will come to the proper conclusion,'

He then voiced this comment,

"After all Nyota, you are extremely intelligent, resourceful, inventive, creative, and let us not forget, emotional. I am certain, you will arrive at some conclusion."

She amiled and said, "You would not want it any other way."

With a raised eyebrow he voiced his agreement, "Indeed Nyota," .


	24. Chapter 24

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Four

City of Lights and Enlightenment

They left the restaurant and Spock looked down at her and said, "If you have no plans for this evening there is something I would be pleased to show you."

"Spock, are you trying to surprise me?"

His response,

"I will allow you to draw your own conclusion on that matter."

He put his hand on her elbow as they walked toward the the Academy but before reaching the campus they stopped at a public transport stop and boarded a vehicle that traveled eastward Eventually Spock assisted her to the exit door and they disembarked. Spock entered a gate where the guard nodded. He then guided her to a transport station. Nyota had no idea where she was. Once they entered he observed her, the look on her face was questioning.

"Nyota, do you wish to make a comment or do you have an inquiry?"

"I don't know what to say."

Nyota was able to discern that they had entered a Transport Station which was ablaze with lights. There were rows of transportor pads in this pristine setting. Spock led her to row number six and helped her up the step. He stepped on the adjacent position, pressed the command button and spoke into the microphone, "Energize 601 and 602."

It iwas getting dark at their destination as they materialize. She looked around and read their location-Paris.

"You are pleased with my choice of after dinner activities?"

She looked up with wonder on her face,

"How did you know how much I have always wanted to visit 'The City of Lights?"

With an upturned eyebrow he said,

"I cannot divulge my sources, it might cause universal ending paradoxes…"

"Spock, that was a very acceptable attempt at either humor or sarcasm. But be assured that question is only the start of my attempt to get answers."

She smiled and continued, "Be prepared."

He looked at her upturned face and commented,

"Indeed, Nyota. I would expect nothing less from you."

They left the building, Spock secured a taxi and gave the instruction in flawless French. He commented on the side,

"The French are still very sensitive about individuals not learning their language. We will attempt to placate them by speaking French even when we are conversing. Does that meet your approval?"

"Yes Spock, and so that that you know, thank you, you have fulfilled one of my dreams.

He nodded and thought to himself, _'Even in this distant place I am courting you Nyota for I have only one objective, no matter how many diverse paths I take.'_

They were driven to every postcard location in this beautiful city. Their final stop was the Eiffel Tower. From it's top the city is laid out like spokes of a giant wheel with each place of beauty illuminated.

She whispered, "It is so beautiful. No wonder it has inspired poets, authors, playwrights and musicians."

Her eyes are misty as she said,

"I never thought I would ever see this place. You have again served in my behalf Spock and allow me to feel safe. You take very good care of me. Thank you."

She then fell silent after taking a deep breath.

At that moment Spock felt so vulnerable. His human side wanted nothing more than to draw her close in an embrace. His Vulcan side warned, Caution!

Once back on the ground he directed her toward The Champs Elyse. It was just as she remembered from pictures. Their walk led them to the Arch de Triumph and finally Spock again started to direct her steps. They walked into a beautifully appointed restaurant. When she received the menu she realized they were at 'Maxim's' that centuries old establishment.

He asked her what she wished to eat and she said,

"You can surprise me if you order for me."

He nodded. The waiter appeared, was given instruction and returned within a short time with a bottle of white wine.

Spock said,

"In France you are well over the age for alcohol consumption. But I will just allow you a small taste in view of the fact this is a night of 'firsts'.

After the waiter poured his taster's sip, he instruced the waiter to leave the bottle and he would pour.

She put her hand over her mouth and smiled. She was extremely grateful for their friendship, and his protective care. He never asked anything in return for his acts of kindness, he was indeed a unique male.

For the first time since she knew what she was, she did not feel deprived or damaged, she felt valued.

Spock, observed the joy in Nyota's eyes and at that moment realized that while he was different, he was not damaged goods but an individual with great worth not just to be valued for his intellect. Had not his mother told him that any number of times? But it took the company of this other woman, whom he loved, to help him come to that realization.

"A penny for your thoughts Spock," Nyota voice pulled him back to reality."

"I was attempting to fathom my mother's first impressions of this city. My parents came here for what Terrans call their honeymoon. They also maintain a home here for non-official visits. At other times members of the Vulcan Embassy can schedule visits to this city and stay at that residence. It was with the help of the Embassy's public relations office that I was able to secure our trip on short notice. My father's secretary was very accommodating."

"One day maybe I will be able to personally thank him," was her response.

"Yes. I must also do so," Spock nodded.

"If you would like to see the residence, it is only a short walk,"

He hoped for an affirmative response.

"You would take me there.?"

Nyota, I would not have made the suggestion if such an activity was impossible. And, you are more than welcome to any place that I myself would visit, for any place that would exclude you, would not be visited by myself."

After a desert Spock paid and they left the premises.

Nyota nodded and allowed herself to be guided again by Spock's hand on her elbow.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

Well folks, this is what you all have been waiting for. Quiet explosive fireworks...impossible? I think not. Hope you enjoy.

Botsey

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Five

Sunlight Through A Window

His shields were set at maximum as Spock's hand remained on her elbow. They walked slowly down the Boulevard and at Ru de LaSalle they turned and Nyota was led to the front of a stately house, set back from the road. The front yard was dotted with plots holding rose bushes. The lights illuminating the yard revealed a great variety of colors of her favorite flower, roses.

Spock placed his hand on the raised pad at the entrance and there was a signal bell heard. A face appeared on the security monitor,

"Osu Spock, it is an honor; Please await the entrance chime and the door will be opened."

A musical tone was heard and the door opened. The person who owned the disembodied voice was present in the foyer and said,

"Please Sir, your quarters are available if you so wish."

"No, L'nook, we are just going to refresh ourselves and I will show my friend around the residence. We will have no further need of your services. Thank you and good night."

The greeter bowed low. He is the resident's steward and had not expected an introduction. But he was able to conclude that the young female was associated in some way with the place where his young master served as an instructor. They were both in uniform. He had looked very carefully at his companion and he had to admit she was indeed an extraordinarily beautiful Terran female. It was not his business to speculate, assume or meddle in any personal business carried on by the family of Sarek. But he had never seen his young master in the company of a female. From his youth up he had pursued a life of isolation and study. Perhaps this was a good development. He was excellent in areas of secrecy, this matter would remain stored away.

"Nyota would you like to sit down for a while?"

"Thank you Spock, that is a most welcome suggestion."

He guided her to a small sitting room with sofas and chairs with plumped up pillows.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Thank you Spock."

He nodded and then excused himself.

He visited the kitchen to secure two fruit drinks. By the time he returned Nyota had cradled her head in her hand that rested on the sofa arm and was fast asleep. He bounded up the left staircase to his room where he took a blanket from the closet and returned to the room. She was still sleeping as he stood in front of her to admire her perfection. Here she is with him, in a residence he has called home. There is a knot in his stomach when he realized how her presence affected him. He gently placed the blanket on her and retreated to the far corner of the room to meditate.

He had meditated one hour and forty-seven minutes, when he heard her stir. He rose from the corner and approached her.

"I could not bring myself to awaken you Nyota. You are refreshed?"

"Oh Spock I am so sorry.

She smiled and said,

"Perhaps it was the wine."

"Yes, or perhaps you were simply in need of sleep."

"Yes perhaps."

He stood over her with his hands clasped behind his back and said,

"I wish to advise you that we do have guest quarters here if you wish to retire. My suite is on the opposite end of the house. The household staff's residential rooms are in between the guest residence and the family residence. Thus your honor is preserved."

"Spock you make me feel like a fairy tale princess."

He responded,

"To qualify for that classification, I believe there has to be a prince charming."

She looked at him with suddenly saddened eyes and replied,

"And a happily ever after."

Spock continued to capture her eyes with his piecing stare.

"What has saddened you Nyota?"

"It is personal.," was her answer.

"Do not friends share what is personal and help one another through trials?

"Yes but…"

With a slight gasp she put her head into her hands. Spock put up his shields and slowly knelt before her and pulled her hands away from her face. Her lips trembled as she confessed,

"Spock, you are so good to me and you have always treated me like a lady. I…I... love you for that. But I am a shell of a woman. I will never marry because I would be unable to give whom I love sons.

His confession was on his tongue, but instead he said.

"Nyota, I would be better to you than ten sons."

Through misty eyes she smiled.

On his knee, and head bowed in total surrender to her will, he spoke the Vulcan proposal.

"_Nash-veh Spokh safu t' Sarek t' Skon, can t' Salhant' Vuhlkansu heh Amanda Grayson t' Terra dvin-to u' lik'rt opilsu t' Maat S'chn T'Gai kelek t' Sarek to ya'a kash ish Nyota Uhura ju-fu t' Benjamin and M'umbha Uhura t' Shasik Bantu Maat Wakufunzi t' United States of Africa na'tor Spokh u' tel-tor katelaui Kyota sa-telsu eh mene beau fai'el Talyhk nash-veh k'dylar."_

("I S'chn Tgai Spockh, son of Sarek of Skon, child of Solkar of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Terra, serving as second of the Maat S'chn T'gai house of Surak do request that Nyota Uhura, daughter of Benjamin and M'umbe Uhura of the Bantu nation, the clan Wakufunzi of the United States of Africa accept me as her bondmate, her husband and lifelong companion, because I cherish thee."

"Spock, how can you be sure?"

"Nyota, I have already spoken to your father. My mind was made up long before I made the trip to see him. Captain Pike has advised us to use caution until you graduate. Trips like this one might prove to be advisable. The Embassy will take care of all of the bookings. In these case here will be no, as you would say, 'paper trail.' Are you agreeable to more trips away from the Academy?

She nodded.

"My promise to your father guarantees the family's honor will remain in place. Nyota, I will never use either my mind or strength to influence you to go contrary to my word to your father. We will complete one another. I could not allow you to belong to someone else. I could not risk waiting until you graduate to reveal my desire to have you as my bondmate."

With that he held up two fingers and she nodded. He placed two fingers at her temple. It felt as if she is falling like Alice in Wonderland, as she descended scenes appeared before her, Spock being bullied, his extraordinary scholarly achievements, his mother's care, his father's disapproval, and then at the end of the fall she is bathed in lights and felt the depth of Spock's emotions, which was black and swirled around her like something alive.

And he is able to see her torment, the girls of her tribe avoiding her as if her condition was contagious, some boys attempting to seduce her knowing that there would be no unwanted pregnancy, no repercussions. viewing her as a potentially wanton women. All the while her clan built up a wall of protection to shield her, the males acting as her 'protectors.' Her eyes were closed and tears trickled down her cheeks. Spock pulled her back from the meld and she fell into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Taluhk nas-veh k'dular." (I cherish thee)

Spock then held her at arm's length and said, "Nyota, consider my hospitality as reciprocation for your family's kindness toward me, a stranger. I will accompany you upstairs to your room. You will find there are sleeping garments and toiletries. There is a refresher in the small closet. As they reached one of the doors he took her hands, kissed them and said,

"May your dreams be pleasant. Good night, K'hat'n'dlawa."

She filled him with her smile and he turned and walked down the steps to find his way to his quarters and to his private thoughts.

Spock lay on his back in his bedroom. He was calm, at peace and content for the first time in his adult life. If he was truly a human he would have to say he was filled with joy, it was over flowing. But as a Vulcan he must simply say he was satisfied and complete. There was much that he and his beloved would have to discuss. Their discretion was a priority. Even on their trips they must exercise a degree of caution. He imagined what it would be like to show her the many places he had visited in his formative years. He even intended to show her Vulcan. After all they had three years ahead of them. His Vulcan control would prove itself invaluable during the time ahead Certainly she was worth any wait. That knowledge allowed him to drift off into a sleep filled with anticipation.


	26. Chapter 26

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Six

A Light on the Pathway

Nyota woke up with a start. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was-in Paris, France, in Spock's family's home. She could not believe what had happened to her, Spock's proposal, their mind meld...

She wondered if it would be proper for her to go down to the lower level. She really would love to have a cup of coffee. There is a light tap on the door.

"Pardon mademoiselle, the master has requested your presence for first meal. There are clothing designed for use around the residence in the closet."

Nyota's comm signals, she presses accept, Spock's voice intones,

"Nyota, I sincerely hope you are rested. I await you in the dining room."

As she exited the room, a young girl is present to take her to the lower level where Spock is at the base of the stairs. He offered his arm and guided her to the dining room, the table is set for two. Hot dishes were set up on a server. Spock helped her plate and brought it to her, helpred his own, seated himself and then he spoke.

"Nyota if it would please you we could visit the Louvre before we return to the Academy.

She nodded in the affirmative, and smiled broadly.

"It has been one of my wishes to see the Mona Lisa."

After a pause she stated,

"Spock, this house is quite beautiful but is everything always so formal here?

"Yes. Because of my father's position, the staff has always been formal toward him and by extension, myself. Each Vlulcan family treasures their heritage, their lineage. My mother however, is easily approachable and has been close to several of the older women on the staff. She is responsible for this home's décor. The guest quarter are furnished with Terran furnishings. Our quarters are furnished in the traditional Vulcan style. The furnishings are very sparse, walls ablaze with the colors that reflect Vulcan, crimson, orange, gold, yellow, and coral. These colors are also reflected in wall hangings or tapestries. For me, coming here is like a visit to my home on Vulcan. My father was so very pleased with my mother's interior design abilities that as a gift to her, he commissioned a gardener to plant and tend one hundred rose bushes on the grounds.

As he finished speaking, an elderly Vulcan woman approached Spock and bowed. Spock rose and bowed low to her, a Vulcan matron he had known all of his life.

"Hello T'Mela. I am pleased to see you again. You are looking healthy and content. The managing of this house seems to agree with you. How is your family? Since we have seen one another I understand your daughters has presented you with three grandsons."

"Yes Osu Spock, they are all progressing very well in The Vulcan Way

"I wish to present to you my friend Nyota Uhura from the United States of Africa. We are associates in one of my classes at the Star Fleet Academy."

Nyota rose from her chair and bowed. She spoke in flawless Vulcan. _"dot-ta tor Vulcan ko-mekh. Nyota sampsj tr vlitau dot-tor."_ (Honor to Vulcan mother. Nyota pleasures to pay honour)

T'Mela, nodded to Nyota and replied, _"Talah sanosh la svi' kelek t' Osu Sarek sa'fu t' Skon t' kelek t' Surak." (_Find pleasure in the home of Sir Serak, Son of Skon of the House of Surak.) In French she continued "We wish your stay to be pleasant and rewarding. Spock, will you return for Second Meal?"

"No, T'Mela, we must return to the Academy but I thank you for our First Meal.

If my friend is agreeable we will visit the Louvre and after take a boat trip down the Seine and then return to San Francisco.

T'Mela bowed low and backed out of the door.

Nyota whispered, "Spock why the deference?

With his hands behind his back he thought before answering.

"Nyota, it is not me personally that would require this action. This action is a relic of respect and homage to my lineage. My family traces their line directly to Surak, the founder of Vulcans' School of logic. My grandmother, TPau, is head matriarch of Vulcan."

Nyota processed his revelation. It is presented without pride or arrogance. He is supplying facts that could have been attained by anyone seeking information about him. His family's position if transferred to Terran would be one of royalty.'

Spock's dignity and grace is mirrored by every Vulcan she had observed, no matter what their station, thus is not indicative of who he is personally but what he was as a Vulcan.

Standing opposite her Spock observed his guest and mentally acknowledged her natural grace. She carried herself like the descendant of kings that she is. There is no disgrace when one is in her presence. It is of great import that the two of them are together in this place, at this time. Both of them of noble descent. And now, both of them pledged to one another.

Spock returned to his seat and Nyota and him shared a tender glance. "Nyota, I am pleased that today's activities are agreeable? But if we are going to accomplish everything we wish we should leave as soon as possible."

Smiling, Nyota nodded enthusiastically. Spock escorted Nyota to her room and said he will await her down stairs. She showered, dressed in her refreshed Star Trek uniform and returned to the lower level of the house. He is transfixed because she has allowed her hair to flow free, tumbling around her shoulders and down her back. A sight that inspired a breathless response,

"You look extraordinarily beautiful, My Nyota.

Smiling up at him she remarked,

"Let us hurry and see the beauty who has endured for centuries.

Spock nodded and placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her out to the bright Parisian morning.

They left the residence and welcomed the breeze as they walked toward the Louvre to see in person the portrait of the woman with the almost smile.


	27. Chapter 27

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Sunlight Upon the Water

The guided tour of the Louvre proved to be most informative. Nyota stood for quite a while before the portrait that had intrigued people for centuries. She noticed the hidden smile and thought, 'Her visage is almost Vulcan. She then wondered…

Once finished at the museum, they walked to a sidewalk café where they enjoyed tea and cheese quiche. After the first mouthful Nyota put on her dreamer's face, threw her head back and smiled,

"Is it my imagination or is this the best quiche I have ever tasted or could it be I am influenced by the ambiance?"

Spock's response gave the answer,

"Since I could never be influenced in such a way, and I concur with your estimation of the entree you can be certain that the setting is not pivotal to your estimation."

His guest smiled and said,

"Then I guess we could just say that we agree."

Nyota's small hand rested on the table, he strengthened his shields and covered her hand with his own. The coolness of that touch assured him of the realities around him and it caused him to look deeply into her eyes. The unspoken message there touched his heart and he does not desire to remove his hand. After three minutes and thirty-seven seconds he cleared his throat and said,

"We must walk to the boat dock to find transportation."

He pulled out Nyota's chair and assisted her to rise. Once she stood and faced him he kissed the top of her head and they proceeded toward the river.

Once at the water's edge Spock made his choice of river craft and to Nyota's surprise, he chartered it as a private craft. As they seated themselves into the cushioned seats Spock instructed the pilot and the boat's engines sparked to life and they pulled off.

The sunlight on the water made the boat's wake appear to be transfused with mirrors. Nyota's hair played tag with the wind and Spock's one desire was to reach out and touch it…and her. He reached down and placed a handful of her tresses behind her ear. She looked up and gently placed her head on his arm and sighed. She whispered her next statement,

"I do so much love you!"

His response was,

"K'diwa!"

The River not only meanders through the capitol city but finds its way northwest and the boat makes a stop at Le Havre one of the river's main ports.

After a short conversation with the boat pilot, they disembark and he guidesd her to a river front café.

"You may refresh yourself and then, if you find it acceptable, we will have tea and a pastry. It would be a pleasant diversion. Then we will return to Paris."

Nyota thought to herself, one day she will be ablel to say she had eaten a French éclair, in France.

The ride back to Paris and then traversing under the many bridges that cross the Seine only added to the wonder of the trip. At the dock, Spock spoke briefly to the pilot. From their navigator's smile, Nyota was certain that Spock's generosity was much appreciated.

Finally they mounted the replicators pads in the 'City of Lights' to return to the 'City by the Bay.' Truly Nyota could say that this trip was the most memorable, and important she had made in her entire life.

As they parted, at the student's dormitory, without ceremony of any kind, he lightly touched her hand,

"Until classes tomorrow."

She nodded and he noticed her difficulty in swallowing. Her words were caught in her throat, but her eyes spoke volumes. It was now just past noon.

When he returned to his room his comm was blinking, an indication of an awaiting message. Upon answering he saw his father's and mother's faces.

Sarek spoke,

"Due to an unexpected, but necessary meeting with the Embassy staff, we will be arriving on Terra today, at 1600 hours. My son, your mother and I will be looking forward to your presence at Last Meal tonight. A car shall pick you up at 1530 hours.

Spock's mother chimed in,

"If there is anyone you wish to bring with you, please feel free to do so. We look forward to seeing you."

Spock immediately keyed in Nyota's comm and waited. Nyota's face appeared on his screen. "K'diwa we have a dinner invitation. If it is to your liking, please wear clothing representing your people. I will pick you up at 1540 hours.

Spock decided to spend a bit of his time in meditation this afternoon. When he is refreshed mentally, he took on the same task for his physical body and then dressed in his Vulcan robes in honor of his father.

On time, the car is in front of his residence. He then directed the driver to the student's dormitory. She floated down the stairs dressed in the same garment she had worn for their first time together and he mentally approved of her choice.

The driver guided her to the car and opened the door and as she entered Spock inhaled her essence and it emboldened him for whatever this evening would bring.

Spock activated the film that would obscure their presence from the driver. The sound proofing was also set in place. Although it was just a short ride, he did not wish anything of a personal nature they spoke about to be heard by anyone.

"Nyota, were you able to rest?

"Yes Spock, I could not believe how quickly I was able to fall asleep.

She smile and continued,

"If the trip had been taken in another century, and at a slower means of travel I would attribute it to ''jet lag."

She placed her hand on the seat, in the space between them. His large hand covered it protectively.

"Nyota, would you object to taking a trip to Greece, the country Terrans refer to as 'The Cradle of Civilization.'

I understand that all the ruins have been recently protected by a newly discovered polymer that serves as a one hundred year protectorate. The area's conservation committee is extremely please that there will be no further deterioration to these sites. Other area with historical settings are following suit. These places will survive indefinitely.

"Oh Spock, I remember looking at holivids of Athens and I saw its beauty. The buildings are all white, the sky is blue and is reflected so perfectly in the water you are unable to determine where the sky ends and the water begins.

"Yes, Spock I would find a trip to that area…"

She turned to look at him,

"…if it is with you…a most pleasing adventure."

Spock strengthened his shields and drew her to his side and again kissed the top of her head.

He thought to himself,

'How much I truly want to kiss her lips, but I fear I would be unable to control myself with that start of intimacy. She looked up at him at drew herself upward and kissed the side of his face and then lowered her head and said,

"That was just a promisory action., for we dare not go further than that…"

"No my beloved, we shall not. A Vulcan must keep his word. In this area, as in all that involve me, be assured you are safe.


	28. Chapter 28

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-eight

Twin Suns

Once inside the vehicle Nyota whispered,

"Spock, where are we going?"

He closed the privacy screen and with one eyebrow raised he answered,

"Nyota, I was under the impression that you liked surprises."

"Surprises Yes, but shocks, No!"

He sat back so as to best observe her quandary and then took her hand,

"You do trust me, do you not?"

She nodded.

He took her hands and kissed them and then the car turned into the Vulcan Embassy and she gasped,

"Oh no! Spock, I am not ready."

He took her face into his hands and said,

"Beloved, this is an invitation to dinner, not an inquisition, I wish to introduce you to my parents and announce our engagement. This is a requred thing, not the Vulcan Way, but necessary none the less."

She sighed and placed her head against his chest. He tapped the privacy window and the driver exited to open the door. Spock stepped out first and then aided Nyota out of the vehicle. He did notice the look of approval that swiftly passed through the Vulcan driver's eyes and he was certain that that vote of confidence should weigh heavily in his favor during this episode of first contact between his parents and his Nyota.

They were ushered into the family dinning room and as they entered his mother's face glowed. His father stood, and issued his greeting, "_Mene safkhet ur-seveh Spock" _(Live long and proper, my son)

"_Sochya en dif ainirth" _(Peace and long life) Spock uttered the acceptable response and then turned and with an outstretched arm introduced Nyota,

"Sarek of Vulcan and Lady Amanda, this is Nyota Uhura of the United States of Africa. Nyota bowed gracefully.

His mother left her seat and came and embraced Nyota,

Amanda smiled and said,

"We welcome you to our home away from home. If you view it that way you will not be overwhelmed, or intimidated" Nyota responded in flawless High Vulcan,

"_Du do Nyota k' nash k'waw'zhe." _(You honor me by this invitation).

Amanda glanced at her son with a soft smile and then looked toward the servant at the door and nodded. With that Spock led Nyota to her seat, pulled out the chair and Nyota gracefully sat. Spock instinctively placed his right hand on the back of the chair, his left open palm rested in the crook of his right arm. Maybe Spock wasn't aware of his action, but Sarek was.

The dinner was served, it was supurb and Spock's parents were impressed that their guest honored The Vulcan Way while dining. After dinner Amanda said to Nyota,

"My dear, would you like to see the rest of the building?"

Noyta smiled and nodded before saying,

"That would be wonderful."

Amanda's face mirrored Nyota's, they both shown with the brightest smiles that bathed the two males in their glow. As they left the room Nyota looked over her shoulder and held his gaze and he nodded.

Amanda looked at the beauty besides her. Her son with a Terran female is a thing of dreams. She had been informed about Spock's severed bond and is very much interested in what part this elegant female played in her son's life. Amanda would not confront her son. However, she did have questions for this lovely creature. Amanda would have to find out, if she was open to questions. Between her conversation with their young guest and Sarek's time with Spock, some answers would reveal themselves.

In the meantime, Spock had requested a private audience with his father. They walked toward Sarek's secluded office and his father closed the door. and then asked,

"When am I to expect a daughter-in-law?"

Spock's response was,

"Father, how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You took the consort's walk and stance several times in less than five minutes," was his father's answer.

"I intended to tell you that Nyota has accepted me as her bondmate. We must wait until after she has graduated because of Star Fleet's protocol. Which in actuality, we have managed to skirt. I have spoken to Captain Pike about our combination of difficult situations. He has informed me that there is a way around this state of affairs and I will visit him to find out what has been accomplished on our behalf. His father took note of Spock's determination.

Taking a rigid stand with his hands behind his back and after an uncharacteristic intake of breath, Spock said, "Father, I will not loose her. She completes me."

Sarek made this observation, his son's actions were similar to the stand he took before the Vulcan High Council. In both their instances the catalyst was a Terran woman that was loved. But as he thought back, he acknowledged that his selection of Amanda as his bondmate was as much an opposition to authority as his son's present actions were. He had voiced similar words when he had told the powers that be, he would not loose his Amanda.

Sarek now mentioned something that he had noted about Nyota's native clothing and he said,

"I found your bondmate is an extraordinarily beautiful woman, regal in her bearing. There was something especially intriguing about her native dress. What area of the United States of Africa is her place of origin?"

Spock answered,

"Her family home is in Kenya, East Africa."

Sarek walked away from his son and questioned,

"Were you aware that her tribal insignia is Romulan, in actuality, the Star Empire's emblem, and that the style of her tunic shouts the same influence?"

Spock, as usual was not surprised by his father's insight and perception. He simply stated,

"I am not at liberty to make a comment on that, I am under '_Etwe sep-waughk' plak' (_We agree over blood, The Blood Oath)

His father steepled his fingers and placed them under his chin, an action so often mirrored by his son and said,

"For that reason you will not speak. I will present to you this hypothesis. Sometime in the past Romulans were introduced into the population of an isolated area of Kenya. If we were to run a genetic test on your bondmate I am sure you will find the traces of Romulans' code in her DNA."

Sarek raised his hand to keep his son silent and continued,

"I will now reveal to you, that due to its age is no longer considered Vulcan classified information. I am privy to it because of our family, my position as Ambassador and because I am on the Vulcan Science Academy's Board…

Approximately three hundred earth years ago, a Romulan transmission was intercepted by a survey ship piloted by your grandfather. It stated that a cloaked shuttle had been lost, in the vicinity of what was then called Kenya and the entire crew was presumed lost.

As I said, you have no need to comment. I will not allow you to betray a trust. But you must be aware that I have spent many years picking up clues and formulating truths based on the tiniest of hints. My son, you and your bondmate are the beginning of Vulcan and Romulan unification.

You have met her father Benjamin Uhura?

"Yes Father."

"He was adopted into our clan while he lived on iVulcan. When his daughter was born I informed him that if and when our two offspring bonded it would be the beginning of that unification and now _kailidth_, what is, is.

This information will greatly impress your grandmother. I have no doubt she will officiate at your bonding. She will want to take a look at your beloved's mind. Come my son, I hear our two adunas surrendering to that Tarran past time, laughter."

Before making their way into the hallway, Sarek had dropped his head into his splayed palms in deep contemplation. He knew that by drawing on his years of diplomacy, conferencing and negotiations, he could be of service to his son. The father and son walked side by side down the hallway, both of them deep in thought.

As they returned to the dinning room Amanda entered with Nyota, they are both beaming. There was no doubt in Spock's mind that his mother had wheedled some information out of his Nyota. Sarek nodded his approval to both of them.

Then Spock said,

"Nyota, tomorrow will be a day of long exams for you. If it is agreeable to you, we will take our leave."

Nyota smiled and said,

"Spock, as you wish."

Sarek came toward her and said, _Ko-fu amsetri tre fun-tor ak. Meneaakkhet ur-seren_.(Daughter, in this house welcome, return soon. Live long and prosper.)

She bowed low before him with her chin on her chest, a sign of submission and respect and placed her palm lower than Sarek's and performed the at'alorta'a and returned,_ Sochy"a eh dif a'nirth.(_Peace and long life, father) And again Sarek nodded his approval to Spock.

While being transported by the embassy car to their respective residences, they joined their fingers in the ozh'esta and Spock murmured into her hair, "Talunk nash-veh k'dular." (I cherish thee.).


	29. Chapter 29

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Silver Lining

Spock felt it obligatory to speak to Captain Pike. about the recent personal developments in his life. Since Nyota's acceptance there was a degree of apprehension that had crept into his being which up until now, no amount of meditation had alleviated..

The information he would receive from Captain Pike could restore his balance for with either answer he received, he had already made his choice. He had to have her sunlight on these turbulent water and a resolution that would break through the not knowing exactly how to plan their future. At this point, the common denominator to the solution of any issue was singular, his bonding with Nyota. His possession of her mind and body abd her possesion of his.

As he approached the captain's office, he straightened his tunic, entered, and was announced. He then walked the few steps to the captain's private office's door, paused took a breath and then entered.

He stood at attention in front of Captain Pike's desk. His friend looked up at him, and with a dismissive hand gesture indicated for him to be at ease. His superior now smiled and said, "Well?"

Spock's chin tilted upward, he cleared his throat and said, "Standing before you is a betrothed male."

Interlocking his fingers and running his hands through his hair, Pike laughed,

"As I anticipated, she has accepted you. You certainly deserve congradulations, she is an outstanding individual. Now, allow me to let you know where we stand…"

Pike stated that there had been a meeting to address this issue. The voting had been divided evenly. Another meeting was scheduled for the following day. Spock left the office with a degree of trepidation; he would let his father know of the current state of affairs.

`0`0`0`0`0`

When he returned to his rooms Spock contacted his father. Sarek listened, and his plan formulated as his son's story unfolded. He was aware of Spock's un-Vulcan feelings, he has lived with them himself. Once contact with his son was closed, he asked his secretary to secure an appointment with the Star Fleet commandant early the next morning. The secretary was advised to make it known that the matter was urgent.

Amanda entered his office unannounced and heard his instructions. She smiled as she thought of how unprepared that school head would be. That gentleman would be powerless to refute any argument her husband would present. After a few years of observation. she had concluded that diplomacy was just a subtle form of blackmail. So she anxiously would await her husband's return, confident of his success.

Sarek then made contact with the Vulcan Science Academy. He had access to it head, Chief Minister Sunook because he serveed under him on the academy's council of ministers and board of directors. Once his questions to that institution were answered, he was more than prepared for his visit to Star Fleet Academy.

At 1100 hours the following day Sarek arrived at Admiral Barnett's office. And was ushered in at 1102. The head of Star Fleet Academy rose and bowed his head toward Sarek, who nodded. Sarek, never a waster of anything, and especially not time, or words, came right to the point.

"Commandant, I understand a private, closed meeting was held yesterday in regard to my son's request and there has as yet not been a resolution."

The answer he received is the expected one,

"Yes that is correct."

"I come before you today, not as Commander Spock's father, or as Vulcan's Ambassador, but as a member of The Vulcan Science Academy's Board of Directors and Council of Ministers. I was in contact with the Vulcan Science Academy's Chief Minister who informed me that the Academy would be more than agreeable to hire Commander Spock as an instructor on their staff and admit Cadet Uhura as a first year student. I am in position to convey your wishes to that institution within a few minutes notice."

The commandant's mouth is open, he is at first speechless and then spoke with hesitancy, he chose his words carefully,

"There has been no final resolution on this matter. A meeting is scheduled for later on today to make a decision. In view of the present information, I am certain that an affirmative answer will be reached. You are aware of the invaluable services that your son has, and continues to provide Star Fleet."

Sarek replied,

"Yes, as is the entire Federation. It is based on that knowledge that that institution is awaiting your approval for Commander Spock and Cadet Uhura's transfer."

"Please, Sir, we do not wish to be hasty in this matter, allow us to have the final voting this afternoon.

"Sarek, his face as stoic as ever, inwardly found himself quite amused and asked,

"What time is your meeting?"

The reply he received is,

"At 1600 hours."

Sarek continued, "Have you any idea of how long this meeting will take?"

The Admiral wiped his hand over his brow, and stated,

"Based on the information you have provided, It will not be more than fifteen minutes."

As Sarek turned to leave he said, "I expect to hear your reply by 1620 hours, so I may advise The Vulcan Science Academy. I bid you good-bye."

There was no Vulcan well-wishes as Sarek, exited the commandant's office.

Prior to the meeting convening, snatches of conversations were heard amongst the assembled hierarchy. The whispers around the table indicated the state of panic Admiral Barnett's revelation had created.

"_He is just midway through the Kobayashi Maru,_ _no one else even understands the D… program…"_

"_The computer system of the Enterprise is his design, we need him to supervise its installation…"_

"_The engine design is his baby…"_

"_Where would we find a communication officer with her talents. Just the first year and she has tested out of over fifty percent of all Federation languages" _

_"Didn''t she make that remarkable discovery that will eventually relegate our contribution to Terran's history books…"_

"_Beside Lieutenant Commander Spock, she has the most consistently high grade point average in our history…"_

"_Don't you recall, her father was a prodigy…"_

_The number of patents he obtained while he attended were monumental."_

"_We can't let the Vulcan Science Academy steal them out from under our noses!…_

"_What did he say, 'He cannot continue without the woman he loves…_

"He _Loves? Loves?, I thought Vulcans didn't have any emotions…_

"_How did we become so dependant?…"_

At 1615 hours the Admiral's voice was heard, "Your votes gentlemen."

And as Pike had indicated, and Sarek knew, the vote was unanimous in Spock's and Nyota's favor. Their victory would be shared by all other couple who had remained lurking in the shadow, their fear almost, but not quite extinguishing their love.

And imagine, it had taken a Vulcan to show the way.


	30. Chapter 30

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Thirty

Sun Rise

Nyota had accepted Amanda offer of her wedding robes. As a matter of fact, Nyota's reply was an enthusiastic 'Yes'. Amanda had the garment shortened for Nyota's use and had under garment made expressly for her.

As she was about to place the garments in their travel bag memories stirred. She recalled the tumultuous start to Sarek and her relationship.

Amanda had viewed him as a man without a heart, cold, without sensitivity toward those around him. She eventually realized that was the nature or the Vulcan mindset-truth at all costs.

Eventually Amanda came to realize that what she had assessed about him were basically cultural difference. It was similar to one visiting a country where shoes were left at the door and you entered the living space of your hosts with yours still firmly on your feet. The truthful conclusion was-the host is appalled, the guest clueless.

She had been employed as what could best be described as a cultural bridge to aid adults and children in a better understanding of Terrans.

The teaching was not only in a classroom setting but also through the Vulcan's observation of her and their questions to her.

By her contact with them Amanda realized that Vulcan pride was not consistent with admitting ignorance, but amazingly it was Sarek who took the lead…"Why is that the case? Do all male Terrans display these qualities? How are your children educated? Do you have siblings?"

After a while Amanda noticed that during every questioning session between herself and Sarek he would interject at least one personal inquiry. The first time he had entered that arena the question had surprised her,

"I find that you are an exceptionally ecstatically pleasing female for one of your species; why is it you do not have a mate?"

Amanda recalled how shocked she was, first by what she calculated was a Vulcan compliment, and second, why would that matter be of importance to Sarek?

But important it was as she would later find out.

One afternoon he stood before her desk and said,

"Ms Grayson, please cease your present activities, I wish to have you view something."

With long purposeful strides he led her to double doors that were at the end of the corridor these opened to a large foyer. The wall on the far side of the room was made entirely of glass and looked out onto one of the most perfectly groomed and manicured gardens she had ever seen.

"This area is designed for relaxation and reflection. You are welcome to visit here at any time. He held the door open for her and allowed her to proceed him into this lush, beautiful area. He led her to bench and gestured for her to be seated, stood over her.

"You are allowed to take your meals, to study, or relax in this quiet place. Does this meet with your approval?"

"Thank you Osu Sarek."

"Sarek, in a setting like this, just use my given name, Sarek."

"Likewise, Amanda, just Amanda."

He nodded then gestured for her to rise and follow him. The next surprise was an exercise room and an indoor pool. All of these were hidden amenities within the walls of the Embassy. She was pleasantly surprised.

As they viewed the pool he said,

"You might find it more comfortable if you schedule a private session here. Just sign into the log book and the area will be for your own private use.

"Thank you…Sarek."

His response was simply a nod.

It was a break through in their relationship. It was like the atmosphere was lightened within the confines of his office where her cubicle was set up.

So it was, on this particular morning, she decided to go to the pool during her lunch break.

She simply had to take off her dress for she had worn her bathing suit.

Just as Amanda stood up to leave Sarek rose and said,

"Ms Grayson…Amanda, I noticed you had reserved the indoor aquatic facility for the next hour. Would it be imposing on your privacy if I joined you?"

Amanda was certain that a degree of surprise must have registered on her face but she said,"

"Of course not."

He walked by her side in silence and opened the doors for them. Still he was silent. Amanda wondered if their continued time together would be an extension of this non-communication.

Once they entered the pool area Sarek walked to the locker room and as Amanda quickly undressed, he returned, dressed in his swim trunks.

Amanda's voice caught in her throat for what she saw left her speechless. For a certainty, he was beautiful. She reasoned, 'If Sarek is a typical Vulcan male, there is a reason for them to wrap themselves up in layers of clothing. No one was aware how physically perfect their bodies were.

Sarek walked to the deep end of the pool and dove into the water and his powerful arms propelled him rapidly to where she still stood.

"I am certain that the water temperature will be acceptable to you."

With that statement he flipped and pushed off to return to the other end of the pool.

Amanda, much shorter and smaller was able to establish buoyancy and swam forward to join him. Sarek had been correct, the water was perfect. Amanda attempted to set a pace and after a few minutes, Sarek joined her and swam leisurely with her. After several laps he pulled himself out of the water and reached down to assist her to join him at pool side.

Amanda questioned,

"Do you play water polo?"

"I am unfamiliar with that expression."

"It is a competitive game that is played in water."

"Adult Vulcan do not engage in what Terrans refer to as 'fun' games. We do enjoy games that stimulate the mind to deeper and clearer thought processes. This pool is not contradictory to our mindset, as this facility was constructed to ensure that the embassy personnel have the opportunity to sustain optimal physical fitness."

She pointed down to the pool and she questioned,

"Do you have such facilities on Vulcan?

"No, we do not. Ours is a desert planet, thus water is too precious a commodity to be used in such a frivolous way. But once I received my permanent assignment here on Terra I welcomed the opportunity to learn this form of endurance and exercise."

"Did it take you long to learn?"

"Fifteen point seven minutes, the duration of the holo-vid presentation."

Amanda was taken aback, 'He had learned to swim outside of a pool., without getting into the water…that is unheard of.'

Sarek now said, it is fifteen minutes past their lunch break, and that it would be prudent to return to work.

He then paused, looked Amanda in the eye and said,

"Your form is most pleasing."

He then continued,

"The shower installation is through those doors. I assume that it should not take you more than fifteen minutes to complete your hygienic routine and return to work."

With that he left her. Amanda was able to shower, shampoo her hair and be at her desk in fourteen and one half minutes. She knew Sarek was punctual to a fault and she felt proud of herself.

Without raising his head he aid,

"Would you secure the needed equipment for the Terran pass time called water polo?"

"Yes, I can. I will pick it up this evening."

"That is acceptable."

Again, the next day, at lunch time they were at the pool and Amanda spread out the equipment for his inspection. She handed him the installation instructions and the rules of the game and she saw his eyes rapidly take in the information and he handed them back.

"You read them all?"

"Of course, if not, I would still have them in my possession. You may take them with you for I remember the…instructions for constructing the 'play' area and the rules of play of the game.

He then put together the supports for the net and sat them up and then attached the netting. His comment was,

"This game requires strength and stamina . It might prove valuable to our staff. Thank you for introducing this to us…Amanda"

After the equipment was set up he asked,

"Would you be opposed to a short period of this form of exercise.?

"That sounds wonderful."

Sarek nodded.

"If you did not bring your proper attire today there are several clean articles in various sizes in the female's area for preparation."

Amanda found the swim suits that Sarek referred to and he had to put her hand to a mouth to restrain a laugh. The Vulcan idea of modesty shouted out from the appearance of these garments. But, she was able to find one that fit and put it on.

When Amanda made her appearance Sarek nodded and his comment was,

"I do prefer the Terran garment for this activity. I am unable to observe your form in the Vulcan's equivalent.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Eventually it became a acceptable activity among the Terran dwelling Vulcans.

At least three times a week Sarek and Amanda enjoyed private time at the pool. One day he inquired,

"Have you visited the physical fitness arena?"

"No, I have not."

"Then if it is acceptable would you join me there after our hours of employment?"

"I would like that."

He left his desk earlier than usual but Amanda knew that right after her working hours he would be at the location agreed upon, because Vulcans do not lie.

As she approached the open door she heard sounds of activity. She was unable to distinguish the source of the sounds because their rhythmic patterns were so rapid. She looked in the door and saw Sarek engaged in 'hand to hand' combat with an exercise dummy. His form was perfect and blows well directed. She did not know the object of the encounter but she had to admit Sarek was quite impressive.

Amanda tapped on the wall to gain Sarek's attention and she walked toward him. He bowed ad said,

"What you observed was a demonstration of one of Vulcan's many martial arts. With an outstretched arm he inquired,

"Is there an activity that draws your interest?"

Smiling she said,

"Nothing as impressive as yours I assure you.

Amanda pulled out her head set and ear buds and said,

"I will engage in exercise to music."

Sarek raised his eyebrow and then she listened and after she turned down the volume she handed the ear bud to him and said,

"Listen to the music and instructions that is better than any explanation I could give you."

Sarek took one of the ear buds and placed in in his ear. After a few seconds he handed it back to her and said,

"I will observe."

Amanda went to a bench, took off her outerwear, went to the center and chose a mat, put in her ear buds, took a dancer's stance and began her movements.

Sarek sat and observed her. Amanda's movements were graceful, her form perfect and his longings intense.

He was so uncomfortable with this stirring, not that they were unfamiliar to him. Sarek was a sixty-six year old Vulcan male. Already his life had been taken up by his supreme dedication to duty. After his bondmate had been killed in a shuttle accident, he had not pursued the securing of another. There had been and continued to be no dallying in any area of his life. He had to admit, what he was experiencing was not unpleasant, that Amanda's presence was soothing, that this female affected him in a way that he had never experienced. He reasoned that it was her expressiveness and laughter that enthralled him…

Sarek was no eunuch, he had enjoyed the pleasure that accompanied sexual intercourse, administrated by 'The Comforters,' but this was different. There was the background of constantly being challenged by this female-casual contact did not require a meeting of minds, just bodies. At that point, he felt cheated.

She had created in him a unique desire, not just for her body, but more importantly her mind, a mind that was joyous, questioning and challenging. It was at that point that he determined to have her…be with her…pleasure her…and for that matter, have her pleasure him.


	31. Chapter 31

One of my faithful readers commented that I was starting another story. However, let me explain Chapter thirty and a few after it.. These chapters will look into the minds of the mothers., the fathers and the lovers prior to the bonding.

Chapter Thirty One

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Hidden Behind Clouds

M'muba Uhura sat in her daughter's old bedroom. She looked around and thought fond memories as she fingered the presentation blanket that had Nyota's name embroidered on it. Every child born into her husbands family had his name embroidered on it. She was still attempting to wrap her mind around the fact that her baby girl was getting married. At first she mentally protested, although she shared none of her apprehension with Benjamin.

In Nyota's life there were no teen-age crushes, no dates, to speak of, her absolute refusal to consider suggestion made by her brothers and then she had announced she would never marry, but instead seek to become a star ship captain. There was no doubt in M'muba's mind that there had been emotional scaring that had led to that emotionless revelation.

After her fifteenth birthday the uniqueness of her conception and birth, along with its consequences were explained to her, she finally understood the reasons behind the scorn she had receive from the other girls. In addition, she realized her need to be grateful for the protection her brothers and hosts of cousins had given her. Despite everything, these males would protect her virtue.

She then had settled in her mind never to marry. All friendly males were viewed as cousins which made them out of bounds in the romantic department. And it was common knowledge, once other males learned of her deficit they learned to overlook her astounding beauty.

M'muba had met her daughter's intended, a gracious, handsome, Vulcan when Nyota had brought him home. He was an honorable male and loved her daughter and made it quite clear to all, in his view, she was not in any way deficient.

Those years ago, after giving birth to her forth sons, her unbearable longing was for a daughter. Prior to her last son's birth she had refused to be tested, or agree to an ultrasound that would allow her to know before hand the infant's sex. As the boy was presented to her she wept.

Benjamin attempted to console his wife.

Before conception they had read all sorts of literature that hinted there was a way to select the sex of their next baby. Diet, herbs, vitamin supplements, actions taken prior to intercourse, positions…even some old wives tales were enlisted.

It indeed was a gamble, way outside the odds of meeting with success. In more than three hundred years there had never been a female born to any of the six families of the Wakafuni of the Bantu people who traced their lineage back to "The Arrival". It was as if all the forces of nature had put up stop signs in unison to dash the hopes of M'muba. Her desire for a daughter was aptly described by her statement-

"If there is no daughter, to whom do I give my dowry jewelry? To whom do I hand down family recipes,? Whose wedding do I plan?'

Benjamin was at his wits end. He needed a solution. He needed to give his wife comfort and hope despite the odds against its fruition.

`0`0`0`0`0`

There were now just a few options, just a few avenues. They would have to consult someone in the medical profession, who had knowledge of different species. Benjamin's old friend Dr. M'Binga came to mind. He was the only one doctor associated with Star Fleet that had this talent. He and Benjamin had attended Star Fleet Academy together. This was the perfect choice for valuable advise.

Going to his com link he entered the doctor's name-Star Fleet Academy and left a brief message and his contact code.

Later that evening, when his personal com signaled he looked at the code and immediately touched the accept button.

"It has been quite a while," was M'Binga's greeting.

Your timing was most fortuitous I have just returned from an interplanetary medical conference. It was most interesting and appropriate with the increasing number of human and other species pairing.

The physicians presented experiences that introduced various pairings that were most unusual, and the problems associated with obtaining sustainable pregnancies. Part of the conference included information on fertility clinics, artificial insemination, and genetic manipulation. This was cutting edge information. I cannot think of a conference where everything presented was so new."

"My dear friend then you are uniquely qualified to assist me. Are you still on leave?"

"Until the end of the month."

"Would you be willing to visit your old homeland if a private car picked you up at the transport station?"

"Only if you include a bottle of your private stock. I'm already packed, I will transport over and your car can pick me up in three hours."

Fortunately, M'Binga knew some of the doctors associated with Nairobi General. He was granted access to some of their labs and an examination room. After blood work, he discovered what he could best describe as a restrictive gene within the DNA contained in these males that prevented fertilization of the X chromosome

Another discovery was an unknown gene factor within all of the males blood. Benjamin did not feel the need to reveal that this discovery pointed to their Romulan ancestry.

Another concern that M'Binga voiced was after all this manipulation, how would the female fare in the area of procreation. Even in normal conception that gift could be questionable. The good doctor felt it would be best to err on the side of the negative instead of raising what probably would be false hopes. For that reason he announced to Benjamin and M'muba that their daughter would be unable to reproduce.

The diagnosis was never validated or tested, just accepted as the price to pay for a daughter. At that point in the parent's mindset, it was acceptable to them. How their offspring would come to accept that fact was never even dwelt on.

So, Nyota Uhura was conceived in a Petri dish, Unknown to her parents, her beginnings mirrored the male that she was to marry,

M'muba rose from the bed and went to a small box and opened it. Nestled in tissue paper was Nyota's first dress outfit. She had wore it, when she was placed on the blanket and brought into the clan.

The mother of the bride-to-be, bowed her head and thought, she guessed Nyota will never need it for her daughter. She determined that it would never be discarded and never would she show it to her daughter.

The family would hold on to the dowry until the traditional wedding that they promised they would have one day.

She had selected several pieces of the jewelry to give to Nyota for her use, but the bulk of the jewelry would remain here until they were settled on earth.

She now looked around her daughter's room and reasoned,

'The next time she returns to this part of the planet, to this country, to this house she would be a married women, a Star Fleet officer, a weathered space traveler, whom M'muba hopped would not need children to feel totally fulfilled.'

She folded the blanket very carefully and tucked it back into a sealed pouch and then quietly left to finish packing.


	32. Chapter 32

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Thirty Two

In Bright Sunlight

Sarek settled into his seat next to his Amanda and she smiled at him. His usual response to her regard was the taking of her hand. His life had been so full because of her. Their start had been tenuous, at times heart breaking. But his Vulcan reasoning told him it was worth it.

He looked over at their son, the child of two worlds who despite everything had steadied himself, centered his life and now was going to embark on a totally different experience., his Vulcan marriage bond.

Spock and Nyota had repositioned their seats so they could face one another. Both had leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching.

Aha, Sarek realized that Spock and Nyota had already established a bond of sorts and were now in silent exchange of information. He remembered Amanda's first experience in Sarek's attempt to look into her mind.

With the initial meld she actually jumped from her chair asking,

"What was that?"

Sarek had never had the opportunity to deal at this level with a psi null creature. It then occurred to him, that the application of a Terran expression, 'take baby steps' would be appropriate.

It was the lack of sameness, very few similar thoughts that always brought Sarek to such a wonderful plane of existence with his beloved. There were little cracks and crevices that required his exploration when they were mentally joined. It was similar to peeling an onion, there would be layer, after layer and then the complete revelation would come to him.

This was so different from bonding with another of the same species. In their case there were always little questions, apprehension, degrees of concern because she could control how much she would allow him to see. It was strange how she was able to do this. But did it she did, with continuing success. He could never force information from her, that was unethical, but there was nothing unethical about her control of dispersing information to him. At times, she was a woman of mystery. That was just a little perk in their relationship.

He recalled when he desired to ascertain whether she reciprocated his…affection. Sarek believed it would probably be very difficult to make a determination without a mind meld. But secure that information he must.

After a few months of interaction at the pool, meals together, and walks around the garden, he decided he would test the figurative waters by inviting Amanda to ride with him on his motorcycle. She had already tested out the side car.

She looked up from her desk as he stood before her dressed all in leather.

"Will you accompany me on a ride?

"In the parking lot?"

"No, I have already selected a location that will allow us to enjoy a meal outside in the fresh air. "

"How fare away is the location?"

"Amanda, are these question an indication that you doubt my skill in operating the motorcycle?"

"No... I doubt my ability to not become an hysterical passenger."

"What causes you to have such illogical thoughts?"

"When I was young my friend's oldest brother was gravely injured in a motorcycle accident."

"Was he young?"

"Yes"

"To your knowledge, was he at fault?"

"He was speeding and attempting a stunt.'

Still standing before her with his hands behind his back and one of his eye brows raised he said,

"I am not a risk taking young human boy but a logical, adult Vulcan male. I have never had a motorcycle accident either on your home world or mine. I understand the inherit dangers of speeding for I know what it is capable of, if mishandled or not respected. My reflexes are at least three times more acute than a Terran's, we will travel back roads in order to view the terrain. You will be securely strapped into the side care and I will protect you with my life."

Without waiting for her reply, he simply leaned over, saved her work, turned off her comm unit and gestured for her to accompany him.

Amanda was almost tripping over her feet as she was forced to keep up with his rapid strides. There was purpose in his pace, determination in every step he took and he wasted not one moment to reach his destination the parking lot.

His motorcycle was by the door with two helmets and sets of goggles hanging by its side. He opened the door to the side car and nodded his head. She knew she had no words that would sway him. She stepped in and he nodded, handed her her helmet and goggles, went to the other side, straddled the bike, adjusted his helmet and goggles and turned the ignition.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sometime it is not the words that are remembered, but the silence. This was the case this day, for indeed Sarek was silent. He had much on his mind. Most of it having to do with his passenger.

They reached the spot Sarek had picked and he unpacked the food. Sarek helped Amanda's plate and placed her fork in her hand. He then settled down to plate his food. Although those were his actions, food was not what was on his mind. His guest's presence was felt most acutely.

He stood and glanced out over the bluff to the beautiful scenery below. Terra was indeed a beautiful planet. So many colors assailed his eyes

Sarek squatted down next to Amanda and looked into her eyes and said,

"I have brought you here so that I may talk to you and you would not be able to prevent me from finishing this conversation.

He stood and put out his arms,

"No place to run and hide, Amanda."

He hesitated for a few moments and then continued,

"Amanda Grayson, I desire you. I wish you to become mine in mind and body, to be my bondmate. You have created in me an insatiable hunger to know the depth, width, height and essence of you. I realize that this was probably the furthest thing from your thoughts-our relationship has not always been…pleasant. However, I am willing to learn how to be a proper mate for you. I am willing to court you, to win you.

"In Terran terms, I am proposing to you, asking you to be my wife."

Amanda's eyes were lowered. She took a deep breath and answered,

"Sarek you honor me with your proposal. I must admit that I am attracted to you. You are an exceptional male, and honorable …Please recognize that in truth, I am just a ordinary woman, you need someone who has trained to be a first lady for your people. I do not feel I qualify for such distinction.."

Sarek put out his hand and drew her to her feet,

"Amanda I could have bonded with a Vulcan female many times, but you are the one that caught my heart, you have entered my dreams. I desire you and only you. You will grow to be what ever you desire, but I am not marrying a 'first lady', I want you."

`0`0`0`0`0`

He was brought back to reality and he looked down at his Aduna. She indeed had fulfilled every desire of his mind and his flesh.

Now, his son had made a similar choice. When Spock had brought Nyota to the embassy, and entered the dining room Sarek could not believe his eyes. His son had taken the consort's walk. Directly behind the female, hand either at her back or elbow. The purpose of that posture was a protective one. The males, eyes ahead, his body protecting the females back. He had heard a Terran saying, 'I have got your back,' which was in fact the message heralded by that posture. Then, when he had seated his guest he stood behind the chair, the left hand on the chairs's back as his right hand grasped the inner arm at the elbow. What Sarek interpreted was that his son had revealed his inner thouhts by his walk and his position. His right hand of applied power, supported by his left-which represented his entire being acting as protection of this Terran female. All of this silent communication indicated his son's intent.

Sarek was certain that if he had been a Terran he would have smiled, or perhaps even laughed when his son introduced this beautiful female, who in truth was, Benjamin's daughter.

The two father's prophetic thoughts about their two offspring, had been fulfilled, without any outside influence. They indeed were meant to be together.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

First Light Approaches

Benjamin sat in the back seat of the vehicle hurrying to Nairobi. Of course, he was not surprised, he had given Spock, the family's blessing. He had spoken to Sarek about how this was fulfillment of prophetic words and thoughts from long ago.

His four sons had married, he was in attendance, as a matter of fact he was best man at two of his sons' weddings. It was not the marriage as such that hung heavily upon him. His thoughts were centered on the question,

'Was she truly prepared. Mentally his daughter was up to the task. But physically…Vulcan's sexuality was intense and sustained for long periods of time. Their endurance was unparalleled. Could his daughter hold up to such an onslaught. He visualized her petit, small frame and Spock taunt muscular one and attempted to find resolution. He was having a 'father of the bride' moment.

He had not discussed this matter with his wife. It would probably not sit well with her. After all, Nyota was her daughter also.

Well, Benjamin had Spock's word of honor in regard to Nyota, so that was not something to concern himself with. It was whether she was fully prepared for their pairing.

What Benjamin did not know was that Nyota's future mother-in-law had already schooled his daughter in everything that had to do with understanding a Vulcan male sexual nature. It just so happened that once he was informed of this by Sarek, his mind would be quieted on this matter.

The vehicle pulled up to the transporter station and the driver unloaded their baggage onto carts. These were bought to the baggage claim and would be transported directly to the Embassy transporter just before their departure.

They would be just in time to join the rest of the party on the trip to Vulcan. He wondered how many changes had taken place there since his last visit. Knowing the nature of this supremely private people, there probably was not too many because if you got it right the first time, why mess with success. This group of people usually never had to rewrite anything.

When they arrived they were brought right to the shuttle and were greeted,

First Nyota in a flood of tears greeted her parents. Spock nodded. Sarek approached and performed the salute which was returned with the proper words. M'muba then hugged Amanda and said,

"At last we are related."

Amanda's reply,

"I couldn't be happier."

`0`0`0`0`0`0

The woman seemed to vacillate toward seats next to one another. Sarek and Benjamin did likewise.

"Brother, time has been very kind to you," was Sarek's observation.

"Likewise, my brother."

"How is mother T'Pau?"

"Well, looking forward to her grandson's bonding, and even more anxious to look into his your daughter's mind."

Benjamin nodded.

"Can you believe what has happened here. They met, drew close, fell in love, risked much and now will be bonded.

Smiling he continued,

"I am amazed at how things worked out. Do we have any other prediction we should address?"

"How many grandchildren would you like?"

That statement met with silence. Neither one of them would venture out on that line of thought for reasons known to themselves."

All the baggage compartments were slammed shut and the pilots took their seats. The message in Vulcan was similar to what would be announced by a pilot speaking Standard-first identifying himself and co-pilot. Then, the familiar words:

"Place all seats in the upright position, secure safety harnesses, we anticipate arrival at Vulcan in four point five hours. May any rest engaged in be productive."

Spock and Nyota placed their seat in the original position and Spock took her hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed her palm.

"Rest now Nyota, do not tax yourself on this trip."

He caressed her face and she leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The fathers in the rear of the ship eyed one another,

"We were engaged in wistful thinking when we talked about them, were we not," was Sarek's comments.

Benjamin eyed his friend and asked,

"What contribution did you make to allow this to happen.?"

Sarek eyed Benjamin and said,

"Do you remember that very tall Vulcan male who threatened you?"

"Yes, he was very vocal about my removal from The Vulcan Science Academy and, as a matter of fact, off of Vulcan entirely. I guess he was a prime example of xenophobia."

We sat up a ruse which alluded to the fact that you had unusual powers, even for a Terran. It was beautifully staged."

Benjamin slapped his knee.

"His face never changed but the direction he was taking did."

"The Terran saying is, "We put the 'fear of God in him" fugitively of course…after all he was a Vulcan. By the way, What ever happened to him?"

Sarek answered,

"He is head of security at our Embassy."

Benjamin nodded his head and said, "You don't say?"

"I take it you gave the Academy a jolt."

"If I am not incorrect, some things require a jump start."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"M'muba, you don't have to worry, I have talked to your daughter about what is expected of a Vulcan wife. She is not going into this relationship blindly. She was extremely welcoming of the information. She truly loves our son and I am certain they will be happy together."

"Amanda I had been a bit worried about that aspect of this coming bonding. Certainly, you were better equipped to prepare her than I. Thank you so much for your care of her."

"She is already my daughter. She and Spock have rented and decorated an apartment. In addition, they can also stay at the Embassy in the family apartment. Their privacy has been protected by The Academy giving her a single room. There will be no questions when she does not return at night to a shared bedroom."

"That is an excellent arrangement."

"I think so also. Sarek can be extremely persuasive."

M'muba threw her head back and laughed, the action was so like her daughter,

"So I have heard Amanda."

M'muba looked toward the rear of the vessel and observed the two men deep in conversation. Amanda sent this message,

'Relieve some of Benjamin's concerns by advising him that I have talked to Nyota about the duties of a Vulcan wife. She is prepared.'

Sarek nodded and proceeding to give that information to Benjamin who felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

At that point the men began to 'talk shop'; Sarek about various places he had recently visited as Vulcan Ambassador, Benjamin about his computer business.

Satisfied, the two women closed their eyes, the men continued deep in conversation and the lovers, one asleep and the other continued watching her as an object of worship.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Dappled Sun Light

Nyota stirred in her sleep and mouthed,

"Spock I love you."

Spock had heard those words before. They had been formed by those same lips this time they stirred him like no other time. Soon he would be able to show her how shallow those words were. how inadequate they were to explain the depth of what was between him and his _K'hat'n'diwa. _(half my heart/soul)He would show her how truly unfathomable his love for her was. As he looked down onto her beautiful face she saw her mouth turn upward in a smile.

He would leave her to her private dreams. Soon they will be non-existent. There would be no walls, no separation, and no mysteries for that is what their bond would accomplish, the removal of all barriers.

Deep in sleep Nyota mind had conjured up a dream that was surprisingly detailed.

She imagined herself with Spock, alone, no restrictions, and nothing to set limits on their expressions, verbal, mental, emotional or physical.

He had seated her in a chair and knelt before her,

"Nyota, you have answered every dream, imagination, or wish I have ever had. I will respect your chaste state and take you at the pace you establish for me.

"I hunger for you Nyota, your mind and your body, but not at the expense of discomfort or pain to your person.

I now make this request, before we embark on our intimacy, may I know you with my eyes?"

Nyota took in his face and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks,

"I want to please you Spock. I am yours…"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The intensity of the dream brought Nyota to full consciousness. She looked at Spock and wondered if he had in some way influenced that dream. Had his desires bled through to her consciousness? When the time was right she would question him.

The pilot's voice was heard,

"We are making our approach to the Ambassador's private landing pad.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As could be expected at a Vulcan homecoming, there was no fanfare, no servants lined up at the door to greet the travelers for that was illogical. A person's return to home was a normal progression of life's activities and certainly, such an activity that would require a period of non-productivity was a waste of valuable time.

The pilots emptied the luggage compartments and carried everything to Sarek's front door. Sarek's private home was not a hotel, as a matter of fact; no such structure existed on Vulcan. You were either an invited guest or a visiting worker who would stay at one of the dormitories. After all, the concept of building a structure that would hardly ever be fully occupied, would require maintenance and workers who at time would be unproductive, was certainly against the Vulcan mindset.

No doors were ever locked on Vulcan, Sarek pushed open the door and gestured for the guest to enter. Spock had his and Nyota's duffels and he deposited them in his old bedroom.

T'Mela, the housekeeper, came into the front room and bowed her head,

"Welcome Osu Sarek. Her eyebrow rose as she saw Spock. He had grown into an exceptionally handsome young male. By his side was the one she assumed would be his bondmate. She had to acknowledge that her beauty only complimented Spock's gifts. No doubt any children they produced would be extraordinary. Perhaps that would come to fruition.

Spock approached with Nyota walking in front of him. He guided her and presented her to T'Mela.

"T'Mela, daughter of S'na of the family of S'kov, I present to you my chosen one, Nyota Uhura, daughter of Benjamin and M'muba Uhura of the Bantu people, Wakufunzi clan of The United States of Africa."

Gesturing toward Benjamin and M'muba he said

"Her parents are among our guests."

In flawless high Vulcan Nyota gave the standard greeting and T'Mela responded with the acceptable response. T'Mela was impressed.

Sarek made an announcement,

"Last meal will include other guest, my mother T'Pau will be among them. To alieve your present hunger, there is food laid out in the cooking area for your consumption. This evening's guests will also include some other members of the High Council, personal friends and some of our relatives.

"Of course we are all aware that their attendance will be based on their desire to examine and admire my daughter. Please do not expect much conversation. As you know, we are an extremely private, focused people.

T'Mela will take you to your rooms."

To the aside he asks to speak with the betrothed couple.

Once the room was empty Sarek spoke,

"Daughter, when T'Pau leaves this evening, you will accompany her. You will not be in Spock's presence again until the bonding ceremony. This will give Spock time to strengthen his control and you time to receive words of wisdom from Vulcan matrons. Both mothers will accompany you.

Nyota quickly looked at Spock who nodded. He understood thoroughly what was involved. His father was aware of the fragile nature of the Terran female. From his conversation with Benjamin Sarek was aware of Nyota inexperience and her father's concern. His sent silent message to Spock that reminded him of his need for control.

Sarek was truly sympathetic for it was also in that state he received his Amanda…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They had traveled to their honeymoon on his motorcycle. The location was down the coast to a little town on the sea. They had a bridal suite with Champaign chilling in a bucket and chocolates on each pillow.

Of course, Sarek did not need chocolate or Champaign. His intoxicant was in the form of his wife, his Amanda. He had brought their luggage into the room as she preceded him and looked around. She was strangely silent. He deposited the baggage on the floor and went to assist her in removing her jacket. She was trembling. He held her protectively and kissed the top of her head.

"What is the reason for your fears, Amanda?"

Looking up at him she whispered,

"I love you Sarek, but I feel so inadequate."

He defined the word,

"Not enough or not good enough."

"You, my _K'hat'n'diwa_, are more than enough for me. I will explore your mind during our entire life together, you are more than 'good enough,' you are perfect. In life a Vulcan male can only hope to find a never ending source of exploration …and that is what I have found in you."

Her lips trembled,

"What if I am not good enough to satisfy you? I have no experience."

"Amanda, in this area we are both novices, I have never even seen the disrobed body of a Terran female. You have never seen a Vulcan male in the same state of undress. We will learn together and I promise you that you will be my leader…I will follow you in exploration."

Their discoveries included that she was ticklish, that he would mark her, that she would never tire of his expression, "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular," _(I cherish thee), that he had inhuman endurance, that she fed him emotionally. Within her thoughts he discovered laughter, cries of joy, reaction to pain, the sudden freeing of all restraints and euphoria.

Once satisfied he cradled her in his arms and said,

"Thank you my wife for giving me what I thought was unachievable for me, a Vulcan-the deepest…love and satisfaction in my life. These are because of you.

Amanda had only left his side to attend to bodily functions for forty-three hours. Once that nature of his physicality was satisfied he felt the stirrings of physical hunger.

He bathed his wife body and shampooed her hair and then cleansed himself. They would go out for dinner.

Just before they left their room he spied the two unwrapped chocolates on her night table. He thought,

'There is always tonight…'

`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek returned to the present to see his son looking questioning at him.

Sarek said,

"I was reliving my similar experience."

"Your Nyota has agreed to wear Amanda's wedding robes, would you consent to wear mine."

"It would be an honor, Father."

"In view of the distractions of this evening, perhaps it would be wise for us to use this time to meditate. Please advise Nyota that you will be with me."

With that instruction and opportunity placed before him he headed off in the direction of voices to advise His Nyota.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Darkness

Spock would spend a few minutes with Nyota before joining his father,

Spock's attempted to alleviate Nyota apprehension.

"I understand why you are anxious beloved. But believe me T'Pau views your father like another son. You, his daughter will be welcomed."

"Spock, you know this is quite beyond the Embassy dinner 'surprise.'"

How well he remembered that night. He had no doubt of his parent's acceptance of Nyota. His mother's joy at meeting his choice of bondmate was palatable. He later found out that the conversation she had with his Nyota was not in any way invasive. Instead it was most welcoming…

"Thank you for being there for my son."

"Please feel free to come here even when we are off-planet. We have an extensive library of Vulcan literature."

"Do you miss home?"

"It is good that you two singular people were able to meet and grow together."

"Secretly I have wished that Spock would find a Terran bondmate. You have proved to be the answer to that long held hope."

Spock recalled the conversation he had with his father at the same time his mother was with Nyota…

"I will not loose her. She completes me.

"She makes me whole. My being a child of two worlds has been resolved because of her. She had never required that I be Vulcan or human. As she has said,

Just be you. First be true to you, then be true to me."

Spock knew that the next forty-eight hours would take a toll on him. It would be the longest time he will have spent apart from her since their discovery of one another. He felt as if it would almost be like a blanket smothering him without her as an outlet for his feelings. He would spend most of that time in meditation so that the loss would not be so acute.

`0`0`0`0`0`

After the meditation period with his father he showered and dressed in one of his Vulcan robes. When all had gathered in the area identified as, 'the place for group gatherings,' Nyota entered with the other women. She was dressed in her native attire as was her mother. Benjamin had on his Vulcan robe but had placed a Wacafunzi skull cap on his head. Amanda, was also wearing her Vulcan robes, but that was her concession for this night, for contrary to Vulcan norm, she and M'muba walked arm and arm most of the evening.

Sarek had placed the ornate chair from the dining room in a secluded corner of the room and placed another chair beside it. He was fully cognizant of his mother's plan of action. He had seen her 'work a room' before. Those she wished to question would be summoned and seated next to her. Usually her interviews were short, but he was certain that three person would be in her presence longer than usual-Benjamin, Spock and Nyota.

When his mother entered, everything silenced, he moved to her side and led her to her chair, she nodded and he nodded in acknowledgement. Her son stood by her side as she mentally planned her evening.

Just as Sarek predicted, she requested Benjamin's presence. Sarek went to his friend's side and whispered his mother's request into Benjamin's ear, he followed Sarek back to T'Pau's side.

"Honored mother _Dif-tor heh smusma_ (Live long and prosper.) My eyes see the same face from many years ago. It is an honor to be here and to see you again."

"Thee has another reason for your purposeful presence. There will be a lawful joining of our two houses by the bonding of my grandson with your daughter. I have heard much about her. You have trained her in 'The Vulcan Way?'"

"Yes, that is the way of my household, in areas of study, meditation, diet, protection and the taking of meals.

I have four sons who have families who also practice our way. The discipline has created in their children a distinct advantage for learning. Your grandson's promised bondmate is my youngest and only daughter and speaks the language of Vulcan. As you will see, her mental discipline is quite formidable. May I introduce her to you?"

"That is acceptable."

Benjamin excused himself and went to Nyota, who was seated by Spock. His words were simply,

"You are summoned."

Nyota looked at Spock and he nodded. To give her confidence, there was just the slight brush of their hands, as she took her leave.

Benjamin stood next to Nyota and addressed T'Pau,

"Honored mother of us all, this is Nyota Dieaprea Uhura, my youngest child and only daughter."

Nyota approached with a bowed head and said, _Ki'sarfish nesh-veh dor-torT'Pau tor nham-tor glit'woi tor betau T'Pau eh ki' T'Pau fainter f'nash-veh ahmau _(I have come honored T'Pau to be able to approach you and have you know my name)

With a hand gesture T'Pau dismissed Benjamin. She gestured for Nyota to come closer and she reached up and took Nyota's chin in her hand and gently turned her face so she could examine it.

"Thee are truly a beautiful female."

Nyota was silent.

"I wish to examine thy mind. Do you allow it of your own free will?"

"Yes Honored Mother."

"Come kneel before me."

Sarek took a protective stance behind Nyota so no one could view either his mother or daughter during this mind meld.

Nyota's eyes were closed and her head rested on T'Pau's lap. Today Nyota wore her hair exactly like her father's, a long braid down her back. T'Pau lifted the braid and brought it forward across Nyota's shoulder.

Aligning her fingers at the meld points, T'Pau closed her eyes. They were joined for a short while and toward the end Sarek saw his mother's mouth turn up at the corners. This was the sorry excuse that his people displayed that was their interpretation of a human smile.

When Nyota came out of the connection there were tears in her eyes. Emotional transference had taken place. During the time of the meld Nyota was made privy to the special place her father held in T'Pau's affection. She called him 'her son of another womb.' Sarek gestured for Spock and once he was before his grandmother she said,

"You have chosen well Spock son of Sarek. Her mind almost mirrors one of ours. There is a mystery about it that I was unable to understand. Perhaps in time it will be revealed to me. I wish you two peace and long life. She handed Nyota hand to Spock and Sarek gestured, and sent Spock the suggestion that they go outside for a few moments to allow Nyota to recover from the mind meld.

Spock and Nyota had just been in the garden for a short time. The guest had visited the buffet table and had picked up prepared covered plates. There was no conversation…Then a piecing scream.

Spock rushed into the room carrying Nyota and a dead k'karee. (a poisonous serpent) When they had sat down on the bench by the door, the coiled serpent had been under it and fortunately, Spock quick reflexes prevented his striking Nyota.

When she had seen the serpent she fainted. Spock was sure her present state was an evidence of her extreme fright.

M'muba and Amanda followed Spock to his room where he laid Nyota on his bed.

Benjamin spoke,

"My usually fearless daughter has always had a morbid dread of snakes. Unfortunately, this is her usual response."

"It was a disappointing moment for Spock to have her in his bed, in his room under these circumstances.

Sarek announced to the guest that Spock's betrothed had experienced a fright that rendered her unconscious and she would return to the room shortly

The guest showed concern. For this to be expressed in the Vulcan way would not include words like 'we hope, we wish'. Logical people do not use such expressions. To a Vulcan, science and talents would address any problem and do the best that could be done and then whatever the outcome was _kaidth_ (what is, is).

Amanda took the situation in hand and placed a foul smelling liquid on a cloth and held it under Nyota's nose. With that application, Nyota shook her head and opened her eyes. Shaking her head she said,

"I am so sorry Spock. I am afraid I have embarrassed you in front of your father's friends and your relatives."

"My concern is for you. It is very rare for those reptiles to wander into inhabited areas. The reptile's movement caught my eye and I was able to terminate him."

"What is its normal habitant?"

"In our deserts."

Smiling Nyota said,

"Perhaps it got lost."

"That was most unfortunate for it."

"Indeed."

"Are you sufficiently recovered from your encounter to return to the gathering?"

"I am fine Spock, thanks to you."

With an eyebrow raised he said,

"I come to serve."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Doors That Are Shut, Others That Open

Spock took the consort's stance and he and Nyota's returned to the room. T'Pau indicated that she wished to speak with them.

"My child, you have recovered sufficiently?"

With head bowed Nyota confessed,

"I sincerely apologize for my actions which apparently put a stop to some of this evening's activities."

T'Pau's logical reply was,

"Your physical response to outside stimuli was not deliberate nor part of the your planned activity. There is no offense when none is taken.

Nyota said,

"Thank you mother."

"Mine was the logical conclusion, thanks are unnecessary."

Spock nodded and Nyota bowed her head. T'Pau then said to the couple,

"You two bring greatness, beauty and we anticipate growth to the Maat S'chn Tgai.

T'Pau stood up,

_Raiash-fam _(silent)

"_T'Pau pulayau Spock heh pudcvel-tor ko-kug also, Nyota Uhura ko-fu Benjamin Uhura, T'Pau Terran sa-ful. _

Then looking toward then and gesturing she said,

_Dif-tor heh smusma._

( T'Pau, The High Council, presents Spock's chosen fiance, Nyota, daughter of my Terran son, Benjamin Uhura. Live long and prosper)

Those gathered echoed her sentiments. The couple bowed their heads in acknowledgement and then Spock with his hand at the small of her back guided Nyota away from T'Pau. She looked over her shoulder and smiled.

Their first stop was to the table where they picked up their plates and eating utensils. Water the most prized of all beverages on Vulcan was lined up in covered glasses on a buffet. There was silence between them during the meal.

Sarek had supplied his mother with her meal and beverage. He sat next to her in her secluded area. She sent her son words of approval…

Sarek, son of Skon…my son, there is a uniqueness in Spock's choice of bondmate. I have only at one other time explored a mind that was as open and then as mysterious as hers. That other mind belonged to my son, Benjamin. I believe their minds are not totally of their kind. Deep in its recesses, I find a mystery, carefully hidden.

Your brothers mind was the first of his kind I joined with and I thought his was a mind normal for a Terran,. Since that time, I have joined with many Terran minds, but none are like these two.

Have you compared your brother's mind with that of your Aduna and seen the uniqueness?

"Yes, honored mother."

"Has he revealed to you the reason for this difference."

"Yes mother, under Vulcan's extreme oath."

T'Pau nodded,

"The 'blood oath."

Sarek nodded.

T'Pau then stated the obvious,

"Then I must wait for my son to open that which is secret to me."

Sarek nodded,

"Yes, mother."

One of the High Council Members approached and Sarek sent,

"I will join the guests."

His mother nodded.

Sarek made his way to Benjamin and sent through their familiar bond,

"She is aware that the mystery component that she had discovered so long ago in your mind is also present in Nyota's. Brother, it might be time…"

Benjamin nodded,

"We will approach her the night before the bonding."

Sarek nodded, and then said,

"She will be most surprised and pleased."

Benjamin said to his brother,

"Brother I do not recall how Vulcans register surprise."

Sarek's answered,

"We do not."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock gathered up the plates and eating utensils and carried them to the room for food preparation and then returned to Nyota's side.

"Shortly we will be separated beloved. It is the way of both of our people. I have decided that my time will be less difficult if I remain in a constant state of meditation. Nyota, please rest your body and mind while we are apart."

"Spock, your mother has explained your needs to me."

Looking down she said,

"I will not fail you."

In an almost scandalous display he kissed the palm of her hand.

She nudged him in a playful way and asked,

"Where are we to go after the bonding?"

"To my room, until we leave for Paris."

"You going to take me back there?…I am sorry, I know your words are never empty…

Her face totally etched with joy she said,

"Spock, thank you."

With such a look of humor in his eye he told her,

"We have a family tradition to uphold. The only other person in the Paris house will be T'Mela. She will stay far away from the family residence so as to insure our privacy. The other staff members will spend a week at the Embassy in San Francisco or make a visit to Vulcan. Within the walls of that house my expressions of devotion will be unbridled. I can guarantee you that their will be very little sight seeing. I should say outside..."

He looked down at Nyota and saw clear evidence of a blush steal across Nyota face and he was pleased.

As last light approached, the guest presented themselves before T'Pau and Sarek. It was not The Vulcan Way to say, I ' or we have enjoyed ourselves, or even to comment on the food, since it was for nourishmet. Instead the statement made was,

'We have ben refreshed by your water.'

it was within a short period of time it was just the family, or soon to be family members that remained within the four walls.

There were just hours away from being parted and Spock took Nyota out to the enclosed patio. She stood at the door as he made an inspection of the area.

When he returned he said,

"Although the presence of you in my arms for that brief period was most welcome, the situation did not allow for me to find it pleasurable. The next time we see one another, we will be minutes away for a repeat of that action."

Nyota smiled and said,

"And I wiil be conscious. She then placed the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Come Nyota, I will walk you to your place of rest. Also, I wish to tell you that the arrangement of your hair is pleasurable."

"Thank you Spock."

It was not yet time for the isolation to start but Spock thought of something he had to ask his father. He hoped the matter could be resolved before they would be separated.

At the door he held her hands to his chest and then kissed them before he hurried away.

His father was alone in his study when Spock requested an audience, his request was acknowledged by a nod.

"Father, I have a personal query."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

New Day

Sarek sat at his desk with his fingers steepled as his son, in his lecture attitude

explained to Sarek that it had taken quite an effort to center himself after Nyota's experience this evening. For him what was so troubling was the constant un-Vulcan question What if?…

'What if he had not heard the snake's movement?

'What if his reflexes were not quick enough to prevent injury to Nyota?'

'If she had been bitten, what if the antidote used on Vulcans was not effective on Terrans?'

'What if she had died?'

That final thought sent a cold shiver down Spock's spine. A life without His Nyota, would not appear to be worth living. Spock was not sure if the conclusion he had just reached was logical or based on emotion, but to him, it was a reality.

Spock remembered his grandmother had sent him a message through their bond…

'Tonight you experienced what you had not even experienced during your _kahs'wan, tue fright. _Your devotion to your intended is commendable, but it also can become a reason for problems if not tempered by logic.

As a people, we understand _kaidth, _what is, is. It is simply acceptance of what cannot be changed, or controlled. The choice of Star Fleet that both of you have made will at times put your lives in danger. Do not allow the unknown to prevent you from experiencing what you can control to the fullest.

I am very impressed with your choice of bondmate. May both of you have long life and prosper. Return here with your bondmate when you are able. '

Spock continued to speak to Sarek,

"Father, tonight has greatly affected me. I wish to know have you ever imagined life without my mother? At this point I am unable to see me wanting to continue to exist without My Nyota."

Sarek studied his son and eventually said,

"Spock I have almost reached that point three times in my married life. You are aware of the difficulties that existed twenty-five years ago involving procreation between Vulcans and Terrans. Although your mother and I were touted as the first Vulcan/Terran pairing, on colonies, outposts, space stations there were others. All of us shared a common defect, non-viable pregnancies.

On outpost XV, I heard of a Terran male and Vulcan female who conceived a child, the child survived the thirteen month pregnancy only to die within hours of its birth.

Now in this time, these hybrid children survive and are even able to procreate. You might remember dialysis was the secret to keep both mother and baby alive.

Your mother was pregnant two times before your conception. The first pregnancy caught us by surprise. We were both traveling together while I was on a trade mission when My Amanda suspected that she was indeed carrying a child. She was overjoyed, I was cautious.

Upon our return home her suspicion was confirmed and after seven months she even started decorating, what Terrans refer to as a nursery. I had never seen your mother more beautiful, content and happy.

It was the beginning of her eighth month that, in the early morning hours I sensed her pain while in our bed and returned to our bedroom to find the bed covered with her blood and your mother holding her stomach.

"It is too early, it is too early. Our child cannot come now."

She was hysterical. Her state just added to the crisis situation. Your brother was lost and your mother almost died. It took months for her to come to even a small degree of her former self. I would sit by her bed and hold her hand, as I sent her conformation of my concern for her welfare. Even once she was physically recovered there was this specter that was between us.

Three year later she was again filled with life, your sister. She carried herself in anticipation of a tragedy, and it came. At first she put on a bold face, but I could hear every unspoken word.

I felt I had cheated her out of one of the most fulfilling roles a woman can play-being a mother. Then came her mental retreat. She stayed in a dark room, in her bed for over two earth months. I sensed she was attempting to will herself to die. It was my constancy that saved her. I suggested another route and after reasoning with her she became accepting.

It was at this time we involved the Vulcan Science Academy in the hope that a way could be found for us to experience a viable pregnancy. After many test, your mother was artificially inseminated and monitored daily, the end result was you, my son, a child of two worlds.

These first two instances helped me to see a life without your mother would hold little interest for me. It was her human mind that drove me to great creative lengths.

Both instances when I thought she would die, the first because her physical body might demand it, or the second, when her mental state might drive her to it, I attempted to imagine life without her, and nothing even came into my consciousness.

When she was pregnant with you she came to me one evening while I was in my office. She was heavy with child and had difficulty walking, but I had never seen her more beautiful. She sat on my lap and ran her fingers over the contours of my face and said,

"If I die, you must live on as a memorial of me. You will be my katrak ark. Our entire life is stored away in that awesome mind of yours. You must stay alive so my memories do not die with me.

She then kissed me and walked back out of the door. It was those words that made me look beyond _kaidth. _The living are given the task of telling the 'is', the life of the one that has gone.

From our beginning your mother has understood that if we live out our normal life spans she will proceed me in death. She has instructed me to marry again. Possibly become a father again. The thought is distressing to me, but I will carry out your mother's wishes for they are based on her knowledge of 'my time'. My carrying out instructions would actually be her interpretation of _kaidth_.

My Aduna has thought about everything, given me detailed instructions but her most detailed have to do with you and Your Nyota. She has hoped for grandchildren and anticipates their presence in her life, but she has said, 'time and unforeseen occurrence befalls us all.'*' So, her instructions include that her grandchildren be told about her and that we describe her great love for them even in her absence.

Spock knew that sometime in the near future he and Nyota would have to have a similar talk. It would be all about planning their future together.

The period of isolation would begin at middle night and he rushed to see his Nyota one last time before she would be shut away.

*This is a quotation from The Holy Bible Ecclesiastes 9:11


	38. Chapter 38

A/N I wish to thank my beta, M'Celeste for her visit and corrective aid. I was on the lower floor when I heard her laugh. Try to guess what entry caused that reaction. I will give you some background on it in A/N before chapter thirty-nine.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

First Watch

Spock approached the door to his room with a degree of hesitancy, what he had to discuss with Nyota would influence their life together. The ensuing conversation might distress her, but as officers of Star Fleet, they both had to face reality, and plan accordingly.

Nyota's mother was with her. Spock bowed and made his request,

"Mother of my wife, may I have time alone with Nyota. You may leave the door open."

M'muba nodded and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and said,

"Spock, I will be with your mother."

There was a questioning look on Nyota's face as he approached her.

"What has happened Spock?"

"Nyota, what I have to say has nothing to do with the here and now, but it does address decisions we might have to face in the future. We will both be Star Fleet Officers. Our employment is far removed from the safety that is experienced by office workers, teachers, farmers and other civilians.

After the incident of today, this became a primary thought-what would I do if you were lost to me? My initial reaction to that thought is one that many bonded Vulcans have taken, self-murder. The thought weighed heavy on my heart and I went to my father.

He almost lost my mother three times. At first his thoughts mirrored mine. I believe the bonding between a human and Vulcan carries with it a deeper connection because of the emotions that are constantly exchanged between both parties. The thought of the emptiness of life without you devastated me.

These were my father's words to me,

"We usually think of the Kartra Ark as holding the essence of our beloved ones, but the real receptacle is our mind. For us, as Vulcans, our memories are eidetic**. **So, I have stored away Amanda's thoughts, successes, warmth, and by my remaining alive, she would remain alive in me. That is reason enough to continue living."

But Beloved, we must face the reality of what our future could hold. Please tell me what you would wish me to do if I lose you?

Nyota's tears have begun, but she wipes them away.

"Spock I understand the need to make such a decision now.

Her lips trembled and she said,

"Spock, the thought of separation from you is overwhelming, but decision making at this point is necessary.

She take a deep breath and said,

"Spock please remember me, but go on to live your life. Bond again, have children. With a crooked smile she said, maybe your wife will allow you to name a daughter after me. But beloved, live life to the fullest for me.

I know as long as there is such a disparity between our life spans, we will eventually have to part, but that is many years in the future-but, if it occurs before that time, live for both of us."

Spock nodded.

"You have expressed my thoughts on the matter. You beloved, must continue without me. If we have children, please go to Vulcan and raise them in The Vulcan Way.

Nyota, I have stored my life seed here on Vulcan, so if I leave you without children, you will have the choice to keep my family line alive by that means."

She nodded and he took her hands and kissed each palm. Nyota, when we next see one another it will be at 'the place of joining.' I count the hours."

Spock stood up and his last view of Nyota was her face gracing him with her smile

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

One full day of isolation had passed for Nyota and Spock. T'Pau, Amanda, M'muba and T'Pau's sister, T'Lan slept, ate their meals and talked in Spock's room, now designated as 'The Place for Enlightenment.'

Amanda had explained to all present that she had spoken with Nyota about the unique sexuality of the Vulcan male, including the slight physical differences from his Terran counterpart.

The conversation then turned to the plight of females of both Vulcan and Terra down through the ages.

M'muba related how, centuries ago, the females of their tribe had to undergo a painful and disfiguring procedure to assure the males that they were untouched. It took a female rebellion to outlaw this practice. Although it was still the way of the Bantu female to remain chaste until marriage, this barbaric practice was no longer used to help assure their virginity. Her description of what those females experienced was horrific.

Amanda reminded her companions of what was accepted on Terra during the European middle ages, the so called 'chastity belt'. The thought of being imprisoned in that restrictive piece of clothing was equally disturbing. How uncomfortable and unsanitary such a thing would have had to be.

T'Pau revealed that during pre-Surak times, Vulcan women were sometimes forced to fight to the death for a bondmate.

Ta'Pau's sister T'Lan recalled how two entire families had been eradicated after the females, and only child of each family had slain each other to secure a bondmate.

Although males were still expected to fight if challenged, this was a rare happening and generally looked down on as unnecessary in the face of logic. In these more enlightened times, some even used the term barbaric when describing such actions.

Listening to these accounts, Nyota felt so very glad to be living at this time. Even though the traditions of her clan and tribe might appear restrictive to some, it did add to the stability of marriage and family life. Separation and divorce were virtually unheard of among her people. She felt that their primary view of sex, as the means to create sacred life, was a rock solid basis for virtue and faithfulness.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, among the men, the discussion ranged from the highly emotional state of a Terran female during her cycle. How certain cravings might be manifested. How subtle hints from ones mate might indicate her desire for intimacy. The need to listen to the female, was also addressed, for nothing will create a division as quickly as inattentiveness.

"Whatever you do," Benjamin interjected, "do not neglect your wedding anniversary. That is an unforgivable sign of being unappreciative."

He recalled a person who worked for him who repeatedly forgot this all-important date. Coming home late one night, his wife's expression gave him a hint and he attempted to correct the omission. He took his wife for a walk, bought food from a street vendor and stood by his wife as they listened to some street musicians.

When asked, by his sister in-laws if he had done something special for his wife on that day he said, "I took my wife out for dinner, then to a concert.'

This had not gone over well.

Benjamin went on to relate how, in later years, that same man would attempt to justify his actions:

'I have been married forty years. This event happened on our tenth anniversary and is still remembered by my wife down to this day! How many of you men who have been married so long made such an impression on their tenth anniversary?'

After seeing a light of logic go off behind Spock's eyes, Benjamin reminded all in attendance that this was an example of what not to do.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek and Benjamin now excused themselves from Spock, explaining that they had to discuss something of importance with T'Pau. They both knew that upon their return they would find Spock, deep in meditation.

Sarek sent to T'Pau a request to see her in the 'room of welcome'. Within a few minutes she made her appearance.

Benjamin stepped forth,

"Honored mother, you have melded with my daughter. It has come to my attention that you observed in her something that, many years ago, you found in me. I will now reveal to you a three hundred year old secret.

"Part of the secret you know already because, as a member of the High Council, you were privy to an intercepted Romulan Warbird transmission from many years ago, which reported that a shuttle craft and its crew had been lost on Terra in the area of my home.

Benjamin continued, "Mother, standing before you is a descendant of one of those presumed lost Romulans. My entire clan, the Wakifunzi, trace their lineage back to the six male survivors."

"Thee are of Romulan blood?"

"Yes Mother."

"Then, with the bonding of what is yours, and what is mine, we have the beginning of Vulcan, Romulan reconciliation. May it one day be truthfully so."

T'Pau gestured for Benjamin to come forward and said,

"Will you willingly open all to me."

"Yes mother."

Benjamin knelt before her and when she entered his mind she saw the tablets with the recorded histories and she read…

I am K'nel…

I am K'meack…

I am Lon'Tack…

I am Ve'mar…

The disclosure of three other tablets followed.

When she had finished all seven histories, Benjamin stood before her and said,

"Your grandson has asked me if I would be willing to accompany your son if and when negotiations for peace are initiated with Romulus. I should want to be part of the diplomatic party and give to any surviving family members the journals and ashes of our Romulan ancestors." the shuttle crew members'

"Thee shall go."

`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pau then made an offer that would secure the newlywed's privacy. Her compound included several houses that were used when the clan met for extended periods. She suggested that the four parents transfer to that location and any workers in the house stay at another one of the buildings.

This had been a concern on the part of both sets of parents., for there was a need for Spock and Nyota to have privacy after the bonding. Sarek sent that information to Spock.

Even in his deepest meditation Spock was counting down the hours before he would see Nyota again…twenty-two hours, forty-five minutes, six seconds…

In Spock's room, Amanda and M'muba and Amanda had unrolled sleeping mats and laid down on the floor.

T'Pau had dismissed Sarek and Benjamin and they had returned to join Spock. She, on the other hand had many weighty matters to process. She thought to herself, 'Perhaps this will be the time for peace. Perhaps Benjamin's contribution could be the proverbial olive branch'.

Certainly Romulan family members of the stranded crew would desire to know of their fate. Benjamin impressive presence would do much to show that the descendants of these two species were not a disgrace to either side.

At the next High Council meeting, if there was full attendance, she would present to the members the logical aspect of attempting to seek peace with their cousins, the Romulans.

The matriarch knelt to meditate.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N The entry regarding the self-serving husband is what caused my sister's laughter because she knows that the premise of that scenario is based in fact-my husband's yearly memory blockage with subsequent acts ofattrition. It has been a family joke for many, many years.

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

At Last

The day of the bonding dawned and to all outward appearances, it was just like any other breezy, hot day on Vulcan. The bonding ceremony would take place just before last light.

After the weighty information revealed to her the previous evening, T'Pau had stayed in meditation the entire night. She had summoned Sarek when she had come to full consciousness and requested tea.

When Sarek appeared with a tray, and positioned it so her hands alone would touch the cup, she nodded and indicated for Sarek to remain.

"My son, how do you think members of the High Council will respond toward the suggestion of any overtures of peace toward Romulus?"

Sarek's response came after a few seconds of thought,

"We have been estranged for so long, we have no idea of their present mindset. It would be impossible for us to do as Terrans would say, 'speculate.'"

His mother's head nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering if another route could be taken..a request on Benjamin's part to give the seven a final resting place on Romulus.

"A Terran making his appearance there, with your son, might appear less threatening than your appearance. It would be as the Terrans would say, a humanitarian gesture. While there, Spock could, observe and possibly get impressions from civilians. Another person who should accompany them, as translator, should be your daughter."

Sarek acknowledged his mother well thought out plan and asked,

"In that case, nothing has to be presented to the High Council. Star Fleet would have to be informed of the situation and Spock and Nyota would have to be granted permission to go to Romulus. I am sure that when I present the information to them their response will be positive. I will act in a way to protect Benjamin from prods and jabs of any scientific study.

Sarek then offered his arm and led his mother into the dining area where a buffet had been sat out.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin had meditated in their sleeping space and after his shower and dressing, he made his appearance in the dining room.

"Mother of us all, thank you for your continued presence."

T'Pau nodded. Benjamin had not as yet started his meal so there was no breach of Vulcan etiquette by his speech. After helping his plate he joined them, in silence, at the table.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, back at the women's quarters there was continued conversation.

T'Pau had already related information about her early life. She was the daughter of the first Vulcan Ambassador to Terran and had been bonded to her father's successor. Her experience was vast, her logic mirrored the teachings of Surek and her present position as senior member revealed how she was viewed by the Vulcan people. Outsiders have described her as 'all of Vulcan in one place.'

She was the only member of the Federation who has refused to be seated on their council. It held no interest for her. Her roots were here, her people were here and her son's activities as ambassador was a fulfillment of her lifelong efforts. She saw no need to leave her home planet, and rarely did.

Amanda went to her room and brought out the robe, undergarments and slippers that Nyota would wear.

The robe was the one she had worn when she married Sarek. It had been kept in airtight storage for all these years. Amanda had lived in hopes that one day her son would find his mental match, and he had. She felt fortunate as she brought in the bridal finery and hung it in the closet.

Amanda gestured for Nyota and M'umba to come and examine the garment. It was a white brocade robe with the S'chn T'gai name embroidered on the front lapel. Around the hem were sayings of Surek written in silver thread. The slippers were white satin. The cowl was of the same material as the robe.

With a gesture, Nyota's mother requested permission to touch the garment. It appeared it was heavy, but it was the equivalent of medium weight silk brocade.

The reality of what was upon her seemed to have struck Nyota at that moment and she felt lightheaded. Amanda and M'umba realized that none of them had eaten, they explained they would get food. That had been what T'Pau had taken care of, like an attentive mother, but T'Pau had not returned to the room after she had left to meet with her son and Benjamin.

Amanda and M'muba left Nyota and they returned within a short period of time.

Amanda said as she entered the room,

"My son sends his love to you. He, your father and Sarek were eating their meal together with T'Pau. He is a nervous bridegroom who had to be encouraged to eat."

Nyota smiled,

"If, in your movement around the house you see him again, please return my similar sentiments to him."

Nyota was seated in a chair, wringing her hands. Amanda noticed and placed her palm over her almost daughter's hand.

"What is your concern, Nyota?"

"I want to please Spock, I want to be a good Vulcan wife."

Amanda corrected her,

"Spock does not want a Vulcan wife. Although he was not considered a prize catch, because he is a hybrid, nonetheless, he could have had a Vulcan wife if that is what he wanted. I can assure you that that is not what he wants. It was not what his father wanted. Sarek only displays any degree of emotions when we are alone together. But Spock's human side will be fed by you. Perhaps that has already been your experience, but when he melds with you, when you are finally joined, it will be an explosion of emotions, it will be fireworks, like lightning, it is miraculous. Believe me my daughter, there is no love like a Vulcan's love and no male is a more compassionate mate.

Nyota replied, "I hope I am worthy."

It was her mother's voice that was next heard.

"You are worthy my daughter. You and Spock will create wonderful things together. Both of you have minds that complement each other, I cannot imagine you ever tiring of each other, either physically or mentally.

Both women had done their 'mother thing' and the reward was their daughter's embrace.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

First Joining

The sun hung low in the Vulcan sky as the males stood at the _koou-ut-kol-kalifee _(place of marriage) The _kuseks _(bells) were shaken by their masked ringers. These signaled the approach of the bride. Spock stood on the dais with his father and Benjamin. Spock's breathing was labored. He was at the state of _Ik'oh-nar _(emotional vulnerability) His father sent,

'Be prepared for your first sight of her, it will overwhelm you.'

Typical of most bridegrooms, no matter the species, Spock was anxious, almost visibly collapsing under the weight of the wait. His father sent,

'Approach the _kus-vakh-kispek'._ (bell tower).

Spock stepped forward and took the mallet in his right hand and sent the signal. Nyota's approach in her wedding robe took his breath away. Instead of the braid down her back her hair was loose and festooned with white flowers.

T'Pau stood and said,

"_fal'l'kai tel-tor"_ (begin bond).

She gestured for Spock and Nyota to kneel before her. She recited the ancient words that would signal the joining. Within seconds in her mind Nyota heard Spock's voice,

'As long as we live there will be no separation.. For me, Nyota, we are joined forever.'

T'Pau's gesture indicated for them to stand. All but one of the parents smiled broadly as Spock and Nyota left the sacred place to begin their life together.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they reached the door to his parents' house Spock picked up his bride and she laid her head on his chest. He sent,

"This brings me great pleasure."

Smiling his wife sent,

"Yes, and this time, I am conscious."

That statement took Spock back to that harrowing experience of a few days ago. Based on that memory he brought Nyota into his room and sat her on his bed. There was a mental smile as he knew this was the circumstances he had wished for.

"_K'hat'n'diawa, _(half of heart/soul) our _plathau _(consummating of marriage, bringing to perfection) will not take place within these walls. But our intimacy will. I first wish to see your form as you will see mine. I will then bathe you and cleanse your hair. We will then slowly discover each other's touch and we will join our minds to speak our deepest thoughts. My mother has informed you of my needs, these will not be satisfied in one day. It will take extreme control for me not to join with you, here and now, but I am determine that that will take place in Paris.

"You must rest for our trip and for our time of disclosures. We will fulfill each other."

He dared not kiss her on the lips, but pressed his forehead against hers as the tears came to her eyes,

"Spock, you take such good care of me."

His response was simply,

I_"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." _(I cherish thee)

He turned her around so he could take the flowers out of her hair. He then placed them on the table by the bed.

Spock then took his Aduna's hands in his and kissed each one tenderly. He then asked,

"Are you ready for me to disrobe you?"

Her head was bowed as she nodded.

"Are you afraid of me Nyota?"

"No, Spock, I could never have that feeling towards you…"

"Nyota, when the time comes for our joining, I will be gentle with you. I will not proceed until you are ready. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes, my Adun."

He unfastened the two ties at the side and gently removed her robe. He went to his closet and hung it up. Returning to Nyota he simply said,

"Now you will stand before me with no adornment."

He placed his hands on her undergarments and tore all of them from her. They landed at her feet.

Spock trampled down his passion with the thought,

'I will never tire looking at, or being joined with her. Her body is perfection. His gaze took in every single aspect of what had now been revealed to him and what was now his.

"Are you pleased, Spock. I did not wish you to be disappointed."

He caressed her face and said,

"Beloved, my eyes thank you. Even fully clothed I worshiped your body. Now, Beloved, you must disrobe me."

There were not so many layers to deal with in Spock's case. He helped her with the robe fastenings. Her hands shook as she undid the last one. There was a release of a deep sigh when he allowed his robe to fall from his shoulders. His thin undershirt and loin cloth was all that stood between them.

In his deeply emotional state Spock did a very illogical thing, he held his arms above his head and she giggled,

"Spock, I am not tall enough."

He lifted her up and placed her in the center of his bed. Went back to retrieve his robe and hung it alongside the other one. He then got into the bed and sat facing her. He bent from the waist and she pulled the undershirt over his head. He placed her hand on the release knot on his loin cloth and nodded. Once undone, it fell away and he reached and placed her on his lap. She laid her head on his chest and murmured,

"You are beautiful, My husband."

Indeed, her view of him while jogging, or while practicing martial arts was not a whisper of what was the reality. His muscles were finely chiseled and defined, his chest broad and waist narrow, there was little body hair. Yes, he was indeed beautiful.

He then positioned himself to rise off the bed, once up, Spock again took her in his arms and carried her to the sanitary facility. Once in the room, she was deposited outside of the shower-a seldom used feature in this home. Usually sonic showers were employed because of water's scarcity. He placed her in the shower, turned on the water to wet their hair and bodies, lathered himself and her up and then turned on the water again and rinsed them off.

Once they were outside he dried her off and then he handed her a towel to return the favor. While his back was to her she laid her face against his back and he could feel her breath against his skin. Again it called for control. They returned to the bed, where he combed her hair.

"Nyota, we now know one another with our eyes, now we will know each other by our touch. These touches should not be for the sake of arousal, but to gain knowledge of our bodies. I will show you what I mean."

They lay in the bed facing one another.

With that he closed his eyes and gently placed his hand on her head, her damp hair was silky smooth and he followed its path down to her shoulders. He then placed his open palm on her face and brought his index finger along her eyebrow. Just for the briefest of second there was a slight upturn of his lips as he mentally compared the shapes of his own upturned black ones with hers' that turned downward. His finger discovered the bridge of her nose and he allowed his finger to follow it to its end. Right below the nose were her full lips that sent him constant invitations, his hand continued downward to her slender neck and clavicle, where he would eventually mark her. His hand now found her torso and he ran his index finger in a circle inside her navel. His hand brushed her buttock, rounded and firm. As he sat up he ran both his hand down her legs until they reached her feet.

Spock opened his eyes and took her feet in his hand and caressed them,

"For as long as you live, I will serve you, K'diwa."

Now she also sat up. They faced one another in the lotus position. To encourage her to close them, he placed his hand gently across Nyota's eyes and then took her left hand and placed it on his face. Her hand reached up first to stroke his hair and then run her finger across his eyebrow. She smiled and said,

"If it were to be," her voice hitched… "that we would have children; I would wish them to have your eyebrows…"

She avoided his ears because Amanda had told her they were an eroticist part of his body. She then added,

"…and ears"

Her hand then found the bristle of his beard, just making its appearance after twenty-four hours. She leaned forward and placed her face next to his and let her cheek rub against his,

"I have not touched a man's face since I was a little girl. My father use to tickle me with his unshaven cheeks."

A board smile graced her face as she ran her hand down Spock's neck and across his shoulder and down his long muscular arm. She avoided his fingers, as she had his ears.

There were very few hairs on his chest. She did not touch his torso, but found his knees, calves and finally his feet.

She then opened her eyes and smiled,

"You are the first live adult male form I have ever seen, or touched in an unclothed condition and I am glad it is so. So it is not based on a desire to flatter that I say, You are the most beautiful unclothed male I have ever seen, and I cherish thee."

Spock held her close and said,

"Rest Beloved, our journey is just beginning."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Of Romulans and Warrior Kings**

**Lightening in the City of Lights**

**There were no well-wishers as they departed for Paris. But two envelopes containing credits had been slipped under their door, these were gifts from their parents. **

**Spock had called for a transport to take them to the larger ship bound for Terra. They would arrive in Paris the same way as they had previously, by the embassy transporter system.**

**Spock remember their original pad numbers and oddly he sentimentally had chosen 601 and 602 this second time. They mounted the pads and within minutes arrived at the city of lights.**

**As they walked toward the house that had acted as a catalyst toward Spock's unraveling, he said,**

"**Nyota, my parents came here for their honeymoon, by our presence here, we are going to understand what about this city appears, as my mother said, the perfect place for persons who, as you would say, 'are in love.'**

**Spock had difficulty with the grammatical structure of that statement…in love. Are such persons…in a confined space? Immersed in something? By what would the two be surrounded if they are IN LOVE?**

**Spock carried both duffle bags and now his arm encircled Nyota's waist as they walked toward his parent's house, he was unable to keep his eyes off of her, He was deeply moved by the fact that **_**plathau**_** was within their immediate grasp. His stirrings were profound and through their bound, he determined Nyota's mind also was at the same place.**

**Their two days of exploration had taught him self-control to the ultimate degree. It had taught her what a loving, patient adun Spock was. They had not brought many things with them, certainly not too many articles of clothing. Nyota smiled as she caught that thought. **

**As they had walked from the transport station and Nyota observed the gothic architecture, she sent to Spock, **

'**There must be little change in this city in hundreds if years, Probably a resident from long ago would still be able to negotiate their way around this city.'**

**He nodded in agreement.**

**They reached the house and when Spock placed his hand on the plate the door opened. This was the way his privacy was to be respected. Spock noticed a single light upstairs in the servants apartments as they made their way to the lift at the far end. When they entered the apartment, the aroma of curry was in the air and a note simply said,**

'**Sustenance has been prepared.'**

**There was no need for a signature, for the only other person in the entire building was T'Mela and from how the visit had started, it was quite possible that they would not see her at all during this visit.**

**Spock looked into his rooms and was surprised that his bed had been replaced by a much larger one. As a matter of fact it had been redecorated. As he examined his area he discovered that a double shower had been installed in the newly refurbished sanitary facility.**

**Why was it a certainty in his mind that this was his mother's doing. He went to the com unit and sent a simple message, to his father's private com at the Embassy. It would be forwarded to Vulcan upon receipt to be read by both sets of parents.**

"**We have arrived safely. We thank you for your gifts.**

**Spock and Nyota.'**

**`0`0`0`0`0`0`**

**Spock brought the covered dish from the food preparation area and sat it on the table. **

**He said to Nyota, 'This nourishment will strengthen you."**

**He helped her plate, and then handed it to her. **

"**Thank you Spock."**

**They ate in silence, for that was The Vulcan Way and then they did the dishes together.**

**When they had finished, Spock led her into the sitting area and sat her down. He decided to kneel for that was the only way for them to have eye contact with any degree of comfort. **

"**It is my desire that you be well rested. Are you in need of sleep?"**

"**No Spock, the only need I have is for you to make me your wife, join with me, bring us to perfection."**

**As if she thought her statement was inappropriate, she had bowed her head. He lifted her chin and said,**

"**Nyota, I am grateful that we are of the same mind.**

**Right there amidst couches, chairs and pictures on the wall he removed her jacket, then her blouse, then her skirt…she had closed her eyes. Spock took her face in his hand and at last brought his lips down to hers. She in turn reached up and caressed his ears. With that address from her, a low growl was heard and he said, MINE as he carried her to his bed.**

**He gently removed the rest of her clothing and covered her up as he disrobed. There was no need to explore each others bodies. They both had 'roadmaps'. He gently prodded and whispered her name and finally asked her permission. The exact second of their joining was like a lightening bolt that struck them both and they lay clinging to one another.**

**He said,**

"**Beloved, there are two gifts that can only be given once, the first is one's life, the second is one's virginity. Thank you for saving yourself for me. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for the start of a wonderful life together."**

**She was still shuddering as she lifted her lips to his and said,**

"Spock, **thank you for your patience."**

**It was during the second time that he marked her. His mark was on her clavicle and as the series of whelps appeared he became more empowered. **

**He then whispered,**

"**Mark me Beloved, so that my eyes are witness to our joining."**

**With that she first kissed his forearm and then bit down hard. He shuttered and held her closer. She looked and saw her teeth marks and the green bruising and at the site of her incisor teeth there were two drops of green blood.**

"**Thank you Nyota," was his words of approval as he held her tighter.**

**They were in the bed for two and one-half days and his beloved did not complain but offered herself willingly to him. Countless times he had said to her, **_**"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" **_**(I cherish thee).**

**He was now completely satisfied and he took her hand and led her to the shower, He lathered them both and held her as the waters ran over them.**

"**Nyota, please assure me that you have not been injured by me."**

**Instead of answering she grabbed his face and caressed his face and said,**

"**Now I am your A'duna, your gift to me was you and my gift to you was me.."**

**The bed was stripped, linens changed and used ones refreshed. She then whispered, **

"**If we stay here we will have to change the bed again."**

**Spock took her hand and led her to the door and they left the house to walk in the night air and make their eventual return to 'Maxum,' this time for a full meal..**

**The waiter approached and seeing Nyota's joyous face asked if this was a special occasion.**

**Nyota's answer was, **

"**We have come to your wonderful city for our honeymoon. ."**

**The waiter took note of her statement but had a difficult time equating her joy with the expressionless façade of her companion. His reasoning was, **

'**If my honeymoon was blessed by a female of such astounding beauty, I believe I would be 'grinning from ear to ear.'**

**It was only after another waiter pointed out that the woman's husband was a Vulcan, and emotionless humanoid that he wondered at the woman's state of joy. Well, c;est la vie (such is life). But he made up his mind that at the end of the meal he would reward her, even if her husband was unable to do so. He thought, 'such a waste of beauty. But of course, he had no idea.**

**They ordered cheese quiche and salad and eat silently. Spock ordered a bottle of wine which they shared. **

**As the meal was drawing to a close the waiter come with another one who carried a small cake. The original waiter said, **

"**Paris is the city of lovers, and we celebrate that emotion. Accept this gift in celebration of your wedding."**

**He reached and took Nyota's hand to kiss it…**

**Icy cold was the voice that said,**

"**Refrain from touching my wife. We are bound and your physical contact with her affects me adversely"**

**The waiter snatched his hand away as if Nyota palm was a red hot coal. **

**He gained his composure enough to plate the desert for both of them and finally to box what was left.**

**His later comment to a fellow waiter was,**

"**Any assumption that Vulcans are without emotion is certainly untrue. His jealousy knows no bounds. I was in fear for my life."**

**He then thought to himself, even though his thoughts were not exactly Vulcan, if that woman was his wife, he would have experienced some protective emotion if she was touched unannounced, and without permission, he might have had to resort to something more than words.**

**So the Terran male had to think that the Vulcan stood vindicated for taking the step he did for it was completely logical.**

**On their continued walk, Spock draped his arm protectively around Nyota's shoulders. This action served another purpose, his inner heat protected her from the evening chill.**

**Once they reached the family apartment he said,**

**Rest now Nyota. Tomorrow will be a busy day. With those words he kissed her gently and then made his way to his place of meditation. He deciphered all the sounds that had to do with her preparing for rest and just as she slipped into bed he came to her side, kissed the top of her head and said,**

"**May your dreams be peaceful and productive.**

**Nyota smiled and as her head hit the pillow Spock could see she had fallen to sleep.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

There Is No Place Like Homes…

When Spock and Nyota materialized on the pad at the Embassy Transporter Station they immediately went to his rooms there.

Mother, had done it again. His bedroom and bath had been refurnished and refurbished. A large king size bed dominated the room. Nyota sat on the edge and bounced up and down. Remembering the instructions given the night before his bonding, he interpreted Nyota's actions as an indication that she was…

Before he could complete his thought her lips were on his as she said,

"Perhaps we should 'test the mattress.' She was laughing as he raised his eyebrow and said,

"A scientific study?"

"Of course., I knew that would appeal to you."

They agreed they would freshen their clothes and return to the Academy the next morning. She fell asleep in his arms with her hair spread like an inky veil on the pillow. His spent part of the night observing her while she slept, listening to her rhythmic breathing and occasional mummers, all of which included his name.

In the middle of the night, he sat her free of his embrace and went to his mat to meditate. He would be returning to his classes today. Nyota was no longer one of his students, but they would be able to enjoy 'second meal ' together. He had made sure that there was no conflict in their respective schedules. They would always be able to leave the Academy together and travel to their apartment.

They had not been to their residence since their bonding so tonight would be special. Spock wondered if his wife would agree to 'test the mattress' in their apartment.

At seventeen hundred hours they met outside the science building, there was no outward display of affection, just efficient nods as they started toward the west gate. Spock had left their duffels at the Embassy so they would have to stop somewhere to get toiletries.

The Vulcan body did not perspire, their daily washings was all that they required. Nyota had not ever had that information outlined for her so in her shopping cart at the store she had placed 'Old Spice' deodorant. Spock, walking next to her, picked the object out of the cart and then questioned,

"Nyota, what is the purpose of this purchase?"

"Well, in biological terms, sweat produces odor because of bacteria. This prevents them both because they are offensive "to others."

"Beloved, Vulcans do not sweat or perspire. Our home is a desert planet and all moisture, even of the body is conserved and recycled. And, may I inquire, which spices are used in the manufacturing of this items.?"

Nyota took the item from his hand and looked for the list of ingredients. Not one of which would qualify as a spice.

"I do not see any known spices listed."

"Then the manufacturer has engaged in false advertisement and so even if I had such a problem I would not support them because the product is misnamed."

Nyota laughed and bumped his shoulder and said,

"It is dangerous going shopping with you. You should be named the planet's greatest consumer advocate."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they passed their favorite Chinese restaurant, Wong's, Spock suggested 'take out' and Nyota agreed. Once they entered and were totally immersed in the most wonderful aromas, they decided to eat there. As usual the food was wonderful, although Spock usually baulked at that descriptive word because it never excited wonder in him. The reason being, he was able to identify the ingredients, all of which could be found in most grocery stores in the San Francisco area.

After the left-overs were boxed Spock took that package also and they turned the next corner and would shortly be at their building.

When they reached their address, Spock entered their code and after the door opened they made their way to the lifts and rode to the fifteenth floor.

They had never been in the apartment at night and when Spock opened the drapes they both stood looking at the splendid view of the bay.

Nyota sank to the floor and gestured for Spock to lie down and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers down the contours of his face and after a while they 'tested the floor.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Spock had first returned he was informed that Captain Pike would be returning to the Academy the next day. At his first opportunity he walked to his office and was announced.

As Spock walked in Pike leaned back in his chair, placed his webbed fingers behind his head and said,

"Married life agrees with you my friend. How is your lovely wife?"

"We are both experiencing optimum physical, mental and emotional health."

"My friend, did you say emotional?"

"Yes sir, I did. for now my emotions are expressed through her. She completes me."

"Well, I am glad to hear that Spock. No two people on the face of this planet were more made for each other."

Pike noticed a raised eyebrow.

"More perfectly suited."

Spock nodded.

"Nyota and I went to Paris on what Terrans refer to as our 'honeymoon'.

Pike asked,

"How was the sightseeing?"

Spock replied,

"Sightseeing was not the purpose of our trip."

"So, I take it the sights you saw were inside your residence."

"Your assumption would be correct."

"Well, in one swift blow you have completely destroyed the myth of Vulcan's being unemotional."

"I believe that would be an acceptable line of reasoning."

Laughing, Pike said,

"Indeed Spock, indeed."

As Spock was about to leave he said,

"In about a week or two I will supply you with names of persons who might quality as crew members aboard the Enterprise. I am going to ask your assistance in checking out their qualifications.

As a newly married man do you think you can handle that task?"

"Captain, my wife is human and requires fifty percent more sleep than I do. This assignment will fit into my schedule without my depriving my wife of much deserved attention."

"Dismissed Spock, Oh, by the way, give my regards to…Mrs Spock, is that acceptable?"

"Since my family name not even my wife can pronounce, that is quite acceptable Captain."

"Okay, my friend, you are dismissed."

`0`0`0`0`0`


	43. Chapter 43

A/N Thanks to StarTrekFanWriter for allowing me to borrow two of her original characters, Jabari and Rhinn.

A/N2 A comment has been made by one of my loyal readers/reviewers, Rashida77 about the lack of sustained action in chapter forty-two. So I have reposted this chapter, with more details, before chapter forty-three for those who would enjoy reading more about Spock and Nyota's visits to three of their 'homes' after they left Sarek and Amanda's house in Paris.

Chapter Forty-Two

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

There Is No Place Like Homes…

When Spock and Nyota materialized on the pad at the Embassy Transporter Station they immediately went to his rooms there.

Mother, had done it again. His bedroom and bath had been refurnished and refurbished. A large king size bed dominated the room. Nyota sat on the edge and bounced up and down. Remembering the instructions given the night before his bonding, he interpreted Nyota's actions as an indication that she was…

Before he could complete his thought her lips were on his as she said,

"Perhaps we should 'test the mattress.' She was laughing as he raised his eyebrow and said,

"A scientific study?"

"Of course., I knew that would appeal to you."

As he took her hands, and kissed her palms he said,

"All studies should have a hypothesis, so, what is the foundation for this…continued investigation?"

She threw back her head, exposing her neck where he decided to begin this exploration. Nyota started giggling as she breathlessly said,

"Spock, we don't have on our laboratory attire."

"Laboratory….?"

"Do not tell me you do not know what I am talking about. We will wear our birth attire for this study."

"Birth attire?"

"What we were born in."

"Nyota, we come into the world nak…."

"This study will have to continue under those circumstances."

Spock has tilted his head, almost like he is experiencing some kind of overload. She whispers in his ear,

"Unless you want both of us to appear in an unclothed state at the Academy tomorrow, our garments must be removed undamged so they may be refreshed.

He nodded, and she was able to read a smile in his eyes.

"This is a very secret study and we do not wish any to be privy to our activities."

"Certainly not," was his reply as he removed her last bit of clothing she said,

"Top secret."

"Indeed."

At which Nyota started laughing and said,

"Spock you are funny, when you are funny."

There was no logic to her statement, but as he kissed first her forehead, then her neck, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips, he knew, logic was in no way welcome in this room at this time and place.

Afterward, she fell asleep in his arms with her hair spread like an inky veil on the pillow. He spend part of the night awake as observed her while she slept,. He listened to her rhythmic breathing and occasional mummers, all of which included his name.

As she slept he thought to himself how easily she could bring such satisfaction to him mentally, physically and yes, emotionally. His Nyota produced in him desires that he had never experienced. She triggered what best could be described as fantasies, mental images by her words, her body, her instructions, which when recalled could be distracting and called for all his Vulcan control to not allow these to seep into his conscious mind outside of their joining. In truth, her power over him was great and welcomed.

He was certain that a wealth of memories would be available for him to reflect on whenever they were physically apart.

Spock gathered up the scattered bits of clothing and placed them in the refresher so they would be ready for their return to the Academy.

In the middle of the night, he sat her free of his embrace and went to his mat to meditate.

He would be returning to his classes today. Nyota was no longer one of his students, but they would be able to enjoy 'second meal ' together. He had made sure that there was no conflict in their respective schedules. They would always be able to leave the Academy together and travel to their apartment.

They had not been to their residence since their bonding so tonight would be special. Spock wondered if his wife would agree to 'test the mattress' in their apartment.

At seventeen hundred hours they met outside the science building, there was no outward display of affection, just efficient nods as they started toward the west gate. Spock had left their duffels at the Embassy so they would have to stop somewhere to get toiletries.

The Vulcan body did not perspire, their daily washings was all that they required. Nyota had not ever had that information outlined for her so in her shopping cart at the store she had placed 'Old Spice' deodorant. Spock, walking next to her, picked the object out of the cart and then questioned,

"Nyota, what is the purpose of this purchase?"

"Well, in biological terms, sweat produces odor because of bacteria. This prevents them both because they are offensive to others."

"Beloved, Vulcans do not sweat or perspire. Our home is a desert planet and all moisture, even of the body is conserved and recycled. And, may I inquire, which spices are used in the manufacturing of this items?"

Nyota took the item from his hand and looked for the list of ingredients. Not one of which would qualify as a spice.

"I do not see any known spices listed."

"Then the manufacturer has engaged in false advertisement and so even if I had such a problem I would not support them because the product is misnamed."

Nyota laughed and bumped his shoulder and said,

"It is dangerous going shopping with you. You should be named the planet's greatest consumer advocate."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they passed their favorite Chinese restaurant, Wong's Spock suggested 'take out' and Nyota agreed. Once they entered and were totally immersed in the most wonderful aromas, they decided to eat there. As usual the food was wonderful, although Spock usually baulked at that descriptive word because it never excited wonder in him. The reason being that he was able to discern the ingredients, which could be found in most grocery stores in San Fransisco.

After the left-overs were boxed Spock took that package also and they turned the next corner and would shortly be at their building.

When they reached their address, Spock entered their code and after the door opened they made their way to the lifts and rode to the fifteenth floor.

They had never been in the apartment at night and when Spock opened the drapes they both stood looking at the splendid view of the bay.

Nyota sank to the floor and gestured for Spock to lie down and put his head in her lap. She ran her fingers down the contours of his face and then bent forward and kissed his lips. With her upper body positioned above him, he was undone. Of course, the logical next step was for them to 'test the floor.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Spock had first returned he was informed that Captain Pike would return to the Academy the next day. At his first opportunity he walked to Pike's office and was announced.

As Spock walked in Pike leaned back in his chair and placed his webbed fingers behind his head and said,

"Married life agrees with you my friend. How is your lovely wife?"

"We are both experiencing optimum physical, mental and emotional health."

"My friend, did you say emotional?"

"Yes sir, I did. for now my emotions are expressed through her. She completes me."

"Well, I am glad to hear that Spock. No two people on the face of this planet were more made for each other."

Pike noticed a raised eyebrow.

"More perfectly suited."

Spock nodded.

"Nyota and I went to Paris on what Terrans refer to as our 'honeymoon'.

Pike asked,

"How was the sightseeing?"

Spock replied,

"Sightseeing was not the purpose of this trip."

"So, I take it the sights you saw were inside your residence."

"Your assumption would be correct."

"Well, in one swift blow you have completely destroyed the myth of Vulcan's being unemotional."

"I believe that would be an acceptable conclusion."

Laughing, Pike said,

"Indeed Spock, indeed."

As Spock was about to leave he said,

"In about a week or two I will supply you with names of persons who might quality as crew members aboard the Enterprise. I am going to ask your assistance in checking out their qualifications. As a newly married man do you think you can handle that task?"

"Captain, my wife is human and requires 54.4% more sleep than I do. This assignment will fit into my schedule without my depriving her of much deserved attention."

"Dismissed Spock, Oh, by the way, give my regards to…Mrs Spock, is that acceptable?"

"Since my family name not even my wife can pronounce, that is quite acceptable Captain."

"Okay, my friend, you are dismissed."

`0`0`0`0`0`

Chapter Forty -Three

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Time Waits for No Man, or Vulcan

`0`0`0`0`0`

Their life was ordered. Nyota was excelling in her studies and Spock 's assistance to Captain Pike was invaluable. It was approaching summer recess and there had been a discussion about where they would spend that time.

Spock had leaned toward a site where he could compare the geological history of Terra with Vulcan's. Nyota was desirous of going home. Most of her family members had never met Spock.

Nyota reasoned this way,

'We were bound on Vulcan where most of your family members and your father's governmental associates were able to meet me, it seems that a visit to USA would allow my family that same opportunity and besides, as you already know Mount Kenya is nearby.

It was with her mention of that formation that her argument was won and she was happy to express her appreciation in a way most agreeable to him.

The final grades were in and Nyota was at the top of her class in every subject. If a Vulcan could feel proud, that would have described his mindset. But, since the doing of one's best was at the basis of all Vulcans' efforts, it was more satisfaction in her feelings of success that brought him pleasure.

When Benjamin and M'umba heard about their scheduled visit they contacted everyone. They were having difficulty reaching their oldest son, _Jabari* _who, for all they knew, might be at the far end of the galaxy. Benjamin found a way to network and finally got the message to him.

Jabari, initially had wanted to attend the wedding with his wife, Rhinnaea,** who was Romulan. After careful thought he then backed down because there would be too many eyes upon them and possibly Rhinn would be discovered and detained. Her story was one of mystery that he was still unraveling. She never allowed any questions about her past to be voiced.

On the other hand, Jabari reasoned, a return to USA would allow them to 'fly under the radar'. When Jabari decided that the trip was feasible he approached Rhinn. It was as if someone had handed a starving man a meal. He even saw a ghost of a smile grace her face and light up her eyes.

Jabari felt that the untold time she had spent in space made the thought of a brief time totally away from the responsibilities of a ship would be very much welcome. Similar to her sister-in-law, her expressions of thankfulness were also received, with pleasure by Jabari. As a matter of fact, they were instantaneous. To his surprise, right there on the bridge she rewarded him quite straight forwardly with a kiss of promise… of more to come.

Once he had sufficiently recovered, he turned to his startled bridge crew and said, 'Carry On.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The last day of the semester saw Spock and Nyota in a celebratory state of mind. His comments to his aduna were

"For a Vulcan hard work is a reward unto itself, however, Terrans enjoy celebrating success."

With that he turned and picked up a large unwrapped case and handed it to his beloved. Her eyes glistened for by the shape she knew instantly what is was, a Ka'athyra-a Vulcan harp.

Spock said,

Sus'na, created it exactly for your size, so it would be easy for you to learn to play.

But of course, she thanked him...

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

** Jabari and Rhinn are the creations of one of FanFiction's most outstanding and p

rolific writers, StarTrekFanWriter. For your introduction to this great character see her great story, 'Descartes Error,' Chapter 46

In my writings he appeared in Christine's Story in the chapter about the wedding.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N Again, thanks to StarTrekFanWriter for letting me borrow Jabari and Rhin.

And thanks to M'Celeste for taking time to do a reality check on my story.

Chapter Forty-Four

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

From… Dad…

Benjamin's message had been sent out as a wide band request for forwarding by persons who might know where his son was. The message simply said,

'Son,

We want to see your face. Spock and your sister will visit us on…

It ended with a heart touching conclusion…

Your Dad.'

After bouncing around the galaxy from freighters to star bases, Jabari finally received his father's message. He first had to talk to Rhin and then decide on a plan of action. Of course he wanted to go, as a matter of fact he needed to go. The only problem was Rhin. How would she respond to any kind of exposure to humans.

She had escaped from Terra after experiencing the worse kind of torture imaginable.

When she finally told him her life story-which started with her statement,

"My name Rhinnea I was born one hundred and five years into the future…

"Bullcrap!"

She crawled over to him and put her finger on his lips, and said, "lListen.."

She continued…

Some of the things she told him if he didn't know her so well, he would have chalked up to delusion-she had even mentioned the name of the person in Star Fleet Intelligence who had been her interrogator, no, wrong word, torturer.'

Jabari remembered with revulsion his first view of her body. There were no females aboard the Equus. He attempted to maintain her dignity as he undressed her and started to cleanse her body. She was covered with bruises, burns, cuts. Ones that were particularly appalling were lateral ones up and down her thighs. These were usually inflicted upon women prior to their being raped to increase the pain. The injuries were too precise and placed with such awareness of the end result, to be the work of an amateur. Her tormentor was skilled in his "craft.".

How well he remembered her emotional melt down when he had finally kissed her. She revealed the reason for her own revulsion towards herself-her statement, '"I am defiled…Less than garbage. No species loves garbage, it is discarded. Now that you know, you will cast me away. It would have been better if you had left me to die."

As he gripped her arms he asked,

"Who did this to you Rhin?"

Shaking her gently he said,

"It is my right and duty to know your tormentors name and to protect my soon to be wife and mother of my future children."

As she sobbed he said,

"Marry me Rhin, marry me. Please. I will protect you with my life. If you can not speak, nod your head."

"You would honor me with your name?"

"I love you Rhin."

He waited. It felt like time stopped. Her breathing was ragged and she inhaled and lowered her head. Jabari took that for a 'yes', and he wasted no time. He took her by the hand and he rushed her to the bridge.

"Crew, you are invited to a wedding."

You could have heard the proverbial pin drop.

With a big grin his co-pilot, said,

"OK boss, stop funning."

Jabari turned on the ship log entry control and said to his crew.

"You four are witnesses and you will sign the hand written entry in the tangible log book.

As the ship's Justice of the Peace he started,

"Since the days of wooden vessels a ship's captain's function, included the performing of marriages…

After the 'I wills, and vows, Jabari placed the ring she had given him back on her finger and said,

"I promise an even better one will come soon,"

Before his shocked crew he said,

"My wife and I do not wish to be disturbed, even if it is a red alert."

His Feringgi co-pilot said, as he elbowed his Barjoran crew mate,

"We understand Boss."

Jabari countered,

"No you couldn't possibly understand."

He picked up Rhin and carried her back to his,…no their quarters.

He knew she was fragile, afraid, possibly terrified so he soothed her,'

"When you are ready, you will let me know."

Rhin nodded and he crawled into bed next to her and completely broke the perimeter rule that she had stated when they had first shared this bed,, which was,

"I will sleep on the right, you on the left. If you transgress the perimeter, I will do you bodily harm."

Jabari embraced her and held her tight to him. He whispered,

"Go to sleep Rhin, Jabari is here for you."

His wife nodded and as an indication of her trust, fell asleep in his arms.

He thought to himself how it had taken so long to gain her trust, but now he knew he had also gained her heart.

That night she left his arms and he heard a whirring sound that he could not quite distinguish. In the morning light he saw her face, unadorned. She had removed her tattoos.

Before she surrendered to him she said,

"I mourn no more."

`0`0`0`0`0`

Jabari looked at this trip from several different points of view. What he hoped was to be able to dock his vessel, give his crew shore leave and provide them with accommodations and credits in Nairobi

Perhaps he could use his status as recipient of Star Fleet's Civilian's Medal of Valor* as the basis for applying for Rhinn's Terran citizenship. He would go through the proper channels and he already knew of a one that could help him, his brother-in-law, Spock.

The question that must be answered was, did the commendation apply to only him, or did it include his crew? He would request that Spock send him a visual of the actual commendation, that would explain everything.

Of course, there were no birth records for Rhin, how could their be. However, Vulcans and Terrans had stolen information from her futuristic past to enhance their fleet, what had she gotten in return? A great scientist or inventor received something for their contribution. So, she really should be considered something valuable especially because of her role in their ship's own personal battle with Nero.

Jabari wondered would their marriage grant her citizenship. After the 'green card' debacle of the twentieth century, under the Federation, reformation had broadened the concept of citizenship. In the broadest sense, persons could be considered not just citizens of a specific planet, but in addition, citizens of the Federation. He would have to get his research underway.

But, in the deep recesses of his mind Jabari's plans included exposure that would bring that one to account for what he had done to his wife. Even though his latent desire was to kill him with his bare hands, why would he take any action that would separate him from Rhin.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Bro…

The image on Spock's screen was familiar.

"Hi Mad Dog.* Hard at work are ya? Allow me add to your burden. I need a visual of my civilian award. Do you think you could patch that through to me using this channel. I'll get back to you once I have received it."

Spock's response was unbelievably rapid entries onto his pad, then his statement,

"You should receive it in four point three seconds."

Jabari thought to himself, 'My sister married a genus…well, it takes one to know one.'

In effect, hiding his real motive for his need to see the document he said,

"I have got visual. Spock. Nobody believes me, this should stop their negative head movements. I will store it for my 'personal use."

His eyes had already seen, '...and crew.'

Jabari continued, with one corner of his mouth upturned,

"My sister treating you OK? Sure she is, I have never seen you so relaxed and serene."

With that Jabari enjoyed a hardy laugh, at his brother-in-law's expense. After all, he had only seen Spock not in his relaxed and serene state one time. That was in Nairobi when they had rescued a drugged Nyota from a dangeous situation and for a short time while in his warehouse. During that rescue incident Jabari had determined that Spock could hold his own, and, for that matter, several other warrior's 'own'. From that incident he knew that Spock was well trained and he would welcome him at any time as his _ne'k'ne_ (wingman, close ally in warfare). in case of a scrimmage.

In reply to Jabari's inquiry about Spock and Nyota's welfare, he was issued Spock's standard answer,

"Nyota and myself are enjoying optimum health , physically, mentally and emotionally. She completes me."

The conversation continued,

"Spock, it really would take a great female to add to an already complete package."

"She is and she does," was Spock reply.

"I am not surprsed, remember Spock, she is my sister.

Now I need to tell you some earthshaking news. You are now looking at an honest man. You heard talked about my engineer Rhin, she and I are married. Please let Nyota know."

Spock nodded,

"I believe, under the circumstances you are to be congratulated. Please extend our best wishes to our new sister-in-law."

"I will, Spock."

Rubbing his shaved head Jabari asked,

"Spock how much do you know about Star Fleet Intelligence, who is ruling the roost these days...I mean, who is in charge, directing operations?"

"It is a Commander Sendar. But there has been some internal…adjustments which outsiders were never advised of although what took place is part of the public record. The events were never broadcast. Even the reasons for the investigation and restrucutring is availabe but not widely known. It is difficult for institutions to publicly admit to errors."

Jabari cleared his throat and asked,

"Spock, this I need to know, have you ever heard of,"... then he spoke the name of Rhin's inquisitor...her tormentor.

Spock head turned away from the screen and he uncharacteristically hesitated.

"Yes, he was the catalyst for a broad internal investigation of SFI's activities. The evidence uncovered, pointed to many acts that could best be described as criminal. The person you named was sentenced to life imprisonment on Ssyba I, with no chance of release and with no efforts towards rehibilitation. His victims numbered in the hundreds. SFI and every other Federation planet's intelligence is now under The Federation's tight grip. All are under constant scrutiny with regular unannounced visits to their facilities, review of their records and inspection of their prisoner. I have no doubt there will be no repeat of such activities under The Federation's watchful eye. The end results are similar to the activities Terra's twentieth century's Geneva Convention."

Jabari nodded his head. This information had made his road quite a bit less hazardous. He would inform Rhin.

Then like his brother Joseph he addressed Spock in a most familiar way,

"OK Bro, thanks for everything. I am looking forward to seeing you at the family home in a month or so."

Spock specified,

"One month, thirteen days, five hours and twenty minutes."

Jabari laughed and said,

"Yea, right! Signing off Bro."

Tilting his head to the right and with a raised eyebrow, Spock, answered,

"Indeed Bro."

`0`0`0`0`0`

Jabari's next step was to find out if his marriage to Rhinn granted her citizenship somewhere.

Rubbing his hand across his head he thought,

"Who would be able to supply him with such information?

His message read:

'Dad:

I'm on my way.

I have a question. Under Federation law what constitutes citizenship? Can it be obtained by marriage? Are there any planets' species that are excluded from being accepted?

I need this information researched accurately because one of my crew members does not have citizenship anywhere. You know like some persons born on a ship, stayed on ship and didn't feel such a designation as being necessary.

As it stands I should arrive home in four weeks. By the way, could I reserve the 'honeymoon' cottage? I am sure all sorts of questions are buzzing around in you and Mom's mind. Just let it be said your son has developed an appreciation for laws and the workings of 'due process'.

By the way, I was in touch with Spock and he and Nyota are doing great and looking forward to their trip also.

I have come to the conclusion that when I grow up I want to be almost like Spock. Can't be like him completely though, because I'm an emotional male. But his other qualities are outstanding. Nyota and him belong together.

I can see your smiles of approval as you read this. Looking forward to your reply. I need to know before I arrive in Terra's space.

Your son,

Jabari.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock and Nyota had decided they would stay on campus this night. As usual they met in front of the building where Nyota had her last class. They would take their last meal at the mess. The next day was Nyota's final tests for that semester.

Spock did not doubt her test marks would validate her placement at the top of her class.

As they walked together Nyota was revealing a discovery she made about grammatical similarities between two new languages she was learning. She was animated as usual, her hands, eyes, face and body all involved in conveying the information to him. It was times like this that kept him constantly amazed at their life together.

Their intimacy left him breathless. Their conversations were satisfying beyond belief, Just the sight of her brown skin against his pale exterior moved him like nothing else. Yes, she completed him in every way, but that one…

Once seated at the table with their food Spock said,

"I spoke to Jabari today."

She was startled and asked "How?…"

"Beloved, your brother is ingenious when it comes to sending and receiving messages. He probably could teach Star Fleet some of his methods. He contacted me and asked for a visual of his Civilian Medal of Valor Award."

"Why did he need that."

"The reason he stated was that persons did not believe his claim that he had received such an award."

Her reply was, "My brother never brags about his accomplishments. There is another reason for his request. I wonder if he talked to our father? Perhaps we will be able to get more information from my father later on tonight. Once we are settled in your room, we will make that attempt."

Of course, Spock had other plans for the evening. He certainly hoped that the visit to his in-laws would not take up too much time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin Uhura entered into his bedroom and M'muba closed her book. He smiled and said,

"I have heard from our son."

With that statement his wife uncovered her legs, and swung them over the side of their bed and walked over to him and seated herself on his lap.

"Oh, what is the good news. You normally say, 'I have heard from your son.'"

Benjamin related the message received from Jabari and then voiced his suspicions especially in reference to Jabari request for the honeymoon cabin.

"Well I have no doubt that if that is the case, she has to be a remarkable female. What is that expression you have.

'It takes a substantial rope to guide a great ship.'

She remained seated on his lap as she exaggeratedly fluttered her eyelashes.

"Likely. she is a substantial female, who despite his many objections, has guided our son to a safer port."

She traced her husband's eyebrow and he smiled and said,

"My questions are, has he been brought 'to port' already or if he intends to accomplish that here, at home. "

Heaving a deep sigh he said, "I am so glad that I have lived to see this."

"Yes, especially since your constant statement about Jabari was, 'That boy will be the death of me.'

"I am sure I am not the first nor the last father that will make that statement."

"To quote Spock, "Indeed".

She then sat up, and said,

"I think that cabin deserves to be refurbished, especially the bed and curtains."

"I know you will not be satisfied until you have completed that task. The truck can take you to Nairobi today and bring back everything you purchase. I am sure it will be more than a bed and curtains."

Benjamin knew, among other things, in areas of decorating, menus, planned gatherings, written correspondence, though few, his wife's good taste took precedent over any ideas that he might have. He remembered his father's statement after repairing an engine. He would stand back, his hands on his hips and shout, 'let her rip.' That mindset had served him well during his many married years.

As she got ready to go to the shower she kissed him and said,

"Why don't you come along and stop by the office. I know everything 'works like a well-oiled mahine' but you could stop and fill the others in on the latest news."

Benjamin added,

"Would you have the time to lunch with me at the hotel?"

Clapping her hands, M'muba smiled and said,

"Are you asking me out for a luncheon date, Benjamin Uhura?"

"Yes I am, Mrs. Uhura."

"With 'desert.'"

"That can be arranged."

With that she bowed her head and left her husband trying to figure out how she had maneuvered him so easily…"

*See 'Descarts Error' Chapter 46


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Desert…

Jabari was in his chair and Rhin had come and sat on his lap. He remembered that one night when he had fallen asleep in his chair she had stood before him, not sure of what she should do. He had awaken to see her puzzled expression. He reached out and took her hands and moved her to his lap. She was an excellent student and she had accepted this learned behavior, and he was pleased.

She had braided her hair into one long braid and it made Jabari think of his father and other males of his clan as he wiped his hand across his shaved head.

Jabari held her tightly, took a deep breath and said,

"Rhin, I want you to meet my parents."

He felt her stiffen in his lap.

"Listen Baby, would I suggest anything that could bring you harm?"

She nodded, No.

"Damn right."

Jabari gently kissed her forehead.

"Look, I know what your fears are... a fear of Terra, fear of humans. But Rhin, I'm human, my family is human. My parents want to see me, I have not been home in years.

I am working on a way for us to quietly come to my home in the United States of Africa. I have an isolated place for us to stay. My family is warm and loving.

I know that their love and acceptance would probably overwhelm you, so you could stay in this quiet place and when you ae ready, I would bring my parents to you."

He felt her trembling in his arms.

"We will talk about it again. Rhin Baby, look at me."

The eyes that raised themselves to his were black and tear rimmed. Jabari groaned, and took her face in his hand and kissed her and pulled away to look at her face. He returned his lips to hers and picked her up. She returned his kiss and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jabari love me now."

He rained kisses on her face and neck and slowly started to remove her clothing. With her unusual strength she quickly removed his and laughed.

As she assisted in the removal of her garments she said, "My husband is too slow."

That evening was the most intense of their married life. She anticipated his every move and met his needs completely.

As he held his wife he said,

"Mrs Uhura, I have a new definition of happiness, it is Rhin . Thank you for loving me."

"My husband, at last I belong."

Indeed this was true, being brought up in a orphanage could only have contributed to her feelings of loneliness, of not beloging anywhre, to anyone or aything.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Quite a while ago Jabari had thought about his wasted years. He was no prude, he had made his way around the galaxy. Although he loved females and had been desired by many, of several humanoid species., he never just wanted a body, a vessel for release, he was drawn first by intellect. He had been admired, been flirted with, had received outright invitations for intimacy, but never had anyone needed him like Rhin. She needed his protection, assurances, his introduction to a new life and a promise to correct the old one. With a smile on his lips he thought, if love had weight, surely his for her would simply crush them both.

`0`0`0`0`0`

When Nyota contacted her parents, Spock sent them his greetings.

Her parents then informed them of the great news, Jabari was coming. He had asked for the 'honeymoon cabin'.

Nyota also viewed that request as out of character for her charismatic brother.

She then went on to reveal a few matters her parents could not have been aware of.

"Dad. Mom, I am curious about that also. When I was on his ship* I met his engineer. Her name was Rhin, beautiful beyond belief. I believe she would be the only one that could reel in my brother. He saved her life and I saw the ring she gave him. She is indeed an awesome female. Jabari said she had modified his ship to go to warp in ,051 seconds."

Spock was now standing behind his wife and his presence was tense and impatient. This was not how he had planned their evening together.

Her continuing conversation bordered on the mundane. Spock's patience was beginning to fray when he simply went to the power source for the unit and disconnected it.

Nyota's face registered surprise.

He said,

"Your parents will understand that communications was disrupted, but will not attribute interruption to me and my desires to have you all to myself, although I am certain Benjamin would be most understanding."

"If you had just sat down next to me I would have held your hand."

"'K'diwa, believe me when I say hand holding had no place in my anticipated evening's activities."

Nyota threw back her head and laughed. It was that sound that sent him over the edge and he took her hand and hurried her to the bedroom.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the disruption of their communication M'muba spent time thinking and finally said,

"I think it is time for us to refurbish that cabin."

Benjamin knew better than to stand in the way of his wife's creative drive. She was light years ahead of him in areas of decorating, menus, planning large parties, the basic and the elaborate plans and ideas it took to run their home efficiently, so he said,

"The truck can take you to Nairobi tomorrow. That way your purchases can be brought right away and you would not have to wait for delivery."

That suggestion pleased her.

"Benjamin, why don't you come and we could go by the office. They have established a day care there and we could see all the grandchildren at once."

Benjamin nodded.

Would Mrs. Uhura be agreeable to a lunch at the Hotel Nairobi?

Is Mr. Uhura asking for a dinner date?

"He is."

"Will we have 'desert'?

"That can be arranged."

"I have never, ever turned down 'desert'."

"Of this I am well aware, Mrs. Uhura."

`0`0`0`0`0`

As the truck negotiated the roads to Nairobi, M'muba was sketching and writing notes about her 'project'.

Benjamin was in the front seat with the driver and they talked about preparation for the coming family gathering with the accompanying presentation of all the babies and young children to the clan. His grandmother was looking forward to this celebration. Every time she performed the rite she declared it would probably be her last, but she and his grandfather continued 'in the land of the living.,' in perfect health their regal carriage belying their age.

After all the purchases were loaded Benjamin instructed the driver to take them to his office building. He would borrow one of the company's shuttles to go to the hotel and then finally bring himself and his wife back home.

Benjamin took the private elevator to his office and found his son Joseph and Sh'lock his Vulcan nephew entering information and figures for the quarterly report.

Benjamin went over to observe and was pleasantly surprised. The increase in Vulcan and Betazoid sales was truly amazing. Yes indeed, the company was performing well.

Two of Benjamin's sons had married two Betazoid sisters. With the establishment of the day care arrangement, these two had joined with their husband working at the corporate office. That explained the explosive growth on that front.

After a visit to the day care and quality time spent with the grandchildren he stopped in to see her niece As'eese, who had married Pa 'lock of Vulcan. Almost miraculously, she was six months pregnant with a daughter. Their first born was a son, one and a half years old. Benjamin had taken note of him when he visited the day care. He was extremely handsome with all the Vulcan trappings and his mother's coloring.

After leaving there they went to dinner and as Benjamin promised, there was 'desert.'

"Your desert was pleasing?"

Turning over to face him in the bed, she placed his head on her breast and said,

"As always the presentation was exceptional, the service was excellent and I think I would like a second helping."

Smiling he said,

"Fortunately, at this time of your life you do not have to worry about this affecting your waistline."

"Five experiences on that front has proved most satisfactory."

"Yes and now we are rewarded with grandchildren

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As'eese and Pa'lock arrived home and he had his wife sit down and he removed her shoes. He examined her feet carefully to insure there was no swelling. Their son, had been kidnapped by one of his uncles to play with his two boys.

The two of them were grateful for the privacy that would grant them. Amazingly, the Vulcan had practically been assimilated into tribal life. He was never seen in Vulcan robes, only his Wakafunzi tunics and dark slacks. This in fact was how all the males at the company dressed.

He was content, and rarely remembered his former life. Before his marriage and bonding with As'eese he recalled a conversation he had had with his Vulcan wife. They each had stated what their wishes would be for the surviving mate. Both wishes could be summed up with the thought, 'it would honor me if you live life to the fullest.'

By his present bonding, he had fulfilled his and his Vulcan wife's wish. He now placed his wife on his lap and placed his open palm on her stomach.

"Our daughter is resting. He kissed her and said,

"You have made my life complete."

"That is mutual Pa'lock."

"Now I wish to know your body in the most gentle way possible."

She nodded.

He stood her up and they walked toward the bedroom. At the doorway he turned and said,

"Wife attend."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

* Nyota was on Jabatri's ship in StarTrekFanWriter's story 'Tapestry' starting with chapter four.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N A guest reviewer has asked two valid questions-

How does Jabari qualify giving Spock the name 'Mad Dog'?

Vulcans are rule inherent. The first rule Spock has gone against is a very serious one-he is in a relationship with Jabari's cadet sister, Nyota. Even when they are married, Jabari is aware of how unlike his kind it was for Spock to take that step against regulations and also Vulcans' semi-isolation policies. Based on that description, his own father, Sarek was also a 'mad dog' when he married and bonded with Amanda.'

In regard to Jabari's award.

If you remember his statement about activity in the neutral zone in StarTrekFanWriter's Descartes Error. There were unexplained things were going on, ships were disappearing. Remember, Nero was hanging around for years before Spock Prime's appearance testing and refining his weaponry. While some of this time was on a penal colony, Jabari became somewhat aware of what was happening, according to StarTrekFanWriter's, 'Tapestry,' Jabari barely escaped Nero himself, he was even privy to the destruction of an entire planet.

Jabari transmitted this information to Spock who in turn was able to supply this info to Star Fleet. Spock did not take credit for this himself, but identified Captain Jabari and crew of Equss as his source of information.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Chapter Forty-Seven

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Several Firsts

Rhin was at her post as Jabari entered the coordinates for Star Base Nine. He was determined that the stay there would be longer than usual. His co-pilot and other crew members had friends on this outpost that they would visit. They all knew their way around the place-well this had been one of their 'pleasure stops' for some time. He had heard they had just installed a new amusement feature called a 'Holideck.' Perhaps he and Rhin would get a chance to visit and evaluate.

It was here that he intended to give Rhin a real honeymoon with a bridal suite, dining, a ring and a shopping spree. He had never seen her in a dress, one that bared her beautiful shoulders and showcased her legs. At that point he knew it was necessary to stop the visions of his wife doing anything but what she was doing at present-checking out the ship's readings. He had been treading on dangerous ground.

While it was so that at times he would laugh with joy during their intimate moments, he had yet to see Rhin even smile. Perhaps something that they would engage in on this site would change the dynamics and he would see the appearance of an emotional Rhin while here at this location. He thought, a smile, any expression of joy were both learned behavior for infants. If she never had that instruction, if her surroundings did not allow that activity, no wonder that was not part of her. That fact was extremely sad to contemplate.

As he continued his calculations he estimated if they continued at the same speed their ETA would be thirty-six hours. Of course he knew Rhin could 'kick it up a notch,' but they had no time restraints. With good reason, his wife's skills were unparalleled and she was tireless in her effort towards the ship's optimum performance.

It was his determination that he would purchased their rings while there, he would take her to an legitimate jeweler, not one who displayed his wares in a back alley. He wanted her to pick out their rings, as a matter of fact, he would insist.

Turning from the console he said,

"Rhin, after this stop we will be traveling to Terra. We must talk."

He saw her lips tighten but she set her console to monitor the present course and stepped down from her post.

They entered their room and he held her tightly and rubbed his cheek against her hair.

"Baby, listen to my plan. I will not allow our ship to be touched because there would be too many questions raised about your…modifications. The guys can get a public shuttle to Nairobi. At the docking station I will rent a air/ground shuttle and take us first to the private place that my parents have prepared.

Rhin Baby, please tell me you accept that plan because I cannot see myself anywhere without you."

She looked down and said,

"Will this make you…satisfied? Will your mind be settled? Will your heart be happy?"

"Only if you are with me."

"Then I will go with you 'Ree'.

She had taken the last sounds of his name as her private name for him. So it was Rhin and Ree, human/Romulan. But they both were in for a big surprise.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Snow and Smiles

Jabari had received the information he needed for Rhin's being able to disembark at Star Base Nine. She was listed not as a crew member but as his wife. The tangible log that cited their marriage was included in his submitted papers. Such a designation would also allow her entry into Terra's space.

As they approached space dock, the crew powered down and then took all the necessary precautions to insure no entry or inspection of the vessel, its contents or its secrets. Jabari produced his cargo inventory, list of crew members, passengers list, license and registration, notice of intent and confirmation that there was no contraband or dangerous cargo on board. All the paper would be held by the station's traffic management, another branch of their security until payment was received at the end of their visit.

The crew probably would not see each other until just before they would leave. Jabari knew just where his crew was headed-to the same places he himself would have visited, before Rhin.

Taking her arm he said,

"What would you like to do first?"

"Walk around, I have never been on a space station before."

"Mrs. Uhura, your wish is my command."

Jabari grasped his wife's waist possessively as she looked up and he saw excitement in her eyes.

Finally they made their way to where they would be staying. Rhin's eyes glistened when Jabari carried her into the room that Space Station Nine's Holiday Inn had designated as a bridal suite. The room was huge, the bed was humongous. There was a double shower and a step down bath tub for two. Rhin had never seen a bath tub in her entire life. Everywhere she had lived…or existed depended on sonic showers for cleansing purposes. Although Jabari thought baths were a very unsanitary way of cleansing ones self, a sonic shower first would solve that problem.

The thought of them together in that tub surrounded by mounds of bubbles sounded almost indecent.

The far wall at the foot of the bed displayed a huge portal window looking out at the blackness of space dotted with stars.

"Rhin, let us go get something to eat."

Jabari watched as at first his wife cautiously touched the bed, then ran the palm of her hand up and down the coverlet then sat down and started to bounce, stopped and then she bounced again. He knew if they did not leave that room, that very instant, there would be no dinner, for that matter, there might not be any breakfast either.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On their way to the Vulcan Embassy to their apartment Spock was barraged with his wife's angry and vocal ruminations. She gestured wildly and her voice was raised.

"I have never received any mark lower than an A+ in any course. I am definitely going to file a complaint and send a copy of it to the department head."

Always sympathetic, Spock blocked his wife's path and then took Nyota's hands,

"K'diwa," he said as he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles,

"You must not allow yourself to be upset to this extreme. You do realize that your GPA is perfect and has remained so for your entire time at the Academy. The fraction of difference between an A and A+ has no relevance here. How can one improve on perfection?"

"I have asked that same question about you?"

"And what has proved to be your conclusion?"

"It is impossible to improve …"

Her speech was interrupted as he released her hands so as to end their unlawful public display, he then said,

"Do you think a protest is really necessary?"

"Ahh,… perhaps not."

"Then don't you think we should proceed to the apartment to engage in more productive activity?"

"Umm, umm.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In her role as chef, decorator, and organizer of events for the family's compound, M'muba pointed and said,

"No, a little higher,"

These were her instructions to one of the helpers who was about to hang a picture. The room had been painted, new furniture moved in, a fan with palm leaf shaped blades installed and a small refrigeration and a cooking unit had been brought in.

M'muba's additional conversation with Nyota helped her to see that if Jabari was married, possibly her new daughter-in-law was extremely shy, or something like that. Nyota's comment was, 'Her people do not normally work or play well with others.'

If she would have to stay apart that was alright, as long as Jabari was here. She felt that extenuating circumstances might have played a part in her desire for isolation.

As her eyes made the final inspection before she locked the door she thought, 'As long as she makes my son happy, that was all that matters.'

`0`0`0`0`0`

At the star base Rhin and Jabari rounded a corner and saw the flashing light, 'Jewels of the Galaxy'. That sounded promising. He took her elbow and guided her through the door. Looking for a sales person he was surprised by a robotic voice that said,

"This is a self service store. You must obtain a pass at the front and allow us to perform a retina scan and you must fill out a membership application…

With that revelation, Jabari took his wife's hand and exited the store. Never did he think he would miss an intrusive sales person, but he would definitely be looking for a kindly shop keeper to assist in the purchase of their rings.

They transversed the various communities of the base and finally in a small area, that, under normal circumstances, or even on previous visits, would have been invisible, they discovered Katz's Jewelry Shop. When they entered they were greeted warmly by the proprietor who instructed them to be seated and share some tea. With a twinkle in his eyes he said, pointing at each one in succession,

"Ahh, you two, have something special between you. I am an old hand at predicting success in a marriage. How does a century of married life appeal to the two of you?"

With his finger pointing upward he said,

"From my mouth to God's ears may it happen."

As they talked a matronly lady wearing an apron came out of the back and set still warm sweets in front of them and gestured with the back of her hand for them to take some.

"Essen. Essen (eat, eat)".

Jabari looked over at Rhin and noticed just a slight upturning of her lips. It appeared that in this establishment salesmanship involved this husband and wife. It was refreshing.

Slapping his palms on his thighs the older man then rose to his feet.

"Now, how can we help you two."

Jabari said,

"My name is Jabari, this is my wife, Rhin. We need wedding rings."

With that statement he drew her closer.

"I want my wife to pick out whatever she finds pleasing. To repeat the cliché, 'money is no object.'

"My name is Solomon, but Sol will do. My wife is Mary."

He placed his hand on Jabari's shoulder in a very fatherly fashion,

"Really my son, it is not what is on the hand, it is what is in here."

He gestured towards his heart.

He pointed toward the display cases and Rhin eyed the rings that were displayed and shook her head. She asked for something to draw on and duplicated the ring she now had on in a larger size for Jabari. The engraving on his would mirror those of her ring and both would include their wedding date.

The jeweler asked if he might hold on to her ring in order to use it as a model. Rhin nodded in agreement and removed it from her thumb. He then told them when the items could be picked up and they parted quite cordially.

"Let's get something to eat."

While in that little section of the station they found a restaurant that served Terran food, called McDonald's. He ordered for her…a double hamburger and fries and a milkshake. His mouth was watering awaiting their food, he explained exactly what was going to be served. When the plates arrived he cut Rhin's burger in half. She was bent over her plate as she looked up at him and took her first bite. Again the slight upturn of her lips.

"Babe, you like it?"

She nodded.

At that point he was exceptionally happy that Romulans enjoyed the taste of red meat.

As they continued their walk they came across the new addition to the station, the HoliDeck. They entered and found a long corridor with doors on both side. Standing in the lobby, Jabari read the instructions…

_These facilities are provided for entertainment purposes only. At the entrance of each door is a key pad that will allow you to select a destination of your choice. The facility offers over one hundred thousand options. You can type in your choice and then make the instructions more specific. For example, you might enter a beach, once you enter you could indicate the location of the beach e.g., Risa, Terra, etc. _

_Weather conditions including temperature can also be simulated rain, snow, sunny, hot, _

_cold_

_If the destination will be in the interior a detailed description of the furnishing can also be entered and will be replicated._

_The more detailed your description, the more realistic your visit will be._

_Bon Voyage_

"Rhin, have you ever seen snow?

"Snow?"

"That answers my question."

Jabari keyed in the exact location he desired, opened the door and they entered a beautiful setting with large snow flakes falling.

Rhin's eyes lit up. He found a rock and sat down and put Rhin on his lap.

She turned her face upward and with her above average eyesight said,

"It is raining stars."

"Yes it is Baby, it is."

Jabari then stuck out his tongue to catch the flakes and Rhin imitated him. He sat her on her feet and said,

"Watch this."

He then formed a snow ball and threw it at her.

Her mouth was opened in surprise. Then she bent down and quickly made her own version and threw it at Jabari. There was indeed a serious snow ball fight. Dodging direct hits he heard what might be interpreted as a giggle. They were running through the drifts when she took a fall on some softly pack snow. He was immediately on his knees above her questioning whether she was injured. When she nodded 'No' he brushed her hair back and kissed her.

The next look on her face was a smile, a genuine smile and she said,

"I won."

Then for the first time she initiated their kiss.

"Babe, so as not to scandalize this place, we better go back to our rooms."

She nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After, as she lay sleeping he thought, trying to form a hypothesis.

'He wondered, was smiling a partially learned behavior, taught by parents or guardian to an infant? Apparently it didn't need visual stimuli because infants blind from birth do laugh. Probably it is innate when a baby is tickled. Possibly Rhin had never experienced anything that would have allowed that kind of expression. Being an orphan could have precluded that kind of interaction. Really, if it was not part of her formative years, how could it be present in her adult life prior to the experiences of today? Jabari thought, apparently he had taught her how to laugh.'

He felt honored to have contributed to her happiness and he placed a kiss on her forehead and she nestled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed his name.

Well, tomorrow was another day. Shopping would be on the top of the list. He would play the patient husband as Rhin entered the dressing room with items to try on. Contrary to most husbands he was certain it would be an enjoyable experience.

He would check with the hotel desk clerk for the best restaurant on the station and call for reservations. She would wear a new dress and shoes to their 'dinner date'. He wondered if there would be a way to obtain a souvenir holo picture of this event. He would have to ask about that also.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Tea for Two

When Jabari got up early, he visited the dining room and got tea and breakfast for them to eat in their room. He awoke her by raining kisses on her face. She smiled…

"Come Babe, let's eat, bathe and hurry up and go shopping. Of course, it didn't exactly turn out that way. A bath for two can be very distracting and take soooo loooog.

Breakfast was eaten cold…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Dressed in his best clan tunic he escorted Rhin out of their room.

"Mrs. Uhura, you are looking exceptionally beautiful this morning."

"You are looking beautiful yourself," was her reply.

They walked without saying a word for a while. He had taken her hand and squeezed it,

"Let us find a woman's dress store, a decent one."

He guided her with his hands at her back. A large façade faced them as they turned a corner, Macy's.

"We have one of those in Nairobi," was his observation. He checked the directory as they entered-2nd floor, 'Women's Dresses, Shoes and Accessories.'

As he sat outside of the dressing rooms waiting for Rhin's appearance. He thought to himself, that he was becoming a husband by leaps and bounds. Just then she appeared dressed in white sleeveless sheath with a shawl about her slender shoulders. and his breath caught in his throat. Purchase number one.

By the time they had finished she had purchased two dresses, two pair of shoes- one dressy one casual, one pair of dressy slacks, two sun dresses, two pair of jeans, two skirts and four tops. He had done his husbandly duty, Rhin looked like a kid who had just been given free reign in a candy store. It seemed that females were born shoppers no matter where they originated. She now had enough to keep her clothed while they were at the family compound.

He planned to purchase some cloth and find a dress maker while they were at the compound so she would have native dress when the children were presented to the clan. He hoped that she would attend and feel that she belonged.

Their next stop was Katz's to pick up their rings. Mr. Katz had gone above and beyond in the creation of their paired rings. Instead of silver he had fashioned them in gold and raised the design that surrounded the ring. The engraving showed 'Trust and Loyalty and the date of their initial vows. The jeweler placed the original in Rhin's palm, she in turn placed it back on her husband's right hand pinky finger.

She was wearing her beautiful white dress and white shoes. They reached the hub of the station. There were businesses and non-retail shops dotting the area. Jabari's eye lit on one, 'Justice of the Peace'.

He sat Rhin down and on one knee he said,

"Rhin, we are man and wife here,"

He pointed to his heart,

"And here,"

He pointed to his mind.

"But Mrs. Uhura, let us get a marriage certificate."

She smiled and nodded. As they entered, on either side of the hallway were innumerable holos of couples, every species and mixtures imaginable. This official was indeed experienced in his calling.

As they were about to enter the room with the name flashing…'Chapel,' she was handed a bouquet of artificial flowers. The ceremony was neither romantic or really memorable, but it was legal. This location could best be described as a marriage mill.

As they left the small room, they heard the official say,

"Next."

It appeared that the ugly flowers were a souvenir of the event. They picked up their copy of the marriage certificate, and the holo/pic and Jabari shared it with Rhin and paid at the front desk. As they were about to leave Jabari noted the receptionist about to post their pic on the display board. He approached her and said,

"We don't wish to be part of your display of memories, how much for that one. He was not surprised that the cost had risen three fold. He paid it and he removed the picture from the girl's grasp and they left that place of business.

Near the sanitary facilities was a bank of rental lockers. Jabari paid for a locker and deposited their purchases inside and they continued their walk.

Rhin then pulled on his sleeve and said,

"Ree, if we have had two weddings does that mean we have two honeymoons?"

"That suggestion sounds good to me Mrs. Uhura."

They bought champagne, a small cake and picked up the locker's contents and returned to their room to…celebrate.

Their dinner reservation was for twenty-one hundred hours. She dressed in the dress that he had now named her wedding dress and dressy shoes. She had brought her braid around to her front and unbraided her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful and before he dwelt on her any longer they left.

Candle light and music were background for a extremely well prepared meal and the best wine. They exited the restaurant to the subdued light of the Star Base's artificial evening, emptied the locker and walked slowly back to the hotel.

But Jabari noticed something that was not right, something dangerous.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They were at their apartment discussing their coming trip to Nairobi.

"I wish we could go on a safari while we are at home. I think you would enjoy that Spock, especially the elephants."

"K'diwa I am sure that can be arranged. What else did your desire during our time away?"

"We will be celebrating our anniversary while we are way, what do your think we should do?"

Looking up from his PADD he said,

"I do not wish to reveal my plans."

"A surprise?"

"I do believe that is what it is called."

"For our anniversary?"

"That would be my intent."

She walked over to where he sat.

Do you want me to attempt to guess?"

"I shall not respond."

"Don't you agree, under certain circumstances you have been known to respond to what was not your initial plan?"

"A truthful answer to that question would indicate that I agree with your statement."

"Perhaps I could give a pointed example. When you sat on the couch what were your plans?"

"To complete reading this instruction manual for several new pieces of equipment that have just been delivered to the computer lab."

"I see. You are firm in that resolve?"

"Yes, My Nyota. Although rapid assimilation of information is never a problem for me, a review of this information will prove my initial understanding of the use and workings of these new items is supported."

"She came and sat next to him and gently removed the PADD from his hands. You see, my plans for this evening were quite difference from yours. She reached up and caressed his ear. Spock groaned. She ran finger down from his forehead down his nose, his lips, his chin, his throat, his chest, his stomach…

So he changed the answer to her question.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Mr. & Mrs. Uhura

In any area where multi-species gather unhindered, there was the usual presence of undesirables, criminals, who at each site carried on their unsavory business dealings, and made their profits. In these far flung locations in space there were even abductions of individual who were unguarded and deemed desirable by those who carried on a specialized service.

Out of the corner of his eye Jabari had noticed two Orions who watched them. He remembered that they were even present when they had visited the McDonalds, they sat by themselves and eyed he and Rhin as they ate.

He searched his mind and attempted to determine when it was that he first observed them. Ahh…they were outside of the hotel when they first arrived and he remembered one of them gestured toward them with his chin.

While weapon trafficking was bad enough, the most horrendous activity was carried on by an Orion syndicate, it was slave trafficking. Males and females were taken but it was mostly females who ended up going to the highest bidder on the auction block. The males were usually request orders for special male and female clients,.

In his travels Jabari had witnessed such activity on many far flung planets. His first observation of such an auction made him think of the dark time in Terra's history when the very same activities were legal and profitable.

While the Federation laws prohibited such activities the syndicate worked outside the realm of The Federations control and influence.

Jabari realized that while he had enjoyed these varied activities with Rhin he had let his normal guard down. This was unforgivable, Rhin was in peril. This stalking had to be considered dangerous. His wife was an outstanding beauty, thus she had been singled out as a commodity that could command a high price. Jabari determined there was a need to teach the slavers a lesson.

When they reached their room Jabari sat his wife down at the small table and asked,

"Rhin, have you noticed something disturbing about our wandering about the station?"

Rhin shook her head, 'No'.

"We have two Orions shadowing our every move."

Rhin's lips formed an 'O'.

"Knowing their mode of operation makes me certain they are just waiting for you to be alone and unprotected. Babe, would you agree that we need to teach those scum a lesson?"

There was almost a look of glee as she agreed.

As a reassurance he said,

"We could rehearse the entire scenario before it is executed."

Rhin smiled and said,

"That would be better than the Holideck."

The plan was quite simple, like a bait and switch operation. Well, there was no doubt who the bait would be, but the switch would be something those Orions could never have anticipated.

Before they left the hotel Jabari put his knife in his belt and modified phaser in his boot. Rhin armed herself also, her blade was nestled between her breast and phaser was at her waist under her blouse.

There were very strict laws about the discharge of firearms on the star base, but his display would be singular, and prove no threat to the base. There would be no evidence of the discharge because Rhin had modified his weapon, it now worked like a Romulan disrupter.

After discussion and rehearsal, they walked the corridors, as if carefree, window shopping. Then Jabari feigned the need to use the sanitary facility. Rhin was to wait by the entrance. One of the Orions followed him and then attempted to locate him by stooping and observing footwear. Jabari was behind the door as he entered, but the slaver jerked upward as he felt cold steel at this throat. He slowly turned and saw the menacing grim…

"Surprise!

Now, we will exit together and you will take me to your friend. For your own good, there best not be a hair on her head out of place."

The slaver who had taken Rhin had leaned close to her ear and said,

"My beauty you will bring me top credits on the block, but first I will sample your wares."

Rhin knew that if she was not confident in Jabari's well thought-out planned rescue, the very thought of that looming in front of her would have caused her to become physically ill. She knew that she would never be taken alive to endure what she had already experienced.

Jabari and his 'companion' walked toward the exit and came face to face with Rhin and the other slaver. When she caught Jabari's nod she spun and in a second her dagger was at her assailant's throat.

Jabari eyed their surroundings and discovered it was a refuse gathering area. No security cameras would invade their privacy.

Jabari had to try hard not to laugh, or smile. In a subdued voice he asked,

"Wife, what should we do with them?"

As she pointed her phaser and motioned the other slaver to join his friend she said,

"Ree, you have your phaser."

Jabari reached down and removed the weapon from his boot and the distinctive whine of a Romulan disrupter was heard. Fingering the weapon he said,

"Allow me to demonstrate how this 'baby' works. You see this weapon might look like a phaser but it has been modified to work like a disrupter. If you are unaware of that Romulan weapon that even destroys all DNA traces, allow me to demonstrate it for you."

Holding up the weapon he fingered the buttons,

"I can raise or lessen the weapon's power."

Looking around his eye lit on a discarded three legged stool and fired. It left the target wobbling on two legs. Caressing his weapon he said,

"Behold slavers."

The second blast didn't even leave a trace of smoke, or a pile of carbon. The only residue was the remembrance of the short zap.

Knowing that for an Orion, the lowest form of living creature was a castrated male he said,

"Now slavers, my wife has the option of removing your 'family jewels' or any other part of your anatomy"

Rhin pulled on Jabari sleeve to bring his ear down to her level. His eyebrows raised and he said,

"My wife said, 'Drop your pants.'"

Well certain bodily functions failed as indicated by the deeper colored staining on the Orions' trousers and the accumulating puddles on the floor.

The slavers started to whimper as Rhin ran her tongue over the blade of her knife.

Jabari said,

"We can't have you two voicing protests as my wife does her handy work, can we Babe?"

She shook her head.

"Yelling and screaming just would not do."

With that he brought the barrel of his phazer down on each of the slaver's skulls.

Rhin straddled each one with her knees on their shoulders. When she finished, emblazoned on each of their cheeks was the galactic symbol for slaver. To add emphasis to the crime scene she tore both of her sleeves off and dropped them on the floor next to the unconscious males.

Jabari grabbed her arm and said,

"Let us get out of here, the place has a horrible smell."

She looked up at him and smiled. Unbeknown to her husband, the real reason for the smile was that Rhin had never felt so empowered, so free in her entire life. She pressed her lips to Jabari's.

He looked down at her he returned her smile and said, "Mrs. Uhura, I am glad we are on the same team. You would be a dangerous opponent."

Before they exited the area Jabari flicked the switch that would turn on the outside red light alerting security of the need for their attention. They hurriedly walked in the direction of their hotel.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They returned to their room and showered and dressed for their dinner date.

Indeed, they made a most handsome pair as they entered the truly elegant restaurant with music playing in the background and candle light flickering on each table.

Brought to their seats by an attentive head waiter who then signaled for their server, he then asked,

"Mrs. Uhura, what would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me."

Jabari's order was the proverbial 'soup to nuts', and he then sat back to admire his wife. He ran his hand across his head and said,

"Damn I am a lucky man."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

The Secret

Benjamin had returned to Nairobi and was seated at his desk, Deep in thought, he recounted last night's meeting of The Chieftains which was called to allow each one to voice their decision on a very important matter.

They all were aware that presently, from all outward appearances The Federation was not actively engaged in any hostility. However, there were rumors that things in th Neutral Zone did not totally reflect that mindset.

The questions asked as they met wee, 'Is now the best time to reveal our secret? Would it have a positive affect in the political arena if the facts leaked out. Could it in any way affect acceptance on the part of these equally powerful entities? Could their clan be subject to any negative backlash by its revelation?

Reviewing the meeting in his mind Benjamin recalled the one dissident, Steven Osobosola, whose interpretation of that final question was voiced this way,

'"If our heritage is revealed and The Federation declared war or hostile intent towards Romulus, would all Wakafunzs be rounded up, like the Japanese Americans during the world's second all-out war and be placed in concentration camps?"

Although Benjamin realized that The Federation portrayed itself as a homogenized society, he was also aware of the affect xenophobic hate mongers could have on certain types of mentality.

Benjamin reached for the case besides his desk. He had brought K'nel's journal with him and initiated the door lock to insure his complete privacy. He turned to the first page…

'_As I approach the end of my existence I wish this journal to stand as a record of my life on Terra._

_My name is K'nel. I was born two hundred and two solar cycles ago on my home planet Romulus. _

_It was, during an exploration of the planet of Terra that our cloaked shuttle was damaged and the T'liss Ckl'ah, our mother ship was unable to rescue its seven passengers, thus we were marooned here, never to see our home again._

_After thirty days of private exploration, __we were accosted by some males, native to this area, they were exceedingly tall., and our capture proved without much effort on their part. After the initial 'meeting', they welcomed us and we were given full rights as associates of their tribe._

_There was a constant interchange of information between us and the Terrans. I was given a plot of land and instructed on how to construct a house and how to cultivate my 'land'._

_In this society the females are the cultivators of the land and the chief's daughter, whose name was Nyota instructed me in the proper care of my 'gift'._

_A simple calculation using the information I supplied at the beginning of my narrative will reveal to you that at this time, by Terran standards I am not a young man. However, on my world, I would be equivalent to a male in his late twenties. _

_From my youth, my parents dedicated me to the interest of The Star Empire. But we, the survivors realize that part of our lives will never exist again. _

_From early childhood I was trained in the way of a centurion, the Terran equivalent of a lieutenant commander and received instruction so as to become a pilot. I was intended for one purpose and as is the case with those with such strict training, I had never touched a woman, strong drink or drugs._

_Needless to say I have admired the female form and features from afar and know all the specific regarding reproductive activities but I never had any stirrings…until now._

_She was brown, like the bark of a tree, slim, willowy, her lips were full, breast ample and hips rounded, her skin was smooth and soft. She was exceptionally beautiful and I became filled with desire for her. _

_We had worked together and on this occasion while we knelt to attend to some newly planted seedling I touched her hand and she trembled, her face was flushed. She stood up and fled. I followed her and found her with her head in her hands weeping. I lowered myself to be able to look into her still hidden eyes_

"_Nyota, I am sorry that my actions have caused you distress…"_

_There was no response._

"_Are you listening Nyota?"_

_She nodded._

"_I believe the way of Terrans require that I speak to your father. I desire you Nyota, will you accept me as your mate?"_

_Her tear rimmed eyes appeared._

"_You wish me to be your wife?"_

"_Yes, and the mother of my sons."_

_Using the back of her hands she removed the remainder of her tears and said,_

"_My people's experience with people who skin is the color of milk has been to our harm. Our people have been taken away, never to be seen again. Our women removed and then taken by force to satisfy the male white ones. Our children have be snatched from their mother's breast and left to die."_

In a soft voice I replied, "_Nyota, I am not like that. My intentions are honorable. I have never before desired a partner, never touched a female but you have created stirrings in me that I must address. My passion is now without bounds."_

_Looking downward, she nodded in understanding. I reached out my hand to assist her to her feet and she responded,_

"_K'nel, you are honest and hard working. You may speak to my father, I accept you as my husband."_

_So it was with my marriage that my bond to earth became unbreakable. My wife became my most prized possession._

_When we were married we were honored by our brothers, The Watusi. There were the ones who first 'welcomed' me to Terra. They performed for us one of their most sacred of dances, 'The Lion Dance'. This dance is pivotal to their way of life, for a male Watusi's initiation into manhood is only allowed when he has killed a lion with only his spear and shield. On each dancer's head as testimony was the mane of the lion he had killed._

_I recall our wedding. My soon to be wife's appearance was as a veiled, bejeweled female accompanied by the tinkle of small bells which adorned her arms and legs. The sound of her approach filled me with the deepest emotional experience of my entire existence. When I took her in her virginal purity there was no hesitation on my part and her submission to me was total and unreserved. I was at last a male completely satisfied._

_Twelve months later she presented me with our first son whom I gave my father's name. _

_I began instructing my people about advanced computer science, engineering, software, space navigation and other sciences from my home. This raised their potential for advances in all of these areas. My wife's father, one of the great chiefs of the Wakufunzi insisted that all of the clan, including females be educated. Their endeavors started small but within five years on our continent, my people were leaders in every area of study. There was increased revenue, new businesses and from my people arose educators, kings and warriors who were instrumental in the creation of The United States of Africa._

_My beloved, Nyota gave me six sons. It always saddened her that she had no daughter but my sons' wives were as good to her as if she had carried them in her own body._

_She finally succumbed to Terra's condemnation and she left me after seventy six years of marriage. I was unable to endure without a female's body for comfort and so I married again. Her name was Urami, after years, she too left me._

_I have seen three generations and I know that soon my lips will be silenced forever so I have compiled this narrative of my satisfying life here on Terra._

_It is my hope that if and when The Federation and the Romulan people establish communications, my history and my ashes might be joined with my family. The Star Empire's influence has been felt here by what I have taught to my people, who by their relationship with me are also of Romulus._

_At my death , before being delivered up to the fire please have a surgeon remove my then stilled heart and place it in the box I will specify and bury it at my beloved Nyota's feet._

Benjamin closed the book and leaned back in his chair. He felt a strong sense of pride to have himself, his family and his clan to claim connection with K'nel and the others of Romulas.

Indeed, it took a special individual to do what he did. To not despair and crumble but to embrace an entirely different plane of existence.

How he came to love someone of a different species, how he adapted and came to mirror to some extent those he eventually called 'his brothers' and 'his people, and then aid them to greatness.

Benjamin wondered how successful he would have been if faced with the same circumstances.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two

The clan chiefs met again to attempt to have an unanimous decision regarding revealing their alien background,

Steven Osobosola remained singularly fearful. Benjamin decided to bring some accord by this statement,

'Within our clan are many wives who have longed for daughters. No female has been born to us naturally in three hundred years. It was after invasive medical procedures that my wife finally bore the second Nyota. Don't you think that our wives and sons deserve an explanation."

There was a nodding of heads and shifting of papers. By a show of hand or hands may we see any dissension? No hand was raised.

Then it was decided that Benjamin would make the general announcement to the entire clan. After that each clan family would gather to have their Romulan family history read to them. After that was completed , the entire clan would reconvene to discuss, and possibly vote on, whether this information should be made public and exactly how this would best be carried out.

All of the Romulans had made it known that their common desire was for their ashes and journals to eventually be taken to Romulus. They all desired that after death and before cremation, their hearts would be surgically removed and buried in Terra's soil at the feet of their human wives' graves.

The lone female, _Maenek _(Doctor) Lon'tok, had left a mate and children on Romulas and had never married anyone on Terra. She had not kept a journal. Her writings were letters to her family. These were also to be taken back to Romulus. Although she had never married into the clan, the doctor worked tirelessly for the good of the people and was loved by all. But, her entire life she mourned the loss of her family on Romulas. Every year she acknowledged the date of her bonding and the birth of each one of her children.

`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, any contact with Romulus would have to be a clandestine affair. Although there was no Federation law that had bearing on such an action it would really be a round-about search for an opportunity to contact any person of note within the Romulus hierarchy.

Any requet for a hearing by an official would have to take place outside of Terran space and be designaed, from the the clan's stadpoint, a humanitarian one. This was so because such a meeting would rest the consciences of those living humans, for they would have, at last, carried out the wishes of their Romulan relatives now long dead.

Personally, the clan's desire was to locate any living relatives of their Romulan forefathers. It would be to these that the ashes, journals, and letters would be delivered. This was not a governmental affair, it would be, in fact, a family reunion.

If it was decided to move forward in this effort, Benjamin was asigned the task of securing information on which planets were presently in trade agreements with Romulas and had contact information with any persons of note.

Perhaps Sarek might be able to assist since he too knew of their three hundred year old secret.

The day after that meeting, Benjamin was in his office deep in thought about what lay ahead

He even wondered about the possibility that Jarbari might have some sort of network that could allow access to that nation.

Benjamin now closed the journal and placed it into its airtight 'home' turned on his com unit and said,

"OK folks, close up shop, we are going to have a busy weekend.

Of couse, they had no idea...

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Half way around the globe Spock and Nyota were planning their trip…

They were at their apartment deep in discussion about their oncoming trip to Nairobi.

"Spock do you think we could go on a holo safari while we are at home. I think you would enjoy that, especially the elephants?"

In his most relaxed pose, with Nyota on his lap as he stroked her hair he responded,

"If time restraints do no infringe, it might be one of the activities that would be productive."

His answer was what Nyota had expected. She then continued,

"Spock, my parents have informed me that Jabari will be coming. I believe he has married Rhin, his engineer."

"His Romulan engineer."

You remember, he had saved her life.

Spock nodded.

"She is not a citizen of Romulus. Her background is most unusual, would you want Jabari to share that with you?"

K'wida, I am a Star Fleet Officer. For that reason I would prefer that I remain uninformed on certain matters where my loyalty might be tested. I am however, pleased that all charges against him have been dropped and he is able to return home. I look forward to games of chess with him."

"I believe our conversation will be kept to generalities, non-specifics in order for me not to be compromised."

"Spock, I understand. Thank you for helping me to understand your position."

He nodded.

"Perhaps we should proceed with our stated activities for this morning, packing our luggage."

Kissing him lightly on his cheek Nyota addressed her husband,

"Why do I have the impression that your task is almost completed, while I have not even begun."

"Nyota, I require less sleep than you, so then your assumption is quite correct."

Smiling up at him she said,

"I really know my husband."

"Indeed, Nyota."

0`0`0`0`0`0`

Aboard the ship Jabari and Rhin were in their quarters. Rhin had no concept of packing for a pleasure trip. Until Jabari's shopping spree where he made purchases for her, she had owned only three sets of garments, all replicated uniforms, undergarments, all black, functional. After all, in her life what pleasure had there been besides work.

Their bed was covered with clothing, fabric, shoes, undergarments-both male and female.

"Babe, watch me, then maybe you can pack when we return to the ship."

Rhin nodded.

Jabari took all of the undergarments and rolled them and set them aside. He then took all of her garments that were on hangers and placed them together and placed his tunics ad slacks with that group. He lined up their shoes and that made room on the bed for the luggage.

Jabari announced,

The garments on the hangers will not be packed just placed in a covering. Once he finished he sat with her on his lap.

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"If it makes you feel any better, so am I."

His co-pilot's voice was heard,

"ETA is in thirty Terran minutes."

Jabari took Rhin's hand and they walked to the bridge. He stopped and turned,

"Rhin, the only love you have ever known has been my love for you. If and when you meet my family you will understand how I learned to love."


	53. Chapter 53

Arrivals

When Spock and Nyota materialized at the Nairobi transporter station they went to secure their rental air/land vessel and Spock punched in the Uhura compound coordinates and then they strapped themselves in for their short ride.

At a point not too far away from the main house Benjamin had set aside an area for all vehicles to park and Spock noted this as he circled the area. He sat their craft down secured their sparse luggage and he and Nyota walked towards the house.

M'muba had heard their approach and came out onto the veranda. Once she recognized her baby daughter she quickly climbed down the steps and walked towards her first visitors.

"My baby."

Nyota blushed with that welcome and after kissing her mother said,

"Now really Mom, that 'baby bit' is kind of old."

"No matter how old you get, in the chronology of this family that statement will remain true."

Smiling M'muba turned to her son-in-law and said,

"Please do what you can to keep her calmed down, she is quite excitable, you know."

"Indeed."

"Welcome, my son, your presence honors us."

Spock's response was gracious,

"We are grateful for your hospitality and look forward to the arrival of the rest of the family."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course Jabari and Rhin's arrival would not be quite as simple. Jabari had issued credits to his crew, advised them of safe locations to house themselves, and warned them of the underlying criminal element present in every large city. They knew the location of his warehouse and he advised them that the security guards at this place would be advised to assist them if there was a problem. The guard's communication system had a direct line to a dedicated com and would always be able to reach him.

Of course, Jabari held his breath as his declaration papers were submitted and reviewed. The security guard's nod empowered him and he replied in Swahili. The language had been unused for so long that it sounded almost foreign to him and brought on a feeling of melancholy,

"Thank you my brother."

Jabari, who never forgot a face, noticed familiar features on the young guard's visage and was also aided by the guard's identification badge, so he asked,

"Are you related to Joshua Umbasi?"

"I am his youngest son."

"I graduated third level school with your father. How is he?"

The man bowed his head and said,

"My father passed, three years ago."

Jabari borrowed the Vulcan phase, "'I grieve with thee,'" My condolences to your family."

Jabari then wondered, how many of the ones he had associated with in his youth were still here, either alive, or still here in USA

His ship was cleared and secured, he and his crew were directed to the shuttle rental service and they went their separate ways.

Once he and Rhinn were strapped in he entered his home com's number and Benjamin image filled the screen,

"Hi Dad."

"Son, I am pleased to see your face. Where are you?"

"My wife and I are on our way to the cabin. I will sit the craft down there, unload and then come up to the house."

"Jabari, Spock and Nyota are here with us. We all await you at the front of the house."

By his father's statement he knew that his siblings, their wives and children would all be housed in the family home. He knew that he and Rhin would be welcomed there also, but...

After one swift turn to view the compound area, he landed the shuttle and he walked to the cabin and bent down to retrieve the key from under the mat. He took Rhin's hand and led her into what was to be their private space. He then unloaded the shuttle, hung up their clothes and sat Rhin down. He knelt before her and said,

"My parents are anxious to see me, I guess my entire family is. But, I will not loose track of the time and I will bring food to you. Should I bring Nyota back with me?

There was hesitation.

"Alright that can wait for later."

"Ree. I have to start somewhere, Nyota is welcome."

He kissed the top of her head and said,

"This is a fenced compound, and this cabin is extremely isolated, if you want to sit outside, nothing or no one will infringe on your privacy."

Her lips tight with anxiety, she looked up and nodded.

Jabari groaned and raised her out of the chair by her elbows and smoothed back her hair,

"Babe, it will only be with your approval that anyone comes here. That is my promise."

She planted a kiss on his lips and said,

"And that is my promise."

Jabari then knew he had to get out of that cabin quickly, or there would be a long delay, pecked her on the cheek and left.

In her husband's absence Rhin went to the sanitary facility and made a shocking discovery. There at the base of her abdomen was the sign, a round black dot. She quickly rearranged her clothing. What had she done wrong? What had they done differently? She had no answer, but she knew the sign was irreparable.

Deep in thought she decided to leave the cabin and stood on the porch and heard a variety of bird then saw their colorful route from tree to tree. She looked up at the fluffy clouds racing across the sky and as she turned to walk she discovered some small creeping creasure, each one with a leaf cutting held high over their heads almost like umbrella. She squatted and observed their endless parade and was totally fascinated. For one who had spent their entire life either in places that denied the existence of beauty and chose only the functional or in the cold beauty of space, these things had an emotion tug.

She finally returned to the cabin and knew that she had to talk to someone. At that point she felt emotionally drawn and extremely tired. She was glad she had told Jabari that Nyota could visit her. Rhin sat on their bed and unzipped her boots, she allowed them to drop haphazzradly to the floor, drew her legs up , covered herself, and closed her eyes. Fatique allowed her to drift into a dreamless sleep.

His parents, Nyota and Spock were seated on the patio in front of the house talking when his booming voice was heard from the clearing,

"Mad Dog, are you up to the challenge. My game has improved considerably since our initial competition. I have played with all sorts of off-worlders who were great strategists, Brother, prepare to be vanquished."

His mother let out a scream and his sister did likewise,

When Spock looked, both his wife and mother-in-law were embracing Jabari's neck for he had picked up both of them. He strengthened his shields and with a raised eyebrow countered,

"But nowhere in your travels have you encountered another 'mad dog' to bring you a true challenge.

His laugh was Spock's answer.

Placing the woman on their feet he eyed Spock,

"I see my sister is treating you well. You certainly are not 'all tensed up' anymore… Seriously Spock, it is so good to see you. By the way, thank you for your help a while back. The information you sent solved a big problem.

All the while the brother-in-laws were becoming reacquainted, Benjamin had stood by. He sensed his son's hesitation so he stepped forward and placed his arm across his shoulder and said,

"Welcome back Son, it is wonderful to see you."

Jabari spun on his feet to face his father, his eyes misty. He bit his lips and finally was able to voice,

"Dad, I am so glad to see you," After a deep sigh, "I am so happy to be home." Then Benjamin's grown warrior son, embraced his father, put his head down on his shoulders and trembled, grateful that his life had been spared to experience this moment.

"Benjamin held him close and guided him toward the house.

"Come on, let us all go into the house."

M'muba said, "A hot cup of blossom tea should 'hit the spot.'

Spock leaned over to Nyota and whispered,

"What spot must be hit.?"

"Mom just means, it will be what we will enjoy right now."

Her husband nodded in understanding and placed his hand in the small of her back and guided her toward the house and their bedroom.

After tea Spock returned to their room to meditate and possibly to avoid private family conversation.

Benjamin addressed his son,

"Son, You look well and rested, apparently married life agrees with you."

"Yes, Dad, my wife fills my every need. So I must agree, married life does agree with me. I am at last settled in heart and mind, I never thought I would see that in my life."

Nyota then asked,

"How is Rhin?"

"Scared, scared to death."

Turning to his father he said,

"My wife has been through unimaginable horrors that have scarred her physically, mentally and emotionally. I saved her life, but I never wanted her to feel obligated to me in any way. She was aboard as my ship's engineer.

I eventually gained her trust and finally she accepted my love. I will do nothing to betray her trust in me so my promise to her is if and when she is ready you will all meet her.

Mom, she is as beautiful as our Ny, and like my sister, oh, so brilliant."

He bowed his head in thought and his eyes had a twinkle when he finally said,

"I bet she could beat Spock in chess."

Jabari contnued,

"Her past experiences have made her a creature of solitude. Her trust extends only to myself and my small crew. Her life's experiences have not lent themselves to the creation of a person who has confidence in others. She has met Nyota already and has agreed to see her.

By the way I purchased some cloth to have her two clan outfits made. Do you think Rachel Umboli could take care of that for me. Rhin and Ny are the same size, so if she took those measurements from Nyota's outfit, it would work. I am hoping she will come to the presentation of the children. At least, that is what I hope.…"

Nyota stood behind her brother and grasped his shoulders,

"I will talk to her. She must understand she is safe here, with us"

Jabari was about to turn his head so as to kiss his sister's hand and thought better of it, there would be a third party to that interchange and there was no need to upset Spock, that would have to wait until the chess game. He thought again, from his knowledge, the only thing that could really upset a Vulcan would have to do with his wife, or perhaps his mother or anything that he felt protective toward. Losing a chess game would not be on the list showing, 'What Upsets a Vulcan'.

Rising from his chair he looked at his mother and pointed to the pots on the stove, M'muba nodded. Jabari lifted the tops and the most wonderful aromas filled the room.

"Mom, may I take food back to the cabin?"

"Of course dear. There is also food that can be prepared in the refrigeration unit and a stove for your use."

"A 'home cooked meal,' thank you Mom."

His mother went to the cabinet and took out containers for travel and filled each one and placed it in a bag for Jabari to take with him.

"Don't let your wife become hungry."

Nyota replied,

"Tell her I will come to see her as soon as we here have eaten."

Jabari nodded.

When he reached the cabin he discovered Rhin asleep in the bed. He caressed her face and said,

"I have brought us something to eat."

She reached up and placed her warm hand at the back of his neck and drew him down to a tender kiss and whispered,

"I went outside and saw the most beautiful birds, and then I saw insects carrying leafy umbrellas,* and smelled the most beautiful flowers. Jabari, why did you leave such a beautiful home?"

He answered,

"To find you."

Her response to his answer was most gratifying.

The meal had to be heated up and they were in the midst of eating when there was a slight tap on the door,

"Who goes?"

"Nyota."

Rhin hesitated with her food just at her lips, sighed and continued to eat.

Jabari straightened his clothing and went to the door.

She stood at the door and looked up at him with eyes that questioned. He bent down and gave his customary bear hug and said,

"Welcome to the private estate of Mr. and Mrs. Jabari Uhura. Walk this way."

To lighten the mood, Jabari then did an excellent imitation of a gorilla's walk and Rhin smiled and Nyota laughed.

Nyota then went and knelt at Rhin's side and held her hand,

"Welcome to our family and welcome to Kenya."

Tears formed in both women's eyes and Nyota opened her palms beseechingly toward her sister-in-law who became the recipient of Nyota's loving hug.

They then settled down to enjoy what Rhin would eventually come to know as 'girl talk.' This would be the first such experience of Rhin's life. In Nyota's mind all this was a positive.

She encouraged Rhin by saying,

"What questions do you need to have answered"

Taking this as his cue Jabari said,

I will leave you two to talk and go find my chess challenger.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

Of Romulan and Warrior Kings

Moves

Jabari headed toward what years ago had been aptly nicknamed, 'The Big House." He determined that his chess partner would probably be with Benjamin, more than likely talking about Star Fleet. It was at that point it dawned on him how Rhin's presence might affect Spock as a Star Fleet officer and also, how Rhin might be affected by a male dressed in a Star Fleet uniform.

For a millisecond he questioned his presence here, with her. Then he wondered if he had to make a confession to Spock about her, and her really hard to believe secret. It then occurred to him that Star Fleet Intelligence knew about Rhin from their defrocked interrogator, perhaps he could just reveal just a little of his wife's experience. That information would answer any question Spock had about his earlier inquiry about Star Fleet Intelligence.

Just as he suspected he entered the clearing to see Spock, thankfully dressed in their clan's clothing, seated with his father drinking tea.

Pointing to Spock and laughing Jabari said,

"Like a sheep ready for slaughter my chess partner awaits his fate."

Spock raised his eyebrow, and his lips turned up ever so slightly as he said,

"Or perhaps 'a wolf in sheep's clothing.'

Benjamin's comment was,

"Jabari, I think the latter is closer to the truth. By the way, there is a chess board already set up in the first cabin, you two are welcome to use it for the duration of your stay. That cabin has no sleeping facilities, we use it for clan meetings."

"Thanks Dad," was Jabari's exclamation, Spock nodded.. Jabari stopped and asked Spock would he be willing to engage in a friendly wager.

Spock's reply was,

"Gambling is not logical and has led many members of varied species down a path to ruin."

"But that is the **practice** of gambling, not a friendly wager between brothers."

Spock had to agree to the truthfulness of Jabari's statement so he said,

"Just this once I will engage in this ill advised activity."

"Alrighty then, the stake is one game, if I win one game you will have to entertain the family with…uhm, ahh, with a… with a song.

If Vulcans were able to roll their eyes in disbelief, that would have been Spock's next action.

"So what if your are not successful in carrying out your goal, I believe then you would be obligated to perform the same feat."

"And I will also perform a dance as I sing, you would not want to miss that would you Spock?"

"Indeed."

Spock had won three straight games when he was momentarily distracted by Nyota's message,

'Spock, tell Jabari to come to the cabin as soon as possible.'

Of course, Jabari capitalized on Spock's momentary inattentiveness and said,

"Check."

Spock, still concerned by the urgent tone of Nyota's message rose from his seat and said,

"Brother, your wife requires your attention. You must return to your place of domicile immediately."

Jabari's sudden move disrupted the game board but Spock memory would allow him to reset every piece to exactly where it was.

"Sorry Bro," was Jabari's last words as he sped out the door.

He burst through the doors to find his battle tough wife reduced to a flood of tears holding on to Nyota.

Nyota soothed her sister-in-law and said,

"Remember, tell him everything."

Rhin acknowledged with a nod of her head.

Nyota's hand was at her brother's back, she whispered,

"Hold her as she talks to you."

As he approached she said,

"I have failed you, I am sorry, I am sorry…

Jabari, your life seed is growing within me, you will be a father."

"Failed me?…failed me? Rhin, you have not failed me you complete me. Now you do so in the most total sense a husband can ever experience."

He picked her up, caressed her face, kissed her passionately and as he smiled said,

"It is consoling to know I have not been shooting blanks.

Now if it were the case that subsequent joinings after pregnancy would provide that initial child with immediate siblings, that day Rhin would have ended up carrying quadruplets or would it have been sextuplets. But who was counting?

Nyota sent to Spock,

"We must talk...bedroom."

Of course he agreed with her choice of their meeting location.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nestled in his arms Rhin said,

"What will we do?"

"Well, for sure no child of mine will be subject to the dangers of space. That was the life I chose, I could not force that upon him or her. Rhin, I have many options, as will you. My father's business could use your advanced skills, the Nairobi Museum of Arts and Antiquity could use mine and besides, I still have my 'nest egg' stored away., my warehouse is cramped full of valuables.

Babe, don't think that I am disappointed, surprised maybe, but not in the least bit dissatisfied. I guess we have to determine where we will settle."

"Can we stay here? I have never seen so much beauty."

Her husband replied,

"Now I will initiate a form of blackmail, you might call it coercion, In order to grant your wish you have to get to know your neighbors, my family."

Rhin nodded.

He thought, in this quiet, peaceful piece of Terra he would raise his children so they would know the only family they would have, his.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was attempting to talk while Spock was administering the most potent form of distraction possible.

"Spock, we have to talk"

As he brought his lips down to her neck he sent,

"Yes, as you were saying."

"I was trying to tell you about Jabari and Rhin…"

"Beloved do you think that subject is on my mind right now?"

"No, but…"

"That preposition, 'but' is not relevant in our present situation, for there is no exception to where my present activities will lead us."

"Spock, are you engaging in an act of seduction"

Of course, he had to define the word,

'Seduction: to persuade another to do something disloyal, unlawful, evil or wrong, to persuade to engage in sexual intercourse, especially for the first time.'

K'diwa, none of the aforementioned definitions is true except the end result of my present explorations, the experiencing of mutual pleasure."

With that statement, Nyota reached up and caressed her husband left ear…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Homes

Pa'lock had fallen asleep with As'eese in his arms. He sighed, breathed in deeply and felt contentment like a blanket enfold him.

He thought on a bit of recently revealed news that had held special interest for him… Spock would be coming to the family compound along with his bondmate Nyota. He looked forward to meeting the other Vulcan who by marriage was a Wakafunzi.

His Aduna stirred and he sent,

"As'eese, do not attempt to end your period of sleep, it is not time for you to awake, return to your peaceful rest. His hand reached forward to caress her swollen belly and he sensed his daughter's consciousness and reached out to it. It would not be too long before delivery.

He thought back on the wonder of his life, his meeting with As'eese while carrying out duties for the Vulcan consulate in Nairobi had brought him to this fullness of life.

He had not been of an important house on Vulcan, had been bonded and his aduna and he had been extremely compatible. When she was killed in a shuttle accident while pregnant with their son he was devastated. He could not come to terms with, _'what is, is' . _Pa'lock accepted an assignment at the Vulcan consulate in Nairobi, far removed from his home planet, the location of his painful memories.

The longer he stayed in this country the more he was sure that he had no desire to return to Vulcan. The beauties of this location stirred in him a illogical desire to spend his entire life there. At this point, his ties to Vulcan were virtually non-existent.

When he expressed that desire to his immediate superior he was appalled. As Pa'lock reviewed the information, his immediate supervisor even used the word treasonous in the description of Pa'lock's thoughts and purposed action. But he explained that hundreds of thousands of Vulcans worked off-world, in various endeavors, some government related, others not. It was not his intention to relinquish his Vulcan citizenship, just stay on this world and pursue his career outside the boundaries of the consulate.

He stood before The Chief Envoy, a seasoned veteran of life on this planet who asked him,

"Does your decision have to do with a Terran female?"

"Osu, not at present, but it is my desire that that will become an eventuality."

As'eese's face came into his consciousness.

"Yes, Osu, an eventuality that I will pursue with Vulcan determination."

The people of this area are joyous, welcoming, demonstrative, and Pa'lock felt himself inextricably drawn toward them. He so admired their rich skin tones, especially so when he compared it to his paleness.

What Pa'lock could not possibly know is that the Vulcan male he stood before, the Chief Envoy, had felt similar stirrings many, many years ago and had secretly bonded with his choice and had a clandestine relationship with her, in a place far removed from the Consulate. As a matter of fact, his bondmate and children lived far away from any possible prying eyes. His regular physical returns to her were always met with her joyous welcome and the undercurrents of her presence soothed his mind. He justified his action by the thought, I can remain close to my Aduna and provide materially for her only by my continued position in this ofice.

So how could he deny this young male, who mirrored his desires and actions? How coluld he not aid him to fulfill them? His wishes for the young Vulcan were stated thusly,

"Pa'lock, may the path you take bring you to the maiden's peace. Live Long and Prosper."

Before turning to depart he expressed,

"Thank you Osu No'vosek, I will keep you advised as to whether my plans become successful. 'Peace and Long Life.'"

When Pa'lock next saw As'eese, he had been hired by Benjamin Uhura to open up some sort of trade dialogue with his home planet, Vulcan. Within a short period of time those sales outstripped all the others and Pa'lock was even given his own office.

He then felt that he was in a position to offer himself to As'eese, but first they would have to get to know one another. This was a Terran custom called courting and he embraced it.

After two months of sitting together at meals and taking short afternoon walks he requested that she accompany him to a musical event, then to a dinner meal.

As'eese smiled and asked,

"Dressy or casual?"

His glance was quizzical.

"Office wear or more fancy.?"

"Would 'more fancy' mean you would wear something that I have never seen before?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Then I would be pleased to see you in something my eyes have never been pleasured by."

When Pa'lock went to pick up As'esse she stood before him in her native dress, not the plain ones he had seen her wear at the office, but a dress that shown with gold threads. Her many braids were sprinkled with gold dust. For a moment Pa'lock was speechless. Then the first words out of his mouth might have been thought by others to be abrupt, out of place, forward and insensitive…

"As'esse, I desire you. My dreams are full of you. My body aches for you. Please accept me as your bondmate…your husband. This is my clumsy attempt to ask you to marry me."

As'esse stepped before him and smiled,

"Pa'lock, I am willing to become your wife, but you will have to ask my aunt's husband Uncle Benjamin, he is my legal guardian."

So, as usual, there was the isolation, the three day marriage celebration and finally fulfillment.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Pa'lock had been taken into the Uhura family circle, and adopted into the clan. That being the case, their son had already been known as a candidate for induction as a Wakifunzi.

He had requested that his family be allowed to stay in one of the cabins so that if and when As'eese was tired she could sleep where it was quiet because the family residence would be abuzz with activity. M'muba advised him that any cabin he picked would have its key under it's welcome mat.

His brother-in-law still had their son, it was wonderful to have this huge family that always cared for one another.

There was a large capacity transport that would pick up all family members at the company's parking facilities. He had packed and he went to the kitchen to prepare first meal.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Back at the compound Benjamin, Spock and Jabari were together. They had all come to the cabin where the chess set had been restored to it's pre-Jabari exit.

Jabari looked at Spock who eyed him with a raised eyebrow

Jabari cleared his throat, rubbed his head and spoke,

"I now have leverage in convincing my wife to come out of hiding."

He stood up and put his hand on his father's shoulder,

"Dad, you are to be a grandfather again…"

Eying Spock he continued,

"And you will be a _troz'ot, an_ uncle again."

After all, the Wakifunzi were not noted for small families, so yes, from Nyota's family he _was_ an uncle many times over.

Spock thought, as the only child of his father and mother this was a designation that he never would be bestowed on him as was the elusive title of _sa-mekh _(father).

Not one to restate the obvious Spock simply said,

"Was that information what required your immediate removal from our chess game?

"Indeed, Bro, indeed.

Can your imagine, she was upset that I would be disappointed."

Benjamin eyed Spock, but of cause, there was no change in his stoic Vulcan visage, but he was certain this information reminded Spock of the mutual lack of both he and Nyota in the area of procreation.

Spock asked,

"In what way does this provide leverage?"

"Dad, she wants to stay here. Of course, I will never expose her, our unborn child, or that matter, myself, to the dangers of space, especially in regard to the neutral zone. She is a brilliant engineer and would never want to just do the housewife thing, perhaps her talents would be useful to you."

Benjamin nodded.

"I will have to speak to my crew about leasing my ship. At some later time the ship might be useful in a family endeavor.

The fulfillment of my wife's wish was contingent upon her 'meeting her neighbors,' my family. She has agreed, and will be present for the 'The Drum Call of the Families'.

Dad, may we stay at the cabin for the time being and would you consider it presumptuous for me to request permission to build us a house within the compound?"

"I think that once M'muba discovers that she will have a grandchild right here she will want your house connected to ours by a breezeway. Do you think that we might meet Rhin before our opening ceremony?"

"Under the current circumstances, I believe she will be quite agreeable, after all Mom will be our child's first babysitter."

Benjamin's explanation continued,

"Rhin was an orphan, so she never knew a mother's love. I think it is about time she was introduced to it. I will return to the cabin then give me around thirty minutes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin and M'muba approached the cabin door and he knocked softly.

A feminine voice said,

"Please enter."

The guest entered and looked in front of them and saw their son with a supportive arm around an exceptionally beautiful female.

"Mom, Dad may I present to you My Rhin, my wife."

Rhin bowed her head. M'muba came forward with her arms open,

"Daughter, welcome. We are honored to welcome you to our family, our clan and our tribe. Please accept us as your parents."

Of cause, we could blame the abundance of tears on an overflow of estrogen on the part of the two females, but it certainly did not explain the moist eyes of the men who stood and watched the comforting embrace of M'muba and the willing submission on the part of Rhin to said verbal expression. Then her physical evidence pf her surrender, the acceptance of M'muba's offered embrace.

Behind her back M'muba performed the universal hand signal for them to vacate the premises, which they did.

Jabari said,

"Babe, my father and I have to take care of some business. I will return shortly."

Rhin nodded.

M'muba smiled,

"Rhin please consider this request. Once the family has vacated our residence, would you consider moving into one of the rooms there. The house overlooks Lake Nakuru one of the most beautiful sights in our country. There is a private wing that can remain open to you. In addition, I as an anxious grandmother-to-be can 'spoil' you. Do you know what 'spoiling' a person means?

"No."

"It means to take extra special care of a person."

"That is how Jabari takes care of me. Thank you 'mother of me.'"

With that Rhin knelt before M'muba and placed her head on her mother-in-law's lap in submission.

M'muba kissed the top of Rhin's head and said,

"Would you like to go for a walk."

"Yes, mother."

M'muba threaded her arm through Rhin's and they exited the cabin to walk to 'The Big House.'


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

A Feast for the Eyes

The reason for the orderly management of clan affairs was their strictly enforced meetings. There was the formal annual meeting of the senior clan chiefs; then every three years a general meeting of secondary chiefs along with them, and finally, every five years was the presentation meeting. Of cause, these did not preclude casual meetings for solving current problems or issues that affected the families.

For the presentation meeting, entire families flooded into the compound from every imaginable place. Educator, professors, scientist, lecturers, inventors, engineers and any other profession of note made their way to the shores of Lake Kisumu to present children and grandchildren. Of course, it could be labeled a family reunion, but this time it would be much more.

It was with good reason that the cabins were prepared and transportable living units dotted the compound grounds., the meeting was expected to be a formidable. Benjamin had been advised that a few attendees had by reason of association, or intellectual contribution, requested adoption into the clan. The Wakifunzi was indeed the clan of educators, but also of warrior kings. It was by the efforts of a line of kings that started with Joshua Mungri that the United States of Africa came to be. In every area this clan had proved to be leaders, forward thinkers, and movers and shakers.

Although that in itself would have made them notable, an outsider would have to have observed another earmark of this astounding group. In fact, it was not just their intellect, but they also were virtually an apparently well organized flawless group of Terrans exhibiting astounding beauty and grace coupled with their intellectual prowess.

The six senior chef had met earlier in the conference room at the compound.

Benjamin said,

"What I will distribute to you has up to this time never been open above ground. The room that housed them, along with some of each authors' ashes have been permanently returned to mother earth.

I will now distribute to each of you a case that contains ancient writings that down through our years have been alluded to, but with no specifics, or true validation.

There is now a request for silence as they all read. Benjamin's request did not stop noses being blown and the occasional cough to disguise any sign of emotion.

The oral history that each family's griot reviewed with the introduction of a new life, was herein expanded on by personal experiences and reflections on failures, deep emotional trials and victories that had been experienced by these marooned survivors. Contained in each account were the undercurrents of loss, redemption, salvation, determination, loyalty, and in each case, love.

So while the basic information was very vague, because the personalities of the clans founders had never been revealed. With the reading of these journals the personal side, the emotional element was uncovered as these men read their insightful family histories.

Benjamin had never read the other journals. He always felt like it would be an invasion of something holy or sacred to those who had a filial relationship with each author. He would leave it up to these senior cheifs to determine the degree that the information would be shared.

When the last log was closed and the eyes of the readers finally faced forward Benjamin said,

"Brothers, we will have to read this information to our families. Each one of you could gather those who are your own together and share this information with them. It is my wish that sometime in the future we may take these writings to Romulus, to place them and the remaining ashes of these our founders in the hands of any of their family members.

The only one that would have descendents would be the lone female who left a husband and children on Romulas. Her letters, addressed to members of her household remained untouched. The males, who were marooned had not been bonded, but it was certain that there should be extended family members' descendents still on their home planet.

Benjamin was interrupted by Chief Kedif.

"Brothers, would this proposed action be in violation of Federation Law?"

Chief Amassi answered,

"At present there is a peace between the Federation and Romulas although Romulas seeks isolation and a non-communicative status. This of course expains th existence of the Nuetal Zone."

Benjamin made the statement,

"Brothers, this is not a Federation matter, this is a family matter. We will attempt to reach a person of status on Romulas by networking with civilian contacts who are ship captains and others who travel the galaxy.

I do not suspect that we will personally reach the Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire, but anyone who could give us guaranteed safe passage to and from the planet we would be welcomed to assist us.

Chief Asobosola voiced an opinion that was seconded by the other chiefs.,

"Benjamin, of all of us, your background with Star Fleet has prepared you for such a task. We would wish that you represent us on the diplomatic, humanitarian mission that you have outlined. Once all the plans are settled we shall meet and each of us will write a personal message to those who are our Romulan family

Heads nodded.

Drawing on the rules of Parliamentary Procedure Benjamin said,

"All in favor say 'Aye.'"

The entire group answered in the affirmative. There was no need to voice a question about any 'Nays.'

Benjamin then looked into the liquor cabinet, brought out the trays, uncovered the food that had been delivered to the cabin, along with assorted beverages. After the meal was enjoyed in silence, the rest of the evening was spent in conversations and reverie

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The transport arrived from Nairobi and at last there was the sound of children's laughter as they scurried around the grounds about the big house. Bicycles were available for the children at the relay station, the only requirement was an adult had to accompany each group of children taking to the trail. With the arrival of the transport, Benjamin's entire family was the first to arrive.

M'muba and Nyota held Rhin's hands as they viewed the transport being unloaded.

What Rhin saw was an unbelievable sight. The family was like a united species meeting. Two of Jabari's brothers had married Betazoids. Another had married a Bajorian. A cousin, who was pregnant was married to a Vulcan. She saw a Rygellian among the pairings. Other Terran races had also intermarried with the family. To her it was a wondrous display of acceptance.

As the children disembarked there was one little boy, the son of Pa'lock and As'eese who grabbed his uncle's leg and pulled his trousers. How could Benjamin resist. He picked up So'nak and made him a part of the welcoming party.

There were motorized carts available to transport the luggage to the house. There was for a while constant traffic and a bit of confusion, but within a half hour all were settled in their rooms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Later back at their cabin Rhin looked at the just delivered clan's tunic and as she examined the sleeve and shoulder of her garment, there was a quizzical look on her face.

"Rhin Baby, according to my Dad, there is going to be a three hundred year old secret revealed to us that will explain our tunics, appearance, eating habits, certain ceremonies, music…well I guess it will be a whole lot of stuff. We will all hear it together."

Rhin fingered the insignia at the wrist and looked up at her husband as he smiled.

Later that day, hundreds of Wakafunzis settled en masse upon the compound. The cabins became filled first and then the transportable living quarters.

Like Vulcans, each clan was identifiable by a certain unique touch on their clothing, the color of each clan's insignia was different. Even the children were to wear their garments of identification. Another thing that set each family apart was their family's distinctive drum beat. From ancient times families could be assembled in a short period of time by such a signal. When the time came for the first meeting of the reunion, each family would walk in together as the drums called them. The chief and his oldest son would lead the family into the open arena to their chairs. The son would carry the banner that identified each family-the insignia in their color and the family's foundering ancestor's name.

Although these 'reunions ' did not originally entail such 'pomp and circumstances' as the family grew it was believed that these events would become more memorable if certain ceremonies were attached to it and so it had evolved into quite a spectacular affair,

Always included were words from the senior chiefs, drumming contests, presentation of the children, initiation of new clan members, announcements of engagements or impending marriages, or even on occasion, actual weddings, dancing, announcements of special awards or recognition of clan members and of course food, lots and lots of food. Daily from early morning until last light there was non-stop activities during these three days and Nyota and M'muga was determined that Rhin enjoy herself.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin had also proposed another 'first'. Everyone would be asked to visit the site of the shuttle's crash. His journal contained the actual coordinates of the crash site, so that would not be a difficult task. He also would make the suggestion that the clan erect some sort of memorial at the site with a plaque, written in Romulan, that would indicate the significance of the site to the Wakafunzi clan. When this idea was presented, the senior chiefs agreed but suggested that the idea be presented to the clan for a vote. Benjamin knew that Spock and Nyota could translate any message agreed upon into the Romulan language.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

The Chant…The Truth

After second meal the family gathered at the meeting site and families entered the arena in answer to their distinctive drum call and were seated.

All non-clan members were excluded from this first gathering and were asked to remain at the big house. Any ceremonies involving them would take place the following day.

The senior chieftains stood on the raised platform dressed in their Romulan inspired tunics. Benjamin came to the fore and welcomed everyone with the words,

"Welcome. We now remind all of our family's slogan,

'Power is knowledge not numbers.'

So while compared to many other clans, our numbers are small, still we are leaders in the areas of advanced knowledge. This is the power that can be passed on to succeeding generation. Tomorrow we will welcome young and old into our clan, that is the Wakafunzi way. If a person is not born to us, we receive them because of their merit, or because of their marriage to one of our sons."

Smiling he continued,

"There is no marriage scheduled for this meeting, but we observed children in abundance. It appears that the marriages already in force are being productive.

Persons have often commented on the Wakafunzi clans uniqueness. Our males who have mingled with our brothers the Watusi by marrying one otheir females have produced tall males. What differenciates us is our muscular body quite different from the slim bodies of our Watusi brothers. To this day, our two bloods continue to mingle.

Different from the close cropped hair of many of our Bantu people, our males display their distinctive braid, which is traditionally, never cut."

Of course, with those words Benjamin thought of his son Jabari's shaved head.

"Another area of questions that has been on the mind of females who marry into our clan,

'Why am I unable to produce a female offspring?'

There has not been a naturally produced female in our clan in over three hundred years. As all of the family knows, my daughter, Nyota is a product of scientific manipulation with great sacrifice on her part. In fact, she is the only by blood Wakafunzi female in our clan, the rest are through marriage or adoption. She and her husband, S'chn T'sai Spock of Vulcan will shortly be traveling with Star Fleet, so our clan will even have a representative in the far reaches of the galaxy. Additionally, my sons and my Vulcan nephew have joined me in the family business."

As each senior chief speaks he too will state the latest news of importance about each respective families."

Benjamin continued,

"Some time ago, my now son-in-law's observant eye pointed out to me the uniqueness of our clans tunics with the family insignia, or crest as it appears on the sleeve and shoulder of these garments. Our music, poetry, habits, customs all came under his scrutiny with one conclusion. They are not of this world.

Our advance computer skills, aeronautic abilities, engineering gifts, language proficiency, unusually ordered minds all have set the Wakafunzi apart.

Our clan has been extraordinarily fortunate and when my son-in-law questioned and then voiced his conclusion he became one of the few who became privy to a three hundred year secret.

The question became,

'How, in this small area of such a gigantic continent did the foundation for our forward moving people come from?

The answer is-from the stars.

I will read a history book to you, the account of my family 's beginnings. Benjamin started,"

"_My name is K'nel…_

Once the reading was completed there was stunned silence and then from the midst of the crowd came the voice of a child,

"_Our clan's richness is our history_

_Our clan's power is its knowledge_

_Our clan's greatness is its unity…"_

Others, adults and children joined with him.

"_Our clan's future is it children_

_From far away they came and brought new knowledge_

_From far away they brought their great minds and skills_

_To that place in the distance they never returned"_

The entire assembly intoned the rest…

"_From far away they finally joined our other ancestors_

_As they sleep in Terra's dust.''_

There was thunderous applause.

Benjamin then stated, each family's history will be read by its chief. His question was,

"Do you all want to listen to each others' stories."

A loud "Yes" was heard.

Addressing the other chieftains he said,

"Brothers please start."

"_My name is K'neach…"_

"_My name is Ve'mar…"_

"_My name is Sl'ac…"_

"_My name is Min'tak…"_

"_My name is Va'duk…"_

The feeling of joyous discovery was as close to tactile that spoken words could get. With the closing of the last narrative, the drums started and was joined by the females' uluation.*

The women started to sing the chant, all the questions had been answered except one-

'Why no daughters?'

As the celebration died down Benjamin raised his hands and said,

"For you females, who have wanted daughters we will answer the already mentioned question…

"The Romulan part of our DNA does not recognize the X chromosome in another species, so it is never fertilized. However we have in our midst, awaiting adoption into our clan, a xenophysician who is associated with Star Fleet, Dr. Geoffrey M'binga who aided in my daughter's birth. If it is agreeable to all, we will request that he look for a solution to this problem as a matter of private research.

The applause went on for a long while, looking down at his audience he saw tears in many female's eyes. Three hundred years was far too long to wait to plan a daughter's wedding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Jabari and Rhin were seated with their immediate family in the first several rows in the center front. Rhin looked up at Jabari and he cradled her stomach with his right hand. She started to cry and he held her tightly. He could not determine if the tears were because of joy, or of some distant memory.

M'miba put her hand around Rhin who then layed her head on her mother-in-law's shoulder. Although this bonding was what Jabari had hoped for, he felt a little cheated that his shoulder was not the one on which Rhin's head was resting.

Lights were lit, torches set the mood as food was brought out to the area and smartly dressed waiters circulated with drinks and servers plated food.

The children who were old enough to be separated from their parents were led away to be fed and readied for bed while the adults could savor the food and company.

Thus the first day concluded with such elation that it was certain that for many sleep would be a fleeting wish this night.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*The shrill cry common in Africa and the Middle East that is created by the females' throat, with tonal changes created by the tongue and lips. As I understand it, it is used to express joy in Africa, and mourning in the Middle East.


	58. Chapter 58

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Fifty Eight

Cleansing

They walked towards their cabin. Jabari's arm was around Rhin's shoulder.

"Did you have a good time?"

She nodded.

"I feel like I belong here."

"I do too Rhin, I do too."

What could be more romantic than a beautifully decorated room, a shower built for two, an inviting bed and two people deeply in love…

Jabari was now holding her tight to his body, her back was to him and she said,

"Tonight was the night for the revealing of truths…I must confess mine. I think I killed a male."

He felt her shudder and turned her to face him.

"Babe, don't torment yourself with the past. It does not belong in our life."

"But, I must perform _Na Vai _(the release)to protect our child. I cannot have negative emotion in me that could prevent our child from having a healthy mind and body"

He stroked her face.

"Babe, is this important, is it really necessary?"

"Once I release this, it will be gone forever. My husband, allow me this."

"You know I was kept a prisoner for a long time. The Romulan head of _Tal Siar_ (Romulan Intelligence) had surrendered me to my tormenter. I had no hope of escape. Many times I fanaticized on ways to kill myself.

I was kept in a small room. It was always dimly lit. My meals were delivered to me through an opening in the door. There was a sanitary facility through a small opening in the rear of the room. I dreaded the sound of a key in the lock for I knew what that portended. This particular night I heard my tormentor talking to another male,

"You have seen her. She is beautiful flesh, and a fighter. She might even leave you with some marks as a souvenir. You may have her tonight for..."

I did not hear a price revealed so I figured he had written it down, like a bid at an auction and I felt sick. He was selling me like a piece of livestock.

He continued,

"If you wanted a prostitute, you have come to the wrong place. As an unwilling vessel, I guarantee she is worth more than that price. Of course that makes it more exciting. Accept my offer or leave."

The unfamiliar voice said,

"I want her unbound and clothed so I can force her to submit to me."

My tormentor responded,

"I never enter into her presence if she is conscious, I stun her first and restrain her and then let her wake up. I never take her when she is unconscious, I wish to see the expressions on her face, the look in her eyes. At times she is begging for mercy, other times she is cursing me, but she is never willing. She is stunned again before I remove her bounds. Then I take my leave. I take no delight in the thought of injury to my person and sh is quite capable of administering that. But you, my friend have made my job much easier, yours on the other hand will be more difficult. You are certain, you want her unrestrained?"

The strange voice replied, "As I said."

I heard the door unlock as I crouched in the corner.

A Terran male walked in, he was extremely tall, not a young male, his coverall indicated that he was a laborer. He had a fleshy face and when he spied me he squatted down in the corner next to where I was, and said,

"Oh yes, you are an astonishing beauty. We will have some fun tonight. Ah…yes, lots of fun."

He reached out to stroke my face and I struck out at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I attempted to bite his hand."

"Yes my pretty, we will be friends...and lovers."

Rhin's head was bowed as she continued,

"I caught the scent of alcohol on his breath. I turned my head away from him.

"These quarters are much too small for us to ignore one another. He smirked and said,

'You certainlyly have got my attention.'

He started to drag me across the room."

One o my arms were flailing trying to keep him away from me. I attempted to set my feet firmly but his height and weight made it impossible.

"Yes, my lovely I desire a fight and then you will submit to me."

"My mind was racing.

'Not again, no never again.'"

"Then I saw an outline of some object in his breast pocket and calculated my next move. I reached up as if to caress his face."

He smiled and said,

"See I can be a nice guy."

I ran my fingers down his neck and then worked down to his chest and in one movement ripped the pocket and grabbed it's contents, a handle housing a metal object with a pointed tip.

"Stay away from me."

"I paid good credits for you, you owe me."

"I was not the one who negotiated with you, if you leave now, you will not be hurt."

He started laughing.

"Just give me what's in your hand and we can pick up where we left off."

"Please do not make me hurt you. Just leave."

"Not before I get my credit's worth."

"Stay away!"

The male lunged while my hand was positioned in front of me with the pointed object in my hand. It caught him in the throat. The look on his face was utter shock and he dropped to his knees with a thud. He could not cry out, and was clutching his throat. I looked around for something with substantial weight and I grabbed the heavy tray and went to the door and knocked.

The voice on the other side said,

"Finished so soon. Where is your stamina old man. Perhaps I will get your credit's worth…"

I had positioned myself behind the door and as his head peaked in I brought the tray down hard on the back of my tormentor's head and he fell to the door.

I dragged him into the room, ripped his keys from his hand and belt loop, locked the door behind me and fled down the hallway. I stole the shuttle that you later discovered, when you saved me.

I have laid the truth before you."

Rhin's head was bowed as Jabari stroked her face.

"Rhin, when you looked at the attempted rapist was he losing a lot of blood?

She shook her head.

"Think about it, did you hear him breathing?:

"Sort of gasping, he was unable to speak."

"No blood and breathing. Rhin, you merely injured your attacker, even though his crime could have brought the death penalty on several civilized worlds."

Crushing her body to his he whispered,

"Do not trouble yourself, Rhin, hopefully the attacker learned his lesson. Perhaps he regained the use of his voice and can be an advocate against sexual assaults."

She simply said,

"I am now cleansed."

"I love you Rhin."

"My husband, I have performed the release, do you still accept me?

"Oh, Rhin...Let me affirm my love, I must make us one."

Of course, there was little time to sleep.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N Perhaps some have felt Jabari was out of character in the previous chapter. In StarTrekFanWriter's character I have visualized him on the order of Samuel L. Jackson's character in "The Aventures"-ALL BUSINESS. With Rhin in his life a new person has been created and with impending fatherhood he will not return to space. Please note, his comment about the would be rapist's role as an spokesperson against sexual attacks was 'tongue in cheek,' to lighten the atmosphere of Rhin's emotional narration. Of cause, such an action on the part of such a person would be a redemptive action./

Of Romulan and Warrior Kings

Chapter Fifty-Nine

Couples

The second day dawned and was met by many blurry eyed clan members who had spent their time in bed ruminating over the information revealed the previous night. Needless to say a popular morning beverage was strong Kenyan coffee.

Spock had wished for the privacy of a cabin when they had returned to their room. There were people below them, above them and on either side of them. The extent of his ardor could not be truly expressed under those circumstances. So, instead they relived their most memorable moments through a mind meld, a not quite satisfying substitute, but as humans say, 'something to tide us over.'

Through the meld Spock, with a mental smile promised,

'Once we return to San Francisco, we will 'test the mattress at the Embassy.' '

Nyota started laughing at her husband's use of her coined phase. Of course the sight of her exposed neck did little to alleviate his situation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As'esse had been so exhausted that she had been unable to attend yesterday's meeting. Nyota was concerned and told Spock they should find her cabin so she could see her cousin.

Pa'lock had conveyed the entire meeting to her through a mind meld and she was thoroughly surprised at its contents. She was determined she would be present for her son's presentation to the clan.

Farsighted M'mumba had remembered her niece's previous pregnancy and had a extra large tunic with a zippered back, made for her. Pa'lock had just assisted her in putting that piece of clothing on when there was a knock on the door.

As Pa'lock seated her in a comfortable chair he said,

"Please enter."

The door slowly opened and Nyota's head and shoulders were seen as another person pushed the door open.

The usual sounds of female reunions resounded in the room, with the statements and question, and laughter…

"It is so good to see you."

"You look great"

"You look even greater."

"Married life appears to agree with you."

"Need I repeat your statement."

"When are you due?"

Laughing As'esse said,

"What time do you have?"

Pa'lock then stepped forward and gave the Vulcan salute;

"Cousin Nyota, I am As'esse's husband, Pa'lock."

His eyes then shifted to Spock.

Nyota said,

"I am so happy to meet you. My father has told me of how invaluable your service is to him. Thank you.

Please let me introduce my husband and bondmate, S'chn T'gai Spock."

Being unpretentious, Nyota did not reveal Spock's lineage. Perhaps Pa'lock knew, but at this point in time all here were Wakafunzi.

As the women continued in their excited chatter Pa'lock said,

"For quite a bit of time I have desired to meet my fellow Vulcan who is also a Wakafunzi."

Spock continued,

"It was just recently that I learned that my position in the clan was not singular. Now that we have met and even more importantly, I see your wife's pregnant state, I would like to discuss with you certain questions that her state has brought to my mind."

"Spock of Vulcan, I will be more than…happy,…"

Then to explain his use of that word he stated,

"You will see our bondmates' emotionalism eventually bleeds into our Vulcan consciousness."

Spock answered,

"Indeed. We are constant witness to their highly charged responses and verbalizations, it is to be expected. Even hard stone is worn away by the constant drop of soft water."

"So Spock, as I said, I would be more than… happy… to address any questions you have."

Spock nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As'eese said,

"Honey, if your would be so kind as to assist me out of this chair perhaps we could join our son for first meal.

Nyota, our son, has latched on to your father. He is at the house. I am sure he is having the time of his life with his cousins."

There is a motorized cart parked outside their cabin because the very pregnant As'eese would never be able to negotiate the walk. Spock assisted Nyota to her seat and Pa'lock did likewise with his wife and they sped off.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

For years M'muba has been the only mother As'eese had known. Both were of the Frawazi family, Wakafuzi clan, not related to Benjamin Uhura. They were noted for their influence in trade. Intermarriage with varied tribes and people had spread their influence even outside the United States of Africa. The clan's home was on the coast and that exposed them to multi national tradesmen, wandering tribes and many different worlds. The clan males were tradesmen, guild founders, inventors, and merchants.

If wealth was the determining factor for large families in the Wakafunzi the less material advantage of the Frawazi's was indicated by their smaller family size. She had two siblings, one brother older and one sister younger.

It was while she was a freshman at the University of Nairobi that she first met Benjamin Uhura. Actually, it was her brother who first met Benjamin. They were both seniors and on the same debate team. her brother, Thaddius, would be the first member of their family to be a university graduate. He had been offered a promising position off-world while Benjamin would be going to Star Fleet Academy and then to Vulcan as an exchange student. So, both males would shortly be absent from she and her sister's life.

She remembered her first glimpse of Benjamin. He was so tall, his skin was a beautiful brown, facial features finely chiseled, with a braid that reached below his shoulder blades.

On occasion, her brother, would bring Benjamin to their house for a meal or for long breaks. The two of them would stay penned up in the library or in their shared room sharpening their debating skills. Benjamin was a no nonsense student. His major was computer science, but the word was out, he could have taught the professors. Thankfully, he was modest.

One weekend when he was visiting, he tapped into his messages using the com unit in Thaddius and his shared room. He was overwhelmed by one of them. Benjamin had taken the initiative and applied to be accepted as an exchange student at The Vulcan Science Academy while enrolled at Star Fleet Academy. For a Terran, this was an unheard of action. He printed a copy and downloaded another on to his PADD. It was amazing that he did not dance for joy. This had been his lifelong ambition. As he understood it, he would be the first Terran to be accepted into that prestigious institution. It could truly be said he was a pathfinder.

He came down stairs and handed the hard copy of his acceptance letter to Thaddius. What followed was stomach bumping, hand slapping, yahoos, and a few steps from a Bantu tribal dance. Thaddius was happy for his friend.

M'mumba was seated on the far side of the porch watching this masculine display when finally she was made privy to the reason for such jubilation.

She thought, would be so caught up in Star Fleet Academy, his schooling on Vulcan and The Vulcan Way would he forget all about his home? she reasoned, benjamin might even stay off planet indefinitely.


	60. Chapter 60

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Sixty

Many Are Made One

M'mumba was still reminiscing, and recalled the last night Benjamin Uhura spent with her family before leaving for Star Fleet and Vulcan. She was finishing up the dishes when he came into the kitchen, took a trowel and assisted her.

Smilng he said,

"I have assisted you to finish your job, I ask you a favor, since I will soon leave,will you walk with me?"

She nodded and as was the custom, called out for her sister Royal to accompany them.

Benjamin inquired,

"Do you speak Kamba?"

M'umba nodded.

Does your sister?

She shook my head.

"That is good, for what I have to say is for your ears only."

They had just walked a short distance, whie Royal walked a respectable distance behind them, when he said,

"_I must speak now, for if I don't you could not know my heart's desire. M'mumba __Fela-saud I am in love with you. Our time together has not been of a romantic nature, but I have observed you, with the goal of discovering what was behind your beautiful presence. _

_If you do not wish me to continued, please let me know now."_

_She remained silent. so he continued._

"_I had never before considered the presence of a partner in my life, but you have changed that. However, __there is an impediment, I will be away from home for perhaps seven years. Three and one half of which you will be in school. M'mumba, I will return to our homeland to claim you and reclaim it, if you will have me."_

She answered, "Yes Benjamin, I will wait for you.

They communicated through subspace messaging and while he was away she continued her education. Benjamin returned to Kenya in time for her graduation. The marriage contract was agreed upon as well as the 'bride price' and they were married. According to his wife Benjamin was, and continued to be a most attentive husband.

On numerous ocassions she had been heard to say, "As I look back I must say, it was the wisest decision I have ever made."

Everything in their lives we have done together. Benjamin had returned with vast knowledge that he was able to add to his mental storehouse. With the many invention that had been patented, which provided us with immediate income, we invested in our joint business, which we have worked hard to establish and improve. It and revenue from Benjamin's inventions have proved to be remarkably profitable.'

Finally, M'mumba sighed and decided that a cup of tea would be very satisfying before starting the second day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The chilren's presentation, formal induction and listing in the genealogical records was to be held this, the second day. Po'lock was dressed in his tunic and looked exceptionally handsome. He joined the children as they stood before the clan. One could observe firstly, all were males, all had the starts of their distinctive braid and all were solemn faced as their family's chief came and placed ashes on their tongues. As each one did so he gave each boy the message,

"Now you are part of the Wakafunzi and they are part of you."

In a very literal sense this was true for the ashes placed on their tongue included a small amount of cremains from ancient chiefs along with various powdered herbs.

As'esse looked at her husband's face and contrary to every Vulcan's nature, she saw pride there. Yes indeed, Pa'lock was becoming immersed in clan life…he was now more and more a Wakafunzi. Inwardly smiling she thought, 'One day he might even join them in dance.'

Benjamin announced the name and lineage of each child the then said to the audience,

"What do you see before you?"

"A Wakafunzi male who will grow to be a warrior in education in the line of kings."

The children then recited this pledge,

'_Knowledge is power. not numbers _

_i PROMISE TO UPHOLD OUR CLAN'S SEARCH FOR KNOWLEDGE, TO CONTRIBUTE TO IT'S DIGNITY, MORALITY, UNITY AND TO BETTER MYSELF SO I REFLECT THESE IDEAS AND IDEAL__S_

_I AM A WAKAFUNZI_

They were then instructed to perform the chant…

_Our clan's history is its…_

_Our clan's greatnes is is…_

_Our clan's poweris its…_

_Our clan's future is its…_

With their completion the senior chiefs raised their hands over the entire group and then there was applause.

Pa'lock went to get his son from the front and picked Po'lak up and rode him on his broad shoulders as an indication of his pride. When he brought him to their seats he leaned over and kissed his wife publicly and said,

"As'esse, thank you for bringing this life to me."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After that ceremony there was a meal and in the heat of the day some went back to their cabins or rooms for an afternoon nap. The evening would be devoted to introduction and adoption of candidates for induction into the clan, among them was Dr M'binga.

It was late afternoon when the drums began calling and the families filed in.

The nominated candidates for induction were seated in the front row seats. Each candidate would be introduced by the clan member who had submitted him or her for acceptance. Benjamin had enter Dr Geoffrey M'Binga.

There was no doubt the doctor would be accepted as a member. The chiefs had already cast their vote. Certainly his credentials barred his rejection. ..'chief researcher in the area of multi species medical treatment and discoveries, inventor of various vaccines for prevention of the spread multitude of serious interspecies deceases, methods designed to make interspecies procreation more viable. His activities bordered on the heroic.

All in all, there were twelve new clan members ranging from researchers to artists. The artists was a Bajorian whose basic medium was crushed glass. His works were in high demand throughout the Federation. They were exceptional and always were exhibited in a dark gallery with either forward or back lights or at times a combination of both. His work visually mesmerized those viewing them. It was not unusual for observers to return to the entry line after viewing his works for the first time. It was almost like they could not believe what they had initially viewed and had to reaffirm their original estimation of the artist's works.

Another inductee was a teacher. Her crusade was to conquer that little pocket of ignorance that affected females even this late period in human history. Her mobile classroom followed nomadic tribes around and educate their young girls. She had recently been sponsored and funded by The Federation who had been unaware of this problem within their influence. Although, this was such a small number of persons, it spoke well of The Federation to address and then fund this teacher's efforts.

The group also included a philanthropist who was concerned with the plight of Terrans who worked off-world. The medical facilities that could help them were few and far between. If he was made aware of any area that had at least twenty-five Terrans serving, he established a medical facility for them. Most were manned by nurse practitioners and had a wide invetory of medicines and access to robotic surgeons.

Of course the list went on, but everyone present for this acceptance was well deserving of such an honor. Of course, those who were responsible for their nomination were exceptionally pleased their candidate had been 'brought into the fold.' Of course, all these honorary members contributed towards the clans huge network of advisors, suppliers, counselors, which in turn explained the clan's wide influence and its success in wide fields of endeavor, especially that of education.

After last meal, Spock approached Pa'lock and asked if they could speak privately. Of course, Vulcans rarely spoke with others about personal intimacy, but Spock had certain very pointed questions whose answeers would eventually affect his and Nyota's future.

Spock's first words addressed this thought,

"Cousin, you are fully aware of the silence surrounding matters of a sexual nature within our species. Most of us receive little information because our biological prerogative, Pon Farr, makes all instruction moot."

Pa'lock interjected,

"So then, we will not speak Vulcan to Vulcan, but as Wakafunzi. Feel free to question me."

Spock turned his head away and then faced his cousin again,

"Was the conception of your two offspring by natural means?"

"Yes, although prior to that time my wife had been drinking a tea that has been recognized by our people as a natural birth control. When we decided to start a family, she stopped and within two months I saw the life sign through our bond. I placed As'esse's hand under mine and then put our joined hands on her abdomen, and through our bond we shared what I must call a sacred moment. Cousin, that experience was the most fulfilling of my life. May you and your bondmate have a similar experience."

There are many circumstances in both Nyota's and my life that are polar opposites of the two of you. But it is my wish that immediately after our duty to Star Fleet is fulfilled, we will find a way to be able to add to the clan's numbers."

`0`0`0`0`0`0

Late that night, Dr. M'Binga was summoned and in the moments before first light the wail of new life was heard. A daughter was welcomed into the Wakafunzi fold. Although not a blood Wakafunzi, the joy was announced throughout the camp.

Once the news spread there as a line of females outside As'esse and Po'lack's cabin to view this new member. The males were outside a they congradulatied the new father. M'mumba who was with the cabin with her niece and grandniece. She was both happy and sad. Deep in her hear she had hoped against hope that her daughter might have been able to accomplish this task, but she knew that never could be.


	61. Chapter 61

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Sixty-One

First Step

Early the morning of the third day Benjamin knocked on Jabari's cabin door. As the door opened a rumbled presence was before him.

Rubbing his bald head and then rubbing his eyes Jabari said drolly,

"Yes Dad., Good EARLY morning to you."

"Yes, Son, can you meet me in the conference cabin in thirty minutes."

"Yeah, sure. Let me let Rhin know where I will be."

"See you there Son."

Benjamin thought how his son gave himself away. A note would suffice to inform his wife. But if he woke her up…He would give his son an hour.

Almost an hour to the minute Jabari's knock was followed by the door opening. The senior chiefs were all present and for some reason Jabari felt intimidated.

"Come in Son, we are sorry to have disturbed your rest but we believe your unique talents might be helpful to us. Let us explain our quandary.

Stage two of reconciling our Romulan heritage will focus on attempts to reach someone with a degree of influence within the populous of Romulan., so that the cremated remains and original documents could be placed in the hands of the survivors' families. These documents have been replicated so a copy will be stored as historical documents. The originals will travel to our forefathers' home planet. We were wondering if you think such a thing would be possible?"

Jabari's hand went up to his chin and he stroked it thoughtfully and then spoke,

"Like everyone else, I know very little about the Star Empire. However, during my travels I have come in contact with Romulans who have not sat foot on their planet for years, but, who still maintain a degree of contact with their family on planet. Of course, any messages they send must go through who knows how many channels to finally arrive at their destinations. These are the only routes to reach that civilization. Any message sent probably bounces around for a considerable period of time, but that is infinitely better than bouncing around shuttles and 'back water' dives in the hands of persons of dubious character. In affect, we must take our chances with one identifiable person."

Chief Osobusola asked,

"Jabari, what do you suggest?"

"Perhaps if a formal document, sent from the six senior chiefs and addressed to the Romulan's Senate might get a hearing ear. By the way they prefer being addressed as Rihannsu. Include a personal message addressed to the Senate head, The Praetor.

Rhin could translate the message into Romulan, my crew could get the message to a Romulan contact and then we could wait for a reply."

All listeners nodded in agreement and scheduled time to start to work on the document..

It was agreed that it would be best if Spock and Nyota not be involved in this veture, because, they were joined to Star Fleet educationally and militarily, after all, this was 'family business' being supervised by the chieftains.

Two hours later, Benjamin read the composition's draft copy.

'To The Senate of the Rihannsu people:

We, six senior chiefs of the Wakafunzi Clan, Bantu Nation of The United States of Africa send greetings.

This correspondence is of an unusual nature.

First of all let us assure you that this message is of a personal nature and does not fall in any way under the control or approval of The Federation. Since you two bodies are presently enjoying a structured peace, we do not wish to have this contact viewed in that way. Instead, allow us to identify ourselves as descendants of six male Romulans that survive a shuttle accident three hundred solar cycles ago. Their names were, K'nel, K'neack, Va'duk, Ve'mar, Sl'ac, and Min'tak. They were part of the crew of the _T'liss Ckl'ah_ who were passenger on a cloaked shuttle sent to lay exploration buoys on Terra's surface. Although their vessel did suffer irreparable damage, they lived and were accepted into the tribal life of those around them. They bonded, had families of which we are the descendants. It was the final wish of all to have their ashes returned to their Rihannsu families if and when that was possible.

We are in hopes that you would allow us to lay our forefathers to rest on their home planet so they could join with other family members. All the males wrote extensive journals that we wish to pass to any of their family members.

As a token of good will, we would be more than happy to pass these documents to you in whatever manner you wish, but the remains of our beloved forefathers we would, as members of their immediate families wish to personally carry to their internment.

Among the survivors was also one female doctor who never was assimilated into our clan through bonding. She worked tirelessly for the good of our families, but grieved the loss of her husband and children until the day she died. She composed a letter to her family to be given to any of her descendants once travel to your planet was approved by your Senate and Praector.

The finished doctrine was impressive to say the least, it was inserted into a gold plated drum and was then placed in a tamper-proof protective cover.

The next step involved Jabari informing his crew of his and Rhin's decision to remain on Terra and the reason for it. Then he would negotiate terms for their continued use of his vessel and assign them the task of putting the document in capable hands and giving the recipient an agree upon fee, transporting him at an established time to the neutral zone for release of the document into Romulan hands. They all had met at Jabari's Nairobi warehouse for this business meeting and then had gone to dinner together. He could sense Rhin's reluctant sadness and loss that dissipated when Jabari touched her stomach.

That final day saw tears and promises. Of course, the big change was Jabari would not be returning to space. M'mumba embraced her daughter and said,

"Please be careful and return soon."

Benjamin performed the accepted salute and phase and was correctly answered by his son-in-law. Strapped in and giving their final wave Spock lifted the vehicle up, circled the compound and then their shuttle disappeared below the horizon.

Fortunately they had one more free day on their return to San Francesco.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota was glad that they had beamed into the private transporter station housed at the Embassy. She had noticed the change in her husband's breathing. She could feel his need through their bond. She was certain there would be no sleep tonight. Spock had carried both duffle bags and dropped them to the floor as soon as they entered their rooms.

He embraced her and kissed her deeply. She whispered,

"I have to use the sanitary facility. Then my husband, be ready to experience fire works…

Spock's wife exited the bathroom wearing nothing more than a smile, her hair unrestrained and with a plastic rose between her teeth.

His response to her unexpected appearance was quite…healthy and…uncomfortable. She approached him and when she was standing next to him he took the rose from her lips and stated,

"I can think of a much better use for that area of your body. His kiss was filled with longing and he picked her up and carried her to their bed.* Six hours later they surfaced, then showered and settled down to whatever sleep they would be allowed.

Nyota slept in Spock's arms as he continued speaking to her his words of devotion, in several languages. As she drifted off she smiled.

It became business as usual for Spock, the instructor and Nyota, the student. Spock knew what his assignment would be and as time progressed he made sure that Nyota would join him on the Enterprise.

As a couple, in public, they were discreet, bordering almost on coolness. This fact was eagerly remedied in private.

Before long, graduation was before them, and the other matter of deep personal importance, their marriage. It would be the public acknowledgement of all they were to one another in private. It would take less than five minutes of time. Spock thought, no wonder it was called 'tying the knot' for such an activity did not consume a lot of time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*I hope my sisters will forgive me, it was a moment of weakness that impelled me to have Spock carry Nyota to their bed AGAIN!


	62. Chapter 62

A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, too bad. Don't make a penny, also too bad...

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Chapter Sixty-Two

Complications

Back to the present…

Jabari knew his crew well. His Ferenga co-pilot, thought in credits—plus or minuses. o instead of setting a lease fee, he would accept a percentage of their finds' gross value. On his final tour of this ship, unbeknown to hi crew, he installed a homing device that would give ship location, stops, weight differentials and all else that would keep him from loosin track of his vessel and the business operation.

Based on that fact, Jabari decided that instead of a leasing fee, he would accept percentages of their find's gross value. His crew would always make the attempt to impress him. On his final tour of his ship, unbeknown to his crew, he installed a homing device that would give ship locations, stops, weight differentials and all else that would keep him from losing track of the ship's business or its location.

The maiden voyage under the new captaincy would entail delivery of the document to the Romulans. Kngwing his crew's perchance to dally, he gave them a time frame for the accomplishment of this duty. They successfully copied and then the family awaited any repy that would have to reverse the crew's initial action. The ship's 'maiden voyage' under the new captaincy would have as its primary objective, scouting for a reliable delivery source and the delivery of him or her along with the letter of introduction and request. They had also been instructed to offer a bonus if and when there was a reply.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Dr. M'Binga had determined that since there was absolutely no documentation of a Human/Romulan or for that matter, a Romulan pregnancy, or birth, his notes on the observation of Rhin's gestation would be shared with his fellow Zenophysician, Leonard McCoy. After conferring they decided that the thirteen month Vulcan pregnancy would be applied to all, it was the female's body that was reating the body, it was done in the female's pace. If it was a human female carrying a Romulan seed, they would have assigned it a nine month gestation. M'Binga had described and holopictured her equivalent of the human female's Linea Nigra which in her case appeared first as a black dot that would monthly be joined by the next dot by a solid black line—then the next dot would appear.

Dr. McCoy's observation was,

"They have it right; this dot and line manifestation is far more accurate and time sensitive than the human's pregnancy which is a solid line. If you count the dots you know how many months have passed and what month the delivery would take place. This is a far more precise sign.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Meanwhile, Rhin had picked out a room in their quarters that would serve as her birthing room. It had already be stripped of all furnishings, sanitized and sealed. It would be cleaned again just prior to her delivery. After talking with M'umba, she decided that she would cooperate with the laws of nature and use a birthing chair instead of a bed to deliver her baby. It really made sense when you consider the laws of gravity and the position of the birth canal in the female's upright body. In actuality, the baby literally falls out of its dark watery world into the world of light.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At this point, Jabari was actively engaged in work with the family business. He and his father returned home every other day, Tuesday and Thursday to be exact, while Rhin stayed under the watchful eye of M'umba and the household staff.

Her husband knew that she was a very independent person and insisted on doing many things herself. It was very rare to see a member of the staff in their living quarter. They had redecorated the wing, adding some of his finds to the décor and had added a fenced-in outdoor patio.

Rhin had started to wear the native dress of their clan which because of it flowing design, she found most comfortable. Certainly, if she was a beauty in her usual boots, tunic and pants, she was uncommonly so in this new attire.

M'umba had begun to teach Rhin how to cook native dishes. Her very first effort was relegated to the trash, but subsequent meals were much improved—certainly better than any replicated meals. Under his mother's guiding hand Rhin was turning into a 'domestic diva'.

She was two weeks into her thirteenth month when she bowed to a flight of fantasy and decided to put up a shelf in the nursery. Of course her center of gravity was definitely off and all though she just had one step to negotiate on the stool she managed to climb up, but as she stepped down her ankle twisted and she started to fall, graceful as a cat, she made certain that she landed, not on her stomach, but on her back. This is how M'umba found her when she came to bring her lunch.

The entire household went into panic mode. Her call to Nairobi was followed by their call to Dr. M'binga, he promised to meet them at the transport station within the hour. He had medical privilege at such facilities. Benjamin's initial suggestion that he pilot was met with silence. Jabari took the pilot's seat, checked the switches, dials and gauges and then started the engine's initiation stage and as soon as possible he lifted the vehicle and pointed westward. So it was that a stone-faced Jabari piloted an air/land vehicle full trottle towards home.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

M'umba had placed a pillow under Rhin's head and a light blanket over her prone body. She was breathing but there was no response to any words or touchi. She had been questioning herself ever since she had found her daughter-in-law unconscious…if I had only checked on her sooner, invited her for breakfast…When she had discovered the overturned step stool and the newly installed shelf, she had fingered out what had happened. Rhin just lay before her breathing, with no other manifestation of life.

She heard the vehicle land and her son's voice shout something and then she saw him barge through the door and drop to his knees next to his wife,

"Rhin, Oh, Rhin, Babe what is going on here? He picked up her hand, no response. Dr. M'Binga entered with Benjamin and knelt next to Jabari and positioned his tricorder over her, adjusted a few buttons and started his screening. He paused for a second and did the procedure a second time. He turned off his equipment and placed it back in his medical case. He gestured for Jabari to follow him to the corner of the room. He stated in a hushed voice,

"Jabari, your wife and baby are fine. Let me explain to you what I believe we are observing. I am basing my statement on my knowledge of Vulcan physicality. When a Vulcan is injured, or has to protect his body they will go into an induced trance, like a coma, it is called a 'healing trance'. Since Vulcans and Romulans share common ancestry, I believe that a manifestation of that state is what we are observing in your wife. She placed herself in that state to protect the baby. Usually in a Vulcan, there would be an absolutely set time to bring them out of that state. The only way to bring this about is through physical stimuli, slaps to the face. Jabari I will have to slap your wife, in fact, quite hard.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

And Baby Makes Three

"Slap?"

M'Binga nodded.

"Hard?"

Again, the nod, then the statement,

"Hopefully with only an open palm."

Jabari was stroking his unshaven chin.

"How many times?"

"Unknown. But it continues until she regains consciousness."

"Absolutely necessary?"

"Jabari, I am a medical doctor, part of our oath is, 'never do harm,' if there was any other way, I would take it."

The anxious husband swallowed hard and nodded.

"Well, let us get it over with."

The two men walked over to Rhin. Benjamin and M'umba watched. The doctor instructed Jabari to sit on his knees and to place Rhin's head in his lap. In this way he would be in her direct line of vision once she awakened; his would be the first face she would see. The doctor drew back his hand and M'umba screamed,

"What are you doing? Benjamin what is he doing?"

Recognizing what was to follow he answered his wife,

"He is saving Rhinn and the baby."

Jabari cringed and hunched his shoulders as the palm met its' mark…Nothing…

The hand was poised again and as it made its' arc a small hand reached up and they heard,

"Doctor, I am recovered. Thank you."

The sharp intake of breath that was heard belonged to Jabari. M'umba put her face deep into Benjamin's chest and wept.

The tricorder ran it diagnosis and signaled, 'all is well'.

just as Jabari had lowered his head onto Rhin's shoulder, the doctor gestured for all to vacate the premises

Once he was able to speak he said,

"Babe, I was thinking all sorts of irrational thoughts. What if I had lost you? Oh, Rhin, for the first time in my adult life I was truly afraid. It was the paralyzing fear of helplessness."

Pausing, he thought of what had occurred and then said,

"Do I have to put a 24/7 watch on you?"

Caressing his face and then running her finger down his nose, mouth and neck she said,

"I did it to protect our child."

"I know Baby, I know."

Finally, he picked up his wife and she reached up and kissed his lips and he sighed,

"Babe, at this point we cannot play, 'can you top this', but perhaps we can skirt around its perimeter."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Benjamin, M'umba and the doctor walked the hallway back to the house M'binga said,

"So that I might err on the side of caution and practicality, I shall remain here for the next forty-eight hours just in case our baby decides that it is less dangerous out here than with a climbing mother."

His statement was met with laughter. Once in the house, the two men walked toward to patio and M'umba went to supervise meal preparation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Jabari looked down at his now sleeping wife and determined that a family of four children would be more than satisfactory. Based on that fact, he knew he again would marvel at the glow that pregnancy gave his wife. She was providing his child everything he or she would need. Once the child entered the world, the task would be shared. He then sighed and adjusted his pillow and slid effortlessly into sleep.

He felt the firm grip on his arm and heard his wife's voice,

"Ree, we must prepare, tonight we will become parents."

In typical Terran male fashion, the almost-father looked as if he had been struck by lightning. In these instances, a Mother-to-Be has to take charge.

Rhin was heard to say,

"I must cleanse myself."

Partially recovered, Jabari got out of the bed and followed his wife into the sanitary cubicle. She adjusted the water, stripped and stepped inside and then pulled the clothed Jabari in with her.

Her words of explanation were,

"We will probably have to wait a long time to experience this degree of privacy again."

So, they took advantage of it.

Rhin was clothed in a white cotton shift and said,

"We must walk. The chosen site was the hall between their rooms and the house.

First they contacted the doctor. He had a few pointed questions,

"Will you experience labor pains?"

"I will experience them only at the time of the actual delivery."

Rhin continued,

"You will not need to cut the umbilical cord, once the infant takes its first breath the cord will automatically separate from the child like a balloon bursting at the proper site. There will be no bleeding and the cord will sink into the navel 'button' cavity.

"Will there be after-birth?"

"Yes and it should be saved."

Ever efficient, Rhin took Jabari's arm and they started their walk. In a literal sense it was the journey to a new life.

Jabari stated,

"Babe, we have never talked about the baby's name."

She smiled and said,

"If it is a boy, perhaps his first name should be Swahili and its middle name should be from my tongue. Then we can reverse that sequence if the child is female. Jabari nodded.

All of a sudden Rhin locked her knees and bent forward,

"The child is ready."

Jabari swooped up his wife up and started racing toward the birthing room. He banged on the door, M'Binga opened and took Rhin from his arms and walked toward the center of the room. There on a low table, above a mirrored expanse sat the birthing chair. Benjamin and M'umba were already gowned and Jabari completed his change and then burst into the room.

Rhin's next statement surprised the doctor,

"Ree, you must be the one to catch our child, no stranger's hands can be the first to touch it, you will imprint yourself on its mind. I will tell you when."

M'binga marveled. Apparently by squatting, this species' females would be quite capable of giving birth entirely alone. He was waiting for the next amazing development.

Rhin moaned and rocked in her pain, then said to Jabari,

"Ree, Bare your chest."

She then instructed,

"Prepare your hands to receive your child and place it against your chest."

With that statement Rhin screamed,

"Goddess, please protect this child."

With a final grunt the child fell into Jabari's waiting hands, covered with the Romulan version of _vermix. _The lubricant was not removed and Jabari placed his son against his chest. The child did not cry but took a deep breath. With that there was a popping sound and the cord fell away from the child's body and its stump curled beautifully onto itself. M'binga held a sterilized metal pan beneath Rhin and she successfully delivered the placenta. He would place it in nitrogen storage. He had to admit, it was the cleanest birth M'binga had ever witnessed. He asked what else Rhin required.

"I need a place to sit so I may feed my child."

She was led to a chair and Jabari followed her. She reached up for her son and placed him to her breast, to which he eagerly latched. The sticky lubricate was slowly being absorbed into the baby's skin and its rich brown skin was observed, along with its pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. Rhin had gotten her wish; the baby looked like its father—all except ears and eyebrows of course.

Benjamin and M'umba stood behind the chair and marveled. M'binga interpreted his tricorder readings and was extremely satisfied. Jabari and Rhin had locked eyes and continued to stare at one another.

Rhin said,

"Are you pleased my husband?"

"Rhin, Babe, Oh how I do love you. Thank you for your gift to me."

She then inquired,

"What is your son's name?"

"Babe, I am going contrary to our agreement. His name is K'nel, after the founder of our family."

"Then I will give him his Swahili name, it is _Yaro Ajani_ (Son, who wins the struggle).

Jabari nodded and bent to kiss his son's mother on her lips and then placed his lips to kiss the top of his first born's head.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Somewhere deep in space a huge space going vessel was orbiting a newly discovered class M planet. The various away teams had beamed down and were systematically returning. One of the scientist, presently in the lab had already separated his findings, labeled them, stored them in the proper medium and was about to continue on his own private project. One that if it was successful, would be life changing…


	64. Chapter 64

A/N

For any who are unfamiliar with the Vulcan healing trace let me explain Jabari's allowance of the 'good doctor' to slap his wife. There was a TOS episode where Spock had to be brought out of his healing trance by slaps. In my 'Christine's Story' Lo'vock, who is a Vulcan/Betazoid also had to be revived by this means. Other stories referto this method of recovery.

It appears that the Vulcan slows down vital bodily functions in order for the body to make necessary repairs. The slaps are intended to 'jump-start' his body before the slowed down organs' operation become adapted to this status and reversal is impossible. So the situation if not reversed, the patient dies. In some stories the actual time for the slaps would be posted and alarms set so that the absolute time for revival would not be missed.

Chapter Sixty-Four

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

My Gift to You…

Spock, the scientist was focused, driven, determined, immersed and in this case personally involved with the outcome of his current project. He had already proven the Vulcan doctors' determination that he would be unable to produce offspring was not based on proven facts but on prejudice against his human mother. There had never been a definitive study performed on him after puberty, but his own investigation had shown his sperm count was on the high end of viable activity and able to impregnate a Vulcan, Betaziod or a Terran female.

Spock was aware that if Nyota had fertility problems it did not originate with her releasing an ovum and having it imbed itself in her prepared womb. At this point he was certain another erroneous determination had also been visited upon Nyota, possibly due to a hurried conclusion. His chest swelled with satisfaction at the thought of him finally being able to give her the cherished gift of motherhood.

He had a cohort on this path of discovery, Chief Medical Officer McCoy. It was with his assistance he was able to secure Nyota's blood samples. As he studied these he was interested in isolating his wife's Romulan DNA, to determine the percentage of it in her geno-identity. He would line up their respective DNA codes and determine the likelihood of their being able to produce offspring. He was certain of a positive verification and this information would be presented as his gift to her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He had played out the scene in his mind. It certain was not the Vulcan way—after all, what do flowers and candles have to do with procreation? He was even seriously thinking about sharing chocolate with his Nyota.

Spock had informed Pike that at the end of their shake-down mission they would be returning to earth. He would resume teaching. He had subtlety hinted that he and Nyota were anxious to start a family.

Although Chris was an absentee father, he did not in any way chastise Spock for taking this step. He did, however, inform him that it would be extremely difficult to find capable replacements for him and Nyota. They were, as he said, 'top of the line.' Spock would have to have Nyota explain the meaning of that colloquial expression.

He already knew she would have to be off birth control for at least a month before he would present his 'gift'. He however was thinking more of two months to be certain of no missed 'physical applications' of his findings. His coconspirator, McCoy had switched Nyota to a placebo birth control. This was not the practice of stealth, but the early application of an agreed upon action on Nyota's part What would happen would take her by surprise. indeed a welcome one.

.He looked down at the computer screen at the lined up DNA codes and if it would have been possible, he would have smiled, no he probably would have laughed in triumph.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota had returned home after her shift. She had fought a nagging headache for her entire time on the bridge. She surmised the attempt to control her emotions could contribute to such a state.

Spock had left her after several attempts to comfort her and had not as yet returned. She was afraid that the over demonstrative response to the message from her family had chased him away. She was indeed sorry about that. She would apologize for her emotional overload when he returned.

She bowed her head and tried to stifle the tears again. There were the emotions again, pulling her downward. After a careful calculation she knew that besides her response to the news, of Jabari and Rhin's son's birth, her hormones were at play again. That would be the physical excuse for such conduct, but the emotional reasons lay far deeper than that; they conjured up the years of rejection and willful torment that others had bought upon her because of her condition.

Just when she was at her lowest Spock came through the door. He had sensed her emotional meltdown and he immediately held her tightly and kissed the top of her head,

"It appears that I am not better to you than ten sons."

Touching his face and with a faint smile she responded,

"Spock it is a hormonal thing."

Spock's eyebrow rose in recognition of that statement. He had been so busy, he had missed that count. Well, they would be 'safe' this time.

His kisses intensified and she giggled as he undid her hair. He so liked to see it splayed out upon the pillow or being able to run his fingers down its length. Its texture was like an aphrodisiac.

Contrary to some of their recent forays into lovemaking, in this instance Spock did not detect the feeling of hopelessness. It was a joyful union and he had even gotten her to laugh. When he was finally satisfied, she kissed him passionately and said,

"Thank you for putting up with me."

Stroking her hair he asked,

"Have you sensed that thought in me?"

"No, Spock, never."

"Then you must remove it from yourself, K'diwa. My desire for you, your complete self has not, nor will it ever change. Please do not allow yourself to forget that. It is I who must thank you."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and he sent,

'Rest, my Beloved, you have worked very hard to please me.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He had carefully calculated everything. Nyota's current blood samples allowed him to pick the optimum date. So it happened on that date, Nyota entered their quarters to the glow of many candles, K'athya music and her husband coming toward her with a large bouquet of flowers. She immediately melted and almost crushed the flowers between them as she hugged him.

"What is the occasion? It is not our anniversary."

He carried her to the couch, sat with her on his lap and took out an envelope and said,

"This is an indication of what I wish my gift to you will be."

The flood of tears was expected, but the rapidity of her response was not. So it was amidst the flickering flames that he took her and with his final expression he whispered,

"You are now the mother of our first child."

She clung to him, controlling her sobs as he whispered to her the words _Ta'ijl masj-veh K'dular_ (I cherish thee).

Without a second thought she initiated another episode and of course, he responded.

It was during the darkness of that night that his hand splayed across her abdomen and he saw two lights and he held her even closer.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Approaching Full Circle

Within months after Rhin and Jabari's baby's birth the chiefs had been in contact with the Star Empire and travel arrangements had been finalized. Safe passage was guaranteed because of the Romulan sworn blood oath. Jabari's ship would bring them to the edge of the Neutral Zone. Then by a Romulan vessel the group would be brought to _Ra'tleihfl_ the Empire's capital city on its principle world _Ch'Rihan __. _Because communication would be impossible, and the length of the visitors' stay was not known, Jabari's ship would be crushing the edges of the neutral zone until they would pick up the returning passengers. Of course, true to his nature, the new ship's captain did dally a bit at the beginning of the assignment. During a sweep of the area,he sighted a garbage asteroid, which he plundered. However, after the third day he stayed true to his assignment.

Once the senior chiefs heard of the guaranteed safety, they all decided to go. Each one intent on personally returning their forefather's ashes to their home planet.

Jabari was going also, and once Rhin understood they would be separated, she would not allow his departure without her and their son being onboard the ship. Jabari also thought, her services as onboard engineer might become necessary.

Her statement was clear,

"If you are just returning to Romulas ashes of people long dead, why should not I be aIlowed to visit what could acceptably be termed my home."

Jabari knew she was right. His conclusion was,

'She would not want to be at the receiving end of 'bad news' if something unforeseen happened. Rather, she would want to serve as a formidable force in their family's protection. She had even designed a protective sling for their son. The only thing that could penetrate it was disruptor fire.'

All the chiefs had left final instructions with their secondary leaders who would be their successors if the unthinkable would occur. Since Jabari would be with the group, Joseph moved into the place of successor until the group's return. With this degree of preparedness, they awaited the date for departure.

So it was, on the designated star date exactly three hundred and seven years from their arrival on Terra, the ashes of the seven were delivered to their native planet.

The clouds hung low in the lavender sky and the Preactor, standing on a daïs welcomed the group. In the audience by groups, were the relatives of the Romulan survivors. The journals were given into the hands of the relatives of the six males. The Preactor then made a startling revelation, he was a direct descendant of Dr. Lon'tack. Benjamin placed her letters in his hands. With that, Benjamin and the Preactor performed the rite of 'The Phantom Kiss'. When Rhin was introduced as Jabari's wife. she simply stated that she had been born in space.

There would be a candle lit ceremony for the activity surrounding the internment of the ashes. The visitors would be joined by the relatives of the six males, and the direct descendants of the female doctor.

First, a banquet was held in the guests' honor and members of the respective families came forward, introduced themselves and explained how they were related to the visitors. The gifts that the visitors brought spoke of their family pride, crafts from their people, native dress for the males and female family members and a short solemn ceremony of adoption of these distant relatives into the Wacafunzi clan. The visitors then recited the clan's chant, which was translated by Rhin. So it came to be that these Romulans could now claim family on that distant planet, Terra.

When candles and torches were lit the families walked to the Place of Remembrance. The method of internment further emphasized the mindset of the Romulans, which was so similar to the Vulcans creed of 'The Needs'. In everything individuality was surrendered to the supreme interest of the Empire. There were no individual graves. All ashes were joined together in a massive submerged communal receptacle with a small opening that allowed entry to deposit ashes.

These male members of each family had lined up behind the respective visiting relative. A small amount of ashes from the urns was placed in the palm of the family members. Each placed their hands inside the opening and scattered the remains. Upon removal from the receptacle, their ash covered index finger was then brought to their tongue. And thus the survivors had, in truth, been returned to their people. With the observance of that act, it became clear that the Wakafunzi ceremony that brought recognition to the children had its origins here on Romulas. Finally, each chief emptied the remaining ashes from their respective urn into the giant receptacle.

After the internment, the seven names were added to The Place of Remembrance, a huge circular wall that held millions of names.

The group was then led to the government building and were shown sleeping accommodations.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While the Romulan society was not gender specific in most of its activities. It was only males that had been gone to the internment. While the males were absent, the Preator's wife had been extremely helpful and curious. In fact, she was pregnant with her second child.

Rhin and Lady Sela's conversations were general in nature, but specific in areas of feminine interest-family and raising children. Rhin inquired as the gestation period and was pleased that Dr. M'binga had assumed correctly. Lady Sela asked to hold K'nel and curious to observe his anatomy, she undressed K'nel. After checking all his parts she said,

"His sexual parts are compatible; he would make a perfect bond mate for my daughter. He is the descendent of a 'High Born'. Observing his bone structure, he will mirror physical characteristics of his father, who is a most imposing male. He also will have superior intellect. This is the time to bring fresh blood lines into the 'High Born' families, if not; weaknesses will start to present themselves. Perhaps a marriage contract can be drawn up before your departure."

It appeared that in this society, the females settled on marriage arrangements for their daughters and the males for their sons.

Rhin was speechless and then thought,

'Being an orphan, with no family ties, I am certain that was not the way it was with me.'

Her response was,

"In our clan's society, serious matters are discussed and determined by both mates. This matter would have to be presented to my husband, Jabari. Such an act is of serious, permanent nature so once we are together, we will discuss your proposal."

She inwardly smiled and thought,

'What will Jabari say to this development; his son, bonding with a Romulan. In actuality, what could he say, the baby's mother was of that species. She thought of the parallel already present in the clan. Spock's father married and bonded with a Terran and then their son did likewise. These two kinds of kinship, blood and through marriage could work well and perhaps be the basis for eventual peaceful relations with the Star Empire. Time would tell.

She was not entirely sure how she would breach this subject with Jabari. As Terrans say, she would 'play it by ear'. But in actuality, that event would be far in the future, if at all and at this point just something to reflect on.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six

Romulans and Warrior Kings

Parents of the Groom?

Rhin was nursing K'nel when she heard the mumble of male voices and Jabari stuck his head in the door,

'Babe, are you decent?"

She covered herself, and said,

"All may enter."

Benjamin accompanied Jabari into the room.

K'nel, ever curious, was fighting the blanket that covered his face in an attempt to locate his father. Under the same blanket Rhin adjusted her clothing and then said to Jabari,

"Your son demands your attention."

Jabari said,

"K'nel, now you are interested in your father, because your belly is full."

Jabari hands were in mid-air transferring his son to Benjamin's arms when Rhin said,

"Your son is practically engaged to be married, be very careful with his person."

The look of shocked disbelief on Jabari's face brought an amused smile to his wife's face. She then explained the exchange between Lady Sela and herself while the males were off to the internment.

Rhin explained that as a people Romulans were convinced they were the superior race and thus the lady viewed this offer as a complement. Indeed she was deathly serious about the proposal, claiming there was a need for new blood lines to be added to the 'High Born' families. Over the years much intermarriage had taken place. The Lady's fear was expressed by her thoughts of physical or mental weaknesses that would present themselves in these families. It was Lady Sela's thought that with the introduction of mates not closely related, this problem could be prevented or lessened.

Jabari remember the history of some Terran societies, such as Egypt and even the royal houses of what was then called Europe where this did indeed become a problem. The lady reasoned that due to the Wakafunzi's 'High Born' Romulan heritage, the clan could provide such candidates.

This was an amazing concept since any acceptance of the non-Romulans was contrary to the usual xenophobic nature of these people. As a whole, the Romulans never negotiated without the thought of benefit to themselves. So perhaps these weaknesses were already making themselves manifest in some new births. Of course this reasoning produced a hoard of new questions.

Could it be that Lady Sela's revelation might be based on actual observations of current births? Would the mates offered be the ones that had been detected as less than perfect, and thus undesirables If so, how did they escape detection and destruction because under normal circumstances, these less than perfect offspring would have been aborted, or killed at birth. These people were vigilant against anything that might prove to be a weakness within their ranks. Could the lady already know there was a problem with her unborn daughter? Was she holding that as a secret, even from her husband? Had she bonded emotionally with this unborn child and was attempting to protect her?

Waste in this society was unthinkable. For this reason it was almost an act of treason if their scientist, inventor, innovators, and creative minds were not solely devoted to the Star Empires unrelenting efforts to become the most militarily superior of all known species. Diversion from this core endeavor to study infantile mental or physical deficiencies was unthinkable. If the female reproductive system was freed of the defective fetus, within a few moon cycles she could become pregnant again. If it was found that there was a pattern of defective genes, the female would be found at fault, be divorced, sterilized and sent to a work camp. The reason for this concept being, every citizen must work toward the continued and progressive greatness of The Empire. If any were unproductive in this area, they served no useful purpose and could even be discarded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they lay in their bed that night Rhin continued to explain other things about her people to Jabari. Firstly, they were the exact opposite of their noble, logical, pacifistic cousins, The Vulcans. Every action they took will have been orchestrated very carefully to obtain a very spwcific benefits for their people. The idea that there was never to be any wasted resources was the only thing that was observable in their nature that could be considered even slightly similar to The Vulcan ideal.

The abrupt, brazen, arrogant presentation of the Praetor's wife was not considered rude in their culture. This was simply a cutting to the chase, getting down to business, not wasting anyone's time.

It was also revealed that planned marriages were not the way of the common people. It was only the 'High Born' who made this a practice. It was with the intent to not contaminate their ranks with lower caste individuals. As in the case of such shortsighted views, eventually what the Lady Sela suggested would indeed become a reality, but by the method she had suggested.

After Rhin's explanation Jabari simply said,

"That is not the Wakafunzi way. We gave up on that idea many years ago although it is still practiced in some parts of the USA. With many children going off to school, working off world it became increasingly more difficult to enforce such a concept, even though the children still honored the parental rights within the household, it was often fractured in the area of matrimony. At first some would secretly marry, perhaps never to come home again. Many of these marriages were with other species or races and in order to maintain the unity, so cherished, the parents had to give up the right of choosing their offspring's lifelong partner. It is usually the case we males do not marry at a young age, finishing school, establishing ourselves in our business education or careers before embarking on that search. As you were able to observe at our reunion, the choices have been extremely varied."

Rhin interjected,

"So what should be our reply?"

"Advise her that the choice will have to be our son's. That instead of a contract of marriage, perhaps we can sign an agreement that will allow these two to eventually meet one another. Perhaps after a certain age, they could correspond through regular message deliveries. We will not seek to influence K'nel in this matter, but it certainly would add stability to any sort of diplomatic activity that will be reached at some future time."

Rhin rolled over to caress her husband's face.

"You would make an excellent diplomat. Who knows this 'first contact' might eventually become known to others and go down in history."

Jabari had an upturned mouth as he announced,

"Perhaps we should try for a daughter that could make a Romulan male happy.

Rhin smiled against his lips and said,

"It is the trying that makes us happy."

As her husband reached for her he said,

"Indeed it is Rhin, indeed it is."


	67. Chapter 67

A/N

A few have asked me to retrace steps I have taken before, namely Nyota's pregnancy, delivery, and living with Spock and her children. For the most part, I have revealed my hopes for them in previous visits to my favorite Star Trek characters, namely Spock and Nyota. In this story, however, I have attempted to tell the back stories of several known characters and a few original ones, but I believe my major focus has been Rhin and Jabari. For that reason, this story will continue with them and their part Romulan children and their history and importance to the final peace between Terra and Romulan.

Because I personally had a problem with accepting Amanda's death, and always wondered if Spock and Nyota would have continued together if his mother had not died, or there was no loss of Vulcan, so I have omitted these traumatic events entirely. I hope this does not offend the sensibilities of the purist, but as all could see, love did find a way.

Before this story closes we will, however, visit Spock and Nyota's life, after their separation from active duty. The next few chapters will address them, and then we will return to Rhin and Jabari.

We will soon be sending this child off to college. Linstock, one of my favorite authors and artists has referred to this one as a saga—and while in the strictest sense I guess it is not, but we have covered quite a bit of ground. It didn't start out to be thus, in actuality, when I started posting this story it was only thirty chapters long (I just went back and checked. it ended with their bonding) At that point, I viewed it as complete. But it is amazing what the mind can conjure up in the depths of night that raised and answered multitude of questions.

I wish to thank all who have read and especially who have also reviewed. We will be winding down to a full stop shortly.

I have promised to post stories about the Survivors, and after a little mental rest, this I shall do, because I do 'come to serve'.

Botsey

Chapter Sixty-Seven

Of Romulan and Warrior Kings

Wait and See

The first meal of the next day was also a formal affair with the visitors seated with the Praetor's family. The males shared ideas of a general nature. The two females shared the equivalent of 'old wives' tales… I heard if you do this, so and so will happen, salt in the palms will…burn your cut hair for if not… From all observations, women, of every species could always find something to talk about.

Again Lady Sela presented her proposal

Rhin decided this would have to remain 'women's business and explained what she and Jabari had discussed this matter the night before. The lady nodded her head in understanding. She suggested that the document be between herself and Rhin. The two females, as mothers, would be most able to discern the workings of the heart of their respective child. Surprisingly, The Lady appreciated the honesty of Rhin's proposal of possible friendship and then a wait and see attitude. Rhin presented a hand written agreement that she was willing to sign, Jabari had already fixed his signature upon it. Lady Sela nodded, took the document and placed her name and seal upon the two copies, as did Rhin. So within the space of a few minutes something profound had happened…the possible unification of humans with Romulans, three hundred years after their initial coming together. The big difference was, this one was not in the least bit forced, or one where return to ones homeland was impossible.

Upon the visitors preparation for departure it was agreed that personal messages could be exchanged at a specific day of each moon cycle by members of the Terran/Romulan families. Benjamin was especially gratified by this provision because of Rhin's services as translator.

It had been agreed upon by the mothers that at some point correspondence between the Romulan female and five-eighth Romulan male would be initiated. If common interests were detected, these could be explored by both. A 'happy medium' was reached with no diplomatic blunders.

Finally, departure was upon them. As they stood facing each other the appropriate farewells were voiced…

"May your days be many and not see want." was the Romulan farewell phrase.

"May your harvests be plentiful and you see your fifth generation,' intoned Benjamin.

The crossed at the chest and then extended arms salute was performed by the Romulan hosts and then the slow performance of the ethnic handshake between Benjamin and the Preator.

The women just hugged each other and whispered promises and hopes and then came departure.

Benjamin had recorded the entire visit through his tribal medallion. It would serve as a hedge against any accusations that this visit was subversive and in any way against the Federation's interest. The recording devise was detection and tamper-proof, and designed to self-destruct if the sequence or contents were in any way compromised. This devise was of Rhin's designed and after this initial use a test market would be explored and if successful, manufacturing would begin. Any outward housing was the decision of the purchaser. It could be a lapel pen, even am initialed handkerchief, a piece of jewelry, or clothing. It was an ingenious piece of work.

Rhin's workshop was their apartment, her input through a personal secure com unit.

Greatness would continue for the Wakafunzis with Benjamin instructing Rhin on how to patent her creations and the company leasing its rights for hundreds of years at a time. Rhin wealth, combined with Jabari's was truly substantial.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

It was about this time that Rhin delved into her creative side and started painting. The visions of her home from the future filled her with such longing that she allowed them to be memorialized with oil paints. The landscapes and other views were surreal, muted and breathtaking. Persons had commented that her works had an emotional effect on them, that the experience was like a visit to another world. Of course, none knew how close to the truth that was. Most stated that the emotion that they elicited was one of longing and sadness.

Jabari questioned Rhin about this and she simply said,

"The sadness is not what I feel now, but how I felt before you, our son, our family and our future, came to be Even if today the opportunity presented itself for return to that former life, it would have no hold on me."

Benjamin had several of her works hanging in the office in Nairobi and was constantly barraged with question about the artist who had only signed initials and the date of completion. All agreed that the works deserved a wider audience and should be shown to the general public.

At first Jabari was quite anxious about them being displayed. After a while he discovered that as her agent, she could remain anonymous. It eventually became necessary for a gallery for the display of her works to be opened in Nairobi.

So it was that the identifying signature RU was on the lips of many in the world of art and the question was, 'Who is this person?'

At times Rhin, now pregnant with the hoped for daughter and K'nel would be in the back room when the gallery was opened and she would hear the conversations. So it was not to be her children that bought her recognition, but her creative skills directed to a new medium.

When the original pictures were finally offered for sale they commanded six figures. So it was that the Wakafunzi clan continued greatness was in an entirely new field that was a resounding success.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Terra…

When the Enterprised docked it was difficult saying good-bye. The crew had given Nyota a baby shower and good naturedlly, Spock had attended. Of course he stood silently unimpressed, but was there as her support physically and emotionally. He thought of how illogical such a celebration was. After all, a shower indicated a bath, or sudden downpour of rain or hail. He could not quite interpret the use of the word in this setting. He would confer with hia aduna later.

Nyota was presented with many gift certificates to be used on Terra. He already knew the sex of his children and had asked Nyota if she wished to know. Shaking her head she said,

"I want this to be the greatest, most wonderful surprise since you showed me the depth of your love for me and that you wanted me in your life. When they had that conversation, tears had welled in her eyes and he had taken her onto his lap, held her close and rubbed her back,

"K'diwa, you know it makes absolutely no difference if we have a male or female children. My only wish is that they are healthy and we are able to provide them with what they need in every aspect of their lives."

Her response was,

"Spock, you will be an amazing father."

"Nyota, your capacity for giving happiness to others will also be received by our children."

That conversation had taken place when he had announced to her that she was exactly, forty-three hours, forty minutes and thirteen seconds pregnant.

She had peppered his face with kisses, kissed his hands and then he told her she could share his visits with their children by placing her hands on her stomach on top of his.

He positioned his hands, she gingerly placed hers on top of his and gasped when she saw the two shimmering light floating in darkness.

Kissing the top of her head he said,

"Eventually I will be able to communicate with them and teach them. When they finally come to us they will be sixty percent more advanced than a human infant. Before birth they will have been taught the beginnings of The Vulcan Way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once planet-side, on Terra, they faced very normal decisions, where to live, Spock's adjustment to his working schedule. Nyota search for a doctor ended up with her selection of Dr. Georffrey M'Binga a xenophysician associated with Dr. McCoy. When he first examined Nyota, and finally analyzed her blood samples he was not surprised, but upon examination of the children's DNA he scratched his head in disbelief,

"Your twins are more Vulcan than human. Based on Spock's hybrid heritage, this should be impossible, a fluke of nature, even with Nyota's contribution, this phenomenon would require additional study. Perhaps Spock had observed this with his exploration of his offsprings' minds. She would discuss this with Spock this evening.

They had decided to stay at the family's apartment at the Embassy. This insured Spock that Nyota was never alone.

Dr. M'Binga had calculated the due date in May, in actuality the date was the Terran holiday called, 'Mothers' Day'.

In conversation that evening Nyota revealed Dr M'Binga's discovery. Spock's response was a raised eyebrow. He reasoned, the only explanation for this was the possibility that Spock had impregmated his wife with Vulcan sperm, not human, that in some way connected with her Romulan DNA. His unique makeup in the area of sexualty allowed him to produce both life forces. This was something that was 'programed' into his makeup as requested by his human mother. Of course this information envoked curiouity, but was quickly viewed as another surprise that would await discovery at the twins' birth.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Their bond barely crackled with the intensity of the communications. He had discovered the necessity to turn down the bond when he was at work. Her thoughts to his could be extremely distracting even physically so… He discovered this at a time when she, heavy with the twins, was attempted to raise herself from a seated position and she moaned. He was grateful that his visage did not betray his thoughts at that moment. That evening he explained the situation to Nyota and she agreed to not transmit her thoughts to him unless absolutely necessary, e.g….going into labor. Of course, they acted on his thoughts that were unfulfilled during the earlier part of he day-all night.

The Embassy staff, especially T'Paal was extremely attentive to her needs. Her food was delivered to their door at meal times. T'Paal regularly checked on her and at times would quietly sit in the apartment knitting. Nyota so loved her quiet presence and at times her comments.

One day when Nyota was especially uncomfortable T'Paal made surethat the skin of her arms was covered and said,

"We must walk in the garden."

She put out her arm for Nyota to support herself and they walked toward that Embassy paradise. Once they reached the door Nyota felt so grateful for the opportunity to get out of doors.

'Mother of us,' thank you for bringing me here."

T'Paal's reply was,

"We will do this every day."

Nyota nodded in obedience.

It had never been explained exactly who T'Paal was, everyone at the Embassy addressed her as…'mother of us.' This apparently was an indication of superiority because of age or some sort of relationship to a house of importance. Persons bowed their heads in deference and stepped aside when she traversed the hallway. One thing that was known was she had lost her mate before their being bonded in marriage and had never sought another.

That was the only background information she had secured from Amanda. What was unknown was if the relationship to this clan was by blood or through her bonding.

Benches were strategically placed in the garden and when they were about to pass the second one Nyota requested the opportunity to sit for a while.

"Mother of us, may I make an inquiry?"

T'Paal answered,

"Child, I sense your human curiousity. Because your relationship to the clan is newly established, I will explain all to you. I am now one hundred sixty-eight earth years old. As a girl I was bonded to Osu Sarek's cousin who died off-world in an accident. I was not from a powerful house but my attachment to the clan was very strong because I had come under T'Pau, our matriarch's protection. With that name being voiced, T'Paal bowed her head and said,

"Great Mother, may your days be increased one hundred fold.

"My bondmate's name was Skon and at seven I was joined to him by the_ koon'ul_. T'Pau had acknowledged that we were very well suited. His family had been off world many years, so while I was seven, at the time of the bonding he was sixteen, nine years my senior, a seasoned traveler and an observer of different worlds. We touched one another's mind regularly from the time of our _koon'ul_. Indeed we were perfectly suited. He became a teacher, in fact, my teacher."

T'Paal uncharacteristically signed and added,

"…Of many things.

"From the time that my body was ripe for motherhood, It was torture for us to even be in the same room together. In earth terms, we were deeply 'in love'. I wanted to bear his sons and he wanted to pleasure my body and so began our forbidden relationship. Because it was not based on Pon Farr's imperatives according to Vulcan morality it was forbidden, immoral, and illegal. What we shared was passion, not logic."

Nyota's head was down and she looked up and got ready to speak.

T'Paal silenced her with,

"Child I know what was between you and Osu Spock before your Terran wedding and the Vulcan marriage bond. You and he bonded during your joining which is the equivalent of marriage. This is what joined me with my beloved. I was eighteen earth years and he was twenty-seven, away from Vulcan when I discovered I was carrying his child, a son. He died never knowing. At the news of his death I collapsed and after the healers had examined me they revealed my condition to my parents.

They accepted it as _ka'idth, _what is, is, Because of the Vulcans' deep regard for all life, there was no termination of my pregnancy. I have never seen my son. A drape at the end of the delivery bed prevented his being imprinted on my mind. At birth a couple of another clan adopted my son. The male was descended from one of Surek's brothers and thus of a high house. I am sure my son has been, immersed in The Vulcan Way, educated at the highest institutions available and is attached to a noble family. The end result is totally logical. He was provided with what I could not give him, he will have a productive life not in any way tainted by my actions. If he were to stand beside me today, I would not know that it was he.

T'Pau took me into her home. She made sure I was not mistreated in any way. I was aware I would never marry. A person such as myself was viewed as undesirable, blemished, corrupted. But in actuality, this did not bring a negative mental state to me. I did not wish to marry, I live with the memories of my Beloved.

I later served in Sarek's house and became Lady Amanda's trusted friend and confidant. It is for that reason I am familiar with her son's birth, growth, achievements, departure from Vulcan, and Lady Amanda's conclusion that you and her son had found one another. Believe me child, her regard for you is not only based on your affection for her son, but also for you as a person. She is most anxious to become _sa'meki'il _(grandmother) to your children."

"Thank you mother T'Paal for revealing your life to me, and Lady Amanda's regard for me. I do love her as another mother as I do you."

"T'Paal simply said,

"It was necessary for you to know me, for I will be the children's Embassy grandmother, thus you, Nyota S'chn T'gai Spochk should know these things, for what is, is."

With that she motioned for Nyota to place her head on her shoulder.

"Rest now, before we resume our walk."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

Reflections

Spock entered carrying food from Wong's. The house was quiet. His unerring ability to locate His Nyota carried him to their bedroom. Nyota was lying across the bed, the dappled sunlight created patterns on the blanket that covered her.  
They had moved into their house two weeks ago. In her thirteenth month Nyota was, to put it mildly, very heavy with child, or should we say children. Spock had been personally monitoring the twins' development. He was awaiting a response, other than movement, from his children. When he communicated with them he could see their emotional state, the soft colors of pink and lavender swirled about in his mind. Their partially human children were quite capable of the emotion love and also indicated their excitement when he visited by physically responding with body movement.

He looked around the room and saw three empty boxes stacked against the wall. He was certain that she had taxed her strength by taking on that chore. He sat in the overstuffed chair at the foot of the bed and studied his Aduna. Her face was turned toward him and by the movement of her eyes he knew she was in REM sleep, dreaming. He chose not to view it.

He took off his uniform and put on his robe and took the lotus position as he faced the wall. He would make due with this arrangement until he set up his meditation room. It was his desire to not limit the space because their children would eventually join them. Perhaps a space could also be dedicated to that activity in an area outside.

They had just happened upon this house. One of the instructors was anxious to sell after he was accepted into a program to study The Trills. Star Fleet needed reference manual to get a better knowledge of their culture and language. After much negotiation and conferences, these new applicants for membership in The Federation approved of this measure. Spock knew that if Nyota was not pregnant they would have volunteered for such an assignment. He acknowledged that those days were gone until the last child was out of their house. In reality, he looked forward to Nyota's subsequent pregnancies, perhaps two after this. Maybe she would eventually give the clan another naturally conceived daughter. Sarek had informed him that T'Paal had requested permission to join with their household to assist Nyota with the children.

Once he came surfaced after his meditation, he carefully hung up his robe, put on sweats and lay on the bed close to Nyota's back. There was no possible way to lay close to her if he lay at her front.

Recently she had given up on her ponytail. It was impossible for her to breathe properly with her hands raised above her shoulder. Her long black hair was now fashioned into a braid that now hung down her back. It had started to unravel and he reached down and corrected the problem. It was in his nature to unconsciously correct things that were unaligned, out of place, or unpleasing to the eye.

He raised his head to rest on his palm and studied the side of his wife's face. She looked serene. The activity he now engaged in was what was usually practiced during the night hours. He would lie beside her and study her face, her form, her breathing and her thoughts. Through their bond he shared her dreams. He never tired of this activity for it was through her that he came to understand his deeply buried emotions, desires, and misunderstood feelings. She was his interpreter, his sounding board, and teacher.

At this juncture in his life he desired to be the best father his children could have. There would be no long separations, no silent treatments, and no cold barriers like he had encountered as a youth. His children would become immersed in his and Nyota love. They then would be like their mother, who from a loving home could teach such a wonderful thing to others. She had done that for him.

Spock thought of the first time he had seen her. She walked into his classroom, cheerily chatting with her Orion roommate. She displayed her confidence by selecting a seat in the first row even though the classroom was practically empty. It had always been his experience that his students distanced themselves from him. He never quite knew their reason for doing so. Perhaps it was because he was Vulcan, or perhaps he intimidated them by his presence or visage. Always his reputation preceded him as a no-nonsense person. Perhaps that was to his detriment. It was known he did expect each of his students to give their all. This Academy had its basis in Terran schools such as West Point, Annapolis and The Naval and Air Force Academies. Like those ancient institutions, cadets who qualified received the rank of lieutenant upon graduation. For those who would serve under them it would certainly insure a sense of security since these would be their leaders and when necessary, required strict adherence to their demands.

It was when he had scheduled an interview with her to advise her of how valuable her talents would be to The Fleet, she agreed to change her major and came under his direct supervision. It was in that setting that he first heard her statement 'I will never marry.' While that in itself was not a concept foreign to a Vulcan, the thought of her not being able to pass on to offspring her amazing abilities and beauty did stir a sense of loss in him.

During that first interview he noticed her presence in a room affected him. He was later able to see that he was not alone in this experience. Nyota Uhura's presence at any location gave the presence warmth that literally dissipated when she left. Her interest and concern for her fellow students and even faculty members was palpable.

It was Nyota, as his teaching assistant who taught him not to distance himself from his students, the value of kindness, empathy, and even a sense of humor was learned and she was his instructor.

Spock's mind reviewed another endearing quality about his Aduna, her modesty. Although pride is not part of The Vulcan Way, Spock had observed that in Terrans, it can create many problems. This quality could have surfaced in Nyota based on her physical appearance, which only one blind would deny was one of exceptional beauty, or her mental abilities which the Academy had recognized time without number. He observed her brilliance in each classroom activity and then working side by side with her. That unusual discovery of the notation in that ancient text book did not cause this quality to surface either. Instead it was her modesty that requested the school take credit at some later date.

The first time they were alone together in a confined space was in his apartment when she prepared a meal for him. There was just a bare touch of her hand. It was cool, soft and spoke to him as loudly as a shout…she did have…feelings for him. He was certain that of the two, his would drive him to take very specific action.

The feelings he was developing for her had been building in him so subtly that when he finally had to acknowledge it, it was overwhelming. He was determined not to lose her. Since at that point he was willing to die for her, certainly the loss of a career was inconsequential. As he had told Captain Pike, he could not continue 'without the woman he loved.'

He now felt emboldened to take proper steps to ensure she would not be lost to him. The trip to Nairobi allowed Benjamin, her father, to accept him…as a son.

Their dinner and trip to Paris tipped the scale to his advantage and now as a bonded father-to-be, his peace, contentment, satisfaction and wonder of it all, knew no bonds.

She stirred and his breathe caught in his throat. Her waking up and responding to him still had that effect on him. He had gently placed his hand on her stomach to touch his children's warm, gradually growing much too small home, her womb. He smelled her hair, the change in her because he was near…It would soon be possible for him to address those physical directives, and desires, but for now his memories would be fed to her in order to relive how they had addressed these needs in the past.

She had made it into a game. Nyota would mention a date, time, and location and with that information he would send to her the beautiful details of that experience. Very often she would be seated on his lap, trying hard not to add to any discomfort he might be experiencing.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Benjamin, M'umba, Jabari, Rhin and K'nel would be transporting directly into the Embassy pads this evening. Spock could tell that she was indeed excited. She did want her parents here and Rhin wanted her to see the baby in the flesh. Since they only had one bedroom furnished, her family would stay at the Embassy.

Sarek and Amanda had arrived late this afternoon. Spock had made a detour after work to see them. Of course, his mother had embraced him. Smiling, her comment was simply,

"Testimony that you have adjusted to the human touch are awaiting their births. Do not attempt to display discomfort about the form of my welcome."

Spock's eyebrow raised, and the slightest evidence of a smile touched his lips.

His father stood with his hand raised, no words were necessary.

"My Son, your thoughts thru our bond indicate a deep sense of contentment."

"Father, my aduna (wife) completes me in every way."

"As I am well aware," was his father's reply as he reached for Amanda's two outstretched fingers.

They were invited back to the Embassy for last meal and through their bond, he asked Nyota, who accepted.

Their family from Nairobi would be present by the time they would arrive at the Embassy for last meal.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N I have been privileged to have assistance in writing this chapter. Among our ranks is Linstock, an outstanding writer who also posts on Deviantart dot com. Her story titled 'Mother's Day' was the inspiration for the beginning of this chapter. Please see her latest posting that she created for the beginning of this story. When I saw it I was awestruck, I hope it has the same effect on you.

Linstock, thank you for allowing your work to inspire me on more than one occasion. More specifically in reference to this chapter I am indebted to you.

Chapter Seventy

Of Romulan and Warrior Kings

We Await You

It always fascinated him that her belly was like an oven compared to the rest of her body. Whatever adjustments she had to make to tolerate this additional physical change she had accomplished without complaint. It had never been determined why the twins' DNA showed their physiology was three quarter Vulcan. Thus as their bodies grew, their temperature would mirror his, several degrees higher than their mother. Although his research had indicated that possible mood swings could accompany a human pregnancy, his Nyota never displayed any negative emotions toward him; she weathered whatever discomfort was involved with expressions of wonder and gratitude.

She stirred,

"Spockh, I am so sorry to not be awake to welcome you home."

"Kissing her hair he responded,

"The empty boxes were testimony of your labors. Although it is very much appreciated it is not necessary at the expense of taxing yourself. I will be able to finish the unpacking while you sleep."

She was attempting to change her position so that she might face him—this proved to be unsuccessful. He reached down and grasped her gently under her arms, and as he settled his back against the head board, brought her head to rest on his chest.

Tilting her head back she smiled and said,

"In Paris…"

As the experience concluded, she reached up to bring his forehead to her's.

"Spock, you take such good care of me…of us"

When they finally stood up, they walked to the full length mirror on the door. He brought his hands around to embrace her stomach and Nyota's joined his there. The children's consciousness touched his and he sent,

"The giver of movement and the provider of body await your presence.

Their consciousness spoke,

"Soon."

Kissing the top of her head as he observed her face filled with awe, Spock said,

" K'diwa, look at the wonder we have made… they are our contribution to K'lalatar prkori k'laltar prnak'liri "(Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations).

With that thought in his mind she was able to see their children clear, almost like a holopic as they held each other's hand.

The look of astonishment on his wife's face was breathtaking. It was at that point that he knew for a certainty that no experiment, discovery, program or exploration could ever be more meaningful or rewarding then that moment he just shared with His Nyota.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They shared the shower and as usual, he shampooed her hair and wrapped it in a towel, placed her robe on her beautiful body and brought her to a chair where he groomed her hair. Her eyes were closed and he placed his hand on her face,

"Beloved, your pulse rate has increased by three point five percent, heart beat by five point two percent, breathing by two percent, please advise me."

"Spock, I felt one of the twins turn."

He placed his hands on her swollen stomach to communicate with the twins and the observed their son was in position with his head by the birth canal.

"Beloved, do you have contractions?"

"No."

He got ready to inquiry about their visit to the Embassy but that was an unnecessary inquiry since she would want to see her family.

She required assistance to dress and then he seated her while he dressed himself. When he helped her get seated in their flitter, he was pleased that he had purchased the security belt extenders and so the belt was not uncomfortable around her stomach. Their walk from the vehicle to the Embassy's dining room was arduous. Of course, her markedly large abdomen preceded her into the dining room, allowing her family to rush forward in greeting.

Spock guided her to the first available seat and she lowered herself with a sigh. With the safety of the chair as an indication all was safe, emotions took over and she dissolved into tears.

"BaBa, Momma….Rhin, Jabari… Ahh K'nel…As'eese, Pa'lock, Po'lak and the baby."

Spock sort of hovered on the perimeter of this family cluster and he then walked over to his parents and said,

"Our son is in position for birth. I am not sure how this excitement will affect her condition. Would it be wise to contact Dr. M'Binga?"

Sarek answered,

"That would be most wise."

Spock excused himself to make the call.

With that information about Nyota, Amanda's hand went to her mouth and she immediately joined the other family members in their joint welcome. Nyota could not hold K'nel on her lap, for she had none. Neither was she able to hold him on her belly so Rhin held him up so Nyota could give him a kiss. Pa'lak announced that his sister's name was T'Ann,

He was indeed a beautiful baby. He had Romulan facial features, his complexion was light tan, but the boy had Jabari's body, another contribution to IDIC.

Spock had returned and the family took their seats at the table. Spock helped Nyota's plate quite sparingly. Even with that, she barely touched her food.

Spock sent,

"K'diwa, you are in distress, the contractions have started."

She nodded and sent,

"They are not intense. I will not take anything by mouth now."

All eyes had turned to Nyota when she refused to eat.

M'muba and Amanda pushed their chairs back and went to her side. Spock strengthened his shields and had to breathe deeply to survive this onslaught on Nyota's person.

Within ten minutes Dr. M'Binga stood at the dining room entrance. Spock went to greet him and asked if he could speak with him in the hallway.

In private conversation he revealed to the good doctor what his last 'contact' with his children had revealed. His son had turned and was ready to enter the birth canal. Dr M'Binga said, very calmly,

"Things will escalate, if you remember her due date is tomorrow."

"Do you think she should be moved?"

M'Binga smiled and said,

"Let your children be born on Vulcan soil."

Spock nodded.

"We must prepare a birthing station here. Where do you suggest?"

"Nyota and I have an apartment here. Let me advise the family and then the staff can prepare this area."

"That is quite acceptable. Of course Spock you will have to act as my assistance and monitor the births' progression.

The doctor immediately contacted Star Fleet medical bay and requested a decontamination staging, lights and other equipment. His contact with a Dr. Leonard McCoy assured him the supplies would be delivery shortly. Within thirty minutes all was in readiness. Vulcan efficiency was a phenomenon, coupled with the doctor's connection they both proved to be something to be reckoned with.

The doctor and Spock entered the room where the family was seated. All heads turned to hear some thought of what to do….what to expect.

The family parted to allow the pair to speak with Nyota.

"Beloved, it is time for us to prepare ourselves for parenthood. Our children will be born on Vulcan soil, here at the Embassy. A room has been prepared."

Nyota smiled weakly and attempted to stand. Once on her feet Spock steadied her and just as she was about to take her first step she leaned forward cried out. Spock picked her up and she looked up and said,

"Spock I'm sorry I ruined the last meal."

"Nyota, you will supply a most pleasing end to this evening. The reason for our family's presence will soon be realized."

Respectively the way was cleared and Spock entered their apartment and looked about at its changed appearance. All draperies and dust catchers had been removed. The bed was draped with white cotton sheets. The rugs had been removed and it appeared the walls had been cleansed. It was at that point with Nyota at his side he embraced everything he has been and will be including his Vulcan heritage, his humanity, and father of two hybrid children. He used the term to describe his children that for his entire life he had found distasteful, and demeaning. In his mind he constructed the label as 'High Bred' for this was so from both his and Nyota's side. Vulcan princes and Warrior Kings made the term so very appropriate.

Before the doctor came he lay in the bed next to His Nyota and whispered,

"I can remove your pain."

She ran her fingers down his face and said,

"I don't believe a woman can understand motherhood, its trials and glory until she has experienced the full scope of what it means to be a female parent including some pain. Spock I will meditate between contractions, if it is possible. I do not wish you to have pain."

"Since the conception was a joint effort, I feel the delivery should be also. Allow me this My Nyota."

"If it gets really bad, I will let you know."

He placed his palm on her stomach and she placed her's on his. A contraction hit her as Spock showed her their son as he started his entrance into their world of bright lights.

A/N

To guest reviewer: I am unable to address your questions because that is not allowed with guest reviews. Just suffice it to say this is an A/U. Any dates or characters from Memory Alpha or Beta do not apply.

Botsey


	71. Special Note

Special Note: Please visit /linstock/docs/we_await_you?mode=window&backgroundColor=%23222222 for an artist interpretation of Spock and Nyota's observing their twins.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy-Two

Of Romulans and Warrior Kings

I Present To YOU…

Fortunately their rooms were in the Embassy Library Wing and it became sealed off. A guard was at the door. Couches had been brought into the library for the family's use. Spock and the doctor were in their rooms dressed in sterile garb. Spock was wiping his wife's brow as she attempted to manage her pain. She had just gone into hard labor and in the adjacent room, M'umba and Amanda were pacing the floor. As Sarek understood, this was a sympathetic gesture on their part. Both had experienced child birth and could empathize with their daughter. At first the doctor thought it would be upsetting to the women to witness her throes. However, through the familiar bond, Amanda was doing just that. Sarek noticed on occasion she would clutch her stomach. There was no outcry on her part, just deep breathes and closed eyes.

Sarek's message to her was,

"Aduna, this is a pointless exercise in empathy. You do not lessen her pain by doing this."

Amanda's response was,

"That is true, but she can feel my care and concern, this is what mothers do."

M'umba's pacing had brought a similar reaction from Benjamin,

"Every step you take does not remove one minute from what our Nyota must experience. You will tire yourself out."

"Benjamin, did you visit the sickbay to comfort any injured crew member when you were aboard a Star Fleet ship?"

"Yes."

"Did your visits remove the pain or hasten the time necessary for the person to make a full recovery?"

"No…."

"So, who was mostly benefited?"

"It made me feel good to perform the service."

"Enough said."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Four hours into her labor Nyota sent to Spock,

"I want to see my two mothers."

Spock went to the room and whispered into the mothers' ears,

"She wants to see you both."

The two mothers donned the sterile garments necessary and entered through the decontamination lock and each gravitated to a side of Nyota's bed, where chairs awaited them.

Nyota sweaty face was slightly contorted as a contraction ended. She breathed deeply and Spock gently wiped her face.

She spoke to both women,

"Before I entered labor my adun asked to relieve my pain, to allow him to carry my pain in his body and I refused. It was by going through this experience I now fully understand a mother's love. To endure such suffering in order to bring new life is a privilege that I did not wish to share. Spock said,' conception was a joint effort, so should delivery.' Mothers I beg you, do not think me disrespectful of your labors if I request his aid now, for I am so very tired and I must endure it twice."

Both women spoke at once,

"Please Spock, give what she needs."

Amanda kissed her daughter-in-law's forehead and said,

"There is no lack on your part Nyota."

Her mother, kissed her daughter's hand,

"Allow Spock to help you, he is fully aware of what he will experience and is willing to give you some rest."

Nyota breathed deeply and huffed as another pain hit her. Spock positioned himself at the head of the bed and placed the fingers of both hands on her PSI points. His legs sagged for a brief second as the first contraction hit him. He then straightened and closed his eyes.

Her message to him was,

"You take such good care of us."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Dr. M'Binga gestured for Spock to come to the foot of the bed. He had not touched Nyota during this entire procedure. Spock served as his assistant and then was asked to determine his wife's present status. Spock informed him that his wife was fully dilated. The doctor advised them both that he would break Nyota's water. Spoke watched as the fluid saturated the towels positioned under his wife then he returned to the head of the bed and waited. He sent to his father,

"Your second heir is about to be born. Please attend. Tell Benjamin he is also needed."

The entrance to the room was by the rear of the room and the two 'almost grandfathers' entered thru the lock, dressed appropriately.

M'Binga positioned the drape and then Nyota's legs.

M'Binga nodded to Spock. He looked down and saw the baby's crowning—a head full of straight black hair presented itself. According to Spock's internal clock it was 0010 of the day traditionally called 'Mother's Day'.

Spock sent,

"Beloved, new life is about to join us, to bring him to us, you must now push…"

The sound was a scream that dissolved into sobs of relief that was joined by the wail of his son. Spock took the surgical shears and cut where the doctor indicated. His son was wrapped in a blanket and handed to him as Spock looked in wonder. He placed the child first in his father's arms...

"Father of me, meet your son's son, S'chn T'gai K'eras* Benjamin, son of Spock, Son of Sarek, Son of Skon of the family of Surek, this male continues our line."

Benjamin received the new born from Sarek. The boy was beautiful. Indeed he and his sister would be his daughter and son-in-law's contribution to IDIC. Spock then positioned the child in Nyota's arms and helped him to latch onto her breast. There was humor in his eyes as Spock sent to Nyota,

'See my generous nature; I am willing to share…'

It appeared that the baby suckling contributed toward the much easier delivery of his twin. It was with her appearance, and separation there was a repeat of the presentations, this time first to Benjamin,

"Father of she who is mine, meet your natural granddaughter, Schn T'gai Bintiya Yel Nyota Amanda (Bintiya, Swahili daughter of, Yel, Vulcan Sun, Nyota, Swahili, Star) Amanda. Our clan has waited three hundred years for her appearance."

Spock removed his daughter from Benjamin's arms he placed her in Sarek's waiting arms.

The two couples examined the two children. Both had inherited their father's ears and eyebrows and their coloring also mirrored the blending of the parents, a mocha skin color. The daughter's hair was a mass of black curls; their son's hair mirrored their father's. Spock bent and kissed his wife's lips. A display that caused Sarek's eyebrow to rise slightly and Amanda jostled her husband playfully. The other grandfather was soothing an overwrought grandmother by gently rubbing her back. From Vulcan to Terran the expressions displayed or in the case of two, not displayed were priceless. Sarek returned his granddaughter to Spock who placed her at Nyota's breast.

M'Binga looked at the picture before him. Probably the most beautiful family he had ever seen welcoming their progeny. He took his PAAD and recorded these events. He would present this as a gift to those present. This was the most satisfying birth he had ever attended. The twins had made medical history.

The grandmothers were hovering over the bed, caressing mother and children. Spock had returned to the head of the bed to take his stand as protector of all that was now his. He bent over the bed to place his forehead on his wife's and sent,

'Thank you for allowing me to share this experience with you. Your pain was a gift to me that I treasure.'

Dr. M'Binga held up his hands for silence and he pressed a button to make the desired connection, which was the family's corporate office in Nairobi. Gathered in one of the conference rooms was the entire family. Present were Nyota's grandparents, brothers, their wives and children.

Observing the scene, As'eese commented, to Nyota,

"These cousins are going to have the best of times. We are looking forward to seeing you at the end of the year."

Spock held up first one, than the other infant and when their daughter was displayed there were cheers to show the excitement of the family.

The entire group sent their love and then they signed off. M'Binga saved the entire visit to his unit to copy and distribute to the family.

Once Spock had taken the babies and put them in their respective bassinets, he bent down and kissed both of his wife's palms.

He sent,

'What Vulcan and Terran sciences determined was impossible, love has made possible, made a reality. Thank you, K'diwa, for the fulfillment and satisfaction you have provided for me.'

His wife's lips were trembling as tears coursed down her face and she reached up for him and kissed his palms.

Dr. M'Binga finished moving the supplies into the library. He was about to pack up supplies when Sarek stopped him,

"The household staff will take care of packing and transporting those items back to Star Fleet's medical facilities. M'Binga showed Sarek the supply inventory sheet. Almost instantly there was a knock on the door and some of the staff entered. Sarek explained their duties and within minutes, after kisses and hugs and Vulcan salutes Spock and Nyota were alone.

Nyota smiled as she looked at him and sent, 'the father of all my children,' you take good care of us.

"K'diwa, I am unable to determine the exact mental state I am now experiencing. Perhaps you could clarify?"

She sent back,

"You are overjoyed My Spock."

He found the definition stored away in his mind as, 'Filled with pleasure…satisfied…"

Nodding his head he said to his wife,

"Ahh, Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

FINIS

*Can you determine the source of Spock and Nyota's son's name?

A/N

Well, that is it folks. We have gone from the beginning to the end. Of course, the story could continue and explore Jabari and Rhins' life together or the possible ending for K'nel and the daughter of the Romulan Preator, but I sincerely feel this is the LOGICAL end of this story for our focus has always been Spock and Nyota. Are you pleased with the ending? If so, please let me know. If displeased, other than the fact it is the end, also let me know.

I intend to do short stories on Spock and Nyota's, (I have heard that one before) Jabari and Rhin's and Pa'lock and As'eese and their children; a tentative title for one is 'The Three Musketeers.' In the meantime I have three completed short stories that I will post, one at a time, sometime in the beginning of next year. My next big posting should be the continuing story about "The Survivors", which will include Spock and Nyota and the other characters from 'The San Francisco Saga' Lights, Action, Camera. Let me just say that The Survivors will contribute to both New Vulcan and Terra, in remarkable ways. While the story will explore the 'big picture' of what these Vulcans accomplish, it will also include individual Survivors histories and accomplishments.

It has been my pleasure to share my imaginings with you Thank you for your support. There was a rocky period in the beginning, but I certainly hope the overall story did not disappoint. If so, I am sorry, if it did not disappoint, I am pleased.

Again, thank you for your readership. Looking forward to hearing from you when I soon return to Fan Fiction.

Live Long and Prosper.

Botsey


End file.
